Un hombre nuevo
by NixSophie
Summary: Qué le sucede a un hombre que no acostumbra demostrar sus sentimientos en público cuando su amada comienza a atraer más miradas de las que quisiera… Serena busca dos cosas, ser una buena mujer y agradar a su amado ¿Puede una situación como esa mostrarle al soberano de la Tierra que tiene algo que cambiar?
1. Presentación oficial, el desastre

**Este es mi segundo fic. El primero lo basé más en el manga de Sailor Moon que en la serie, pero este será una mezcla de ambos, en el que los protagonistas son Darien, Serena, Sammy, Luna y Haruka.**

**Debo admitir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Presentación oficial, el desastre.**

Han pasado dos años desde que enfrentaron a Sailor Galaxia. Los guerreros de la Luna retomaron sus vidas. Las chicas estaban a seis meses de terminar la preparatoria.

Darien, por su parte, había retomado sus estudios en la Universidad de Tokio, y estaba a tres meses de terminar su carrera gracias a la interrupción por el incidente.

Las Outter siguieron viviendo en la ciudad. Michiru viajaba con frecuencia dando conciertos. Haruka se quedaba al cuidado de Hotaru. Y Setsuna pasaba las horas trabajando fuertemente para cumplir su sueño de ser diseñadora de modas.

Los Tsukino, o mejor dicho, Kenji, había descubierto la identidad de su hija, de sus amigas y del "Señor" que tenía por novio.

Eso sucedió una semana semana después de retomar sus vidas cuando, con ilusión, se acercaba a la habitación de su hija para llevarle un pedazo de pie de limón y celebrar con ella las buenas calificaciones que había tenido al finalizar el año escolar.

Una conversación lo detuvo frente a la puerta, y como buen periodista, su curiosidad fue mayor y se detuvo a escuchar.

- Luna, te digo que se reparó por sí solo. Estaba con Darien en el mirador, y empezó a brillar... Entonces, nos asustamos y él lo tomó - contaba la rubia.

- Espera un momento lo llevabas en el bolso o en tu pecho? - para sorpresa de Kenji, había alguien más en la habitación y no recordaba que hubieran llegado visitas.

- Luna! - escuchó a su hija exaltada - estaba en mi pecho, yo lo quité del cinto y él me lo quitó... El caso es que mientras le veíamos el cristal de plata se reconstruyó - de qué y con quien demonios estaba hablando esa chica.

- Y puedes transformarte? - lo inquietaba esa voz.

- No lo he hecho... No te digo que pasó ayer... - transformarse? Ayer con ese Señor en el mirador?

- pues hazlo - hacer qué... Cómo que transformarse?

- Eternal Sailor Moon - Sailor... Moon? Era imposible... Tenía que ser un error, solo estaba jugando - Lo hice Luna! Lo hice!... Voy a llamar a las chicas! - el teléfono! Estaba en el pasillo.

Kenji retrocedió para hacerse el que apenas subía y no espantar a su hija o que se diera cuenta que la espiaba. Sin querer, pero la espiaba.

- hola papá - lo saludó la rubia al verlo llegar por el pasillo con el pie en la mano.

Después de eso, entró en un par de ocasiones a su habitación buscando alguna "evidencia". Y la encontró. Encontró el broche de transformación sobre su uniforme. Le tomó una foto y luego la comparó con el archivo de los casos de Sailor Moon en el periódico y se dio cuenta que era el mismo broche que llevaba la heroína en el pecho. Ese señor se había atrevido a tocarle el pecho a su hija. No, ella dijo que lo tomó de su mano...

El domingo llegaba a la ciudad con una mañana soleada. Una rubia extrañamente se levantaba temprano y a las 8 ya estaba completamente lista para salir de su casa con un atuendo deportivo, algo extraño en ella.

- Adiós mamá! - gritaba desde la puerta.

- A donde se supone que vas señorita? - Ikuko apareció frente a ella para retenerla.

- quedé en salir a trotar con Darien y luego, vamos a desayunar con los chicos al Crown - las estrellas fugaces habían regresado a la tierra para seguir sus estudios y porque dos chicos querían intentar algo con dos guardianas.

- Serena, cuándo lo vas a traer? Tu papá quiere hablar con él... Llevan... Cuatro años juntos?

- Cuatro y medio... y Hablar o matarlo? - preguntó la rubia antes de salir.

- Tráelo esta noche Serena - dijo Ikuko con autoridad antes de que su hija cerrara la puerta.

Dos cuadras después de la casa un apuesto pelinegro esperaba sonriente a la rubia que llegaba corriendo.

- Darien! - la rubia se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un beso en los labios, cosa que él contestó después de asegurarse que no había nadie cerca.

- Ya Serena, vamos a trotar que los chicos nos esperan para desayunar - siempre igual de seco e indiferente. No era que no la amara, lo hacía y mucho más que a su vida, pero le costaba mucho demostrarlo.

- Está bien! - la rubia sonreía mientras empezaba a correr - alcánzame si puedes engreído...

- Espérame cabeza de chorlito - y comenzó a correr a su lado.

Esa rutina de los sábados y domingos la habían adoptado después de regresar a su vida normal y todo porque Darien insistía que la rubia debía compensar lo que comía con algo de ejercicio. Pero también lo hacía para compartir con ella a solas unos momentos.

- Darien... - comenzó la rubia a hablar mientras trotaban uno al lado del otro rumbo al Crown.

- Dime princesa - esa era la única manifestación de cariño que se permitía hacer en público, llamarla "princesa".

- Mi mamá quiere que vallas a cenar esta noche... Dice que debes hablar con mi papá... - terminó algo nerviosa.

- Serena... Tu papá me va a matar - dijo con gracia.

- Yo no lo voy a permitir - dijo sonriendo - además... - sacó una cadena de plata de la que colgaba el anillo que su novio le había entregado antes de ser alcanzado por Galaxia - no quiero seguir escondiendo esto.

El pelinegro se detuvo y tomó por el brazo a su novia para detenerla también.

- Quieres que cene esta noche en tu casa para pedir tu mano? - lo preguntaba entre divertido, asustado y nervioso.

- Sabes que por mí me casaría ahora mismo sin importar lo que traigo puesto Darien... Pero mi mamá me ha visto el anillo y sabe muy bien lo que sucede...

- Espera un momento... Ikuko sabe que planeamos casarnos? - eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

- Parece que si... O no se... El caso Darien, es que... - fue interrumpida por un abrazo que la sorprendió. Normalmente él no hacía eso en la calle.

- Perdóname princesa... Esta noche lo haré... - dijo sin mirarla y apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Darien... Le tienes miedo a mi padre? - preguntó contra su cuerpo al sentir el latido rápido del corazón del pelinegro.

- Tanto se me nota? - puso una sonrisa inocente y la alejó para mirarla a la cara sin soltarle los hombros.

- Un poco cariño - sonrió intentando relajarlo un poco- y vamos que tengo hambre... - se lanzó a correr la última cuadra que les quedaba.

En el Crown un grupo de siete chicas, y cuatro hombres miraban el reloj.

- Ya se les está haciendo tarde... No? - dijo Mina quien se colgaba del brazo de un malhumorado Yaten. En sus demostraciones de cariño era muy parecido a Darien.

- Déjalos Mina, sabes que a Serena le cuesta levantarse temprano - ahora era Rei quien hablaba mientras amarraba su cabello con una cinta.

- Serena! - Hotaru se soltó del lado de su "papá" Haruka y corrió a la puerta que se acaba de abrir y por la que entraba una triunfante rubia.

- Hola Hotaru! - la besó en la mejilla y giró hacia la puerta por donde entraba Darien sonriendo - te gané otra vez!

- Hiciste trampa princesa - sonreía y caminaba a la mesa - hola chicos.

- Hola Darien! - contestaron todos en coro.

- Oigan, donde están Setsuna y Michiru? - preguntó la rubia mientras se sentaba al lado de Haruka y ofrecía la silla contigua a su novio.

- Michiru está en una gira que comenzó el viernes y Setsuna en su taller - contestó Haruka antes de dirigirse a Andrew - ya puedes traer la comida Andrew, y estamos todos.

- Ok - se levantó de la silla y animó a su hermana para levantarse también - lo mismo de siempre verdad?

- Si! - un coro alegre de mujeres respondió.

- Vamos Unazuki - y así los dos hermanos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la cocina.

- porqué tardaron tanto chicos? - preguntaba Lita mirando a los dos novios recién llegados.

- Eh... Estábamos...- Darien aún seguía nervioso por la decisión que había tomado y no sabía si quería que las chicas y los Kou se enteraran.

- Es se me pegaron las cobijas y a Luna también... Salimos tarde a trotar y no quisimos acortar la ruta que hacemos siempre - respondió alegremente Serena al percatarse de que su novio no quería que se burlaran de él.

- Ah...Bombón - Seya se ganó una mirada asesina de Darien. Aunque ya se había apartado de la relación de su mejor amiga, no podía dejar ese sobrenombre - nunca vas a cambiar, verdad?

- No lo creo Seya... Pero bueno... Qué cuentan ustedes chicos? - dijo mirando a Amy y Taiki que estaban tan sumergidos en su burbuja de amor que no habían hablado nada.

- Que!... Ah si... - Amy totalmente sonrojada - les traje los formularios y la oferta de la Universidad de Tokio, el examen de ingreso es en dos meses - extendió un par de carpetas a Serena, Lita, Mina, Rei y a los tres Kou - supongo que ustedes cinco - señaló a su novio, sus cuñados, Mina y Rei - se presentarán para ingresar al conservatorio de música... Para eso además de el formulario deben presentar una audición el día que entreguen esto resuelto.

- Amy... Solo gastas tu tiempo en esas cosas, verdad? - Decía mina mirando la oferta de cursos.

- lo siento - respondió con risa inocente hasta que...

- Ya decidiste qué estudiar Serena? - Darien miraba la oferta que la peliazul le había entregado a su novia.

- hem... No lo se aún - respondió inocentemente. Ya sabía muy bien que se presentaría a estudiar ciencias políticas, pensando en su futuro y en las pocas matemáticas que tendría que ver, pero quería sorprenderlos a todos.

- Debes decidirte cabeza de bombón - la sonrisa cómplice de Haruka se hizo evidente. La rubia ayudaba a escondidas a Serena a estudiar y a adelantarse en conocimientos de la carrera que había elegido.

- Ya lo se... Ya lo se... Tengo dos meses aún - ese tono inocente hizo reír a todos en la mesa hasta que llegó Andrew con el extenso pedido dejando a sus amigos disfrutar de un desayuno en grupo.

Una vez terminaron, cada quien marchó a su casa. Serena y Darien caminaron juntos y en silencio durante media hora hasta que estuvieron a una cuadra de la casa de la rubia.

- Te veo a las seis entonces? - preguntó la rubia rompiendo el silencio

- si princesa - abrazó a la rubia - a las seis estaré acá - estaba a punto de besarla cuando fueron interrumpidos.

- Vete con cuidado Chiba que mi hermana tiene quien la defienda - Sammy venía detrás de ellos con dos bolsas de compras en las manos.

En dos años, Samuel había crecido hasta igualar la estatura del pelinegro. Tenía su cuerpo bien formado, y para sorpresa de muchos, cuando entró a la preparatoria ese mismo año, se volvió sobre protector con su hermana. No soportaba que ningún hombre estuviera cerca de ella en la escuela y por fuera acechaba a Darien cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Con él no lo hacía por rabia, era más bien lo que él llamaba "terapia de presión" para que asumiera lo que era frente a su familia.

Por otra parte, desde que Sammy cuidaba excesivamente a su hermana, la relación de ambos era tan estrecha, que pasaban gran parte del día en el cuarto de la rubia estudiando, jugando o hablando. Tanto era así, que dos meses atrás, Serena misma le confesó su identidad, se transformó delante de él y le permitió a Luna hablarle.

- Samuel no tienes nada más que hacer? - Serena lo miraba con rabia.

- No... Y por lo que veo tu tampoco, así que vamos a casa - tomó a su hermana por el brazo ante la mirada desconcertada de Darien.

- Buenos días Sammy - lo saludó cortesmente mientras veía al rubio desesperado.

- Buenos días Chiba...

- Nos vemos en la noche Cariño - la rubia se soltó de su hermano y dejó un beso fugaz en los labios de su novio.

- Nos vemos en la noche princesa - sonrió a su novia - y feliz día Sammy.

- Que tenga buen día Chiba - abrazó a su hermana por los hombros en un gesto protector y caminaron hacia la casa juntos.

- Te pasas Sammy... - comenzó Serena muy risueña - él simplemente es tímido.

- Puede ser tímido y todo lo que quieras Sere, pero que asuma que te dio ese anillo y lo que eso conlleva - sacó la cadena de su hermana haciendo énfasis en la argolla - quiero verte feliz tonta... Y si para eso debo ser el tormento de mi cuñado, lo seré.

Los dos hermanos entraron juntos a la casa, saludaron a su madre y juntos se dirigieron a la habitación de Serena.

- Hola chicos - los recibió Luna desperezándose.

- Hola Luna - saludaron los dos al tiempo.

Serena se tiró a la cama y Sammy se sentó en el suelo.

- Porqué estás tan feliz Sere? - preguntó el rubio después de ver a su hermana con una sonrisa de tonta.

- Darien pedirá mi mano a papá esta noche - contestó sentándose - debo buscar algo lindo para ponerme...

- por fin lo hará? - el rubio caminó hasta el armario de su hermana - entonces te voy a ayudar - y empezó a buscar entre los vestidos uno en especial. Uno que él mismo le había regalado de cumpleaños.

- ayudarme a vestir tu? - la rubia sonreía alegremente.

- si... Recuerda que soy el yerno de Setsuna Meio - decía orgulloso tocando su pecho.

Mientras los hermanos Tsukino pasaban la tarde buscando vestidos y preparándose, en el apartamento de Darien una visita inesperada estaba esperando porque les abrieran.

- Ya voy! - gritó desde el cuarto Darien mientras se ponía una camiseta.

- Buenas tardes Príncipe - Setsuna entraba acompañada de Hotaru.

- Setsuna, Hotaru, que sorpresa - las invitó a sentarse - qué las trae pro acá?

- Sabemos que hoy pedirá la mano de la princesa - contestó despreocupadamente Hotaru - y queremos ayudarle - alzó una bolsa con ropa que traía con ella.

- no es algo formal - se defendió nerviosamente el pelinegro.

- Lo sabemos, nosotras también estaremos allí - dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa - Hot, quieres ir a poner el te en el fogón? - miró a la pelinegra que caminaba hacia la cocina - Ikuko organizó algo así como una cena familiar, invitó a Hotaru y sus padres.

- Así que Haruka y tu también estarán... Genial... - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Príncipe, dígame algo, usted si la ama? - la seriedad de Setsuna lo alarmó.

- Dudas de mí? - fue la respuesta automática del pelinegro.

- Para nada... pero hay ocasiones en las que siento que parece incomodarle su presencia - dijo acomodándose en el sofá.

- La amo más que a mi propia vida Setsuna... Pero no sé qué me impide demostrárselo. Siempre hay algo que me detiene. - Darien abrió su corazón a la mayor de las Sailor.

- no creo que sea tan difícil príncipe - Hotaru entraba a la sala nuevamente - Serena es una niña muy especial y...

- Lo se Hotaru... Es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo... Y todo el tiempo me demuestra que me ama...

- pero usted no se siente cómodo - Hotaru hablaba como toda una sabia - eso se ve a leguas.

- cuando estamos solos es muy diferente... - intentó defenderse.

- haber Principe, y perdone mi impertinencia, pero a las mujeres nos gusta y nos hace falta que nuestro amado nos demuestre lo que siente sin temor a que lo juzguen.

- Que Haruka no te oiga señorita - Sonrió Darien al escuchar a la chica hablar de forma tan madura.

- en fin, le trajimos algo para que luzca hoy y estaremos presentes para darle ánimo.

- Gracias chicas... Y Hotaru, mantén controlado a tu novio que me está sacando de quicio.

Las chicas rieron y se dispusieron a prepararse para la cena.

Cinco minutos antes de las seis de la tarde, el timbre de la casa Tsukino sonó.

- yo abro mamá - gritó la rubia corriendo con dificultad a la puerta. Los zapatos escogidos por su hermano no eran de su total agrado.

- Buenas noches... princesa - Darien estaba en la puerta con un ramo de rosas rojas en su mano (idea de Hotaru) y luciendo un conjunto informal de jean oscuro, camisa de botones azul rey, con manga larga y unos zapatos negros -

- Hola cariño - la rubia se empinó un poco y besó a su novio que había quedado embelesado al verla.

La joven lucía un vestido verde pasto que se ajustaba en su busto con un resorte y caía hasta arriba de sus rodillas en una hermosa cascada. Estaba usando unos tacones del mismo color del vestido, y tenía su cabello atado en sus tradicionales coletas.

- Ser... Serena... - no pudo decir nada más mientras la miraba.

- qué? Tan mal me veo? - dijo poniendo cara inocente.

- Estás preciosa princesa - le dijo al oído para que nadie más escuchara.

- Buenas noches, pasa Darien - Ikuko apareció frente a la pareja.

Darien miró a la rubia buscando ayuda pero solo se encontró con una enorme sonrisa.

Cinco minutos después de permanecer en la sala a la espera de las otras invitadas, sonó el timbre nuevamente, aunque esta vez quien salió corriendo fue Sammy.

- Buenas noches señores Tsukino - Hotaru hacía una reverencia formal mientras entraba a la sala de la mano de Sammy.

- Buenas noches señores Tsukino - Setsuna y Haruka saludaron formalmente. Las tres invitadas vestían un juego de hermosos vestidos a la rodilla en colores distintos y con apliques que hacían ver cada uno como una obra de arte.

- Buenas noches señoras... - saludó amablemente Kenji.

- Papá, te presento a Setsuna Meio y Haruka Tenou, dos de las tres madres adoptivas de Hotaru - Sammy señalaba formalmente a las dos mujeres que sonreían con amabilidad.

- pasemos a la mesa - Ikuko llamó la atención de todos yorganizó la mesa para que Kenji se sentara en la cabecera, a su lado Ikuko, seguida por Sammy, Hotaru y Haruka. A la izquierda de Kenji estaba Serena, seguida por Darien y Setsuna.

- Todo estaba deliciosos Señora Tsukino - habló Darien al terminar su postre.

- No me digas así hijo, ya llevas buen tiempo saliendo con nuestra Serena y eres uno más de la familia - respondió Ikuko - verdad Kenji?

- Mamá... - dijo algo enojado el hombre que se estaba impacientando.

- Señores Tsukino - Darien tomó valor y se puso de pie. Si no era ahora que su suegra le había infundido valor, no sería nunca - agradezco esta cena tan especial en familia, pero no solo estoy acá por eso - miró a Serena y estiró su mano para tomarla entre la suya y ponerla de pie - saben muy bien que salgo con su hija desde hace cuatro años - continuó hablando rápidamente antes de que lo interrumpieran - la amo más que a mi propia vida y ella lo sabe perfectamente... Por eso - tomó aire - quiero pedir su consentimiento para casarme con Serena.

Silencio. Durante un par de minutos nadie dijo nada, todos miraban a Darien sudando y nervioso y este solo miraba a Kenji Tsukino.

- Serena estás embarazada? - Kenji sorprendió a todos con su comentario y Sammy no pudo contener una carcajada.

- Papá! Como se te ocurre... Darien y yo... - Serena fue interrumpida por su novio.

- Nunca he tocado de más a su hija señor Tsukino, la amo demasiado como para obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quiere.

- Me cuesta creerle Darien - hablaba Kenji sintiendo en su corazón una fuerte punzada sabiendo que su hija no le decía la verdad - cómo se que me dicen la verdad?

- Papá, no seas ridículo - todos se extrañaron al escuchar a Serena tratar así a su papá - quieras o no, nosotros nos vamos a casar - sacó la cadena de su cuello y desató el anillo - está decidido desde hace mucho - se la puso en el dedo correspondiente.

- Jovencita! - la regañó su padre antes de estallar completamente - discutiremos mi autorización cuando aprendas a decir la dad y a no mentirle a tu familia.

Nadie entendía lo que Kenji decía, ni la misma Serena, a la que todos veían con un enorme interrogante en sus mentes.

- Perdóneme contradecirlo señor Tsukino, pero Serena es una mujer transparente y ama demasiado a su familia como para mentirles o...

- Usted se calla señor Chiba - Kenji estaba dolido. No podía creer que su hija quisiera casarse con ese señor así él no lo aprobara, y mucho menos podía creer en sus palabras cuando aún les seguía mintiendo con respecto a su identidad - usted no sabe quien es Serena realmente! - lo gritó por fin, esperando que así ella abriera la boca.

- Papá! Porqué me tratas así?... Solo nos amamos y nos queremos casar... No es que esté embarazada ni nada por el estilo - Serena empezaba a llorar y Darien se percató de eso.

- ven acá princesa - e pelinegro abrazó a su novia para consolarla - puede ser su padre señor Tsukino pero no permitiré que dude de la integridad de Serena - Darien empezaba a molestarse por la forma en que su suegro estaba tratando a Serena.

- Kenji qué te pasa? - Ikuko se levantó de su silla molesta por lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Que te lo diga tu hija mamá - sacó el broche de transformación de Serena de su bolsillo y lo tiró sobre la mesa.

Sammy, Hotaru, Darien, Setsuna y Haruka miraban a Serena y al broche alternadamente. Ikuko estaba a punto de llorar y Serena solo miraba a su padre.

- Estuviste buscando en mis cosas? - la ira se apoderaba de la rubia.

- Cálmate princesa... - le decía Darien sin soltarle el abrazo - es tu padre y algún día tendría que saberlo...

- Que! Ahora este señor sabe quién eres tu y a tu familia nos lo haz ocultado por años?

- Mira papá, no voy a permitir que me trates así. Y si tienes eso en tus manos supongo que ya lo sabes muy bien - miró a su mamá pidiendo perdón - mamá, es que ves frente a ti es mi broche de transformación... Yo soy Sailor Moon, Darien Tuxedo Mask y estas que están hoy con nosotros y mis demás amigas son mis guardianas, las Sailor Scout... Nunca les dije nada para protegerlos... - el aire comenzaba a faltarle por el llanto que se atoraba en su garganta.

Todos la miraban a ella. Los que sabían la verdad expectantes, Ikuko con amor y comprensión y Kenji, con una mezcla de sentimientos: amor, desilusión, temor, arrepentimiento, vergüenza...

- Contento papá? - tomó el broche y lo colocó en su pecho - ahora si me permiten, creo que no tengo nada que hacer en una casa donde mi propio padre duda de mi de una forma tan absurda y además me espía y busca en mis cosas - movió la silla y se dispuso a salir - lo siento mamá... - corrió hacia su cuarto dejando a todos con la boca cerrada. Ninguno la había visto así antes.

- Felicidades papá! - Sammy se puso de pie - no te imaginas por todo lo que ella ha tenido que pasar para cuidarnos y tu la cuestionas? - tomó a Hotaru de la mano - linda, iré a buscarla - la besó en los labios y desapareció con un "con permiso".

- Perdónenme... - Kenji se sentó arrepentido en su silla nuevamente - llevo dos años intentando que nos dijera la verdad.., perdonen por juzgar mal a mi hija.

- Kenji... Si Serena se va es solo culpa tuya - Ikuko caminó hacia Darien que los miraba atónito - Hijo, cuídala mucho... - tomó las manos del pelinegro en las suyas - ella es lo más valioso de nuestras vidas...

- no tiene que decirlo Señora - fue Haruka la que habló - para nosotros Serena es el tesoro más grande que tenemos.

- La cuidaré con mi vida si es necesario - le respondió Darien con una sonrisa.

En la habitación de la rubia, Serena llenaba una maleta con algo de ropa, sus uniformes y sus libros y documentos más importantes.

- Sere... Puedo pasar? - la voz de su hermano sonaba del otro lado.

- Pasa Sammy - respondió antes de caer en la cama llorando como niña pequeña.

- Serena...- Luna también entraba detrás de Sammy al presenciar desde la chimenea la fuerte escena.

- Sere, qué harás? - le preguntaba su hermano viendo la maleta - no irás a...

- Me voy Sammy, quizá así mi papá entienda que no tenía porque tratarme primero como una cualquiera, y después como la peor persona de mundo - Serena se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano - te voy a extrañar...

- Tonta y a dónde irás? - preguntó mientras la abrazaba - no se, con Lita o Haruka tal vez...

- No irás con Da...

- No... Con él quiero hacer las cosas como se deben... - alzó su rostro para ver a su hermano - me entiendes? - se sonrojó.

- Claro mi pequeña tonta... - volvió a abrazarla - te amo Sere... Cuidate si?

- Tu me sigues cuidando verdad?

- Claro - se levantó y ayudó a su hermana a empacar.

Quince minutos después, Serena bajaba acompañada de su hermano y su gata. En la estancia estaban sus tres guardianas y su Novio acompañados de Ikuko.

- Haruka - la voz de Serena sonaba entrecortada por las lágrimas - Aún tienes el apartamento del centro?.

- Si... Lo uso poco en realidad desde que Michiru está de viaje... - contestó la rubia.

- Podrías prestármelo?...

- Serena pero... No ti..tie... Tienes que... - Ikuko rompió en llanto y Darien la abrazó para darle fuerza.

- Mamá... Debo hacerlo... No seguiré viviendo con alguien que me trata peor que a una prostituta... - se acercó a su madre - podrás visitarme todos los días si quieres...

- Mi niña... - Ikuko la abrazó por un buen rato mientras ambas lloraban.

- Cabeza de bombón - Haruka rompió el momento - mira las llaves... Si quieres te llevo yo misma o te llevará Darien?

- Descansen Haruka... Darien o Sammy me llevan - recibió las llaves - gracias...

- Está bien, nosotras nos vamos entonces - Setsuna habló por primera vez. Para ella no era algo nuevo lo que sucedió pero no debía intervenir - Despídete Hotaru.

- Mamá Ikuko... - la chica tomó las madres de la mujer que no paraba de llorar en los brazos de su yerno - nosotros cuidaremos muy bien a Serena... No debe preocuparse - le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió a Sammy - mañana nos vemos lindo - lo besó en los labios y salió tras Setsuna.

- Señora Tsukino - Haruka le extendía una tarjeta - esta es la dirección y el teléfono de la casa donde estará Serena... Tenga buena noche - y así salió del lugar.

- Sammy, cuídala por favor - le dijo Serena abrazando a su hermano - te amo tontito.

- y yo a ti Sere... - Sammy soltaba el abrazo - las extrañaré.

- y nosotras a ti - la gata habló sorprendiendo a Ikuko.

- Lu.. Luna.. Habla? - la mujer paró de llorar por el asombro.

- Si mamá y es una excelente amiga - dijo Serena cargando a la gata sobre sus hombros.

- Luego podremos conocernos Luna... Cuida a mi hija... - le dijo la peliazul a la gata.

- Lo he hecho desde hace más de seis años señora.

- Señora Tsukino - habló Darien.

- Dime mamá Darien - habló con una sonrisa.

- está bien... mamá - sintió un calor interno al pronunciar esa palabra que no pudo describir - disculpe si Serena, las chicas y yo le ocultamos eso todo el tiempo... Pero era la única forma de protegerlos.

- Yo lo sabía desde que inició... - dijo con suficiencia - las desapariciones de mi hija... Los artículos que tenía entre su ropa cuando la organizaba... Y el día que me rescató...

- Mama... - Serena rompió en llanto - perdóname...

- No hay nada que perdonarte Serena... Estoy orgullosa de que seas mi hija... - se soltó de Darien y abrazó a la rubia - vete antes de que tu padre regrese...

- Regrese? - los dos hermanos estaban extrañados.

- Tu padre salió como una bala de la casa... Supongo que tenía que estar solo - respondió Darien.

- Está bien, te amo mamá - y con un beso se despidió de su madre sin dejar de entregarle una copia de las llaves del apartamento a ella y a su hermano. El llavero tenía tres copias iguales.

En el auto todo estaba en silencio hasta que, mientras esperaban el cambio de una luz roja, Darien lo rompió.

- Estás segura de lo que hiciste princesa? - la miró llorar en silencio.

- Darien... Tengo 18 años... En seis meses entro a la universidad... He salvado al mundo muchas veces... No creo que vivir sola me derrote... - le dijo orgullosa.

- Princesa... Y la comida... Y.. - Darien se preocupaba por el desastre que era Serena en una cocina.

- Quería que fuera una sorpresa... Pero por lo sucedido... No te preocupes Cariño... Lita logró pulir este diamante en bruto - sonrió aún con lágrimas en el rostro.

- eso tendré que verlo princesa - intentaba meter algo de humor a la conversación para animar a la mujer que amaba.

- Y por el dinero ta,poco te preocupes... Hablaré con Andrew para que me permita trabajar en el Crown después de clases...

- Lo tienes todo resuelto... - la miró con adoración - esa es mi chica - sobó su mejilla antes de dar marcha de nuevo al auto.

Llegaron al edificio y subieron juntos en el ascensor hasta el séptimo piso. Caminaron en silencio y se detuvieron frente a la puerta del apartamento que compartieron Haruka y Michiru antes de que Hotaru llegara a sus vidas.

Estaba oscuro. Se veían las sombras del lujoso mobiliario y las luces de la ciudad colándose por el enorme ventanal que daba a una pequeña terraza.

- Supongo que es algo grande y ostentoso para mi - dijo Serena al encender la primera luz.

- Podrías haber...

- No Darien... En tu apartamento puedo dormir muy bueno en las tardes... Pero no quiero ser una carga para ti - dijo mientras seguía encendiendo luces.

- Lo que tu digas preciosa... - en realidad Darien no quería dejarla sola y menos cuando su amada rubia se estaba escondiendo detrás de una máscara fuerte. Sabía perfectamente que por dentro, ella estaba destrozada.

- Bueno... Creo que me quedaré con la habitación que era de Michiru - se paró al lado de Darien para sacarlo de sus pensamientos - me ayudas con la maleta cariño?...

- eh.. Si, claro princesa - empezó a seguir a la rubia llevando sus cosas - oh... Es hermosa... Ahora entiendo porque lo prefieres a mi apartamento - bromeó.

- No seas tonto... Sabes que no me gustan mucho los lujos... - se abrazó a él cuando soltó la maleta.

La habitación era amplia. Tenía una cama enorme en la mitad, vestida con cobertores azul claro. Había un tocador de cuerpo entero junto a una enorme ventana. Una mesa con un florero vacío y la puerta de un gran baño y closet en el extremo derecho.

No habían pasado dos minutos abrazados cuando la rubia rompió en llanto escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Darien.

Darien no dijo nada. La dejó llorar en sus brazos y la condujo hasta la cama. Allí tras media hora, la rubia quedó dormida.

- Lo siento princesa - decía bajito mientras le quitaba los hermosos tacones de los pies y la acomodaba en la cama - esta noche debía ser especial... Pero yo estaré contigo.

Acomodar a esa rubia era una tentación completa. Su corto vestido dejaba ver esas largas piernas a medio descubrir. La cubrió suavemente, buscó el celular que le había regalado a su novia y programó la alarma para que no se le hiciera tarde para ir a la preparatoria. Apagó las luces y salió para encontrarse a Luna en la sala.

- Está muy mal? - preguntó seriamente la gata.

- No quiere demostrarlo... Pero está muy triste... Le dolió mucho el trato que recibió de su padre - respondía mientras se sentaba al lado de la gata en el sofá blanco.

- Kenji se sobrepasó.

- Y yo también... No debí hablarle así... Es su padre... - empezaba a recordar que le alzó la voz a su suegro para defender a Serena.

- Hiciste lo que debías hacer Darien... - la gata se posó en sus piernas a te quedarás a cuidarla esta noche?

- No Luna... Ya se quedó dormida y mañana entro a clases muy temprano... Pero a la salida de su escuela puedo recogerla... - respondía mientras sobaba la cabeza de la gata - puedo confiar en que la cuidarás bien?

- Claro que si... - contestó la gata - crees que debo decirle a las chicas?

- No... Deja que sea ella la que lo haga - respondió antes de poner la gata sobre el mueble de nuevo - mañana nos vemos Luna.

- Feliz noche Darien - y con esa despedida, el pelinegro desapareció tras la puerta de la entrada y la gata se dirigió a la cama en la que dormía Serena.

La mañana apenas estaba asomando cuando el ruidoso despertador hizo sobresaltar a la gata negra.

- Buenos días Luna - Serena estaba ya vestida con su uniforme, sonreía y estaba terminando de peinarse.

- Oye estás enferma? - era extraño que se levantara tan temprano y tan fácil.

- No... Pero si queremos comer algo, debemos salir temprano - dijo sonriendo. Definitivamente sabía esconder su tristeza.

- Darien te llamó para despertarte? - la gata se desperezaba.

- Si.. Hace una hora me llamó a darme los buenos días - sus ojos brillaban con intensidad cuando hablaba de su novio.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió sobresaltando a las dos compañeras en el cuarto.

- Sere... Donde estás? - la voz de Sammy las tranquilizó - oye tontita donde te metiste?...

- Sammy! - gritó Serena sorprendida para que su hermano supiera donde estaba - acá.

- Que lujo de apartamento... - dijo mientras entraba y se sentaba en la cama al lado de Luna - mamá te envió el desayuno y el almuerzo... Los dejé en la cocina.

- Gracias Sammy... - volteó hacia él con su peinado ya perfecto - no pasarás por Hotaru hoy?

- No... Debía pasar por otra chica para acompañarla - dijo con picardía - vamos a desayunar que tengo hambre.

Comieron juntos y salieron para la escuela caminando despacio. Una vez llegaron, se encontraron con los chicos, Sammy dejó a su hermana en su custodia y cada quien inició el día de clases.

Los chicos azotaron con preguntas a Serena durante el almuerzo. Su rostro se veía sonriente pero cansado. Tenía ojeras por llorar y estaba algo distraída. Sin poder escapar, tuvo que explicarles lo sucedido y que estaba viviendo sola.

La jornada terminó con una Serena distraída y un grupo de amigos preocupados. Cuando salían juntos del colegio, un carro deportivo rojo con un atractivo pelinegro recostado en una de sus puertas esperaba por su novia.

- oigan chicos, ese de allá no es Darien? - Mina llamó la atención de todos que iban hablando para distraer a Serena.

- Darien? Donde? - la rubia de coletas comenzó a buscar hasta encontrarse con la mirada profunda de su novio que le sonrió - DARIEN! - gritó y se lanzó a sus brazos para recibir un fuerte abrazo que sonrojó al pelinegro.

- Que tal tu día princesa? - le hablaba bajito para que nadie más escuchara.

- Ahora es perfecto - le dio in fugaz beso y volteó hacia los chicos que se acercaban a ellos.

- Serena... Estudiaremos esta tarde en el templo con Rei... Te esperamos? - Amy fue la primera en hablar.

- No lo se... Les aviso... Debo ir a hablar con Andrew... - comenzó Serena.

- Y haremos algunas compras para la nevera vacía de Serena - dijo con gracia Darien.

- Está bien... No más explicaciones - Mina hizo sonrojar a todos con su comentario - que les rinda la tarde... - Haló a Yaten y gritó a los demás - que no ven que quieren estar solos vamos!

Serena y Darien se miraron, se sonrojaron y partieron en el auto rumbo al Crown.

* * *

**Espero les guste esta nueva historia y que nuevamente me acompañen con sus comentarios y sugerencias...**


	2. Preparativos

**Este es mi segundo fic. El primero lo basé más en el manga de Sailor Moon que en la serie, pero este será una mezcla de ambos, en el que los protagonistas son Darien, Serena, Sammy, Luna y Haruka.**

**Debo admitir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

Andrew aceptó ayudar a Serena y le permitió trabajar en las tardes con él. Ya había pasado un mes después del desastre en la casa Tsukino y la rubia había aprendido a manejar su tiempo.

Las mañanas en la escuela, las tardes en el Crown y parte de la noche en su apartamento estudiando en compañía de Haruka, Hotaru, Sammy o Darien.

Ikuko pasaba por el apartamento en las tardes y le dejaba algún postre o platillo a su hija. Además la visitaba constantemente en su lugar de trabajo, que ahora era el centro de estudios de los chicos.

Era un viernes y la hora de salida de Serena ya se aproximaba. Ella esperaba con ansia que su novio llegara para dar la gran noticia a sus amigos y a su madre que no entendía porqué la habían citado tan tarde.

- hola chicos - un apuesto pelinegro entraba al lugar y caminaba a la mesa de sus amigos buscando a su novia - y Serena?

- Está con su mamá y Sammy en la oficina - respondió Andrew quien se disponía a cerrar el negocio - Serena se la llevó para allá porque no podía quedarse en esta amena reunión a la que nos citaron y está contándole lo que se supone que nos dirán ustedes dos a nosotros...

- entonces voy a verlas - Darien caminó hacia la oficina y abrió la puerta con suavidad.

- Entonces mamá?... Me acompañarás a buscar el vestido? - Serena seguía hablando con su madre sin percatarse de que su novio había entrado.

- No te enseñaron a golpear la puerta Chiba? - Sammy no estaba dispuesto a bajarle a su "presión" hasta no ver a su hermana cumplir su sueño.

- Buenas noches Sammy - lo saludó formalmente. Ahora sabía muy bien que debía respeto al hombre que estaba haciendo el papel de padre de Serena - princesa, mamá... - caminó hasta estar detrás de su novia y posó sus manos en los delicados hombros de la chica.

- Darien - Ikuko se levantó y lo abrazó sorprendiéndolo - me alegra mucho que ya le hayan puesto fecha a la boda... Los felicito, pero debo irme ya... Sammy, hablamos en casa o pasarás el fin semana con Serena?

- Me quedaré con Sere mamá.

- Está bien, los dejo - y así salió despidiéndose de todos y dejando a sus tres hijos con sus amigos.

- dejen el misterio de una vez y digan qué sucede - Rei estaba ansiosa por saber el porque de l reunión.

- Ya fijamos la fecha de la boda... Será una semana después de nuestra graduación... - comenzó Serena a hablar emocionada - y queremos que ustedes nos ayuden...

- Oigan no creen que van un poco rápido? - Andrew sintió temor por su amigo.

- No amigo... Ahora más que nunca debo estar al lado de Serena - dijo seriamente Darien.

- Eso nos deja menos de cinco meses para dejar todo listo! - Mina habló tan fuerte que los sobresaltó a todos - déjenlo todo en mis manos.

- Nunca pensé que haría esto - Darien hablaba más para él mismo que para los demás mientras sacaba de su bolsillo la billetera - encárgate de todo Mina... Que la boda sea todo lo que Serena sueña - le entregó la tarjeta de crédito negra ante la mirada atónita de todos.

- Te lo tenías bien guardadito Chiba - Sammy tomó la tarjeta antes que Mina - pero si quiero cuidar los intereses de mi hermana... - sacó la lengua a Mina - yo me encargo de esto...

- Es solo algo más que debo agradecer a mis padres y la herencia que me dejaron.

- Sammy! Darien me dijo a mi! - lloriqueaba la rubia - Yaten dile! - halaba a su novio.

- Perdóname diosa, pero estoy de acuerdo con Sammy... - dijo el platinado causando más rabia en la guardiana del amor.

- Entonces no me separaré de él durante estos cinco meses! Oíste Hotaru?...

Y con esa tonta discusión, comenzaron los preparativos de la boda soñada de Serena, con Sammy y Mina a la cabeza.

Era viernes, una semana antes de la graduación de los chicos. Sammy, Darien y Serena entraban al apartamento de Haruka después de un largo día.

Sammy cargaba varias bolsas con implementos para la boda. Darien llevaba las bolsas de las compras de Serena... y la rubia... Bueno, la rubia cargaba emocionada una caja enorme de color blanco que cuidaba celosamente.

- Darien no puedes seguirme! - dijo al pelinegro que pretendía acompañar a su novia a la habitación.

- Ya la escuchaste Chiba... Aléjate de esa puerta... En dos semanas podrás hacer lo que quieras... - lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

- Hasta cuando me vas a torturar Sammy? - Darien miraba a su divertido cuñado.

- Hasta que des el acepto - dijo orgulloso.

- hubiera preferido a tu padre celándola - Darien caminaba a la sala y Sammy lo seguía - qué ha pasado con tu padre?

- Nada... Sigue serio, no nos habla más de lo necesario y ha pasado varias noches en este tiempo durmiendo en la habitación de Serena - comenzó el rubio mientras se instalaba en otro sofá - parece arrepentido pero no sabe cómo enmendarlo...

- Si sigue así... No estará en la boda... - la voz de Darien denotaba pesar. Sabía que su novia llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo por esa pelea que tuvo con su padre y ella querría que Kenji Tsukino la entregara en el altar. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

- Ella aún sufre por eso... O me equivoco? - Sammy lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Si... Y podrías llamarla? Tengo guardia en el hospital en media hora y debo irme - Darien se ponía de pie.

- No hace falta cariño - la rubia entraba a la sala con una enorme sonrisa - ya estoy acá.

Serena se acercó a su novio y lo besó apasionadamente. Ultimamente sus expresiones de amor eran más profundas pero nadie sabía porque. O bueno, nadie menos una persona, Haruka.

- Feliz noche amor - le dijo la rubia después de dejar sin aliento a Darien - nos vemos mañana...

- Descansa princesa - miró a Sammy y vio que el chico les daba algo de intimidad al hacerse el bobo mirando por el ventanal - te amo Serena - le dijo al oído antes de salir.

- Ya guardaste el vestido? - Sammy sacó a su hermana de la ensoñación en la que estaba sumida.

- Si tonto... - volteó a mirarlo y se sentó en el sofá... - creo que es hora de descansar...

- Cómo haz hecho todo este tiempo Serena? - su hermano cambiaba el tono a uno muy serio - no eras tan responsable hace unos meses.

Para nadie era un secreto que hasta que le tocó vivir sola, Serena seguía siendo igual de irresponsable. Pero desde que estaba en ese lugar, se levantaba temprano, cocinaba, asistía a la escuela, trabajaba, cumplía sus deberes. Todos menos Haruka se sorprendían.

¿Porqué Haruka? Sencillo. Desde que Haruka ayudaba a escondidas a Serena para pasar a la universidad, las dos se habían vuelto muy buenas amigas. La falta de Michiru y la dulzura de Serena, convencieron a la guardiana de abrir su corazón.

Por eso, las dos compartían muchas noches juntas. Y entre lo que tanto hablaban, Serena le había manifestado a Haruka la necesidad que tenía de lograr hacer que Darien la dejara de ver como una niña, de ser una buena esposa y la más importante para ella, la necesidad que tenía de que su novio le demostrara cuánto la amaba.

Fue así como Serena comenzó a asumir nuevas posturas por consejo de Haruka. Tenía un horario arreglado para que el tiempo le alcanzara pero al llegar el viernes ya estaba agotada. Era un sacrificio que debía asumir, o eso le había dicho su nueva confidente.

- Ni yo lo se... Si no fuera por Haruka... - ups... Se le escapó.

- un momento Serena... Qué tiene que ver mi suegro... Suegra o lo que sea... con tu cambio? - el rubio se estaba preocupando.

- Sammy no le digas nada a nadie por favor! - la rubia suplicaba - ella es la que me ha ayudado a estudiar, a organizarme y a prepararme para ser una buena esposa - confesó lo último muy sonrojada.

- explícame bien porque sigo sin entender.

La rubia tuvo que contarle los pormenores a su hermano. Le contó cómo Haruka la había apoyado y le había ayudado con el examen de la universidad y...

- Serena... - la mirada de reproche de su hermano menor la tenía nerviosa - qué pasó con ese examen?

- Ehm... Sammy!... Es una sorpresa para los grados... - dijo corriendo a su cuarto para esconder la carta que había recibido.

- Muéstrame Serena - su hermano la siguió y extendía su mano para que le entregara el papel.

- Samuel! No te voy a mostrar nada - gritaba histérica.

- Sammy ni yo he podido ver eso... Llegó hace una semana y desde eso no se separa de esa hoja... - Luna entró a la habitación.

- No te dejaré descansar Serena y sabes que soy capaz... - el rubio estaba cada vez más enojado - Luna...- hizo una seña a la gata y se lanzó a hacer cosquillas a su hermana para que Luna tomara la carta.

- PASASTE A CIENCIAS POLÍTICAS? - fue el grito que se escuchó por parte de la gata y que hizo sonreír a Sammy mientras retenía a su hermana.

- Ya lo saben - hizo un puchero - pero no le digan a nadie!

- No te preocupes Sere... Pero por ocultármelo, mañana me preparas tu postre de chocolate e invitas a Darien a almorzar para contarle - el rubio le sacó la lengua y besó la frente de su hermana - felicidades y descansa tontita - y así salió a la habitación que era de Setsuna a dormir sin poner atención a los reproches de Serena

Los hermanos pasaron la mañana del sábado entre la cocina preparando postres y bromeando. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que sucedía en la sede de uno de los periódicos de Tokio a las diez de la mañana.

- Estoy buscando al señor Kenji Tsukino - decía a la recepcionista.

- Déjeme preguntar si puede atenderlo señor... - la joven castaña estaba embobada mirando al perfecto hombre parado frente a ella y que aún lucía su bata de doctor.

- Chiba, Darien Chiba... - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Señor Tsukino, el doctor Chiba - leyó la solapa de la bata - está en recepción y dice que lo busca - hablaba por el teléfono - ya le digo señor - colgó la bocina - doctor, puede pasar, la tercera puerta a la izquierda.

- muchas gracias señorita - el pelinegro se encaminó a la puerta indicada por el pasillo.

Al abrirla se encontró una oficina llena de recortes de prensa enmarcados donde él y su novia eran los protagonistas.

- Tome asiento señor Chiba - la voz de su suegro lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Agradezco me que atienda señor Tsukino - empezó mientras tomaba asiento frente a él.

- A qué me debo su visita? - el hombre estaba nervioso. Se veía cansado, ojeroso y Darien pudo sentir un leve aroma a licor que desprendía de todo su cuerpo - Serena lo envió?

- Estoy acá por mi propia voluntad. Serena no sabe que vine a visitarlo, y no debe saberlo - se quitó la bata y la guardó en su maletín - vine por dos cosas señor Tsukino. La primera para pedirle disculpas si fui grosero con usted cuando defendí a Serena en su casa, pero entienda que me disgusta que la tararen mal. Su hija es lo más valioso que tengo y La voy a defender de lo que sea o de quien sea.

- lo entiendo... - el hombre dejó caer su máscara y lágrimas comenzaron a cruzar su rostro - alguna vez hice algo parecido por Ikuko. Su padre la echó de la casa cuando quedó en embarazo de Serena... - empezó a recordar. Así parecía un hombre diferente y Darien empezaba a sentir lástima por él - no entiendo qué me sucedió Darien.. - primera vez que usaba su nombre - me dolió saber que mi Serena era la heroína de la cual tanto escribía y tanto investigaba... Me dolió que nos ocultara eso...

- Una vez más señor Tsukino... - comenzó a hablar el pelinegro.

- Llámeme Kenji - miró a su yerno con un intento de sonrisa - después de todo somos familia, no?...

- Está bien, Kenji, entienda a su hija. Para ella su familia es intocable y no podía arriesgarlos a que sus enemigos los usaran como escudo... - el pelinegro ya estaba más relajado y abrió su corazón - no se imagina cómo sufrió Serena las veces que yo perdí mi vida por salvarla - Kenji cambió su semblante por uno de sorpresa - si algo similar les hubiera sucedido a ustedes, ella no habría podido seguir...

- Un momento Darien... Cómo es eso de que moriste? - el hombre no lograba entender.

- Kenji, en más de una ocasión di mi vida por la de su hija, y lo haría mil veces más... Pero fue su amor el que me devolvió siempre y el que me tiene hoy, frente a usted, pidiéndole que la entienda y que arregle las cosas con ella antes de nuestra boda.

- Será en dos semanas... - había visto la invitación que tenía Ikuko en su armario.

- Si señor.. - Darien mantenía un semblante conciliador y hasta con compasión - Serena ha sufrido mucho, lo oculta.. Pero a mí no logra mentirme...

- Ella está con usted? - Kenji no sabía en donde estaba su hija después de la fatídica cena.

- No, ella se negó a quedarse en mi apartamento. Se queda en el de Haruka. Está viviendo sola, trabaja en las tardes y se niega a aceptar mi ayuda - sonrió al recordar lo mucho que había progresado su princesa - Sammy se queda con ella los fines de semana para acompañarla y la señora Tsukino la visita frecuentemente en su lugar de trabajo...

- Podría darme su dirección? - Kenji estaba sorprendido por lo que decía su yerno y por la adoración que se reflejaba en su rostro por su hija.

- Se la voy a dar Kenji, pero piense bien lo que le dirá, no quiero verla sufrir más... - sacó una tarjeta personal y al respaldo escribió la dirección de su novia - tiene aún dos semanas para arreglar las cosas con ella y darle el mejor regalo de bodas que podría recibir su hija - se puso de pie - y si me disculpa, estaba de guardia desde la noche de ayer y debo descansar.

- Olvidé felicitarlo por su grado Darien y me alegro que mi hija esté con un gran hombre - se puso de pie también y ofreció su mano - cuídela mucho.

- Con mi propia vida - estrechó la mano de su suegro - ah... Y me olvidaba - sacó de su maletín una invitación de la boda - acá tiene su invitación.

- Gracias Darien... - dijo aún de pie y mirando al pelinegro que se dirigía a la puerta.

- No tiene nada que agradecer Kenji... - abrió la puerta - espero verlo allá - y así salió del periódico con la satisfacción de terminar con el preparativo más importante de su boda.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo apenas se sentó de nuevo en el auto. Desde que comenzó el turno de guardia no lo revisaba y se dispuso a escuchar el mensaje de voz que le había llegado antes de la media noche.

- "Darien, amor... Tengo algo importante que decirte...- la voz de su novia sonaba temerosa - Serena si no le dices mañana le digo yo! - esa era la voz de su cuñado - puedes venir a descansar después de tu turno de guardia y almorzamos juntos en mi apartamento?... Te amo mi vida..." - fin del mensaje.

- Serena... - dijo con un suspiro y una tonta sonrisa en su rostro antes de poner en marcha su auto con dirección al apartamento en el que se quedaba su amada novia.

El sueño lo invadía cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta del apartamento y tocó el timbre.

- Darien disculpa - Sammy abrió la puerta cubierto de harina y sonriendo - parece que el desastre que era Serena en al cocina me lo contagió - stop! Le había dicho Darien? - pasa, Serena se está bañando pero no debe tardar - pero qué le pasaba a ese chico? No lo odiaba?

- Gracias Sammy - contuvo la risa ante la imagen graciosa del rubio cubierto de harina - será que puedo descansar un rato? - sin esperar respuesta caminó hasta la habitación de su novia a dormir.

La habitación olía a una mezcla de shampoo de fresas, esencia de rosas y... Chocolate?. No se detuvo a ver de donde provenían esos aromas. Se quitó la camisa, los zapatos y el cinturón. Se acostó en la cama y giró su cuerpo hacia la puerta del baño de forma inconsciente.

Cuando apenas cerraba los ojos, una imagen eliminó todo el sueño y cansancio que tenía. Allí estaba ella, con su cabello húmedo y suelto. Envuelta en una toalla rosa que cubría solo lo necesario y dejaba ver en todo su esplendor las largas piernas blancas. Sus curvas eran bien definidas. Definitivamente su princesa no era una niña ya.

- Darien! - la chica se asustó al verlo acostado y examinándola con una sonrisa en los labios - cuándo llegaste?

- Acabo de entrar princesa, pero de haberlo sabido hubiera llegado antes - pero qué demonios le estaba pasando. Siempre sabía como contener sus hormonas para no molestar a Serena.

La rubia se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y eso al pelinegro le encendió su fuego interno. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta ella para apresarla en sus brazos y besarla con pasión.

Un beso extraño para Serena. Era agresivo pero dulce, violento pero lleno de amor. Solo una vez había sido besada así. Y ese día Darien había terminado extrañamente enojado al separarse de ella y llevarla a su casa tras un día de estudio.

Las manos de Darien tomaron vida propia y comenzaron a dibujar el contorno de las curvas de la rubia para terminar, una postrada sobre las caderas de la rubia y la otra apretando su espalda.

Serena por su parte, amarró sus manos en el cuello de Darien y jugaba con su cabello mientras en su cuerpo sentía una oleada de placer que la quemaba viva.

- Darien.. - logró gemir su nombre entre los labios del apasionado hombre - mi... Hermano...

El corrientazo que recorría su cuerpo se apagó y lo obligó a detenerse. Soltó un poco el abrazo, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.

- Lo siento princesa, no volverá a pasar - la soltó y regresó a la cama sin decir nada más, dejando que su novia se vistiera y se quedó dormido casi al instante.

Serena terminó de alistarse y salió a ayudar a su desastroso hermano de quince años en la cocina.

Los dos rubios estaban sentados en la sala jugando con los videojuegos que Haruka tenía allí cuando Darien, después de las cuatro de la tarde, apareció tras ellos. Ahora llevaba su camisa formal puesta, pero desabotonada en los tres ojales superiores.

Ver a su novia divirtiéndose era todo un placer. No dijo nada y se detuvo simplemente a ver cómo Sammy la apaleaba una y otra vez.

- No más Sammy... Voy a despertar a Darien para almorzar - la rubia se ponía de pie.

- Eres una gallina!.. Te da miedo perder otra vez.

- No! Tengo hambre y recuerda que este almuerzo fue tu idea - la chica le sacaba la lengua a su hermano hasta que la carcajada de Darien los hizo voltear a verlo.

- Ya paren chicos - al parecer se había levantado de buen humor - y no debieron esperarme para comer...

Un codazo en el costado de Serena la obligó a hablar.

- Si era necesario porque es algo especial - estaba avergonzada? - pasen a la mesa... - sonrojada desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

En la mesa, esperando a Serena, Darien no aguantó la curiosidad.

- Qué se trama tu hermana? - le preguntó a Sammy que sonreía con suficiencia. Realmente estaba orgulloso de su hermana y la había obligado a contarle a Darien que había pasado a la universidad.

- Nada, te tiene una gran sorpresa, es solo eso - se hizo el desentendido mientras Serena llenaba la mesa con los platos que traía en una bandeja.

La comida transcurrió normal. Después del postre, la rubia puso sobre la mesa un sobre blanco amarrado con una cinta rosa.

- Qué es eso princesa? - dijo Darien señalando el sobre.

- Es mi sorpresa para ti - bajó la mirada.

- "pero qué demonios pasa con esta niña... Qué podría avergonzarla tanto?" - pensaba Darien mientras quitaba la cinta y sacaba una carta del sobre - "Universidad de Tokio?... Ups... Será que no pasó...? Todas las chicas pasaron... Y a qué se había presentado?" - seguía pensando a medida que abría la hoja - "Ciencias políticas? Aprobada?" - sus ojos brillaban con orgullo, su princesa lo había logrado.

Sin decir nada, se levantó de su su silla y fue a abrazar a la rubia que lo miraba expectante.

- Felicidades princesa - le decía mirándola a los ojos - pero porqué no dijiste eso antes?

- La tonta quería darnos la sorpresa en su graduación pero no me pareció justo que nos ocultara algo tan importante a nosotros - Sammy hablaba con gran tranquilidad.

- Yo... Yo quería... - la rubia estaba empezando a llorar - que estuvieras orgulloso de mi Darien - se escondió en el pecho de su novio.

- Y lo estoy princesa - besó sus cabellos - estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Ese fin de semana pasó sin cosas más extraordinarias. Bueno si no se cuenta la salida de Sammy, Haruka y Mina a comprar la lencería de la noche de bodas de Serena el domingo en la tarde.

- NO VOY A VERLA! - gritaba el rubio fuera de los vestidores de la tienda cuando Haruka y Mina le insistían en que diera su opinión masculina.

- Sammy, no solo estás acá para pasar la tarjeta de crédito de Darien... Cómo sabremos si sí le va a gustar? - Mina se divertía dentro del pequeño recinto donde ayudaba a Vestir a su amiga.

- Déjenlo chicas... No debe ser fácil ver a tu hermana con estas cosas que no se si sean necesarias - la rubia lo defendía hasta que Haruka salió, lo haló y lo obligó a entrar para dar su visto bueno.

No era que no la hubiera visto en ropa interior antes. Desde que estaban tan unidos eso era algo normal. Ella se cambiaba delante de él sin ningún reparo, y a él parecía no importarle. Pero verla con ese liguero, medias y corsé blancos que resaltaban sus atributos, realmente lo avergonzó.

- Si, si, si... Muy linda Sere, llévalos y ya está - salió de lugar completamente sonrojado.

- Este chico está mal - Mina seguía molestándolo.

- Ya te dije que lo dejes en paz... - Serena estaba enfadada con la rubia por azotar así a su hermanito.

- Bueno, cabeza de bombón, ya tu hermano dio el visto bueno, será este conjunto en blanco, y el conjunto sencillo en negro - la rubia estaba divertida y recogía la lencería que se llevarían - pero no hemos mirado nada para la luna de miel...

- Bueno... Es que... No se donde va a ser - Serena se vestía de nuevo - Darien no ha dicho nada al respecto.

Y sin más, terminó la semana con una rubia cansada por ir de compras. Un moreno descansando en su apartamento para tomar turno en la mañana. Un hermano menor un tanto abochornado, y un grupo de amigos muy ansiosos por su graduación y la boda que se avecinaba.

Las clases en la preparatoria ya habían terminado, pero el Lunes, todos los amigos se encontraron en el instituto para recoger las invitaciones a la ceremonia y fiesta de graduación. Cada uno podría llevar a tres invitados.

No era el medio día aún y todos discutían a quien llevarían a la fiesta.

- Mis papás llegan mañana de Inglaterra - empezó Mina - supongo que ellos me van a acompañar.

- Yo sedo una de mis invitaciones para que Serena invite a Hotaru, y otra para Setsuna - Decía Yaten entregándole a la rubia dos invitaciones.

- Yo le entregaré una a Tenou y guardaré otra para Michiru si deporto viene - Seya sorprendió a todos con ese comentario.

- Yo guardaré una de reserva... - Amy esperaba que el padre de Serena la acompañara ese día.

- Bueno, yo creo que me voy... Iré a llevarle la invitación a Darien al hospital - Serena entendió la intención de su amiga y antes de decaer frente a ellos, partió sin esperar que alguien dijera algo más.

El camino al hospital no fue tan tranquilo. El comentario de Amy la había dejado pensativa. Extrañaba a su padre.

- Buenos días señorita... Busca a alguien! Tiene alguna cita? - la recepcionista del hospital sacó a Serena de sus pensamientos. Hasta ese momento había caminado sin ser muy consciente de sus actos.

- Eh... Si... Busco al doctor Chiba - Sonrió a la amable mujer. Tenía aproximadamente la edad de su madre, cabello corto de color negro y una sonrisa sincera.

- Tiene cita con él?

- No... Es algo... Personal... - era primera vez que iba al hospital y no sabía los protocolos para las citas o para buscar a uno de los médicos.

- Es familiar del doctor? - esa mujer estaba haciendo muchas preguntas, seguramente ese era el procedimiento normal.

- Si... Algo así - la mujer la estaba poniendo nerviosa mientras miraba su uniforme de arriba a abajo.

- Disculpe, no sabía que el doctor Chiba tuviera una hermana... O acaso son primos? - no era un mal comentario en sí, pero para Serena sí fue molesto.

- Soy su prometida - dijo seriamente mostrando el anillo en su mano - podría llamarlo o decirme cuál es su consultorio?

- Disculpe señorita, no sabía que el doctor estuviera comprometido - la mujer estaba avergonzada en verdad - ya lo llamo.

- Qué sucede acá Lana? - un atractivo doctor pelinegro se había percatado desde lejos de los nervios de la secretaria y fue en su ayuda, pero para su sorpresa, frente a la secretaria estaba su novia con un muy mal semblante, estaba realmente enojada - Serena qué haces acá? - preguntó confundido.

- Vine a traerte algo pero esta señorita me confundió con tu hermana o prima...- si que estaba enfadada, su novio se avergonzaba de ella? Sus compañeros de trabajo no sabían que ella existía?.

El pelinegro se percató del estado de humor de su novia y la tomó por el brazo.

- Vamos a mi consultorio - la haló y empezó a caminar con ella mientras bajaba la voz - no me vas a armar una escena acá Serena...

- Porqué no saben que te vas a casar en dos semanas? - el tono de la rubia era un poco alto y estaba haciendo enfadar al pelinegro.

- Serena, por favor, no armes un escándalo - se detuvo frente a una puerta, soltó a su novia y le permitió entrar primero.

- Dime Darien... Porqué me ocultas de tus compañeros? - la rabia empezaba a desesperar a la rubia que ni siquiera se quiso sentar.

- Sabes que soy muy reservado con mis cosas personales Serena! - él también se estaba enojando bastante.

- Lo se Darien... Pero soy TU prometida, te vas a casar! Me esconderás toda tu vida?... - varias lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de Serena - tan insignificante soy? Tan poca cosa?...

- Serena no digas eso... No eres insignificante... Entiéndeme! - le dolían sus lágrimas. Pero de verdad solo era reservado... Además que debía admitir que le daba algo de pena expresar que la amaba en público.

- No te entiendo Darien! - buscó algo en su bolso y lo tiró sobre el escritorio - venía a traerte esto, espero que no te avergüences mucho como para no acompañarme el viernes - y salió dando un portazo.

- Serena... - suspiró Darien mirando la invitación - creo que me equivoqué de nuevo...

Una escena similar había ocurrido antes de la graduación de Darien como médico. Ella lo fue a buscar a la universidad una tarde para mostrarle las invitaciones a la boda que acababa de recibir y él la presentó a sus amigos como una amiga, lo que provocó que la rubia armara un escándalo tan grande que toda la universidad se enteró que el mejor de la próxima promoción de la facultad de medicina, estaba en planes de boda con una "simple colegiala", como ella se refirió a sí misma.

- Darien eres un tonto! - grito al llegar a su apartamento en medio de lágrimas - cuándo voy a ser la digna futura señora Chiba? - hablaba para ella misma bajo la mirada silenciosa de su guardiana - me voy a graduar con honores de la preparatoria, me gané una beca para estudiar en la universidad... Aprendí a cocinar, mantengo una casa sola... Qué tengo que hacer para estar a tu altura! - la chica rompió en llanto hasta quedarse dormida en el sofá.

Mientras Serena sufría una crisis en su apartamento, en el consultorio del doctor Chiba, la recepcionista entraba algo avergonzada.

- Perdone doctor si lo metí en algún problema... Pero yo no... - la mujer hablaba realmente arrepentida.

- No se preocupe, yo lo cometí primero... - miró hacia la mujer - tengo más citas hoy?

- No doctor... - la mujer estaba muy afligida al ver a su jefe tan conmovido? - puedo ayudarle en algo para solucionar las cosas con su novia doctor?

- Gracias Lana... Pero no, eso me corresponde a mí - se levantó, buscó sus cosas y se dirigió ala puerta, no se sentía muy bien después de lo sucedido - Hasta mañana.


	3. La graduación, sorpresas inesperadas

**Este es mi segundo fic. El primero lo basé más en el manga de Sailor Moon que en la serie, pero este será una mezcla de ambos, en el que los protagonistas son Darien, Serena, Sammy, Luna y Haruka.**

**Debo admitir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi**

** Nota: capítulo con alto contenido lemon.**

* * *

La semana transcurría normal. Serena aún dolida, evitaba hablar mucho con Darien para no estallar nuevamente. Seguía el consejo que Haruka le dio el lunes en la noche cuando fue a visitarla.

- Es un tonto cabeza de bombón, pero debes demostrarle que vales más de lo que él piensa. Sigue como vas y algún día se va a dar cuenta...

La mañana del viernes se habría con un fuerte sol. Serena desde muy temprano estaba ordenando el apartamento, sorprendiendo a Luna.

- Oye... Limpiar no solucionará tu tristeza... Lo sabías? - la gata le reprochaba el estar poniéndose máscaras para disimular sus tristezas.

- No molestes Luna y ayúdame a sacudir el polvo... - la miraba con reproche.

El timbre sacó a las dos compañeras de su discusión...

- pero quién puede ser si apenas son las ocho de la mañana? - Serena caminó a la puerta alisando su delantal.

Tenía puesto un short corto de jean, una blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo y que terminaba antes de su cintura. su cabello lo amarraba en una cola alta. Y para completar, traía unas Pantuflas rosa y un delantal rosa de conejitos.

- quien es... - quedó sin habla al abrir la puerta y encontrarse un enorme ramo de rosas rojas tapando el rostro de un hombre bastante alto - pero que...

- Perdóname princesa - Darien asomó su rostro por un lado del ramo - no debí haberte escondido del personal del hospital - estaba realmente arrepentido y bastante torturado por la indiferencia de su novia.

- Ca... Cariño... - la voz entrecortada por la emoción no le dejaba decir algo mas.

- Solo dime que me perdonas preciosa... - Darien evidenciaba grandes ojeras, tal vez estaba cansado o podría haber estado llorando?... - quiero que este día sea perfecto para ti... Me perdonas?

- Claro que te perdono Darien! - Serena tomó el ramo y entró con él poniéndolo en la mesa de centro.

- Prin...princesa! - era primera vez que Darien veía a Serena con una pinta tan sexy y tan relajada... Además, sin su tradicional peinado. Ese atuendo definitivamente hacía estragos en su entrepierna.

- Qué? - se percató de que su novio la veía de arriba a abajo y se sonrojó - me veo tan mal?

- Mal?... - suspiró - hay Serena, me vas a matar... - tomó aire una vez más y se acercó de forma seductora a su novia y la tomó en sus brazos para hablarle al oído - te vez increíblemente sexy.

No sabía qué pasaba con él. Nunca se permitía esas manifestaciones, pero últimamente su novia lo provocaba. No sabía si era de gusto o inocentemente. Bueno, no sabía que Haruka se estaba encargando de cambiar el guardarropa de Serena de a pocos, y si a eso le sumaba que casi siempre la veía con su uniforme...

- Darien... - la rubia se sonrojó al máximo y eso hizo sonreír al moreno.

- para quien te vistes así princesa? Si no hubiera sido yo el que estaba en la puerta... - algo de rabia se apoderaba de él.

- Que?... Me visto así para hacer la limpieza... Estás celoso? - la mirada pícara de Serena lo cogió con la guardia baja.

- Yo? celoso?... No Princesa... Es solo que estás un poco descubierta... - rozaba suavemente sus manos por la cintura descubierta de Serena.

Serena se estaba derritiendo con esa caricia. Sus piernas temblaban y si Darien no se detenía, iba a sucumbir ahí mismo - así que intentó zafarse del abrazo pero algo la detuvo.

- A donde crees que vas? - la apretó mucho más a él y buscó sus labios aprisionándolos con un voraz beso.

Luna desapareció del lugar. No estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, pero si servía para animar a su ama, debía darles privacidad.

Minutos después, el beso terminó por falta de aire, pero aún así Darien no aflojó su abrazo.

- Me tienes loco Serena - le dijo suavemente acercando sus labios nuevamente - te deseo tanto princesa - listo... Lo había soltado. Ahora si estaba perdido.

Nuevamente la besó desesperado. Dejó a sus manos actuar y recorrer las curvas de la voluptuosa rubia que tenía en brazos y ella enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos provocando pequeños halones que lo enloquecían.

- Da... Darien... - gimió la rubia cuando en el abrazó sintió que algo en la entrepierna de su novio empezaba a presionar su abdomen. Eso la hizo sonreír. Por fin lograba que su novio no la viera como una niña.

- Princesa... - la tomó de las caderas y la cargó obligándola a amarrarse con las largas piernas a su cintura - te amo... - y volvió a unir sus labios en esa danza perfecta que solo ellos dos sabían llevar a cabo juntos.

Caminó con ella hasta la habitación donde la depositó en la cama y se ubicó encima de ella sin aplastarla.

No necesitaban palabras. Los dos estaban dejándose llevar por la pasión creciente en el ambiente.

Darien empezó a dejar besos regados por el rostro de Serena, bajó por su cuello y se detuvo antes de llegar al borde del escote que destacaba los senos de la rubia. Rozó con su mano el recorrido entre una de las blancas piernas hasta el lugar donde detuvo sus labios y sin pedir permiso, atrapó uno de los voluptuosos senos, haciendo escapar un gemido involuntario de los labios de su amada.

Serena estaba sumida en un cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas. Amaba a su novio y hacía mucho tiempo que el deseo por él se había despertado pero su temor a importunarlo o desagradarle la detenía. Ahora estaba entre sus brazos y recibiendo de él caricias que nunca se había atrevido a darle.

Darien soltó el pecho que acaricia por encima de la ropa y acarició el rostro de su novia. Era verdad que lo inundaba la pasión, pero no quería ser un salvaje. Se separó de ella un poco, obligándola a abrir los ojos. La miró fijamente y pudo ver que ella estaba igual que él.

- Deténme ahora princesa porque si sigo, ya no podré parar - le dijo seriamente. No quería obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera.

- No te voy a detener... - le respondió con determinación y llevada por la pasión - no quiero que te detengas Darien.

Solo eso necesitaba. Tenía que admitir que no era un experto en el arte de amar. Al igual que Serena, esa sería su primera vez, sentía temor, pero solo se estaba dejando llevar. Conocía la teoría a la perfección. Después de todo ser médico era una ventaja al conocer los puntos nerviosos en los que se produce más placer.

Unió sus labios nuevamente y descendió con su mano para atender la tarea que había dejado pendiente. La diferencia esta vez fue que metió su mano por debajo de la camisa y ahora acariciaba el pecho de su novia por encima del sostén.

Bajó con sus labios hasta el plano abdomen de la rubia, escuchando complacido los gemidos que dejaba escapar Serena. Volvió a subir recorriendo la piel que intencionalmente iba dejando libre mientras sacaba suavemente la corta blusa. Se encontró con un sostén de encaje morado que destacaba su piel blanca. Besó cada una de las cumbres que eran cubiertas por la sexy prenda y descendió nuevamente para deshacerse del Short.

Serena solo dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos ante los roces de su novio. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y acariciaba suavemente la espalda y los cabellos del hombre que le estaba haciendo perder el control.

Cuando Darien se deshizo del short no pudo evitar detenerse a apreciar la imagen que le estaba ofreciendo. La rubia de piel blanca llevaba un conjunto morado de encaje que era algo transparente pero que escondía lo necesario, haciendo crecer en él la necesidad de ver lo que había debajo. Se acercó nuevamente a los labios de su novia y los atrapó entre los suyos.

- Eres preciosa princesa - le dijo con voz ronca pegado a sus labios y siguiendo el contorno del cuerpo femenino debajo de él con su mano - te amo Serena...

- Y yo te amo a ti - la rubia se abrazó fuertemente a él y empezó a sacar la camiseta que traía puesta su novio.

Darien sentó a su novia para facilitarle la tarea de quitarle la camisa y para desabrochar el tentador sostén. Mientras la abrazaba para cumplir su tarea, las manos de Serena trabajaban en su jean dejándolo libre y listo para deslizarlo por sus pies, cosa con la que ayudó gustoso antes de dejar libres los senos de la rubia.

Volvió a acostarla y besó despacio el camino entre su cuello y sus senos descubiertos. Una vez estuvo en medio de ellos, aprisionó uno entre sus labios besándolo, mordiéndolo y succionándolo.

La rubia soltó un fuerte gemido al sentir tan placentera caricia y sintió como su entrepierna gritaba a gritos atención, cosa de la que pareció percatarse Darien, quien dirigió su mano a la braga morada y empezó a acariciar la zona húmeda por encima de la prenda.

Esa danza lo estaba enloqueciendo. En su entrepierna sentía su miembro palpitar tan fuerte que le dolía. Pero debía ir despacio. Serena era virgen y quería que recordara ese momento como el más especial.

Se deshizo de la molesta prenda y al tiempo de sus bóxer para liberar algo de tensión. Siguió besando los senos de Serena alternadamente mientras la caricia que daba al punto más sensible de la rubia se hacía más rápida y con más presión.

Ella movía su cadera adelante y atrás de forma inconsciente. Necesitaba de él, era evidente. Se estaba acercando a la cima del placer y Darien se había dado cuenta de eso, así que aumentó la velocidad de su caricia y dejó sus senos para besarla y ver su expresión cuando tras un fuerte gemido, experimentó la mejor sensación que había tenido hasta el momento. Su primer orgasmo.

- Da...Darien! - gritó cuando llegó a su propio clímax.

El pelinegro sonrió y le dio un momento para que se recuperara mientras la besaba dulcemente. Ella correspondía el beso mientras se iba regulando su respiración.

Cuando sintió que estaba más calmada, separó un poco las largas piernas y se ubicó en el medio, rozando su evidente erección contra la húmeda zona de Serena y volviendo a encender en ella la incontrolable pasión.

Ella lo apretaba más y más a su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentirlo. Rozaba su espalda con fuerza y lo besaba cada vez de forma más demandante. Esa era la señal que él estaba esperando.

- Estás lista princesa? - se atrevió a preguntarle, algo nervioso, antes de seguir.

- Eso creo - dijo dudosa...

- Puede dolerte un poco... - la besó dulcemente.

- Se gentil... - le sonrió y finalmente volvió a apoderarse de los deliciosos labios masculinos que tenía en frente.

Muy despacio, Darien empezó a entrar en ella. Serena contenía la respiración esperando dolor del que la había prevenido antes su novio. No solo le dolía a ella. Para Darien también había una pequeña molestia. Nunca antes había estado dentro de una mujer y la sensación lo estaba enloqueciendo. Cuando se topó con la barrera que convertiría a Serena en SU mujer, tomó airé y de una sola estocada la rompió quedando totalmente dentro de ella.

Abrió los ojos y vio como Serena, con los ojos cerrados intentaba contener una lágrima por el dolor. Se quedó quieto esperando que se adaptara a él y la besaba con ternura limpiándole las lágrimas con su mano.

- Estás bien? - tenía que preguntárselo.

- Mejor que nunca - abrió los ojos celestes que tanto amaba y le sonrió con dulzura - ya pasó...

Con eso, Darien empezó a moverse suavemente dentro de ella. Las estocadas eran profundas pero lentas. Aún así los dos dejaban escapar pequeños gemidos de placer.

Después de varios minutos, Serena empezó a seguir los movimientos de su novio y amarró sus piernas en la cintura de él profundizando aún más su unión. Darien reaccionó a ese gesto y comenzó a acelerar las estocadas. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares, el sudor estaba corriendo por sus cuerpos y ambos estaban llegando a su límite.

- Darien! - volvió a gritar entre un gemido la rubia al sentir que tocaba el cielo.

- Se... Serena! - gimió él al tiempo mientras acompañaba a su amada a las estrellas.

Permanecieron unidos por varios minutos. Darien recostado en el cómodo pecho de Serena y ella sobando sus cabellos con dulzura. Ambos iban regulando sus respiraciones y regresaban poco a poco a la tierra.

Una vez calmado, Darien salió de ella, se recostó a su lado en la cama y la atrajo hacia él para recostarla en su pecho y abrazar su cuerpo desnudo por la cintura.

No supieron cuando quedaron dormidos. El celular de Darien empezó a sonar en el jean que llevaba puesto horas atrás y los sacó a ambos del sueño. Él dejó a Serena en la cama y buscó el teléfono para contestar.

- Hola?

- Darien te desperté?... - Mina, qué diablos hacia Mina llamándolo en ese momento - estabas durmiendo a las tres de la tarde y en tres horas es nuestra graduación?! - la rubia sonaba alarmada.

- No había visto la hora Mina, lo siento... - estaban ahí desde hace más de siete horas?

- Sabes algo de Serena? La hemos llamado a su celular pero está apagado y en el apartamento no contestan - la guardiana del amor estaba realmente acelerada.

- Serena? - se volteó a ver a su novia sonrojada tapándose el cuerpo con una sábana mientras le negaba fuertemente - No Mina, ha de haberse quedado dormida, pero no se preocupen, yo paso por ella en hora y media... - sonrió a la apenada rubia mientras le seguía hablando a la desesperada Mina.

- Está bien... Hablamos más tarde... - y colgó gritando algo que no entendió.

- Tus amigas te buscan princesa - habló coquetamente mientras se acomodaba al lado de su novia y la abrazaba nuevamente - nos quedamos dormidos... - besó a la rubia que aún no decía nada y seguía más roja que un tomate - Qué te pasa preciosa? - le preguntó al ver que no reaccionaba.

- Da... Darien... Estás... - bajó su mirada al cuerpo perfecto y desnudo de su novio.

- No te ponías así hace unas horas - la abrazó con fuerza y la rubia se sonrojó mucho más.

- Darien... Debo... Bañarme... - ella hubiera querido seguir abrazada a él, pero su ceremonia de grados se acercaba - podrías soltarme cariño?...

Riendo por el aparente pudor de Serena al dirigirse al baño, Darien empezó a vestirse y a limpiar el desorden que quedó en el cuarto. Se acostó en la cama otra vez y se dispuso a esperarla sin percatarse de que la expresión de su rostro era de felicidad completa y de que el brillo de sus ojos era más intenso.

Casi una hora después, y justo cuando empezaba a dormirse de nuevo, sintió que la puerta del baño se abría dejando ver una imagen sin igual.

Serena vestía un vestido color aguamarina de seda. La parte superior era a un solo hombro. Debajo de su bien marcado busto, un cinto de unos cinco centímetros de ancho y de una seda un poco más oscura marcaba su cintura y a partir de allí caía la seda como flotando hasta sus pies, cubriendo unas hermosas sandalias plateadas de tacón alto.

En el cuello llevaba una gargantilla que plata con una media luna en brillantes que sobresalía en el centro. Los aretes tenían el mismo diseño y caían por su cuello casi hasta tocar sus hombros. El cabello lo tenía recogido en un peinado sencillo del que caían varios mechones rizados que alcanzaban alturas diferentes, sus hombros, sus labios, su espalda y su cintura.

El maquillaje era suave en tonos plata y aguamarina más oscuro que el vestido y los labios rojos en un tono pálido.

Darien se sentó en la cama. No tenía palabras para la diosa que tenía frente a él. Se levantó, caminó hacia ella, tomó sus manos t se permitió unos minutos para grabar cada detalle del vestido.

- Estás simplemente perfecta - logró decir después de repasarla como diez veces.

- lo dices solo de cortés - bromeó la rubia. En un día había logrado dos cosas, una romper el vidrio con el que su novio la veía y de paso deslumbrarlo con su apariencia.

- tenemos que ir a esa graduación? - Darien ya quería cambiar de planes.

- Si cariño, así que vamos a tu apartamento para que te cambies porque con esa camiseta y ese jean no me haces juego - le dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir del cuarto y se seguida por un deslumbrado pelinegro.

Llegaron al apartamento de Darien tras quince minutos. Estaban alcanzados de tiempo y el moreno debía darse una ducha y vestirse.

- No tardo princesa - dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta del cuarto y dejando a la rubia en la sala sin mucho que hacer.

En la mesa de centro estaba esparcida la correspondencia que en la noche anterior Darien había recogido en la portería. Pero lo que llamó la atención de Serena fue una carta de Harvard que ya estaba abierta.

La tomó y comenzó a leer.

_"Estimado señor Chiba, nos complace informarle que gracias a su buen desempeño en el hospital central de Tokio y a las calificaciones obtenidas en su carrera, hemos abierto una plaza para que estudie su postgrado en nuestras instalaciones y siga ejerciendo en el hospital universitario durante los próximos dos años._

_ Esperamos una respuesta de su parte en menos de un mes y sea bienvenido a Harvard"_

Un cúmulo de emociones encontradas invadieron a Serena. Orgullo, alegría, miedo. Qué haría? Ella tenía una beca en la universidad de Tokio por dos años para estudiar Ciencias políticas. Nadie sabía aún que era becada pero no podría dejarla. Tampoco le diría a Darien que desistiera de la idea de ir a Harvard. Tendrían que separarse después de la boda, eso era seguro. Pero podría estar lejos de él por más de dos años?... Y lo peor de todo, porqué no le había dicho?

Escuchó que la ducha se cerró y dejó la carta tal y como la encontró t fue a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar, pero sobre todo, a relajar la tensión que había aparecido de repente. Definitivamente esa era una sorpresa inesperada.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó ahí. Estaba recostada en el mesón bebiendo un vaso de agua cuando su novio empezó a llamarla desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Princesa... Serena... - el pelinegro lucía un traje de frac negro con camisa blanca y corbata agua marina oscura para entonar un poco con su novia.

- Ah... Darien, ya estás listo? - volvió en sí - nos vamos? - sonrió y se colgó del brazo de su novio.

Salieron así rumbo al instituto donde un enorme grupo solo esperaban por ellos.

Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, Sammy y Mamá Ikuko hablaban amenamente. Amy presentaba sus padres a Taiki y sus amigos. Mina reía con sus padres y Yaten. Seya hablaba con Rei, Lita, Andrew, Nicolás y el abuelo, a quienes invitaron para completar la enorme familia. Todos ya se habían conocido y solo esperaban por la pareja de prometidos que se estaban tardando.

El auto rojo parqueó y Darien ayudó a bajar a Serena. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada donde el extenso grupo de personas se quedó sin habla.

Había algo en esa pareja que era imponente. Los ojos de ambos demostraban un amor infinito y un nuevo brillo. Se veían tan perfectos caminando tomados del brazo. Sus movimientos eran sincronizados. Pero lo que más maravillaba a todos era la apariencia de Serena, era simplemente perfecta.

Haruka y Sammy cruzaron miradas y sonrieron con suficiencia. La obra de arte que era Serena ese día era gracias a ellos dos quienes le ayudaron a escoger el vestido, los accesorios y el maquillaje.

- Es perfecta - la voz de Rei hizo reaccionar al grupo de amigos.

- Esa es mi niña? - Ikuko no salía de su asombro.

- Se ve hermosa verdad? - Sammy estaba orgullo de haber ayudado - hicimos un buen trabajo, verdad Haruka?.

- No puedo quejarme de tu ayuda Sammy... - la rubia también estaba orgullosa.

- Buenas tardes... - Darien saludó formalmente.

- hola chicos... No presentan? - Serena sonreía como siempre a todos. No era consciente de la imagen que proyectaba con su novio.

Después de las presentaciones, los familiares y amigos se instalaron en el auditorio y el grupo de siete chicos, en los que estaban los tres Kou, Lita, Serena, Mina y Amy, fueron al escenario preparado para los estudiantes.

La ceremonia transcurría normalmente. Serena estaba muy nerviosa y sus amigas se percataron de eso. Había algo de ella que nadie sabía y estaba a minutos de que sus familiares y amigos lo descubrieran.

Amy terminó de dar el discurso, como la estudiante con mejores calificaciones, era la responsable de despedir, en nombre de todos los estudiantes, su periodo de estudios.

Finalmente, el director tomó la vocería.

- Para culminar este acto y darle paso a la fiesta que muchos de ustedes esperan con ansia, nuestra institución entregará dos condecoraciones especiales a las mejores estudiantes de esta promoción y quienes fueron beneficiadas con una beca de estudios por dos años en la Universidad de Tokio gracias a tener los dos primeros puntajes en todo Japón en el examen de admisión - miró a los estudiantes que estaban intrigados. Muchos suponían que una de esas becas era para Amy, pero había otra? - Señoritas Amy Mizuno y Serena Tsukino... - el semblante de un gran grupo de estudiantes y de acompañantes cambió.

En una cuestión de segundos, Darien se llenó de orgullo y sorpresa. Ikuko comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su también sorprendido hijo. Rei y Andrew no creían lo que oían. Hotaru, Setsuna y Haruka sonreían con orgullo. Y finalmente, Mina, Lita y los Kou cruzaban miradas. Amy simplemente sonrió a su amiga y le tendió su mano para recibir juntas sus becas.

- ... Pueden acercarse para recibir la mención de honor y el documento que las acredita como becadas.. - prosiguió el director. Las dos chicas caminaron tomadas de las manos y lograron ver a sus familias sonreír y llorar de la emoción - ... La señorita Mizuno recibió una beca para estudiar medicina gracias a ser el primer puntaje en su carrera y el primero en toda la universidad - el director estaba especificando cómo obtuvieron las becas - y la señorita Tsukino ganó una beca para estudiar ciencias políticas gracias a su primer lugar en la carrera y el segundo en la universidad. La diferencia entre sus puntajes fue mínima. Solo 0.03... Felicidades señoritas.

La ceremonia terminó. El grupo de los siete amigos graduados esperaba a sus familiares en la puerta del salón de la recepción.

- Oye bombón... Te lo guardaste bien... Desde cuándo eres una cerebrito? - Seya fue el único que se atrevió a preguntar algo.

- pues... Esto... - la rubia no sabía qué decir pero su hermano la salvó.

- Tonta! Lo lograste! - el joven que aparentemente era mayor que ella, la alzaba y daba vueltas con ella - felicidades Sere - la puso en el suelo otra vez y le besó la frente - me siento orgulloso de ti...

- Hija! - Ikuko abrazaba ahora a la rubia - no me esperaba eso... - aún estaba llorando - estoy tan feliz por ti...

- Cabeza de bombón - Haruka la abrazó después - valió la pena tanto sacrificio - le hablaba suave mientras soltaba su abrazo - y te ves preciosa... Sen ven muy bien así - terminó señalando a Darien que estaba al final de todos, mirándola con adoración y... Deseo?

- Serena tonta! - Rei abrazó a su amiga - por eso no volviste a estudiar con nosotras, verdad?.

- me descubriste - sonrió inocentemente.

- Rei... Me permites? - Darien llamó la atención de la pelinegra para abrazar a su novia - debiste habérmelo dicho princesa... Casi haces que me de un infarto de la sorpresa - le hablaba tan bajo que solo ella escuchaba.

- Solo quería demostrarte que soy digna de ser la esposa del gran doctor Chiba - le respondía ella mientras seguía abrazada a su novio.

- No tienes que demostrarme nada princesa... Pero no voy a negar que estoy muy orgulloso de ti - le dio un beso cerca del oído y la soltó para terminar tomándola de la mano - ahora, vamos a celebrar esa sorprecita que nos diste.

La noche era estrellada y el salón estaba pulcramente decorado. Las parejas bailaban en el centro de la pista y los grandes grupos de familiares y amigos compartían la cena en enormes mesas.

Era una noche mágica, pero lo que dio el toque finalmente fue la imagen que protagonizaban Darien y Serena cuando salían a bailar. Todo el mundo en el recinto se detenía a ver la majestuosidad de esa pareja. Bailaban como si llevaran milenios haciéndolo, y el aura que despedía de sus cuerpos emana el amor más puro que pudiera verse sobre la tierra, aunque ellos no se dieran cuenta de los que sucedía a su alrededor y el público no supiera que el novio tenía grandes problemas al manifestar ese amor que expedían sus ojos, en público.

Pasadas las doce de la noche, Serena, Darien, Ikuko y Sammy se despidieron de todos y partieron en el auto del pelinegro camino a la casa Tsukino.

- Serena... Perdona que tu... - Ikuko quería disculpar de alguna forma la ausencia de Kenji pero fue interrumpida por su hija.

- No digas nada mamá... No sucedió y ya... - la rubia intentaba disimular las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos y que no pasaron desapercibidas para Darien.

- Llegamos - habló el pelinegro cuando se estacionó frente a la puerta de los Tsukino.

- Gracias hijo - Ikuko se bajó y esperó a Sammy.

- Hasta mañana Sere... Feliz noche Darien - se despidió el rubio bajando y cerrando la puerta tras él.

- desde cuando tu hermano me trata bien? - preguntó Darien para romper el silencio que se había formado al poner en marcha el carro de nuevo.

- él no es tan malo Darien... Solo me cuida... - Serena secó sus lágrimas y sonrió a su novio.

- Pero en ocasiones se pasa - él también sonreía.

- Darien, cuándo me lo pensabas decir? - la seriedad de su novia lo alarmó.

- De qué hablas preciosa?

- Tu beca en Harvard... Cuándo me lo dirías?

- No te lo iba a decir princesa - dijo tranquilamente.

- porqué?... Pensabas irte sin avisarme? - se estaba poniendo histérica.

- Serena, déjame terminar... - detuvo el auto - no te lo iba a decir porque no voy a aceptarlo... Te dije que no volvería a dejarte sola y lo voy a cumplir... - sus palabras eran sinceras.

- Darien pero... -

- Pero nada Serena.. Ya te lo dije... No voy a aceptar... - respondió tranquilamente.

- Si no aceptas... No me caso Darien...- la determinación de la rubia lo sorprendió.

- Qué dices? - casi gritaba.

- Lo que escuchaste... Si no aceptas esa beca, no me caso... - la rubia derramaba lágrimas silenciosas. No quería separarse de él, y menos recién casados, pero ese era el sueño de él y no quería cortárselo - serán solo dos años...

- Serena... - no sabía qué decir. Su novia había soñado con la boda desde que comenzaron a salir y no arrebataría ese sueño de su mente, y mucho menos se arriesgaría a perderla porque no casarse podría significar terminar con todo.

- Ya está decidido... Nos casamos, te vas a aceptar esa plaza y yo te espero acá mientras estudio. Si quieres me quedo en tu apartamento y dejo que pagues todos mis gastos... Pero no estoy dispuesta a retener tu sueño.

Darien no quería pero terminaría aceptando. Sabía el sacrificio que su novia estaba haciendo, pero también sabía que era bastante terca y no la haría cambiar de opinión a menos que estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar su relación. Suspiró fuertemente y decidió en ese instante.

- Será como tu digas princesa... - y puso en marcha el auto rumbo al apartamento de Serena.

Llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio en un completo silencio. Darien ayudó a bajar a su novia que ya llevaba los tacones en su mano. Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

- Yo estaré bien Darien... - le dijo al estar fuera del auto - más bien porqué no te quedas conmigo esta noche?

- Estás segura? - en seis meses, era la primera vez que Serena le pedía que se quedara con ella o que se lo permitía después de que él se ofreciera.

- Si cariño... - ahora sonreía de forma coqueta - quiero que me acompañes hoy...

No hubo necesidad de más palabras. Subieron al apartamento y se olvidaron por un momento de la inminente separación que sufrirían después de su boda.

* * *

**Espero disfrutaran de este capítulo... Se que aún va lenta la historia y eje central que es el cambio que debe dar Darien... Pero todo lo que sucede antes es iportante para lo que les espera a los personajes...**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios no solo de esta historia sino de la anterior: Una vida normal. Normalmente no escribía fics, aunque la narración hace parte de mi trabajo diario. Me complace saber que he cumplido sus espectativas y han disfrutados mis historias tanto como yo al escribirlas...**

**Pronto estaré actualizando esta... ^.^**


	4. El gran día, luna de miel aplazada

**Este es mi segundo fic. El primero lo basé más en el manga de Sailor Moon que en la serie, pero este será una mezcla de ambos, en el que los protagonistas son Darien, Serena, Sammy, Luna y Haruka.**

**Debo admitir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

La mañana del jueves inundaba la habitación con una cálida luz. En la cama, dos amantes dormían abrazados y cubiertos por una sábana. Desde la graduación el viernes anterior, Darien pasaba las noches (en las que o estaba de guardia) con su novia en el apartamento que finalmente, terminó obsequiándole su amiga como regalo de bodas.

Una abochornada gata negra entró por la ventana y saltó sobre el pecho desnudo del profundo pelinegro.

- Oye Darien! Despierta! - le decía un poco fuerte.

- Luna qué quieres ya? - Luna siempre encontraba la forma de importunarlos. Serena le había pedido que les diera privacidad pero ella parecía no querer ceder.

- Ikuko viene para acá... Y si no quieres que llegue y los encuentre así, será mejor que te levantes y disimulen...

- Está bien... Puedes salir? - le dijo sonrojado. No permitiría que la gata lo viera desnudo.

Sin decir nada, la gata salió dándole espacio al joven para buscar su ropa.

- Princesa... - se acercó al rostro de su novia - despierta Serena...

- Darien... Deja dormir... - aún estaba adormilada.

- Serena, tu madre viene para acá... Ella no sabe que yo me quedo... Levántate... - no tuvo que decir más. Su novia, sin mayor pudor se levantó y corrió al baño para ducharse.

- Oye! Yo me pensaba bañar primero! - le decía divertido mientras recogía la ropa que quedó en el suelo la noche anterior y tendía la cama.

- Te gané Cariño... - dijo la rubia cuando salió del baño cinco minutos después,vestida con otro de los conjuntos que Haruka le había escogido.

Un jean oscuro bastante ajustado, que resaltaba sus caderas y largas piernas. Una blusa blanca holgada que caía por sus hombros dejando la impresión de que caería en poco tiempo y que solo era sostenida por los bien formados pechos. Unos zapatos negros de bailarina y sus tradicionales coletas.

- Definitivamente... - Darien se acercó a ella y la estrechó en sus brazos - me gustas más sin uniforme... - y antes de que su novia pudiera decir algo, la besó apasionadamente y desapareció tras la puerta del baño.

- Eres un tonto! - le gritó desde afuera.

La rubia salió del cuarto, fue a la sala y encontró a Luna acostada en el sofá.

- Serena, tienes un mensaje de Haruka... - la gata últimamente estaba de mal humor.

- Gracias Luna... - caminó a la contestadora y puso play al mensaje.

- "Cabeza de bombón... Tienes algo que explicarme, saca a Chiba de tu casa esta noche que iré a quedarme y te ayudaré a prepararte para la boda mañana... Y prepara pastel de chocolate!" - fin del mensaje.

- Haruka parece una niña cuando se junta contigo Serena... - a Luna le agradaba mucho esa nueva amistad de las dos rubias. Una buscaba no sentirse tan sola por la ausencia de su mejor amiga. La otra encontraba una persona sincera para abrirle su corazón y de la que recibía grandes consejos para mejorar su vida.

- No la molestes Luna!.

- Qué sucede princesa? - Darien apareció en la sala vestido de manera informal.

- Nada amor... Qué quieres para desayunar? - empezaba a encaminarse a la cocina.

- no cocines hoy princesa... - buscó las llaves del auto en su bolsillo - voy al Crown y traigo algo de comer... Así doy tiempo a que llegue tu madre.

- Está bien... - abrazó a su novio - puedes traerme una malteada de chocolate?

- Claro... - le dio un beso fugaz - nos vemos en un rato... - vio a Luna en el sofá y salió sin decir más.

-No lo entiendo Serena - la gata hizo girar a la rubia que terminaba de cerrar la puerta.

- Qué no entiendes? - se sentó a su lado después de prender el equipo de sonido.

- Darien parece tener tres personalidades distintas - miró a su ama que no entendía así que prosiguió - cuando habla de ti a alguno de nosotros, es sumamente protector. Cuando están a solas es un hombre tierno... Pero cuando hay alguien más cerca, se vuelve completamente seco.

- yo tampoco lo entiendo... Además sé que se avergüenza de mi.., o porqué me escondía de sus compañeros de universidad y del hospital...

- No se si se avergüence Serena... Pero tendrá que reaccionar algún día... - la gata fue interrumpida por Ikuko que entraba cargada de bolsas a la casa.

- Hola hija... Hola Luna - la mujer estaba muy alegre con la boda de su hija al día siguiente - ya desayunaron?

- No mamá - la rubia se levantó para ayudarla - y donde está Sammy que no te está ayudando?... No está de vacaciones?...

- Tu hermano viene más tarde - caminaba a la cocina - está terminando de empacar tus cosas con Hotaru... en la tarde las traerán.

- y qué es todo esto - preguntaba viendo lo que su mamá descargaba.

- las que tu tienes, son un regalo de bodas de mi parte - sonrió a su hija - y esto, es el desayuno y el almuerzo de hoy - tomó alegremente a su hija del brazo y la sacó con todo y bolsas de la cocina para volver a la sala. Estaba muy emocionada - Abrelo, ábrelo!

La rubia empezó a sacar un juego completo de pijamas algo "diferentes" a las que solía usar. Luna reía al lado de Ikuko al ver la cara de sorpresa de Serena.

- Quieres explicarme qué es esto mamá? - la rubia sostenía una pijama bastante corta, de satín negro y con encaje en el profundo escote que se dibujaba después de los tirantes delgados.

- No pensarás dormir con Darien usando tus pijamas de conejos Serena - Ikuko estaba bastante divertida - además tus hermano me dijo que no habías cambiado tu guardarropa de dormir y por eso decidí comprarte algunas pijamas nuevas.

- MAMA! - la rubia se sonrojó y guardó las sexis pijamas en la bolsa de nuevo.

- no te avergüences Serena... A partir de mañana serás una mujer casada... - la peliazul retomó la seriedad - debes pensar siempre en agradar a Darien...

-Ya mamá... No más - el sonido del timbre la salvó. Dejó las bolsas en el piso y corrió a abrir la puerta.

- Hola princesa - Darien entraba cargado de bolsas con cosas para desayunar - Hola mamá...

- Hola hijo... - Ikuko se levantó y lo abrazó. Esas manifestaciones de cariño eran hereditarias - qué traes ahí? - hizo señas a su hija para guardar las pijamas mientras llevaba a su yerno a la cocina.

Cuando Serena regresó, su mamá y su novio ya habían servido la mesa y compartieron jutos el desayuno, el resto de la mañana y el almuerzo, al que se unieron Hotaru, Haruka y Sammy quienes llevaban el resto de pertenencias de Serena al apartamento.

- Hija... Yo debo irme... Sammy me acompañas? - Ikuko se levantaba del sofá.

- Vamos mamá... Pero debemos llevar a Hotaru a casa primero - Sammy también se puso de pie con su novia.

- Gracias Sammy, Setsuna la espera - Haruka se levantó para despedir a su hija, su "yerno" (confiaba que solo fuera un enamoramiento de quinceañeros) y a mamá Ikuko - yo me quedaré para ayudar a Serena mañana.

- Entonces mañana nos vemos... - se despidió la mujer saliendo con los dos jóvenes.

- Chiba... - Haruka llamó al pelinegro con algo de molestia.

- Qué quieres Tenou? - Darien estaba recogiendo las tazas del té que habían en la sala.

- Deberías irte... No puedes ver a la novia antes de la boda - le quitó las tazas, las puso en la mesa y empujó a un sorprendido pelinegro hasta la puerta.

- Ya... Ya me voy... princesa! - pedía ayuda a su novia que reía desde la sala.

- Vete Darien... Mañana me tendrás para siempre a tu lado - le sonrió y el pelinegro se resignó - te amo cariño!.

- Está bien... Hasta mañana chicas - y salió algo molesto del lugar.

Sin hablar mucho, las dos rubias dejaron la casa reluciente y, cerca de las seis de la tarde, se sentaron en la cama doble de Serena para hablar en compañía de Luna.

- Porqué rechazaste el regalo que te iba a dar? - preguntó Haruka seria - explícame porqué no te interesó recibir el crucero para su luna de miel.

La rubia no aguantó más. Estaba destrozada por dentro por muchas cosas, y su confidente no la visitaba hace dos semanas.

Haruka la dejó llorar sobando sus cabellos mientras Serena acurrucaba su cabeza en las piernas de ella. Cuando por fin se calmó la sentó y mirándola a los ojos esperó las respuestas que quería.

- Mi Haru... - aún sollozaba - no habrá luna de miel... Darien sale el lunes para los Estados Unidos...

- Perdón! - se estaba molestando - Chiba no había prometido...

- No lo juzgues... Yo lo obligué...

- ahora si no entiendo - se acomodó para escuchar a su amiga.

- Ni yo - Luna también se acomodó.

- Darien ganó una beca y una plaza en Harvard - comenzó a explicar - no la iba a aceptar pero yo le dije que no me casaba si no lo hacía... - sus dos acompañantes no se atrevieron a hablar. Veían el dolor que tenía Serena - ...pero no quiero que se vaya... No quiero que me deje sola... - rompió en llanto de nuevo.

- Cabeza de bombón - Haruka la abrazó - yo te voy a acompañar... Pero hay algo más... Verdad? - en ese tiempo había aprendido a leer las expresiones de su princesa.

- Mi papá no ha aparecido Haru... Mañana me caso y no me va a entregar en el altar... - eso la tenía bastante conmovida... Y...

- y que más? - la presionó para que terminara de desahogarse.

- y siento que Darien se Vergüenza de mi... Solos es uno... - miró a Luna recordando lo que había hablado con ella - ... Y en público es otro... Sé que me ama... - siguió antes de que Haruka la interrumpiera - pero no le gusta ni demostrarlo ni que se lo demuestre... - Serena rompía en llanto de nuevo ante la mirada compasiva de sus dos amigas.

Ni Haruka ni Luna dijeron algo más esa noche. Ambas dejaron a Serena llorar sus penas. Pero confiaban en que su gran amiga, la que se sacrificaba por todos, la que prefería la felicidad del mundo entero a la de ella, su princesa, pudiera alcanzar la felicidad que deseaba.

Mientras tanto, en el apartamento de Darien, el pelinegro, acostado en su cama, miraba la foto de su novia que tenía entre sus manos.

- Serena... - hablaba en voz alta a la fotografía - prometí no dejarte sola y me haz obligado a hacerlo... No se si pueda estar lejos de ti por dos años... Te amo mi princesa... Mañana por fin serás mi esposa... - y hablando así quedó dormido con el marco abrazado a su pecho.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Haruka y Luna ya estaban revoloteando por la casa. La rubia ya había hecho una pequeña maleta con pertenencias de Serena para llevarla al hotel donde sería la boda y la recepción.

Habían preparado ya el desayuno y organizaban el vestido, los accesorios y las cosas necesarias para dejar a Serena como toda una princesa. La boda sería a las seis de la tarde, para que sucediera durante el atardecer y para que terminara acompañada por la luna llena que cubriría el cielo esa noche.

La puerta del apartamento de Serena se abrió dejando entrar a Sammy que cargaba dos maletas y a Ikuko que llegaba con una expresión extraña. Su rostro reflejaba alegría e ilusión, pero sus ojos demostraban un inmenso dolor.

- Señora Tsukino, ya desayunaron? - Haruka muy formal corrió a atenderlos.

- Gracias Haruka, no hemos comido aún. Queríamos compartir hoy con Serna... - pensó un poco - no se ha levantado aún? - terminó mirando al pasillo.

- No señora, si quiere puede ir a la habitación - la rubia advirtió el estado de ánimo de Ikuko.

- Gracias - y sin más caminó por el pasillo dejando a Sammy con su "suegra".

- Qué le pasa a mamá Ikuko Sammy? - preguntó mientras el rubio descargaba las maletas.

- Papá lleva tres días desaparecido... Está yendo al periódico pero no habla con nadie y no ha ido a dormir a la casa - el joven estaba realmente preocupado - mi madre no ha parado de llorar.

- Ya son dos - le dijo sin expresión alguna en su rostro Luna - Serena lloró toda la noche... No solo por Kenji, pero está algo sensible...

- Bueno... Pero tenemos que hacer de este día uno único - Haruka se levantó - Sammy, ayúdame a poner la mesa.

Mientras en el apartamento de Serena se preparaban para desayunar, en el templo Hikawa, empezaban a llegar los chicos, cargados de bolsas y maletas.

- Rei! - Mina, acompañada por Yaten gritaba desde la entrada - despierta!

- Ya Mina... Aún es temprano - la pelinegra salió aún en pijama.

- Lita ya viene para acá y trae panecillos... - dijo un avergonzado Seya.

- Pero tenemos tiempo... - intentó conciliar Rei.

- Tiempo? Tenemos que ir a supervisar que todo salga perfecto y a ayudar a Lita con los arreglos florales - seguía Mina hablando muy entusiasta.

Al mismo tiempo, Andrew intentaba tumbar la puerta de Darien que no le abría.

- Darien por favor! Abre ya!

El pelinegro apareció adormilado frente a él.

- Aún dormías? - el rubio iba entrando al apartamento como si de su casa se tratase - es tu boda y tu sigues acostado a esta hora? - soltó las bolsas de los trajes de ambos sobre el mueble y alzó otra más pequeña que tenía en la mano - y traje algo de comer.

- Gracias Andrew... Pero...

- pero nada Darien... Vamos a comer, a prepararnos y...

- Andrew... Estás más nervioso que yo... Verdad?... - dijo divertido.

- no todos los días se casa tu mejor amigo... Y no todos los días eres el responsable porque este llegue a tiempo a su boda... - finalmente le sacó la lengua con un gesto infantil.

El tiempo pasaba, en cada lugar, un grupo de personas se vestían y preparaban. Estaban ya a una hora de la ceremonia y Serena ya peinada y maquillada por su madre, se preparaba para ponerse su vestido, en compañía de Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru, Ikuko y Sammy.

Darien y los chicos ya estaban en el hotel ultimando detalles. El pelinegro empezaba a sentir nervios y miraba la entrada con la esperanza de que su suegro entrara y le diera el último toque a ese día.

En el apartamento, todos esperaban a que Haruka saliera de la habitación con Serena. Ikuko le había recogido solo parte de su cabello con una trenzas cruzadas en un estilo medieval. La otra parte de su cabello caía en grandes ondas completando un peinado de princesa que hacía juego perfecto con el vestido blanco pálido que eligieron Setsuna, Ikuko y Serena.

- Se llegó el momento mi Haru - le dijo mirando el enorme vestido sobre la cama - y él no apareció.

- no vas a llorar más que dañas el maquillaje - le advirtió su amiga que ya había tenido que retocarla dos veces.

La rubia se quitó la bata dejando ver el conjunto de lencería que su hermano había aprobado muerto de la vergüenza. Alzó las manos y dejó que Haruka deslizara sobre su cuerpo el hermoso vestido.

Tenía un corte de princesa. Corsé superior con unos tirantes que caían sobre sus hombros, decorados con adornos en forma de pequeñas rosas blancas. En la cintura, Haruka había puesto su broche de transformación sobre otra rosa de adorno más grande y puesta en un costado. La falda caía amplia en tres capas. La última se abría en V desde el broche hasta el suelo, siendo adornada en los dos bordes con más rosas. La tela era lisa, pero tenía gravadas pequeñas estrellas que daban la impresión de que tuviera brillo propio. El velo iba de acuerdo al diseño del vestido. Con estrellas grabadas muy sutilmente y pequeñas rosas en los bordes.

- Cabeza de bombón... - Haruka asombrada por la imagen tan perfecta de su amiga - estás lista...

Serena se miró a espejo sonriendo ante la imagen de la hermosa princesa que se reflejaba.

- Princesa... - Setsuna tocaba la puerta de la habitación - puedo pasar?

- Pasa Set... - respondió Serena con alegría fingida.

- Se ve realmente hermosa - Setsuna entraba con una caja grande de terciopelo en las manos - traigo sus accesorios...

Abrió la caja sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes. Las "joyas de la corona" estaban ahí. La corona de la Neo Reina Serenity y un juego de pequeños aretes de diamante en forma de media luna.

- Setsuna... Pero... - Serena se había quedado sin habla.

- Son lo que cree princesa... Le pertenecen desde que una su vida a la del príncipe Endimion. Mi labor era cuidarlas y entregarlas en el momento indicado.

- Gracias - no pudo decir nada más porque, entre sus dos acompañantes pusieron los accesorias para completar la imagen.

- Estás lista Sere? - su hermano y su mamá se detuvieron asombrados en la puerta de la habitación - ... Estas... Hermosa... - Sammy estaba realmente conmovido.

- Bueno... Vamos saliendo, solo Sammy y Serena se van en la limosina, yo me voy con el resto - Dijo Haruka empujando a Serena hacia el pasillo y siendo seguidas por los demás.

Una vez en la sala, y mientras Hotaru le entregaba el ramo de rosas rojas a Serena, el timbre del apartamento sonó.

- quien podrá ser?... - Sammy caminó a la puerta y quedó mudo cuando la abrió.

- Donde está? - preguntó una voz entrando a la casa y dejando a las cinco mujeres sin habla.

Serena dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas y todos la miraban a ella. Estaba completamente inmóvil y en silencio reinaba en el lugar, hasta que el intruso volvió a hablar.

- Pueden irse?... Yo entregaré a mi hija y me voy con ella en la limosina - Kenji hablaba intentando contener las lágrimas.

Todos miraban a Serena, esperando su respuesta, pero fue Ikuko la que, con una hermosa sonrisa, empujó a todos fuera.

- Nos vemos en el hotel - dijo la madre de Serena - gracias Kenji - sonrió finalmente a su esposo y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Dentro, Kenji miraba maravillado a su hija. Ella solo sollozaba.

- Per...perdona...me... - Kenji finalmente rompió en llanto - perdóname hija - se lanzó a su hija y la abrazó fuertemente.

Permanecieron abrazados en silencio por varios minutos hasta que, después de que Serena sobara con cariño la espalda de su padre, este volvió a hablar.

- Me vas a dar el honor de entregarte en el altar? - le preguntaba mientras soltaba el abrazo y miraba el rostro sonriente de su hija - estás hermosa mi bebé.

- Gracias papá... Gracias por estar acá - una vez más lo abrazó, besó su mejilla y sonrió nuevamente - nos vamos?

El hotel estaba a una media hora del apartamento de Serena. Al lugar de la recepción, faltando media hora para dar inicio, entraron Sammy e Ikuko de la mano, seguidos por las otras tres Sailor, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

- Sammy no iba a entregar a Serena? - preguntó Mina un poco alto.

- Hem... - el rubio se estaba avergonzando - me quitaron ese privilegio - sonrió a todos confundiéndolos.

- Kenji si vino - dijo en un susurro Darien mientras sonreía como un tonto bajo la mirada atónita de su amigo.

- oye... Y a ti qué te pasa? - Andrew pasaba su mano por el frente de Darien para traerlo a la tierra de nuevo.

- Ah?... Nada Drew... Nada... - terminó sonriendo y esperando la media hora faltante.

Los recién llegados no dijeron nada ni dieron explicaciones y, junto a los demás invitados, esperaron el momento preciso.

Un hermoso vals comenzó a sonar en el citio abierto adaptado para la ceremonia. Darien y Andrew, parados en el altar cubierto de rosas rojas, miraron hacia la puerta de la edificación por la que saldría Serena. Los demás invitados giraron expectantes.

Las puertas se abrieron y todos se asombraron ante el brillo natural que despedía la hermosa rubia que caminaba tomando el brazo de su padre. Los que no sabían el porqué Sammy no estaba con Serena, se sorprendieron al verla caminando con Kenji.

Darien no estaba sorprendido por eso, después de todo, tenía fe en que el señor Tsukino pondría el detalle final faltante para ese día. Lo que lo tenía sorprendido y sin aliento, era la belleza de su novia. Por fin entendió la insistencia de Setsuna para conseguir un traje extremadamente tradicional. Tenía que estar a la par de esa princesa que caminaba sonriente hacia él.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a él, Andrew y Haruka (los dos padrinos), Kenji puso las manos de su hija sobre las de Darien.

- Gracias por venir Kenji - la sinceridad en las palabras de Darien era evidente.

- No podía perderme el gran momento de mi hija... - sonrió a Serena que contenía más lágrimas - cuídala bien Darien... Es mi tesoro más grande...

- No tiene que decirlo... Ella - miró a la rubia emocionada - es el tesoro más grande de todos nosotros.

Algo sucedió en la mente de Serena que nadie se percató. Bueno, solo Haruka que la había aprendido a conocer.

- "Cómo es posible que no sea capaz de admitir que valgo algo para él?... Tiene que involucrara a todos en esa respuesta?... Es tan difícil aceptar que me ama o es que aún se avergüenza de mi?... - la mente de la rubia trabajaba a mil por segundo ignorando las palabras que cruzaban su padre y Darien- ... Debería continuar con esto?... "

- Princesa... - Darien la sacó de sus pensamientos - estás hermosa - le dijo mientras caminaba con ella hasta el ministro que los esperaba.

- Gracias - respondió automáticamente - "El me ama... Solo no sabe cómo demostrarlo..." - intentaba convencerse de ese pensamiento a medida que la ceremonia avanzaba.

Darien la miraba con adoración. Así no tuviera las agallas para demostrarle el público su amor, sus ojos no podían mentir, y mucho menos sus cuerpos, que parecían moverse de forma sincronizada, de la misma forma que sucedió en la graduación de los chicos.

- Los declaro Marido y Mujer... Puede besar a la novia - dijo el ministro trayendo a la rubia a la tierra de nuevo.

Darien y Serena se miraron a los ojos. El amor era evidente en el otro y las duda de Serena desaparecieron. Sellaron su unión con un beso tierno y lleno de sentimiento. Un beso que selló la unión de dos reinos que esperaron milenios por unirse. Un beso que les hizo olvidar por un momento de todo y todos...

El aplauso de los invitados los sacó del beso. Sonrieron a todos los presentes e iniciaron su camino hacia el patio en el que estaba instalada la recepción al aire libre y que solo era iluminado por velas y la luz de la luna.

Habían sofás y mesas blancas dispuestos por una zona llena de ramos de rosas rojas y pétalos rojos por el suelo. Grandes torres con velas blancas encendidas y tres zonas especiales dispuestas: comida, bar y baile.

Después del primer baile de los esposos, en el que ellos fueron los únicos que no se dieron cuenta de la luz que despedían ellos dos, Kenji sacó a bailar a su hija, dejando libre a Darien, quien llamó a la ocho guardianas de Serena para hablar con ellas en privado.

- Chicas... - comenzó seriamente mientras veía a su esposa bailando con su suegro - ... Debo pedirles un favor...

- Qué pasa Darien? - Rei había notado la repentina seriedad del moreno.

- Cuiden mucho a Serena... No la dejen sola...

- Qué... Cómo? - Mina, al igual que muchas no entendía.

- El lunes parto para los Estados Unidos - las chicas lo iban a interrumpir pero él siguió - Serena me obligó a aceptar una beca y una plaza en el hospital de Harvard y no quiero dejarla sola... Serán dos años... - la canción estaba terminando así que volvió su rostro a una sonrisa y caminó hacia la pista para bailar con su esposa.

- Es enserio que se va? - Amy los veía bailar con algo de preocupación.

- Si - Haruka las sorprendió - Serena no quería pero lo obligó o no se casaba... - las chicas miraban a la feliz pareja bailando - yo me quedaré con ella en el apartamento después de que él se vaya... Pero disimulen... - Les llamó la atención - Ella no nos quiere preocupar...

La noche era perfecta. Los nuevos esposos se olvidaron por completo de la separación que sufrirían. Los invitados se maravillaron con la imagen que tenían los dos recién casados cuando estaban juntos, y hasta Darien se permitió besarla un par de veces sin revisar primero quién los veía.

La fiesta llegaba a su fin cuando Serena y Darien recibieron el regalo que Haruka les había preparado.

- Cabeza de bombón, Chiba... Ya que no aceptaron la luna de miel, espero que disfruten este fin de semana en la suite matrimonial de este hotel. Todo está pago y pueden disfrutarlo desde ya... Nosotros - señaló a Andrew - hemos puesto allí sus cosas y alguno regalos - guiñó el ojo a su amiga.

Así, y tras una corte de aplausos, los novios entraron al hotel, subieron en el ascensor hasta el piso 15 y cuando se abrieron las puertas, Darien tomó a Serena en brazos y caminó hasta la habitación que les habían preparado.

Sin dejarla en el suelo, pasó la tarjeta para abrir la puerta y entró con ella.

- Darien ya puedes bajarme - la rubia sonreía a su esposo mirando maravillada la habitación.

Velas aromáticas iluminaban el lugar. Un tapete de pétalos de rosas rojas daba la impresión de que caminaran sobre nubes carmesí. La cama matrimonial, vestida con sábanas blancas, tenía un velo transparente que colgaba de los cuatro pilares que se elevaban en las esquinas. Y finalmente, sobre la cama una botella de Champagne y dos copas les daban la bienvenida.

- Debo agradecerle a Haruka y a Andrew - Darien ponía a Serena sobre el suelo - Esto esta hermoso.

- Si!... - con una actitud un poco infantil, Serena llegó saltando, con dificultad, al centro de la habitación y empezó a dar vueltas.

- Princesa... - suspiró mientras veía, con una enorme sonrisa, a su esposa gozar de su sueño hecho realidad. - Ven acá preciosa - se acercó a ella y la atrajo hacia él deteniendo las vueltas.

- Gracias Darien! - ella lo miraba a los ojos - por fin soy la señora Chiba...

Sin decir más, Darien acercó sus labios, sellándolos con un tierno beso que fue subiendo de intensidad con los minutos.

Serena empezaba a sacar el saco, la corbata y el chaleco de su esposo. Todo quedaba sobre el suelo. Este estaba aún un poco encartado con el vestido de novia.

- Te ayudo cariño? - la rubia se soltó de él y dio la vuelta para que Darien desatara el corsé y pudiera quitar el aparatoso traje.

Algo nervioso empezó a quitar las cintas que se amarraban en la espalda de Serena, hasta dejar a la vista el segundo corsé que hacía parte de la lencería de la rubia. Respiró profundo y dejó caer la enorme prenda al suelo, viendo cómo el sexy conjunto que tenía Serena debajo, resaltaba su cintura y sus caderas. Las medias blancas hasta sus muslos, atadas a los ligueros lo volvían loco.

Serena, sensualmente caminó a la cama, tomó la botella, las dos copas y se sentó cruzando sus piernas.

- quieres abrirla? - extendió la botella en el aire y Darien caminó hacia ella para recibirla.

- Eso es legal usarlo? - de forma coqueta, Darien le señalaba la sexy lencería que tenía la rubia mientras destapaba la botella.

- Es bonito... No crees? - se puso de pie y dio una vuelta sobre si misma haciendo estragos en la entrepierna de Darien.

-pooff- voló el corcho y Serena extendió las copas.

- Quieres matarme Serena? - se acercaba a ella hasta pegar sus cuerpos y sirvió las dos copas. Descargó la botella en el suelo y juntó las copas - por nuestro futuro juntos.

- Por nuestro amor - la rubia sonrió y se tomó el contenido de la copa de un solo trago, haciendo reír a su amado.

- Oye... Eso es alcohol.. - recordando la poca tolerancia de la rubia al licor.

Sin responderle, Serena dejó su copa en el suelo, se sacó los tacones y se abrazó a Darien para amarrar sus brazos en el cuello de él. El pelinegro vació su copa, la dejó caer al suelo y abrazó a su rubia para sellar sus labios de nuevo.

Serena se encargó de deshacerse de la camisa blanca de Darien. Él sacó sus zapatos y medias, y la cargó para depositarla en la cama. Se permitió un par de minutos para admirar la belleza incomparable de Serena. Desató los ligueros y deslizó las medias por sus pies para sacarlas por completo, se deshizo de su pantalón también y se ubicó encima de su esposa para besarla con gran pasión.

Serena rozaba con sus manos la espalda de Darien y este llenaba de besos su cuello y escote. La sentó con suavidad y quitó el corsé dejando libres los pechos de la rubia. Ella terminó por desnudarlo y él deslizó finalmente sus bragas para dejarla sin prenda alguna.

Con suma delicadeza, volvió a acostarla, pero esta vez sería diferente. No volvió a sus labios. Llevó sus besos directo al cuello de Serena y comenzó a dejar un camino que iniciaba en el cuello y terminaba en el abdomen de Serena, haciéndole escapar pequeños gemidos de sus labios que hacían sonreír complacido a Darien.

Él, sin pedir permiso, siguió bajando hasta encontrar el centro del placer de su esposa. Depositó un casto beso en el lugar y sintió como se estremeció ella con ese contacto. Alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos celestes de su esposa y volvió para acariciar con su lengua el punto más sensible de Serena.

- Dar... Darien... - gemía ella sintiendo una serie de sensaciones nuevas en su cuerpo.

Darien, satisfecho con el placer que estaba brindándole a su amada, decidió intensificarla, atendió con su mano la zona húmeda de Serena, y mientras su lengua seguía con el trabajo que había comenzado. Introdujo un dedo dentro de ella y aceleró sus caricias para llevarla a su primer clímax de la noche.

- Darien! - gritó finalmente dejándose llevar por el placer.

Darien volvió a su lado y esperó unos minutos para que Serena regulara su respiración. Pero para su sorpresa, ella se lanzó sobre él, besó sus labios con desesperación y comenzó a bajar con sus besos por el torso desnudo del pelinegro que suspiraba ante las caricias de su esposa.

Ella siguió descendiendo hasta que, cerca de la potente erección de Darien, él se estremeció.

- Princesa... No vas... A... - cegado por la pasión, no podía creer lo que su amada rubia estaba a punto de hacer.

La rubia sonrió y terminó su camino dando lamidas sueltas al miembro de Darien, para terminar por introducírselo a la boca dejando al pelinegro con sus manos fuertemente apretadas a la sábana y preso de un incontrolable placer.

Cuando sentía que estaba a punto de llegar a su cima, tomó a Serena y la puso a horcajadas sobre él, penetrándola de una sola estocada y produciendo en los dos un fuerte gemido.

- Definitivamente, me vas a matar preciosa... - y siendo presa de la pasión, se adueñó e sus labios, de su cuerpo y la amó como nunca.

Y así pasaron el fin de semana, entregándose el uno al otro en ese cuarto de hotel, sabiendo que el lunes tendrían que separarse por dos años.

La mañana del primer día de la semana los encontró desnudos en la habitación del apartamento de Serena. Habían decidido vivir allí después de la boda, aunque en teoría viviría solo Serena.

Darien no había dormido en la noche. La ansiedad del viaje y el pensar que debía dejar a su Serena sola, no le habían permitido descansar. El vuelo estaba programado para medio día. Debía estar en el aeropuerto a las diez de la mañana. No eran las ocho aún, así que sin poder dormir más, se levantó con cuidado y se metió a bañar.

A las nueve de la mañana, ya los dos estaban listos para salir. Las maletas de Darien estaban en la puerta y Serena intentaba sonreír mientras tomaba a Luna para acompañar a su esposo al aeropuerto.

Así partieron los tres. Estacionaron el auto rojo y entraron al lugar. Darien, en completo silencio, miraba cómo Serena escondía las pocas lágrimas que lograban escapar de sus ojos.

- Darien... - por fin la rubia había roto el silencio - quieres cuidar a Luna mientras voy al baño?

- Claro princesa - tomó a la gata y la puso sobre sus piernas, mientras veía a la rubia marchar de la sala de espera hasta el baño - Luna... En verdad estará bien?

- No lo se Darien... - la gata hablaba bajo para no asustar a los demás pasajeros que esperaban - pero no la dejaré sola... Además Haruka prometió quedarse con ella en el apartamento... Creo que Hotaru se quedará con Setsuna...

- Eso me tranquiliza un poco... Pero aún así sigo pensando que no debería irme... - Darien secaba disimuladamente una lágrima que se le escapó - llamaré a Haruka para que recoja mi auto... - iba a sacar el celular pero Luna se lo impidió - qué? Que pasa?

- Serena no te lo dijo? - más sorpresas de su princesa? - Haruka le enseñó a conducir y hace unos meses tiene la licencia... Lo hace bien, pero algo rápido para mi gusto - seguía hablando la gata mientras veía a su ama regresar - además, hoy querrá estar sola...

- Está bien - volvió su celular al bolsillo y esperó a que Serena se sentara a su lado de nuevo para abrazarla por los hombros y recostarla en su pecho.

No saben cuanto tiempo pasó. Permanecieron abrazados en silencio hasta que el alto parlante anunció el vuelo de Darien.

- Pasajeros con destino Cambridge, Estados Unidos, favor abordar por la puerta siete, repito, pasajeros con destino Cambridge, Estados Unidos, favor Abordar por la puerta siete.

- Ese es mi vuelo princesa - Darien movió un poco a Serena para que se levantara - ya tengo que irme...

- eh... Si... - Serena se levantó con una sonrisa forzada, puso a Luna en sus hombros y tendió su mano para que Darien se levantara.

Caminaron de la mano hasta la dichosa puerta que los separaría y allí abrazados, empezó la dura despedida.

- Ten las llaves del auto princesa - las sacó de su bolsillo y se las entregó - confío en que no lo destroces - sonrió con dificultad.

- Haruka es buena maestra Darien - puso los ojos en blanco divertida - apuesto a que conduzco mejor que tu... - se empinó para darle un beso en los labios.

- Serena... - la miró a los ojos - aún puedo...

- No Darien... Te vas, y en dos años nos veremos de nuevo - sonreía pero por su rostro rodaban un par de lágrimas - te voy a extrañar mucho... - y se lanzó a los brazos que la recibieron gustosos apretándola contra el fornido torso.

- Y yo a ti preciosa... Te llamaré siempre que pueda... - levantó el rostro de Serena para mirarla a los ojos - prométeme que estarás bien...

- Sí cariño - aún no deshacía su sonrisa pero cada vez las lágrimas le quebraban más la voz - te amo...

- Última llamada para los pasajeros con destino Cambridge, Estados Unidos... Favor abordar por la puerta siete.

- Te amo princesa - tomó su rostro con las dos manos y le dio un apasionado beso - cuídate mucho...

- Tú también amor... - un beso más, y lo vio alejarse tras la puerta de abordaje.

Mientras Darien abordaba, Serena caminaba hacia uno de los enormes ventanales para verlo partir por los aires.

- Crees que hice bien? - Serena le preguntaba a Luna mientras veía el avión elevarse.

- Solo tu sabes eso Serena.

Suspiró, limpió nuevamente sus lágrimas y dio la vuelta para dirigirse al estacionamiento.

- Puedes conducir así? - la gata veía como las lágrimas no se detenían por el rostro de Serena.

- Si... Igual, el apartamento está cerca y solo quiero ir a dormir... - se montó al auto, puso a Luna en el asiento del pasajero, su cartera en el suelo y lo puso en marcha.

Llegaron al apartamento, Serena se preparó un té de hiervas y se acostó a llorar en el sofá hasta quedar dormida. Luna permaneció a su lado todo el día y toda la noche, sin decir nada.

Eran ya las cinco de la mañana cuando el celular de Serena empezó a sonar y la hizo caer del sofá por el susto que se llevó.

- Hola... - dijo adormilada sin ver el identificador siquiera.

- Princesa, estabas dormida? - la voz de Darien la despertó inmediatamente.

- No te preocupes cariño... - Bostezó - cómo te fue?

- Acabo de bajar del avión, voy a la universidad a presentarme y a organizar lo de mi estadía... Te estaré llamando para decirte mi dirección y mi nuevo celular...

- Te amo Darien...

- y yo a ti princesa... Sigue durmiendo y más tarde te llamo... - colgó.

- Darien... - la rubia caminó a su habitación y volvió a quedarse dormida esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido.


	5. Seis meses después, extrañándose

**Este es mi segundo fic. El primero lo basé más en el manga de Sailor Moon que en la serie, pero este será una mezcla de ambos, en el que los protagonistas son Darien, Serena, Sammy, Luna y Haruka.**

**Debo admitir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

- Señora Chiba - un hombre alto, de pelo canoso y muy bien vestido llamó la atención del grupo de amigos que se sentaba en la cafetería de la facultad de ciencias sociales - necesito verla en mi oficina en media hora, puede interesarle.

- Gracias decano - una rubia sonrió amablemente - estaré allá en media hora - y vio partir al hombre.

- Ese es el decano de tu facultad Serena? - Mina estaba mirando al hombre - de haberlo sabido...

- Oye... Yo estoy acá bonita - Yaten intentaba llamar la atención de su novia.

- lo siento... Pero es que esta...

- Mina! - el coro de Lita, Rei, Amy y Serena asustó a Mina y a los tres Kou.

- bueno chicos, creo que los dejo... Pasaré por unos libros a la biblioteca y luego a la oficina del decano - se puso de pie, tomó su bolso y desapareció.

- Ha cambiado mucho, no creen? - Rei rompió el silencio - sus ojos ya no brillan como antes.

- Le duele mucho estar lejos de Darien - Lita halaba mirando a su amiga desaparecer - todo lo hace por él... Pero por dentro está destruida...

- Yo no diría destruida, solo algo... Resignada - Haruka apareció frente a ellos y tomó el puesto que había desocupado su compañera de apartamento - aunque todas las noches llora...

- Milagro verte por estos lados Tenou - Seya disfrutaba molestar a la rubia de pelo corto.

- No molestes Kou... Solo vine a traerle el auto a Serena... Lo tenía en el taller desde la semana pasada haciendo las revisiones de rutina y odia manejar el mío - tomó el café que había frente a Seya y dio un sorbo - Kou... A esto le falta algo de cafeína... Tomás un café muy claro... - volvió a dejar el vaso plástico en la mesa, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se levantó jugando con ellas en sus manos - iré a buscarla... Nos vemos luego! - y se alejó sacando su celular de la femenina cartera que llevaba en brazos, algo a lo que había contribuido Serena. Si Haruka quería cambiar su imagen, lo harían ambas.

Mientras eso sucedía en Tokio, en el hospital universitarios de Harvard un pelinegro terminaba su turno.

- Está bien doctor Chiba? - la secretaría que le habían asignado hacía esa pregunta todos los días al verlo salir.

- Si Gaby, estoy bien, solo algo agotado... - pasó su mano derecha por el negro cabello y suspiró - nos vemos el lunes, descansaré este fin de semana.

- Que lo disfrute entonces doctor - la joven sonrió amablemente - y recuerde llamar a su esposa...

- Gracias Gaby - le sonrió de vuelta. Ella era la única persona, además de su decano, que sabía que, a pesar de ser tan joven, estaba casado y que no podía terminar su día sin llamar a su Serena - antes de dormir la llamaré... Aún debe estar en la universidad.

- No lo olvide doctor, recuerde cómo se preocupó cuando usted no la llamó en dos días por andar concentrado en un trabajo que debía entregar - recordó con gracia el primer día que habló con Serena, tres meses atrás.

_-Flashback-_

_- Hospital universitario de Harvard, consultorio del doctor Darien Chiba, en qué puedo ayudarle? - contestó amablemente la secretaria cuando levantó la bocina._

_- Si... Disculpe... El doctor Chiba se encuentra? - una voz dulce y femenina, con perfecto inglés y acento japonés, le hablaba del otro lado. Estaba algo entrecortada y podría jurar que si no tenía gripe, estaba llorando._

_- No señorita, él no se encuentra, está en clase en estos momentos._

_- En clase?... Ehhh bueno... Es que... Es usted su secretaria? - esa mujer estaba nerviosa o era solo su impresión?_

_- Si, dígame en qué puedo ayudarla señorita... - esperó que le dijera su nombre._

_- Chiba... Señora Serena Chiba - contestó nerviosa la voz femenina._

_- mucho gusto, yo soy Gaby Miller... Es usted familiar del doctor? - preguntó sin pensar y luego corrigió - perdone mi intromisión._

_- No se preocupe... Soy su esposa y lleva sin llamarme tres días... Estoy muy preocupada por él... No se si algo le pasó - la mujer debía quererlo mucho, realmente se escuchaba preocupada y conmovida... Pero porqué el doctor no le había dicho que era casado?_

_- No se preocupe señora..._

_- Dígame solo Serena, Gaby - la interrumpió la voz de una forma bastante amable._

_- Está bien, no se preocupe Serena, el doctor ha estado terminando un trabajo que debe exponer esta tarde ante un auditorio... Ha pasado tres días casi en vela terminando la investigación y atendiendo pacientes... Debe habérsele olvidado llamarle - esperaba que con eso la mujer del otro lado de la línea se calmara un poco._

_- Gracias Gaby... Puede decirle a Darien que me llame en cuanto pueda... Que he estado muy preocupada... - ya estaba más tranquila... Qué tenía esa mujer que la hacía sentir tan en confianza con ella._

_- Tranquila Serena, yo me encargo de que la llame todos los días... - sonrió inevitablemente - y ha sido un placer conocerla, así sea por teléfono._

_- Gracias Gaby... Darien puede ser algo despistado con esas cosas en ocasiones - si sus oídos no la engañaban, la mujer debía estar sonriendo - que tenga feliz día... O noche?... Aún no me acostumbro a la diferencia de horarios._

_- No se preocupe... Y ha sido un placer conocerla... Que tenga feliz noche._

_Y así terminó la llamada, conmovida por una mujer que no conocía pero con la que se solidarizaba sin saber por qué. Fue ahí cuando se prometió recordarle al doctor llamarla a diario._

_-Fin de Flashback- _

- No me lo recuerdes - sonrió ante el recuerdo de Serena enojada después de recibir esa la llamada tardía - mi cabeza de chorlito me va a matar... - en los ojos del prestigioso doctor se podía notar el inmenso amor que le tenía.

- Es una mujer muy amable... Debo conocerla algún día... - sacó a Darien de su ensoñación - debe extrañarla mucho doctor...

- Bastante Gaby... - sin saber porqué le estaba abriendo su corazón, debía estar muy desesperado al estar alejado de Serena - tuve que venir tres días después de nuestra boda... No hemos tenido luna de miel siquiera - sonrió como un estúpido al recordar a su rubia con el vestido de novia.

- Debe ser hermosa... - Gaby estaba complacida, después de seis meses, su jefe estaba abriéndose a ella y le estaba permitiendo comprobar que el seco doctor Chiba tenía sentimientos profundos por alguien.

- Nunca te la he mostrado, verdad? - sacó su celular y se lo extendió a su secretaria - esa foto la tomaron el día de sus grados de la preparatoria, una semana antes de la boda.

- Es verdaderamente hermosa doctor... - sabía que la voz y la dulzura de Serena eran palpables aún a través de una bocina, pero nunca imaginó que fuera una mujer tan hermosa - y bastante joven...

- Ella tiene 18 años... Está a unas semanas de los 19... Solo tres años menor que yo... - recordó de repente que Serena cumpliría años en dos semanas - Gaby... Podría pedirte un favor?... Soy algo despistado...

- Lo que quiera doctor - la joven de unos 22 años, sonrisa sincera y cabellos castaños, esperó atenta con su agenda la petición de su jefe.

- El 30 de junio, asegúrese de que Serena reciba un ramo con 20 rosas rojas... Yo le dictaré la tarjeta cuando haga el pedido... - hablaba con un dejo de ilusión en la voz mientras recibía su celular de nuevo.

- Confíe en mí doctor...

En la salida de la biblioteca de Tokio, una rubia de cabellos cortos esperaba a su amiga.

- Mi Haru!... - Serena salía de la biblioteca con una torre de tres libros, cosa que hizo reír a Haruka.

- Cabeza de bombón, quieres hacerle competencia a Amy? - se rió alegremente mientras recibía un tierno abrazo de Serena.

- No molestes y dime que tienes mi auto! - casi saltaba como niña pequeña.

- Sí... - le extendió las llaves - ... Quiero mi deportivo de vuelta... - rió recibiendo sus llaves.

- Gracias Haru... - miró el reloj - se me hace tarde... Me acompañas? El decano quiere hablar conmigo...

Y así caminaron juntas hasta la oficina. En el trayecto, Haruka le decía a Serena que pasaría tres días en Osaka en una carrera de exhibición y que estaría sola.

- Oigan... Esas de allá no son Serena y Haruka Tenou, la corredora de autos?... - la voz de un chico se escuchó a pocas puertas de la oficina a la que dirigían.

Desde que había entrado a la universidad, Serena se robaba gran parte de las miradas por su belleza y su sencillez. Pero cuando andaba con Haruka, los comentarios eran tres veces mayores. En ese tiempo, Haruka había retomado las carreras de autos en Japón y había, por pedido de Serena, aceptado un contrato como súper modelo de una marca de autos. Juntas, se robaban grandes miradas, y más, cuando se sabía en todo el país, que Serena era la copiloto de Haruka en muchas ocasiones.

Ignoraron los comentarios y Serena entró a la oficina. Haruka esperó fuera viendo con mirada asesina a todo hombre que se atrevía a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada.

- Señora Chiba, siéntese, quiere que le sirva algo? - el decano esperaba sonriente la respuesta de la rubia.

En seis meses, Serena había logrado habilitar más de media carrera gracias a sus estudios anteriores con Haruka, y por si fuera poco, era la mejor de la facultad, siendo reconocida por todos los profesores y hasta nombrada monitora de tres materias.

- Gracias señor, pero tengo algo de afán... Puede decirme para qué me necesitaba? - siempre era muy formal con el hombre, pero ese día precisamente, tenía que impartir una monitoría de geopolítica y llegaría tarde a la cita.

- Iré al grano entonces... - se sentó - si mal no recuerdo, es usted recién casada y su esposo está en Harvard?

- Si señor... Qué pasa con eso?

- Hay una plaza para un postgrado en conflicto internacional en Harvard... Vamos a dársela al mejor estudiante de la facultad... Y tiene plazo de un año para aceptarla... Creí que podía interesarle...

- Pero aún no me gradúo señor - Serena se estaba ilusionando pero sabía que en un año bien podía terminar todas sus materias y graduarse, pero a Darien solo le quedarían seis meses allá - De cuánto tiempo es el postgrado? - preguntó antes de decidir.

- Dura solo ocho meses, y créame, usted podría terminarla en menos, nunca había visto a alguien a quien las ciencias políticas se le dieran de forma tan natural, parece que estuvieran grabadas en su adn - rió ante la broma, ignorando que, en cierta forma, ella había nacido para gobernar - No se preocupe señora Chiba, puede pensarlo pero espero una respuesta suya en dos semanas.

- Gracias señor... - agradeció no tener que decidir en ese momento - si me permite, Frank y Dana me esperan para darles una lección - se puso de pie - y agradezco haber pensado en mí.

- No tiene que agradecer nada Serena - aunque Serena había pedido mil veces que le quitaran el señora de su nombre, a muchos docentes en la universidad les costaba usar su nombre, por algún motivo, esa pequeña y tierna rubia, les inspiraba un gran respeto - y espero que acepte - tendió su mano, la estrechó con la rubia de coletas y la vio salir.

- Cabeza de bombón, qué pasó?... - Haruka la vio diferente, su rostro mostraba sorpresa, alegría, esperanza y preocupación.

- En casa te cuento mi Haru, tengo que ir a dar una clase... Nos vemos en dos horas, vale? - le sonrió como siempre.

- Está bien - la abrazó y la besó en la frente. Últimamente, Serena se había convertido en su hermana menor - en casa hablamos... Pasarás por tu hermano?

- Sammy! Lo había olvidado... - prometió a su hermano salir a comer un helado después del colegio - haber... Sí... Tengo tiempo... Nos vemos en el Crown a las tres y media?

- Está bien! - y vio a la rubia alejarse.

Había empezado a caminar al salón en el que la esperaban dos de sus compañeros cuando su celular sonó.

- Hola... - respondió algo fatigada, ese día estaba siendo muy largo y agitado.

- Esa es la forma de saludar a su esposo señora Chiba? - esa voz podía borrar todo cansancio.

- Darien! - gritó sorprendiendo a los estudiantes que pasaban a su lado. Esa era otra cosa a la que se habían acostumbrado en la universidad y tal vez por lo que todo el mundo sabía que, siendo tan joven, era casada. Cada que Darien la llamaba soltaba un grito de alegría y brincaba como loca.

- hola princesa... Estabas ocupada? - en Estados Unidos, Darien se acomodaba en el sofá del apartamento que compartía con dos compañeros para dedicarle unos minutos a su amada rubia.

- No cariño... Voy caminando a dar una clase... - la primera vez que le dijo a Darien que era monitora, este casi se atraganta con un café. Su esposa lo sorprendía cada día.

- y de qué esta vez? - preguntó interesado.

- De geopolítica... Debo explicarle a Frank y Dana... - Darien ya se había acostumbrado a esos nombres, eran los compañeros de clase más cercanos a ella - ... El conflicto de oriente medio... Pero y tu? Como estás?

- Bien princesa, algo cansado... Por cierto, antes de olvidarme, Gaby te manda saludos...

- Dale mis gracias... Darien... Te extraño

- Lo haré... y yo también te extraño princesa... - Darien bajó la voz y Serena lo notó.

- Ya duermen tus compañeros verdad?

- Si... Y pronto saldrán a molestarme - sonrió al ver una sombra dirigirse a la sala

- "Oye Chiba... Quieres apagar las luces de una vez... Habla con quien quieras pero apaga que esas luces no me dejan dormir" - esa voz era Jhon, uno de los dos compañeros de apartamento de Darien, y un amargado a los ojos de Serena.

- Cariño... Ve a dormir, no quiero causarte problemas... Hablamos mañana si quieres - la rubia se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón que era su destino.

- Está bien preciosa...

- Te amo... - no le gustaba terminar las conversaciones con él, pero debía.

- y yo a ti princesa... Cuídate.

- Igual tu... - y se cortó la llamada.

Serena dio su clase, almorzó en la cafetería con los chicos, y a las dos y media, partió hacia el colegio de su hermano. Estacionó frente a la salida y bajó del auto, recostándose en la puerta del copiloto.

Un grupo de jóvenes caminaba hacia mirándola de arriba a abajo. Estaba vestida muy sencilla, pero no descuidada. Llevaba un jean azul petróleo bastante ceñido a su cuerpo, un sweter negro, con escote en V que marcaba sus curvas, tenis negros, gafas de sol que había puesto sobre su cabeza y una mochila negra de cuero.

- Quien esa esa belleza que hay allá? - un compañero nuevo de Sammy y Hotaru caminaba entre el grupo de jóvenes.

- Mas respetico Don! - Sammy, bastante molesto le respondió al chico sorprendiéndolo.

- Acaso la conoces?... Deberías presentármela! - el joven de cabellos largos y algo azulados no le quitaba la mirada a Serena.

- Don.., yo de ti me callaba - Hotaru, divertida con la reacción de Sammy, le costaba casi cantando.

- Porqué... No es su novia... O lo compartes Hot... - no pudo decir nada más porque solo sintió cómo Sammy lo tomaba por las solapas y lo alzaba por encima de su cabeza.

- Es mi hermana y te exijo respeto!... - le gritó y lo soltó - entendido?

- Ya, ya Tsukino... Alguna vez vas a tener que compartir esa hermana con alguien más... Porqué no yo?...

- 5...4...3... -Hotaru hacía la cuenta regresiva mientras aceleraba su paso para ponerse al lado de Serena que veía divertida otra de las ya muchas escenas de celos de su hermano.

- ...2... 1... - Serena terminó de contar con una enorme sonrisa.

- NO SE TE OCURRA MIRARLA! - gritó y le lanzó un puño que pegó en el pómulo derecho del chico sorprendiéndolo.

- Ya entendí Tsukino - Don se sobaba el rostro. Ya estaban bastante cerca de Serena y todos veían como reía divertida al lado de Hotaru.

- Hola chicos! - saludó la rubia al grupo de casi diez jóvenes que estaba frente a su auto.

- Hola Serena! - respondieron casi todos en coro.

- Hola tonta... - Sammy se acercó a Serena, la abrazó fuertemente y le besó la mejilla.

- Ya terminaste o vas a seguir de cavernícola...? - Hotaru reía alegremente ante el fingido enojo de Serena.

- Ya terminé... - bajó la cabeza y giró hacia el dolorido joven - discúlpame... - estiró su mano para estrecharla con la de Don antes de que su hermana lo obligara.

- Tranquilo Tsukino... Yo también la defendería - sonrió el chico.

- Bueno, ya disculpados, Sammy, vamos que Haruka nos espera... - bajó las gafas de sol y caminó para abrir la puerta del piloto - hasta luego chicos! - levantó la mano y se despidió entrando al auto y quitando los seguros de la puerta del copiloto y de atrás.

Sammy se subió para ocupar el asiento del lado de su hermana y Hotaru se acomodó atrás. Pusieron sus cinturones y se despidieron alegremente. Serena aceleró a fondo haciendo chillar las llantas y arrancó como toda una profesional de las carreras, sorprendiendo al nuevo compañero de su hermano.

- Hermosa, piloto de autos... Lástima que Tsukino sea tan celoso - dijo Don sin pensar mirando el auto rojo desaparecer.

- Y casada... - agregó otro joven poniendo su mano en el hombro de Don.

- Casada?... Wow... Que suerte tiene el tipo...

En el Crown, Haruka esperaba a Serena, mientras se tomaba un café. El auto chilló al frenar y la rubia de pelo corto sonrió complacida. Por fin tenía una amiga que compartiera su pasión por la velocidad. Bueno, también era que casi la había obligado a entrar en ese mundo.

- Hola Haruka! - Serena se sentó frente a ella después de entrar a la cafetería

- Papá Haruka! - Hotaru la abrazó. Desde que Haruka vivía con Serena para no dejarla sola, extrañaba mucho la sobreprotección de la rubia.

- Haruka! - un saludo simple y sencillo por parte de Sammy.

- hola!... Qué les traigo chicos? - un sonriente Andrew se acercó a ellos.

- Una copa gigante para mi! - Serena fue la primera en responder.

- otra igual para mí - Sammy sonriendo.

- Una con duraznos Andrew... - Hotaru animada.

- Otro café Andrew... Y gracias - finalizó Haruka antes de interrogar a Serena - Ahora si me vas a decir qué quería el decano contigo? - los dos jóvenes miraron extrañados.

- No digan nada chicos - miró a los tres que se concentraban en ella - me ofrecieron una plaza para un postgrado en conflicto internacional en Harvard...

- QUE!? - los tres casi gritaron.

- Déjenme terminar... - habló antes de que ellos empezaran a hacer preguntas - Debo decidir en dos semanas, y tengo un año para terminar mis estudios y estar en los Estados Unidos... Dura ocho meses, o menos si me empeño... - empezó a dudar.

- ...pero... - Haruka entendió que había más.

- Pero cuando yo pueda aceptarla, me quedaré allá más tiempo y Darien regresará a Japón antes que yo... Nos separaremos más tiempo... - dejó caer por su rostro un par de lágrimas más.

- Debes aceptar Serena, solo se alejarían tres meses... Y tendrían seis meses juntos allá... No? - Sammy hacía cuentas con sus dedos mirando a su hermana - debes aprovecharlo...

- Si Serena... Es una gran oportunidad - Hotaru se unió a la conversación.

- Y si sucede algo en Tokio?... - excusas... Estaba buscando excusas.

- Haber cabeza de bombón... - Haruka puso los ojos en blanco - desde hace cuánto no tenemos un enemigo?... Y si algo sucediera, puedes teletransportarte... Así que no tengas miedo y acéptalo... Además, puedes sorprender a Chiba...

- Tienes razón... - sonrió por fin. Solo necesitaba alguien que la apoyara - ahora tendré que estudiar mucho más...

Pasaron una tarde juntos, caminaron por el parque, Serena llevó a su hermano a la casa y Haruka a Hotaru. Se encontraron en el apartamento, Serena se dispuso a estudiar hasta pasada la media noche.

En Estados Unidos, ya había pasado el medio día y Darien se disponía a estudiar en la sala de estar del apartamento.

- Oye Chiba... Vas a seguir estudiando?... Deberías salir un rato - un rubio alto fornido, con cabello corto y ojos verdes apareció frente a él.

- Gracias pero prefiero descansar acá - se acomodó en el sofá - además...

- Serena me llamará hoy - otro rubio de cabello más largo y un poco más oscuro apareció por el pasillo arremedando a Darien - esa mujer te tiene loco Darien... Con tantas bellezas que tenemos acá...

- Puede tenerme loco... Pero en verdad no me interesan otras mujeres Dilan - miró a su otro compañero.

- Hay Darien... Cruzas el mundo para seguir pegado a una niña en Japón - Jhon se sentó a su lado - tendremos que conocerla para saber porqué este pobre tonto - le dio un golpe en la espalda - es tan amargado.

- Debe ser una chica de lo más normal... - se sentó en otro sofá y saco tres cervezas de una bolsa lanzándole una a cada uno - y pensar que acá tienes a media facultad detrás tuyo, sin mencionar al personal femenino del hospital.

- Una chica normal? - Darien sonrió recordando la imagen de su esposa - tal vez... - sus ojos se perdieron en otro mundo.

- Te perdimos hombre - Dilan se levantó - pero esta noche, nos vamos de discoteca.

- Está bien, está bien... Esta noche los acompaño - dijo resignado Darien cuando sonó su celular - hola?

- Hola cariño! - Serena so saludaba alegre pero en voz baja para no despertar a Haruka.

- "Hola princesa" - Dilan y Jhon imitaban a Darien entre risas.

- Perdónalos princesa, pero parece que este par no tienen otra cosa que hacer hoy además de molestarme - contestó sonriendo Darien. Serena estaba acostumbrada a escuchar esas voces cuando hablaba con él.

- Algún día los voy a dejar con la boca cerrada - dijo divertida - qué tal tu sábado Darien?

- Ahora, casi perfecto... Estaba estudiando hasta que un par de impertinentes me azotaron con sus comentarios.

- Me alegra que estés bien - rió suavemente - mis papás, Sammy y Luna te mandan saludos.

- Estuviste con ellos hoy?

- Sí, salí con Sammy, Hotaru y Haruka en la tarde, y cené en casa de mis padres.

- ... Deberías esta durmiendo en este instante... - le completó Darien divertido.

- No puedo, debo terminar un par de exposiciones y preparar un examen importante que tengo el lunes - Serena estaba sentada en su cama, rodeada de libros, una laptop que le había regalado Darien y Luna dormida en una canasta.

- Debes descansar un poco princesa, no tienes que exagerar - dio un sorbo a la cerveza mientras hacía señas a sus amigos para que dejaran de imitar sus gestos.

- No te preocupes cariño... Además es difícil dormir sin ti...

- Lo se Serena... Puedo...

- No se te ocurra regresar antes de termina! - lo interrumpió. Siempre tenían esa pequeña discusión.

- Pero pronto es tu cumpleaños princesa... Y quisiera estar contigo...

- Lo se... Pero bueno, ese día estaré con Haruka en una carrera, puedes vernos por tele - sonrió ocultando su pesar.

- Serena! - en verdad le preocupaba que Serena asistiera a esas carreras como copiloto - estoy empezando a pensar que Tenou es mala compañía para ti - sonrió finalmente.

- Darien... Es divertido... Me verás? - su voz sonó bastante mimada.

- Haré un intento princesa, si no, veré la repetición.

- te amo cariño...

- y yo a ti princesa... Cuídate mucho y dile a Tenou que tenga cuidado.

- Lo haré Darien... Cuídate tu también...

Y tras un breve silencio, ambos colgaron el teléfono. Serena se acostó a dormir sobre sus libros y Darien guardó su celular con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

- Oye... Quien es ese tal Tenou? - Dilan intrigado se sentó de nuevo.

- Tenou es una amiga de Serena y mía... - tomó un sorbo de su cerveza - y es la compañera de apartamento de Serena.

- y porqué te molesta? - Jhon se unió recordando el tono en el que había mencionado su nombre.

- No me molesta, confío en ella más que en cualquier otro de nuestros amigos... - sonrió - solo que tiene unos gustos algo excéntricos.

- qué tanto... - Dilan dio un sorbo a su cerveza pero la conversación se vio interrumpida por el timbre.

Jhon se levantó y quedó mudo al ver la mujer que tenía en frente.

- Buenas tardes, está es la residencia de Darien Chiba? - una hermosa sonrisa había hipnotizado a Jhon.

- S... S... Si... - no podía hablar bien.

- Y él se encuentra? - la hermosa mujer seguía de pie esperando.

- Quién es Jhon? - Darien apareció detrás de su amigo y quedó sorprendido - Michiru! Qué haces acá? - movió a su zombie amigo y le dio paso - pasa, que sorpresa.

En la sala, cuando Dilan la vio, quedó igualmente sorprendido.

- Que graciosos son tus amigos Darien - rió la chica mientras tomaba asiento - y que perdido tú... Llevo buscándote unos cinco meses.

- Serena no me dijo que vendrías - se disculpó.

- Ella no lo sabe, Haruka fue la que me dijo que estabas acá pero que no tenía tus contactos - miró a los dos chicos que estaban de pie mirándola - no presentas?

- Claro! - Darien se puso de pie en medio de ellos - Jhon y Dilan,ella es Michiru Kaio, una vieja amiga.

- Mucho gusto chicos! - la chica de cabello aguamarina les sonrió con confianza.

- Darien, no habías dicho que eras amigo de la gran Michiru Kaio! - Dilan logró hablar por fin.

- Él es algo reservado, verdad Darien? - la chica estaba divertida - pero bueno, quería saber si podía quedarme contigo? Las habitaciones del conservatorio de música no son muy buenas y Haruka me dijo que podía buscarte.

- Yo no tengo problema Michiru... - le so rió, era bueno tener una conexión con Serena así fuera por medio de una de sus guardianas - ustedes tiene algún problema chicos?

- Nos estás diciendo que si nos molesta vivir con la gran violinista Michiru Kaio?... Eres tonto o qué? - Jhon reencontró su voz - puedo cederle hasta mi habitación!

- Entonces está decidido, esta tarde paso mis cosas - se puso de pie - Darien me ayudas?

- Claro, chicos, parece que tendrán que salir de fiesta solos - se puso de pie y salió tras Michiru.

Caminaron juntos hasta un auto azul que Michiru había comprado, subieron y empezaron a atravesar el campus.

- De verdad Darien que estabas perdido - rompió el silencio Michiru.

- Igual tu, no fuiste a la boda - respondió alegre.

- Llevo ya un año en el conservatorio, pero la soledad acá me estaba consumiendo, extraño a Haruka, Setsuna y Hotaru... - se veía triste.

- Sobre todo a Haruka, verdad? - Darien quería conocer un poco más a Haruka y Michiru, la primera se había ofrecido a cuidar a su princesa y para nadie era un secreto que ellas tenías gustos diferentes, o eso creían.

- Si, pero no por lo que crees - intuyó a donde iba la conversación - Haruka y yo somos las mejores amigas, somos hermanas, pero a ambas nos gustan los hombres... No te dejes llevar por las apariencias - le sonrió finalmente.

- Perdón, todos estábamos convencidos de otra cosa - se disculpó.

- Lo se, nosotras disfrutamos eso... Pero creo que ya terminó esa etapa... - sonrió con nostalgia - haz visto cómo está Haruka desde que vive con Serena? - le señaló la guantera del carro.

- No, en realidad no miro mucha farándula o deportes - abría el cajón y se sorprendió al ver la portada - qué...? Desde cuándo se viste así?

Haruka tenía puesto un overol para conducir, abierto hasta su cadera, con un top bastante sexy y transparente.

- Es una nueva top model Darien... En qué mundo vives?

- wow...nunca pensé verla así - ojeó la revista - es una mujer muy hermosa...

- Si, espero que consiga alguien bueno para compartir su vida... - suspiró ensoñadora - mira la última página.

Darien giró la revista y se sorprendió por el artículo que ocupaba todo el espacio.

_"Qué sucedió con los héroes de Japón?_

_Sailor Moon, las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask, los súper héroes japoneses que tenían todos los ojos del planeta sobre ellos, desaparecieron y ya llevan más de un año sin dar rastro de su paradero._

_Aún así, una prestigiosa firma cinematográfica está preparando una película sobre los jóvenes que conmovieron el mundo..._

_La firma espera que en el estreno, que será en Tokio, puedan hacer presencia los inspiradores de la saga que tendrá tres entregas. La primera será en un año."_

- Porqué no sabía nada de eso? - Darien estaba sorprendido.

- Porque esa revista salió hoy - rió y detuvo el auto - llegamos.

- Supongo que las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask tendrán que reunirse en un año... - sonrió Darien bajando del auto - hace mucho no la veo con traje de marinero.

- Ya... Calmado tigre... La distancia está haciendo estragos en ti - Michiru bajaba del auto y condujo a Darien hacia su habitación en el edificio del conservatorio.

- Me alegra contar con tu compañía Michiru - le dijo antes de entrar a la habitación.

- A mí también príncipe, es bueno tener una conexión con las chicas, así sea a través de usted - entró al femenino cuarto e invitó a Darien.

- Estábamos muy bien Michiru sin tanta formalidad - resopló el pelinegro al escucharla decirle príncipe y tratarlo de usted.

- perdóneme, una cosa es que lo trate relajada e informalmente cuando está en presencia de amigos o en público, pero solos, no puedo evitarlo, usted es mi príncipe y debo respetarlo - le sonrió con confianza - ahora, puede, por favor, alcanzarme esa maleta que hay sobre el armario? Me queda muy alta.

- Como quieras... - puso los ojos en blanco y ayudó a Michiru con su maleta.

Ese día terminó con una Michiru cansada, un Darien animado, una Serena estudiando y una Haruka en prácticas para su próxima carrera.

Los días que pasaría lejos de Darien, serían para Serena más soportables, en un año podría verlo y eso la motivaba a estudiar arduamente. Darien, ignorando eso, estaba de mejor semblante, teniendo a una vieja amiga cerca de él. Y sus amigos... Bueno, ellos estaban encantados de compartir su espacio con ella. Incluso Jhon buscaba que ella aceptara una salida a comer juntos.

* * *

**Espero difrutaran de este capítulo... Les dejé solo una muestra de cómo están llevando la vida los personajes... Pero pronto empezará la emoción...**

**Me tomaré el trabajo de contestar sus comentarios personalmente y uno por uno...**

**Feliz semana!**


	6. El viaje, dos rubias arman el caos

**Este es mi segundo fic. El primero lo basé más en el manga de Sailor Moon que en la serie, pero este será una mezcla de ambos, en el que los protagonistas son Darien, Serena, Sammy, Luna y Haruka.**

**Debo admitir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

- en serio Serena? - Rei estaba a punto de llorar mientras abrazaba a su amiga - debes irte de verdad?

- Si Rei - tomó a su amiga de los hombros y la alejó para mirar su rostro - pero en un mes nos vemos para el estreno de nuestra película - sonrió intentando ocultar su tristeza y animar a su temperamental amiga.

El aeropuerto de Tokio estaba bastante lleno de personas para ser las once de la noche. Frente a la puerta de abordaje número diez, un enorme grupo de personas despedían a dos rubias.

Había pasado ya un año y dos meses, en Tokio ya era 3 de agosto, en Estados Unidos estaba atardeciendo el 2. Serena había decidido llegar a Harvard justo para el cumpleaños de Darien.

Con mucho esfuerzo y con la ayuda de Haruka, pudo terminar sus estudios en políticas. Aceptó la beca y estaría empezando en unos tres días. No habían pasado muchas cosas en ese tiempo. Las vidas de todos seguían un curso normal. Cada quien entregado a su que hacer.

Lita se había unido a Andrew y Unazuki en el Crown y además empezaba a salir con el rubio. Mina y Yaten seguían juntos y la rubia ya había logrado ablandar un poco a su seco novio. Amy y Taiki contagiaban miel por donde pasaran. Mientras que Rei y Nicolás apenas estaban dándose una oportunidad.

Seya por su parte, aún buscaba el amor. Había salido a un par de citas con la hermana de Andrew, pero no funcionó. Aún peleaba fuertemente con Haruka, pero disfrutaban ambos de esas discusiones sin sentido.

Sammy y Hotaru seguían juntos para pesar de Haruka. Y por último, los Tsukino, ese día, más que nunca, se sentían orgullosos y felices por su hija.

- "Pasajeros del vuelo directo con destino Cambridge, Estados Unidos, favor abordar por la puerta diez" - una vez más las llamaban.

- Haruka, cuida bien a mi hija - Kenji se acercó a la rubia alta y esbelta a la que se había acostumbrado.

- No se preocupe Kenji, además, ella estará con Darien... - miró como su amiga empezaba a abrazar a sus acompañantes.

- Tenou...

- Kou...

Los dos se miraban a los ojos de forma intensa.

- Me harás falta - se animó a decir Seya sorprendiendo a los presentes.

- A mí me hará falta tu café descafeinado... - sonrió la rubia tímidamente, de pronto ya no era la fuerte Sailor Urano.

- Vas a ganar la copa de la Nascar, verdad? - el pelinegro caminó hasta quedar frente a ella.

- Me sorprende que lo preguntes... Claro que la voy a ganar - dijo altiva retomando su rudeza - y te la restregaré en la cara.

- Haru... Vamos - Serena llamaba a su amiga mientras soltaba el abrazo de Sammy. Ambos lloraban silenciosamente.

- Adiós a todos... Nos vemos en un mes! - Haruka caminó hasta Serena y se quedó a su lado llamando la atención de Sammy - Tsukino... Cuida bien a mi niña... - señaló a Hotaru que lloraba abrazada a Setsuna.

- Lo haré Haruka... - tomó sus manos con sumo respeto - Tonta... Te voy a extrañar... - abrazó una vez más a su hermana.

- y yo a ti Sammy...

Un abrazo más a sus padres, y Serena, seguida de Haruka y llevando a Luna en un tierno bolso, entraron a la sala de abordaje.

- Estás preparada para ver a Chiba? - le preguntó Haruka a Serena cuando se estaban acomodando en el avión.

- estoy nerviosa mi Haru... Hace más de un año que no lo veo - se abrochó el cinturón y sostuvo sobre sus piernas en bolso en el que dormía Luna plácidamente - crees que aún me ame?

- Serena... Esa pregunta sobra... - despeinó un poco los cabellos de la rubia que estaban atados en una coleta alta - recuérdame llamar al concesionario al llegar para asegurarnos de tener el auto listo en el aeropuerto - sonrió con confianza.

Haruka había hecho los trámites para comprar un hermoso deportivo blanco en Estados Unidos y que las esperara, listo para estrenar, en el aeropuerto el día de su llegada.

- Si mi Haaaaaagru... - un bostezo que se le escapó hizo reír a su compañera -creo que será mejor dormir algo... - se acomodó y quedó rápidamente dormida.

En uno de los apartamentos del campus universitario, Michiru entraba cargada de bolsas.

- Oigan! Hay alguien en casa?...- preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta con el pie.

- Ohhhh... - Jhon corrió a su encuentro con una enorme sonrisa - debiste haberme dicho que te ayudara mi vida.. - tomó las bolsas y las llevó a la cocina, dejando a su nueva novia en la sala recostada.

- Quiero celebrarle el cumpleaños a Darien... Debe estar deprimido por pasar otro cumpleaños lejos de ella... - hablaba Michiru hacia la cocina.

- Es mañana verdad? - Jhon se sentó al lado de Michiru y tomó sus manos - no entiendo el vínculo que tienen ustedes, pero te preocupas mucho por él...

- No estarás celoso corazón?... - Michiru miraba coqueta a su novio - sabes que Darien es muy importante para mí... Y no solo porque me permitió quedarme con ustedes y no estar tan sola mientras terminaba mis estudios...

- Lo se... Lo se... Extrañas a tu amiga...

- Haruka!... Te lo he dicho mil veces - reía animada.

- Lo siento, soy malo con los nombres... - sonrió inocente hasta que la puerta del apartamento se abrió dejando ver las figuras de Dilan y Darien.

- No seas aguafiestas Darien... Faltamos a clase y vamos a celebrar... - el rubio de pelo largo sermoneaba al pelinegro.

- Ya te dije Dilan que no me interesa... Iré a clases, luego al hospital... Y finalmente, dormiré en mi cama - miró a la pareja sentada en la sala - hola chicos... - su semblante era calmado pero conmovido. Estaba triste, nostálgico y solo quería descansar.

- Hola Darien! - Michiru lo saludó efusiva sin pararse del sofá - qué tal tu día? - ella notó la creciente depresión de su príncipe y quiso cambiar el tema.

- Bien, gracias por preguntar Mich... - pasó despreocupadamente por en medio de todos y se encerró en su habitación.

- Está bastante mal... - dijo Dilan cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse - solo quiere estudiar y trabajar... Tanto puede querer a esa niña?...

- No es una niña! - Michiru habló con algo de enojo - es un ángel... Serena es una chica maravillosa que iluminó nuestras vidas - ahora era Michiru quien empezaba a extrañar a la rubia y hablaba con nostalgia.

- Ya mi vida... - Jhon le sobó la mejilla - no es para tanto...

- Me voy a dormir - Michiru se levantó y se fue a su cuarto. No quería estar triste recordando a sus amigas.

- Esa Serena tiene algo.. - Dilan se recostó en el sofá .

- Dilan, déjalos... Si les hace mal recordarla porqué los atormentas? - se puso de pie algo enojado - ya es suficiente que estén lejos de todos los que aman, no crees?

- Esta bien, esta bien... Creo que iré a leer un poco - y el rubio de cabello largo desapareció con semblante extraño.

El viaje había sido largo. Luna y Serena durmieron en gran parte, pero Haruka solo logró conciliar el sueño por unas cuantas horas. Ambas salían del aeropuerto con sus maletas a buscar el hermoso deportivo. Un Mazda MX 8 en color blanco las esperaba.

- Es precioso, no creen? - Haruka orgullosa y algo somnolienta.

- Me encanta! - Serena daba saltitos como niña.

- Qué velocidad alcanza? - Luna estaba empezando a preocuparse.

- Ya Luna, somos buenas conductoras - Serena sobó la cabeza de la gata.

- Tan buenas que te lo dejo a ti Sere - bostezó - estoy agotada y no puedo conducir.

- qué? Wow - recibió las llaves de la mano de Haruka y se montó de inmediato, dejando a Luna en el asiento trasero y abriendo la puerta del copiloto a su amiga. - puedes indicarme donde hay un centro comercial?

- Claro, arranca yo te guío...

Minutos más tarde, entraban en una joyería. Serena tenía algunos ahorros y quería darle algo bonito a Darien por su cumpleaños.

- Qué te parece este reloj? - Haruka sostenía un hermoso reloj de bolsillo en plata. Dentro tenía espacio para una fotografía y una dedicatoria.

-Es perfecto! - dijo feliz - lo llevamos!

- qué desea que pongamos en la inscripción? - el vendedor las miraba un poco atónito.

- "S&D, un amor más grande que el universo... Un amor que atraviesa el tiempo" - lo dijo sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Está bien... Pueden recogerlo en media hora - tomó el reloj y se despidió.

- bueno, tenemos media hora de espera, deberíamos cambiarnos la ropa... - Haruka miró a su compañera y se miró a ella misma - eso de ir a sorprender a Chiba en jean y camiseta no es muy protocolario...

- Tienes razón... Vamos!

Y así salieron ambas hacia una hermosa tienda. Haruka había elegido un vestido entallado a su cuerpo. Desde que era modelo, se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de vestuarios. Llegaba nos seis centímetros por arriba de la rodilla, y era de n color berenjena intenso con algunos apliques en dorado. Buscó unas sandalias doradas a juego y alborotó su cabello, que ya llegaba por sus labios. Definitivamente, parecía salida de una revista, y muchos en la tienda la reconocieron de inmediato.

Serena eligió un hermoso vestido negro, entallado hasta su cintura, donde un cinto blanco en seda la marcaba. De ahí, el vestido tenía una caída amplia con la misma altura del de Haruka, pero con algo de tul debajo para resaltarlo y ampliarlo un poco. Ató su largo cabello en una coleta alta, con algunos mechones sueltos y lo decoró con un hermoso peine de p,ata y unas zapatillas negras de tacón.

Solo con salir así de la tienda. La gente que pasaba se quedaba mirándolas. Eran un par de diosas rubias. Su belleza y elegancia no se comparaban pero al parecer, ellas ni cuenta se daban de lo que ocasionaban.

Regresaron a la joyería por el regalo y Serena puso una foto de los dos en el reloj antes de que lo empacaran. El vendedor que las atendía no lograba concentrarse mucho viendo al par de rubias frente a él.

Terminaron en el centro comercial y Serena condujo, según indicaciones de Haruka hacia Harvard. El campus era enorme y por donde pasaran, la gente miraba el auto blanco con vidrios negros. Encontraron un estacionamiento vacío cerca del edificio donde debía presentarse Serena. El lugar estaba lleno de jóvenes con libros en las manos que charlaban amenamente.

Apagaron el auto, Serena tomó el bolso con Luna dentro y ambas abrieron las puertas sorprendiendo al público.

Las dos rubias bajaron con una mirada divertida al darse cuenta que eran el centro de atracción. Todos al rededor las miraban embelesados. Los hombres con algo de deseo y las mujeres con envidia.

- Oigan esa no es Haruka Tenou? La nueva corredora de la Nascar? - un chico alto y fornido, de cabellos negros gritó en medio de un grupo de amigos.

- Y ahí viene de nuevo... - Serena estaba más que divertida - te dejo con tus admiradores mi Haru... Espérame acá que no tardo - y salió caminando hacia el edificio siendo seguida por muchas miradas.

Afuera, Haruka empezó a firmar autógrafos a un mar de hombres que se acercaban a ella a preguntarle por su vida y su carrera. Dentro, Serena algo confundida miraba puertas buscando al rector de la universidad.

De repente, chocó con algo y dejó caer al suelo los documentos que debía entregar y el bolso con Luna, quien maulló ruidosamente.

- Oh... Disculpa! - un joven alto, bien formado, sonriente y con un cabello rubio oscuro que caía sobre sus hombros se agachaba sin mirarla para recoger los papeles, el bolso y algunos libros que él traía - ten... Preciosa - al levantarse y ver a la rubia quedó simplemente sin aliento.

- Discúlpame tu a mi - le sonrió y el hombre sintió estar en el cielo - estaba buscando la oficina de rector pero no la encuentro...

- Pues la tienes en frente - le sonrió - es de la que acabo de salir... Vienes a estudiar acá?

- Eh... - miró la puerta - si, vengo a estudiar... - discúlpame, pero tengo algo de prisa.

- Claro preciosa! - reaccionó, estaba tapando la entrada - podré verte de nuevo? - se movió a un lado.

- Si, claro!... - abrió la puerta despreocupadamente y entró sin mas, en realidad quería encontrar a Darien antes de que se fuera para el hospital.

- wow... Que muñeca!... Tengo que encontrarla nuevamente - El rubio Caminaba fuera del edificio para encontrarse con otra muñeca rubia que acaparaba la atención de muchos hombres y a la que le tomaban fotos cerca de un hermoso auto - valla... Este semestre será interesante - y partió en otra dirección.

- Es un placer conocerla en persona señora Chiba - el rector, un hombre delgado, mayor y con un cabello castaño tintado con canas la recibía sonriente y de pie - esperaba su llegada antes.

- Disculpe, venía con una amiga y debíamos terminar unos trámites - estrechó la mano de formal hombre que la miraba embelesado.

- Siéntese por favor - le ofreció una silla frente al escritorio y él tomó asiento frente a ella - es un placer tenerla en Harvard, he recibido muy buenos comentarios de usted.

- El honor es mío señor, y los comentarios, sin pecar de petulante, los entiendo, solo tengo veinte años recién cumplidos y ya voy a comenzar mi postgrado - sonrió dulcemente. Desde que estudiaba, la diplomacia se le dio de forma natural.

- eso es un bono a su favor, además de lo hermosa que es, si me lo permite - le sonrió de vuelta- tiene todos los papeles necesarios?

- Si, claro - extendió la carpeta con los papeles que traía con ella - ahí está todo, incluyendo la hoja de vida de mi esposo que también trabaja y estudia acá.

- Es cierto, es usted la esposa del doctor Chiba - por primera vez relacionaba el apellido de los dos becados mientras miraba la hoja de vida - su esposo ha hecho un muy buen trabajo... Tiene su dirección?

- Si, la tengo, y gracias! - se levantó con una expresión dulce en su mirada - me agrada hablar con usted, pero debo buscar a mi esposo antes de que empiece turno en el hospital, hoy es su cumpleaños.

- Adelante - se puso de pie cortésmente - enviaré su horario al apartamento del doctor entonces - extendió su mano para estrechar la de Serena - y ha sido un placer conocerla Señora.

- con permiso - hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió.

En el pasillo todos la veían de arriba a abajo. Ella sonrió satisfecha, esperaba que a Darien le gustara su atuendo. La última vez que la vio, aún usaba sus dos coletas, una semana antes había dejado el uniformes y sus curvas, aunque bien definidas, no eran tan notorias como ahora.

Caminó hacia el auto donde Haruka sonreía a muchos hombres y posaba. Serena sabía que no le agradaba mucho que la asediaran, pero disfrutaba enormemente los rostros de los hombres.

- disculpen chicos - Serena atravesó el cerco de hombres y abrazó por la cintura a su amiga - pero debo llevarme a Haruka - les sonrió dulcemente y todos se quedaron viéndolas.

- Tu eres Serena verdad? - el mismo chico que había reconocido a Haruka, la había reconocido, en verdad debía ser muy amante del automovilismo - eres la copiloto de Haruka... No?

- Si - se sonrojó un poco cuando respondió - soy yo.

- déjenme sacarles una foto juntas - el joven parecía un niño pequeño.

- Adelante, pero rápido, tenemos cosas que hacer - sonrió Haruka y posó al lado de su amiga . Cuando el joven bajó la cámara, Haruka le sonrió de nuevo al chico - oye, sabes donde queda la cafetería de medicina?

- Si... Yo las llevo si quieren, mucho gusto, - extendió su mano primero a Haruka - Christian.

- no debemos presentarnos, así que a caminar que tengo prisa - Serena tomó a ambos por el brazo y los sacó del tumulto dejando caminos de miradas detrás de ellos.

Llegaron a la cafetería. Estaba bastante vacía, unas dos chicas sentadas en una mesa, tres chicos en otra.

- Esto siempre es así de solitario? - preguntó Serena algo decepcionada, esperaba encontrarlo ahí.

- No, en realidad hoy hay unas exposiciones en el auditorio - miró su reloj - deben terminar en unos minutos, ya se han alargado.

- Muchas gracias por acompañarnos - Serena se sentaba en una mesa y Haruka lo hacía a su lado, haciendo señas para que él se sentara con ellas.

- Por nada... - bajó su mirada, estaba algo avergonzado - y ustedes porqué están acá?

- Bueno... - Serena contestó decidida y con confianza - Haruka me acompaña, ella empezará a correr la otra semana en la Nascar y yo... Bueno, voy a hacer mi primer postgrado, una maestría en conflicto internacional...

- Qué!? - el joven se sorprendió - estarás en la maestría?... No eres muy joven?

- Si... Solo 20 - sonrió inocentemente.

- Yo también estaré, será un placer estudiar contigo Serena.

En ese momento la cafetería empezó a llenarse por estudiantes con batas blancas. Las dos rubias y su acompañante se pusieron de pie y caminaron a un lugar más despejado para no ocupar asientos, después de todo, no tomarían nada.

La gente los miraba, bueno las miraba. Todos estaba atraídos como un imán hacia las dos hermosas rubias. Tanto así que, inconscientemente, habían hecho un semicírculo al rededor de ellos.

Saliendo del un auditorio, una pareja y dos amigos hablaban amenamente.

- se los juro! Era una diosa... Bueno, eran dos, cuando le dejé las memorias al rector y regresaba al auditorio, vi a otra rubia... Creo que en algún lado la he visto antes, pero eran hermosas...

- Ya Dilan, respira... La soltería te está matando - Michiru hablaba divertida mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de Jhon.

- Esque la hubieran visto... Con ese vestido parece una fusión de ángel y demonio... Era hermosa... Debo encontrarla...

- Dilan, estabas alucinando por andar buscándome una chica a mí - Darien estaba divertido, aunque con sus ojos algo apagados.

- oigan qué pasa allá? - Jhon señaló a la cafetería donde todo el mundo concentraba sus ojos en un centro de atención. Aún estaban lejos pero habían tres personas, dos mujeres de espaldas y un joven de frente a ellos, los tres reían amenamente.

- No lo se, ni me interesa, solo quiero un café antes de irme para el hospital - Darien siguió caminando en dirección a la cafetería.

- Que amargado Chiba... Hoy es tu cumpleaños, anímate hombre - Dilan seguía a su lado hasta que llegaron a la entrada y quedó estático... - son ellas!

- ellas quienes? - Michiru volteó la mirada hacia donde miraba Dilan.

En un segundo, Haruka se giró y cruzó la mirada con su amiga del alma.

- Esa no es Haruka? - Darien estaba sorprendido de lo diferente que se veía así vestida y con el cabello tan largo.

- tu amiga mi vida? - Jhon la movió, pero ella se soltó y salió corriendo a abrazar a la rubia.

- Haruka! - gritó Michiru mientras corría y la otra rubia se giró, dejando embelesados a los tres amigos.

- Darien! - la hermosa rubia corrió hacia el pelinegro ante la mirada sorprendida de todas las personas que había en el lugar.

Mientras Michiru abrazaba fuertemente a Haruka y ambas reían juntas, Serena se lanzaba a un estático Darien y se apoderaba de sus labios.

- Se... Sere... Serena! - su voz salía entrecortada y en un sususrro solo audible para Serena mientras alejaba un poco a su rubio tormento para mirarla de pies a cabeza. estaba más que sorprendido.

- Darien! - Serena se abrazó fuertemente a él.

- oye, tigre... No que no tenías ojos para otra mujer que no fuera tu Serena? - Dilan puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo - no sabía que te negabas a salir conmigo por andar con esa chica.

- Hola Chiba! -Haruka, abrazada a Michiru estaba ya frente a él.

Darien no abrazaba a Serena, simplemente se dejaba abrazar y seguía atónito.

- Qué hacen acá Tenou? - su voz era fría y con algo de rabia.

- Ya Chiba... No te alegras de que te la haya traído para tu cumpleaños? - la rubia sonreía pícaramente.

- Mi amor - Michiru cambió el tema para alivianar la tensión y que Darien se acostumbrara - ella es Haruka, mi hermana - se la presentó a Jhon.

-He escuchado muchas coas buenas de ti - estiró la mano para estrechar la de la rubia - Me alegra conocerte.

- El placer es mío Jhon... - lo miró amenazante - pero vete con cuidado, Michiru tiene quien la defienda.

- Ya Haru... No me lo espantes - Michiru seguía abrazada por la cintura de su amiga. Todos miraron a la pareja.

Darien seguía perplejo y Serena no lo soltaba. Estaban en completo silencio, hasta que Dilan lo rompió.

- Te habías olvidado decirnos que tus amigas eran la hermosas Mich - miraba a Haruka de pies a cabeza y a la rubia que abrazaba a Darien - pero si tu eres Tenou quien es esta belleza? - señaló a la pareja y Michiru le hizo señas para que se callara.

- Darien? - la rubia se alejó y lo miró a la cara. El pelinegro no reaccionaba. Miraba a su audiencia. La cafetería entera los miraba.

- Qué haces acá Serena! - le preguntó seco y sin mayor expresión.

- Darien? Es en serio? - la rubia se estaba enojando - no me ves hace más de año y medio y solo preguntas qué hago acá? - buscó en su bolso el paquetito con el reloj y se lo estrujó en el hombro - FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DOCTOR CHIBA! - y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a todos perplejos.

Christian, quien veía la escena a los lejos, y quien ya sabía lo que hacían sus nuevas amigas allí, corrió tras Serena.

- Bravo Chiba! Lo hiciste de nuevo! - Haruka le aplaudía en frente - ahora quedate ahi parado como una estatua mientras Serena se lleva mi auto nuevo... - calló en la cuenta - MI AUTO!.

Sin decir nada, Darien salió corriendo por donde desapareció Serena.

- Esa... Esa rubia despampanante... Es la "princesa"?- Dilan hizo hincapié en la última palabra.

- La misma - Michiru le respondió mirando hacia donde habían desaparecido sus amigos - Haruka, aún no lo supera?

- Ella creía que con la distancia, él estaría feliz de verla... - respondió Haruka con pesar.

- haber, explíquense que no entiendo nada - Jhon miraba igualmente el mismo lugar algo confundido.

- Darien nunca ha sido muy expresivo con Serena - empezó Michiru mientras todos volvían la mirada a ella - llevan cuatro años de novios y uno y medio de casados...

- CASADOS?! - Dilan gritó llamando la atención de todos en la cafetería.

- Se separaron un par de días después de la boda, cuando Darien se vino a estudiar... Desde eso no se han visto - continuó Michiru.

- Y a Chiba le avergüenza las demostraciones de amor de Serena en público - Agregó Haruka cambiando su semblante - Sirena, me he quedado sin auto y sin ropa... Me llevas a tu residencia?

- Yo las llevo - Jhon sacó las llaves de un auto de su bolsillo - vienes Dilan?

- Si, supongo que allá los encontraremos después... - y comenzaron a caminar hacia un estacionamiento mientras las chicas les explicaban a los dos amigos de Darien, que él era casado y porqué, tal vez, no se los había dicho.

En una silla cerca del Mazda blanco, Serena abrazaba a Luna y lloraba sin parar.

- Pensé que se alegraría Luna - decía bajito.

- Debe haberse llevado una gran sorpresa Serena... Haz cambiado, te vistes diferente... Y supongo que no esperaba verte acá...

- Pero... - volvió a romper en llanto.

- Disculpa, puedo sentarme? - Christian la alcanzó agitado y se conmovió al verla así.

- Claro - ella se corrió para darle espacio a su nuevo amigo.

- Serena, no llores... - no sabía qué decirle.

- Que no llore? - levantó su rostro - mi esposo no me ve por año y medio y lo único que hace es decirme que qué hago acá!

Se abrazó al chico y siguió llorando. Desde lejos, Darien escuchaba los sollozos de Serena y cómo se desahogaba con un desconocido. La rabia lo invadía, sabía que era su culpa, pero porqué ese aparecido la abrazaba?...

- Me permites? - puso una mano en el hombro del joven que abrazaba a su esposa y este lo reconoció de inmediato.

- Toda suya - el joven se levantó dejando a Serena confundida y lanzando una mirada amenazante a Darien.

- Serena... - Darien se sentó a su lado e intentó abrazarla pero ella se resistió- perdóname princesa...

- No me hables Darien... - se puso de pie, metió a Luna en su bolso y sacó las llaves del auto - si llega mi horario a tu residencia, me lo haces llegar al hotel. Dile a Haruka que la llamaré en la tarde para decirle donde me voy a quedar...

- Espera Serena! - la tomó por la muñeca - no puedes conducir así! - la rubia lloraba fuertemente.

- Suéltame! - intentó soltarse y en ese momento sonó el celular de Darien - contesta!

- Hola? - contestó con voz fría y sin soltar la mano de Serena.

- "Doctor, quiero desearle feliz cumpleaños... Disculpe si lo interrumpo, pero el director me dijo que le avisara que tiene el día libre" - la voz de su secretaria sonaba a través del teléfono.

- Gracias Gaby... Luego hablamos... - le respondió serio.

- "Le pasa algo doctor?" - sonaba preocupada

- Nada Gaby... Gracias por la llamada - y colgó - Serena...

- Suéltame Darien... Ve y atiende a tus pacientes - logró soltar su agarre - y que disfrutes tu cumpleaños - abrió la puerta del piloto, soltó a Luna y aceleró a fondo haciendo chillar las llantas y desapareciendo a toda velocidad.

- Estas preciosa princesa... - suspiró viendo el auto alejarse.

- Discúlpeme Darien que me entrometa - el chico que abrazaba a su esposa apareció tras él - pero ella venía con gran ilusión para sorprenderlo y darle una buena noticia.

- Tu qué sabes... Ni siquiera nos conoces! - estaba bastante enojado.

- Si, se que no los conozco, pero mientras acompañaba a su esposa a buscarlo, para que no se perdiera, pude ver lo mucho que lo ama... - el joven miraba a la nada y de repente miró a Darien a los ojos intimidándolo - ...no debió haber actuado así...

- No te metas! - seco, Darien le dio la espalda.

- Sabe que en tres días ella empezará a estudiar una maestría acá y que la aceptó solo para estar cerca de usted? - el chico seguía halando. Por alguna extraña razón quería proteger a la hermosa rubia.

- Qué dices? - Darien de volteó para ver al extraño.

- Usted le arruinó esa sorpresa... Solo espero que no se borre la hermosa sonrisa que tiene su esposa por culpa suya.

- Aléjate de ella! - lo tomó por la camisa amenazante. Lo soltó y salió caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Caminó por cerca de media hora y sin haberlo planeado estaba en la puerta de su apartamento. Entró y encontró la sala vacía, pero escuchaba risas provenientes del jardín. Caminó al mini bar, sacó una botella de whisky, la destapó y empezó a tomar de la botella. Se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a abrir el regalo que Serena le había llevado.

- Donde está cabeza de bombón? - escuchó detrás de él.

- y yo que se! - respondió brusco sin girar y jugando con el reloj en su mano - arrancó como una bestia en un auto... Porqué tenías que enseñarle a conducir así?!

- DEJASTE A SERENA SALIR EN MI AUTO SIN CONOCER LA CIUDAD?! - el grito de Haruka atrajo a los otros tres jóvenes.

- No la dejé... Ella se me escapó y arrancó como loca! - se giró para ver la preocupación y la rabia en el rostro de Haruka - Dios! Ella no tiene celular acá! - al fin había sido consciente de su error.

- Michiru, préstame un jean y una camiseta... Jhon, me prestas tu auto? - Haruka reaccionó al insante - Si algo le sucede a la princesa Chiba... Va a ser solo por tu culpa! - le gritó mientras seguía a su amiga por un pasillo para cambiarse, dejando a los tres hombres sorprendidos y atónitos.

- Ahora entiendo porqué confiabas tanto en Tenou - Dilan serio - eres un tonto Darien!

Haruka apareció como un torbellino, tomó las llaves de las manos de Jhon y salió seguida de Michiru.

- Deberías ir con ellas - Jhon intentaba no juzgar mucho a su amigo.

- Solo Haruka puede alcanzarla... Serena maneja como una profesional - ahora su voz sonaba con pesar. Tomó otro trago y abrió por fin el reloj mirando la dedicatoria "S&D, un amor más grande que el universo... Un amor que atraviesa el tiempo" - Serena... - suspiró. Se puso de pie, guardó el reloj en su bolsillo y salió corriendo del lugar.

En menos de tres segundos, ya estaba transformado en el héroe que fue hace unos años, intentando sentir la presencia de Serena. Tomó su celular y marcó un número.

- Michiru... Está al norte y sigue moviéndose a gran velocidad.

- Donde estás Darien? Y como lo sabes?

- Me transformé para sentirla, estoy corriendo hacia allá.

- está bien... Haruka, está conduciendo a norte.

Mientras los tres buscaban a Serena, la rubia seguía conduciendo rápidamente sin saber a donde.

- Serena detente! - por décima vez Luna intentó hacer que parara - nos vamos a perder Serena!

- Ya Luna... - su voz era un Duro quejido. Detuvo el auto cerca de un mirador. Estuvo manejando tanto que tomó la carretera - solo quiero estar sola... - abrió el carro y se bajó dejando a Luna encerrada.

Se sentó en la parte trasera y contempló el bosque de pinos frente a ella mientras lloraba fuertemente.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Luna logró salir del auto. Saltó al hombro de Serena y la acarició con su cabeza.

- Vamos Serena, busquemos donde pasar la noche... Es peligroso quedarnos acá...

- Si Luna... - secó sus lágrimas y le sonrió a su amiga - creo que puedo conducir de regreso... Pero...

- Hay Serena... Por eso quería que te detuvieras!... No tenemos teléfono, estamos en un lugar que no conocemos...

Un auto azul se detuvo frente a ellas. Haruka se bajó y corrió a abrazar a Serena.

- No me asustes así cabeza de bombón...- estaba bastante preocupada.

- Princesa... No pude saludarla antes - Michiru la saludó con una venia.

- Hola Michiru... Y no me digas princesa! - le sonrió. Aunque su rostro estaba marcado por lágrimas y sus ojos rojos, se veía realmente hermosa.

- está bien... Serena... Volvamos a casa, si? - Michiru la tomó de las manos y Haruka tomó a Luna cuando sintió otra presencia.

- Sirena, vamos al auto... - habló seria mirando a bosque. - nos vemos en casa Sere... - la abrazó y subió con Luna al carro.

-Haruka! No la vas a dejar manejar así! - Luna le reprochó mientras veía como Michiru se subía al mismo auto y dejaban sola a Serena.

- Darien está acá Luna... Nada le va a pasar - ajustó su cinturón y arrancó haciendo una U en la carretera.

Serena se bajó de la parte trasera del carro y cuando giró para caminar a la puerta del conductor vio a Darien, parado frente a ella, sosteniendo una simple rosa roja. Ya no estaba transformado y se veía realmente arrepentido y triste.

- Perdóname princesa... - no esperó a que ella reaccionara y la abrazó fuertemente - soy un tonto..

- Darien... - la rubia volvió a llorar fuertemente en el pecho de su esposo.

- gracias por venir - besó sus cabellos mientras la sentía llorar - me encantó el reloj.

Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos. Serena ya se estaba calmando así que Darien la alejó un poco para mirarla a la cara.

- Estás hermosa princesa... - secó sus lágrimas con las manos y acercó sus rostros para besar esos labios que había soñado volver a besar por tanto tiempo.

En la soledad de la carretera, ambos se entregaban a los besos que tanto esperaron. La luna llena iluminaba la carretera y a los dos amantes que se reencontraban.

La falta de aire los obligó a separarse. Darien sonreía complacido. Al ver el hermoso rostro de Serena brindándole una tierna sonrisa. Vio una vez a más su vestido y la acercó a él para abrazarla.

- Estás un tanto cambiada... Valla que me sorprendiste... - dijo divertido.

- Te molesta?... Puedo... - no sabía cómo tomar el comentario, si como un alabo o un reproche.

- No... No me molesta... Aunque creo que llamas un poco la atención - le hablaba mientras la acariciaba - o no te diste cuenta como estaba la Universidad con ustedes dos?

- Eso es algo normal desde que Haruka es modelo - rió contra el fornido pecho.

- Quieres ir a casa o buscamos donde pasar la noche princesa?...

- Creo que preocupé a más de uno... No? - respondió tranquilamente ella.

Darien sacó su celular y marcó.

- Michiru, hola... Diles a todos que no vamos a llegar... En la mañana hablamos... - y colgó sin esperar a que su amiga respondiera - ya está hecho preciosa... - la tomó por la cintura, la besó de forma fugaz y le extendió la mano para que le entregara las llaves del auto

- crees que Haruka te va a dejar manejar esta joya? - lo miró incrédula.

- Crees que me voy a montar a ese auto contigo al volante? - le sonrió de forma seductora - Princesa, manejas como una loca!

- Ahora dirás que te da miedo Cariño? - lo miró divertida y caminó a la puerta del piloto, se sentó, abrió la otra puerta y esperó que Darien se sentara - además, no sabes sacarle el potencial a un auto deportivo mi amor... - sonrió y arrancó de la misma forma que había hecho Haruka tiempo atrás.

- oye! No estamos en una pista! - Darien estaba entre divertido, asustado y orgulloso al ver a Serena conducir.

- Solo dime a donde conduzco si? - Serena reía divertida viendo las expresiones de Darien cuando tomaba una curva.

Entraron a la ciudad tras unos minutos. Darien indicó a Serena hasta que llegaron a un hermoso y lujoso hotel, no muy lejos del campus. Dejaron el auto al valet parking, Serena bajó una de sus maletas, y entraron al hotel abrazados. El la sostenía por los hombros, mientras ella lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Tomaron una suite y entraron a ella abrazados. Darien descargó la maleta, cerró la puerta y acorraló a Serena sorprendiéndola contra una pared. La besó con gran pasión mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas descubiertas de la rubia alzando un poco el vestido.

- Dar... Darien... - Serena logró separarlo un poco - espera... Yo estaba... Enonjada... Contigo - decía entre los besos que su divertido esposo le daba.

- Ya te pasó la rabia princesa... Sino hubieras arrancado el carro de nuevo cuando llegué - no aflojaba su agarre y seguía acariciándola por donde pudiera - además es mi cumpleaños y tu mi regalo... - sonrió ante el gemido que dejó escapar Serena cuando, atrevidamente, le besó el cuello y apretó uno de sus senos con la mano.

La cargó haciéndola amarrar las piernas en su cintura y la condujo a la cama donde la descargó y se ubicó encima de ella.

Comenzó a examinar su rostro como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Desató su coleta y dejó que las hebras doradas invadieran la cama. Con su mano izquierda sostenía su propio peso y con la otra acariciaba el hermoso rostro.

- Te extrañaba tanto princesa... - dijo después de soltar un suspiro.

- Si?... No parece... - respondió la rubia divertida y poniendo en blanco sus ojos mientras acariciaba el oscuro cabello de Darien.

- Preciosa... Entiéndeme... Ver de la nada a una mujer que se estaba robando las miradas de toda la facultad de medicina corriendo hacia mí, completamente distinta a la que dejé en Tokio, y con la misma voz... - seguía sobando el rostro de Serena con adoración - estaba en shock princesa... - un beso tierno en sus labios - y donde dejaste a mi cabeza de chorlito con ondangos ah?... - acarició su cabello.

- Me veo mal así? - empezaba a preocuparse.

- Serena... Así te ves... - suspiró bastante fuerte - no viste como tenías a la universidad entera?... Te ves muuuuy bien... - acarició su cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba y volvió a su rostro - pero me sorprendiste bastante... No te reconocí a la primera...

- solo algunos cambios... - seguía algo nerviosa - ya no soy una niña Darien... Y la universidad demandaba mucho tiempo y ya no podía andar con coletas... Busqué algo más rápido y cómodo.

- Te amo princesa... - cambió el tema bruscamente y volvió a besarla con pasión.

Se entregaron el uno al otro como en su primera vez... Ambos inundados por la pasión y el inmenso amor que existía en ellos, devolviéndole a sus ojos el hermoso brillo que tenían antes de separarse.

Ya bien avanzada la noche, los dos amantes abrazados, cubiertos solo por una delicada sábana y ya bastante agotados, intentaban dormir.

- Darien, Cielo... Ya estás dormido? - Serena hablaba suave mientras estaba recostada en el pecho desnudo de Darien y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón.

- No princesa - besó sus cabellos - quieres algo?...

- No... - le dio un beso en el pecho - te amo...

- y yo a ti preciosa - besó sus cabellos una vez más - Serena... - de pronto recordó lo que el desconocido le había dicho - porqué viniste?... No deberías estar estudiando? - quiso hacerse el que no sabía nada.

- Te tenía una sorpresa... Pero con todo se me había pasado... - volteó su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos - terminé medio año antes y me gané una beca para mi maestría en Harvard... Empiezo en tres días y es solo por un año... - le respondió todo de una y sin rodeos.

- Terminaste tu carrera en año y medio? Cuantas materias veías juntas? - eso lo sorprendió bastante.

- veía el doble de las requeridas... Y validé algunas... - se sonrojó y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Darien mientras este le acariciaba los cabellos.

- y yo termino en unos cinco meses... - pensó en voz alta - supongo que estaré trabajando en el hospital hasta que termines entonces... - agregó rápidamente.

- Harías eso?... No regresarías a Tokio al terminar? - ahora era ella la sorprendida.

- Para qué princesa? - la apretó más a él - lo que me ata a Tokio lo tengo entre mis manos en este momento - giró el rostro de la rubia para besarla tiernamente y volverla a acomodar - ahora duerme preciosa que mañana debemos salir temprano... Tengo clase a las ocho...

Tras la pequeña conversación ambos se quedaron dormidos. Eran ya las seis de la mañana cuando Luna sintió que abrían la puerta del apartamento. Ella había dormido plácidamente en el sofá de la sala.

Serena entraba arrastrando una maleta. Ya estaba cambiada de ropa y lucía un jean oscuro bastante ceñido. Una blusa lila y bastante transparente, de mangas cortas y con un cinto debajo del busto, haciendo que cayera como un velo sobre el torso de la rubia.

Darien acarreaba dos maletas más, él aún vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa de botones azul oscuro, desabotonada arriba y la corbata colgaba sin amarrar en su cuello.

- Hasta que se dignan a aparecer los jovencitos - Luna, con semblante enojado los recibió, mientras los recién llegados solo sonreían - no se rían que hablo en serio!

- Ya Luna... - Serena la abrazó - cálmate quieres? De pronto te escuchan Dilan y Jhon.

- Me tenías preocupada Serena... - la gata suspiró más tranquila - detesto tu forma de manejar...

- En eso estamos de acuerdo - Darien acarició la cabeza de Luna - no te saludé ayer Luna... Perdóname.

Dejaron las maletas de Haruka en la sala y Darien condujo a Serena y sus maletas hacia su habitación.

- Qué harás hoy princesa? - Darien le hablaba mientras buscaba ropa para cambiarse.

- Nada cariño... Me quedaré acá, prepararé algo rico para todos... - meditaba sus opciones - y no más...

- Si quieres, me voy caminando, te dejo el auto y me recoges en el hospital, te pones algo lindo y salimos a cenar... - hablaba mientras cambiaba sus camisas.

- Pero no se llegar - Serena se acostaba en la cama con luna en su regazo.

- el hospital queda cerca de la cafetería donde estuvieron ayer... Y Michiru puede explicarte... - se acercó a la cama, le dio un tierno beso para seguir vistiéndose.

- Si quieres yo te llevo y te recojo entonces... - se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta - voy a prepararte el desayuno... Y a tus amigos...

Serena salió del cuarto y caminó a la cocina vacía. En el cuarto, Luna se tapaba la cara para no ver a Darien cambiarse.

- Darien! Hazlo en el baño! - la gata avergonzada, Darien no estaba acostumbrado a tener compañía allí.

- Lo siento Luna... No me percaté... - se escondió de la gata - Luna... - le hablaba tras la puerta del baño - cómo ha estado ella todo este tiempo?...

- Creo que eso deberíamos hablarlo cuando no puedan escucharme... - la gata miraba a la puerta mientras sentía varios pasos fuera - no creo que tus amigos vean con buenos ojos a una gata que habla...

- Tienes razón... - salió del baño bien vestido, con un pantalón café, una camisa blanca y un saco a juego - nos vemos más tarde - sobó la cabeza de la gata y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

En la cocina, Serena se encargaba del desayuno de todos, hasta que Dilan entró con suficiencia y se quedó mirándola de pies a cabeza.

- vas a terminar gastándome si me sigues mirando así - dijo despreocupadamente la rubia mientras sacaba un par de tajadas de pan de la tostadora - tu debes ser...

- Dilan... Mucho gusto... - estiró su mano formalmente pero Serena solo le mostró las suyas untadas de comida - perdona el incidente de ayer... En verdad no sabía que eras la...

- Mi esposa? - Darien entró a la cocina y se paró al lado de Serena tomando una de las tostadas que ella acababa de untar con mermelada - si... Esta es mi princesa... - la sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos de Darien sorprendieron a su amigo, nunca pensó verlo taaaan feliz.

- Darien! Déjame terminar... Eso es de todos! - la rubia lo miraba con reproche y los dos amigos no pudieron hacer más que reírse - Salgan de acá o les lanzo media cocina!

- Vamos Dilan... No querrás que te lance algo, es buena haciéndolo... - empujó a su amigo bastante divertido y guiñó un ojo a Serena mientras recordaba su astucia con la tiara.

Minutos más tarde, los seis tomaban el desayuno en el jardín. Los dos chicos se habían acoplado bastante bien a Serena y Haruka. Darien y Michiru estaban realmente felices con la presencia de las dos rubias.

- Bueno... Nosotros nos vamos... - Jhon y Dilan se pusieron de pie - te llevamos amor?

- Bueno, no me molestaría - Michiru también se puso de pie.

No vivían muy lejos del campus, pero caminando, podrían ser unos 45 minutos. Por eso, Jhon tenía un auto propio. Darien había comprado uno de segunda, y ahora el auto de Haruka.

- Princesa, me llevas entonces o me voy con ellos? - Darien ayudaba a recoger la mesa mientras cada quien buscaba sus maletines.

- Yo te llevo, así voy conociendo el lugar... - sonrió a su esposo - Haruka, me acompañas?

- no cabeza de bombón... Ve que yo iré a comprar un par de celulares para nosotras... - Haruka se levantó para ayudarles - nos vemos antes de almuerzo.

Y así cada quien salió del lugar. En el parqueadero de la facultad de medicina, un Honda Civic negro estaba estacionado. Del lado del conductor bajó Serena y del otro Darien. Las miradas de los estudiantes que pasaban era de sorpresa. Primero por la hermosa mujer que conducía, y segundo, por estar acompañando al prestigioso doctor Chiba, al que nunca habían visto con otra mujer.

- Salgo a las seis del hospital - Darien caminó hasta ella y se detuvo antes de juntar mucho sus cuerpos - queda detrás de ese edificio - señaló el auditorio - te espero princesa... Recuerda lucir algo lindo para ir a cenar...

- Si cariño, antes de las seis estoy acá... - abrazó a Darien sin importarle si a él le incomodaba - que tengas un buen día mi cielo - dejó un casto beso en sus labios.

- Buen día princesa... - la abrazó un poco tímido y caminó hacia en edificio.

A unos pasos del estacionamiento, y uniéndose a la pequeña multitud que veía a la rubia, Dilan y Jhon llegaban animados.

- Adiós chicos! - Serena se despedía con la mano de los dos recién llegados.

- Adiós Sere! - Dilan y Jhon respondieron sonrientes.

- Sere?... Quien es ella? - un joven de cabellos castaños y bastante cortos les preguntó mientras todos veían a Serena acelerar a fondo y desaparecer en el auto.

- Es la esposa de Darien - dijo Jhon despreocupadamente.

- La qué? - la voz del chico salió dos octavas por encima de lo normal - Darien es casado?... Y con esa preciosura?

- Baja la voz Ronald - Dilan intentó apaciguar al joven - Chiba es un poco reservado al respecto.

- Con ese bombón yo lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos! - suspiró y entraron todos a su salón - pero porqué nunca la hemos visto? Y de donde salió?

- Llegó ayer con una de sus amigas, Haruka Tenou...una corredora de autos... No las viste en la cafetería? - Jhon se unía a la explicación.

- Las dos rubias que tenían ayer a toda la universidad patas para arriba? - iban caminando hacia el edificio donde Darien los esperaba, sonriente y con un aire diferente.

- Las mismas... - Dilan se adelantó y alcanzó al pelinegro - te ves mejor hoy Chiba! - le dio una palmada en la espalda - lo que hace una mujer...

- No molestes Dilan... -con un semblante alegre miraba a sus dos amigos que se acercaban - Hola Roland!

- De cuando acá el doctor Chiba es tan efusivo con sus amigos? - el castaño también estaba divirtiéndose. La alegría de Darien era contagiosa - qué te hicieron amigo para cambiar de ogro a príncipe feliz en un día?

- No le preguntes porque no pasó la noche en casa... - Jhon sonreía igual mientras iban caminando a su clase.

- Oh... Tigre!... - Roland decía mientras le empujaba por la espalda.

- Sigan así y me llevo a Serena para otro lugar... - fingiendo molestia.

- Ni se te ocurra! Eso de vivir con la gran violinista, una top model y la cocina de tu princesa es bueno... - Dilan saltó al escuchar a Darien - el desayuno de Serena estaba delicioso...

- Ahora me pregunto porqué acepté vivir en un cuarto del campus... - los cuatro rieron felices ante el comentario final del Roland.

Y así fue pasando el día. Los cuatro amigos no solo compartían clases sino también en el hospital. Serena pasó la mañana preparando ricos postres en compañía de Luna y hablando con su hermano vía Skype. Y Haruka no hizo su aparición hasta después de pasadas las dos de la tarde.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que disfrutaran este capítulo... Fue duro escribirlo por los sentimientos de Serena pero ahora es que se pone emocionante la historia... Bueno... También espero que los cambios físicos de Serena no les molesten mucho!**

**Seguiré respondiendo sus comentarios personalmente así que tengánme un poco de paciencia...**

**Feliz fin de semana!**


	7. Confesiones de Serena, consejos de Haruk

**Este es mi segundo fic. El primero lo basé más en el manga de Sailor Moon que en la serie, pero este será una mezcla de ambos, en el que los protagonistas son Darien, Serena, Sammy, Luna y Haruka.**

**Debo admitir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

- Huele a pastel de chocolate de Serena! - Haruka entraba con dos cajitas en la mano al apartamento.

- Mi Haru! Estoy en la cocina! - gritó alegremente la rubia.

- Crees que Lita aprobaría un pastel preparado en compañía de un gato? - Haruka estaba divertida al ver a Luna sobre el mesón robándose algo de la mezcla para cubrir el pastel.

- Luna no es un gato cualquiera - le sacó la lengua y dejó ver su tristeza.

- Te sientes mal, verdad? -

- No puedo ocultarte nada a ti... - suspiró bastante fuerte - me dio duro su reacción.

- Vamos por un café, un helado y hablamos? - Haruka sonriente y recostada en el mesón de la cocina.

- Vamos... - se quitó el delantal que tenía puesto y tomó a Luna en sus hombros - la cubierta la pongo cuando regresemos - sonrió y salió del lugar siendo seguida por Haruka.

Caminaron por unos diez minutos y se sentaron en un café que tenía mesas en un jardín exterior. Sin hablar aún, Serena pidió una copa de helado y Haruka un capuchino. El mesero dejó las órdenes y ambas tomaban sus pedidos en completo silencio.

Después de un fuerte suspiro, Serena por fin pudo abrir su corazón.

- He hecho de todo mi Haru... No sé qué más inventarme para agradarle - dejó caer una lágrima que no se tomó la molestia en limpiar.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte Serena...

- Haruka! Tu lo viste! - alzó la voz - dime qué más hacer... Ya no se... - suspiró y dejó derramar más lágrimas - aprendí a cocinar, estoy pendiente de él, me volví una cerebrito, me gané una beca, le demuestro todo el tiempo cuánto lo amo... No me avergüenzo de él, grito a todo el mundo que lo amo... Pero nada es suficiente...

- Serena... - Haruka dejó su café en la mesa y sonrió con picardía - y si dejas de demostrarle tanto?... Tal vez le haga falta y reaccione...

- No me parece mala idea Serena... - Luna se unió hablando suave - todos sabemos que te ama... Pero hay veces que se pasa...

- Cómo hago eso? - la rubia estaba confundida - es algo natural en mí...

- También lo era ser un desastre en la cocina, dormir hasta tarde y no preocuparte por tus estudios - empezó Luna a enumerar - pues hacerlo...

- Juega su juego cabeza de bombón - Haruka ahora sonreía - sigue igual con él a solas, pero en público limítate a imitarlo...estoy segura que te extrañará y buscará la forma de recuperar a la Serena que conoce.

- no quiero lastimarlo - Serena daba la última cucharada a su helado con un semblante triste.

- Y él si puede hacerlo? - Haruka empezaba a enfadarse - escúchame bien Serena, yo se que no lo hace de gusto, pero Chiba debe valorar a la mujer que tiene al lado... Vales mucho y él debe tratarte como lo que eres, nuestra princesa, su esposa, la mujer que lo ha salvado incontables veces de la muerte y la mujer que es capaz de cambiar todo lo que es por verlo feliz.

- Haruka tiene toda la razón Serena - Luna sonaba decidida - No lo lastimarás, solo le harás ver la realidad.

- Ya, ya... Está bien - miró a su alrededor - Haru, vamos a esa tienda, debo comprar algo para le secretaria de Darien, para agradecerle... - señaló una vitrina que exhibía lindas joyas.

Las tres entraron a la joyería, compraron un juego de aretes, collar y pulsera de plata con algunas pequeñas esmeraldas. Regresaron al apartamento vacío, terminaron de decorar el pastel de chocolate y se encerraron en la habitación de Darien y Serena para buscar un lindo vestido.

- Princesa!... Haruka!... - la voz de Michiru las alertó.

- Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así! - Serena con un fingido enojo le respondió desde la habitación - estamos en el cuarto de Darien!

- Hola chic... - se quedó sin habla al entrar.

Serena lucía un hermoso vestido de seda y satín blancos. El corte superior era solo a un hombro, y por detrás de él caía un velo hasta sus rodillas. La parte superior era ajustada y adornada con piedras plateadas que formaban delicadas rosas. Desde su cadera, y a medio camino de llegar a sus rodillas, el vestido caía libre. Sin ajustarse mucho, pero marcando bien las hermosas piernas de Serena.

Su cabello estaba suelto y algo ondulado, con una media cola que marcaba un camino con delicadas trenzas. Lucía un maquillaje suave en tonos blancos y plata, unos tacones plateados y una cartera tipo sobre, blanca con piedras plateadas.

- Serena! - Michiru aún sorprendida la miraba de pies a cabeza - te ves hermosa así.

- Gracias... Darien me dijo que iríamos a cenar... - miró el reloj despertador - y ya se me hace tarde, son las cinco y media! - tomó las llaves del Honda y salió del cuarto dejando a sus dos amigas algo divertidas - Michiru, hay pastel de chocolate en el horno... Nos guardan algo!

- Gracias princesa! - dijo sonriendo complacida - ha cambiado mucho... - miró a Haruka - ya no es la niña torpe que dejé en Tokio hace años.

- Es verdad... Ahora es toda una princesa - Haruka sonrió a su amiga - y una princesa que cocina muy bien - caminó hasta la cocina cuando escuchó el el carro se marchó.

Mientras Haruka y Muchiru hablaban tranquilamente del tiempo que llevaban separadas, en el mismo estacionamiento de la mañana, Serena salía del auto. Varios estudiantes se quedaban viéndola. Su resplandor natural parecía resaltar más cuando usaba blanco y plata juntos. Llevaba en su mano un hermoso empaque de regalo y caminaba decidida y segura hacia donde su esposo le había señalado antes.

Tenía aún quince minutos, pero quería encontrar a Gaby para agradecerle por estar tan atenta durante ese tiempo. Caminaba dejando una estela de personas encantados mirándola. Llegó a la entrada del hospital y caminó directo a la recepción.

- Puedo ayudarla en algo señorita? - una joven de cabello rubio y corto la saludó formalmente.

- Si, busco el consultorio de el doctor Chiba - Serena sonreía tiernamente.

- Camine por el pasillo hasta el patio central. Allí, a la izquierda, encuentra a Gaby, la secretaria del doctor.

- Le agradezco mucho - una sonrisa más y Serena siguió las indicaciones.

- Habías visto alguna vez a una mujer tan hermosa buscando al doctor?... Esa chica no es de acá... - una enfermera le habló a la recepcionista.

- Luego le preguntamos a Gaby quién es esa Barbie...

en el patio central, y hacia la izquierda, Serena vio a una chica concentrada en su libro. Podría tener su edad o un poco más. Su cabello castaño con alguna iluminaciones caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros y llegaba hasta su espalda. En los pasillos no habían muchas personas. Habían unos seis puestos similares que escoltaban seis consultorios, y otro pasillo que conducía, al parecer, a otro patio.

Caminó con decisión hacia la castaña y se recostó en su escritorio.

- Buenas tardes, tu eres Gaby? - la saludó formalmente.

- Buenas... - dejó su libro en el escritorio y miró a la despampanante rubia que tenía en frente y que no reconoció, después de todo, la única foto que conocía de ella era la de sus grados - tardes...Si, soy yo... Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita...?

- Chiba... - iba a continuar hablando pero la secretaria se puso de pie sorprendida y la interrumpió.

- Serena?... Serena Chiba? - no podía creer que esa mujer despampanante, dulce y que se estaba llevando la atención de todas las secretarias fuera la chica con la que hablaba frecuentemente por teléfono, y a la que le ayudaba para que su esposo no olvidara llamarla.

- Si, la misma - le sonrió con confianza y se acercó para abrazarla sorprendiéndola una vez más - que gusto conocerte por fin!

- Disculpe no reconocerla - la miraba tímidamente al rostro - está algo cambiada.

- Deja la formalidad - le extendió la cajita de regalo - te traje esto, para agradecerte todo lo que haz hecho por mi Darien, espero que te guste.

- No tenías que molestarte - lo recibió y lo abrió despacio. Cuando llegó al estuche de terciopelo se asombró y abrazó a Serena quien reía divertida - Muchas gracias! Está hermoso!

- Me alegra que te guste - se sentó frente al escritorio.

- Cuándo llegaste? - la secretaria se sentó en su silla nuevamente y ahora sostenía una conversación como de viejas amigas ante la sorpresa de sus compañeras.

- Ayer... Darien no te contó?

- No, el doctor Chiba ha estado algo ocupado hoy... Ayer le dieron el día libre y hoy ha tenido que trabajar casi doble - miró el reloj - pero debe estar por terminar con su último paciente, quieres que le avise?

- No... Yo lo espero... - una vez más fue interrumpida por una voz conocida.

- Serena? - Dilan salió del consultorio del lado llevando un maletín y su bata colgada a los hombros.

- Doctor! Buenas tardes! - Gaby se puso de pie con respeto.

- Hola Dilan - Serena se puso de pie y lo abrazó.

- Qué haces acá? - le sonrió a la rubia mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza - no es que me moleste tu presencia.

- Vengo a recoger a Darien para ir a cenar - se sentó de nuevo frente a Gaby - y ya deja de mirarme así! Me vas a gastar! - reía divertida.

- Dilan! A donde vamos hoy? - Ronald salía de otro consultorio y se acercaba a ellos - oh... Buenas tardes señorita - no reconoció a Serena. E la mañana vestía bastante informal y no estaba tan arreglada - pudo ayudarle en algo?

- Será mejor que no te ofrezcas tanto Ronald si no quieres un puño de Chiba en tu cara - Jhon también había aparecido. Gaby solo miraba divertida y Serena le sonreía a ella.

- pero qué? Las quiere todas para él... Su esposa está acá... No le molestará que...

- No me molestará que Roland? - Darien salió de su consultorio. Llevaba un portafolio y su bata en una mano y con la otra alborotaba su cabello un poco.

- Darien! - iba a correr a abrazarlo pero recordó las palabras de Haruka, así que solo se puso de pie y esperó que él se acercara.

- pues que con tu esposa de visita... No te molestará que te robe a esta belleza por unas horas... - sonrió a Serena.

- yo de ti me callaba - Jhon miraba divertido a Darien quien estaba bastante serio.

- Cómo estás princesa? - sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, y preso de la rabia por el comentario de su amigo, abrazó a Serena y le dio un apasionado beso que duró pocos segundos pero no soltó su abrazo - gracias por recogerme...

- Espera... Esta es la misma chica de esta mañana? - Ronald se estaba poniendo de todos los colores.

- Como no quisiste escucharnos - Dilan reía divertido - vamos a casa o al bar? - cambió de tema rápidamente.

- Gaby, ya puedes irte, gracias por todo - Darien miró a su secretaría.

- Gracias Doctor, Serena, después nos vemos, feliz noche doctores - tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar.

- yo voy a casa, Michiru debe estar esperándome - Jhon no tenía ánimos de pasar una noche buscando chicas chicas con Dilan y Roland.

- Princesa, creo que ya lo conociste - señaló a Roland - pero te presento a Roland, otro de mis compañeros de clase y trabajo.

- Mucho gusto - Serena hizo una pequeña reverencia viéndose de pronto muy tierna.

- El gusto es mío - le sonrió - y perdona Darien mi impertinencia...

- No hay problema - por dentro quería comerlo vivo - los dejamos chicos, Serena y yo vamos a cenar - la tomó por la cintura y empezó a salir con ella dejando a todo el personal sorprendido.

Una vez más, sin darse cuenta y demostrando lo que eran realmente, juntos despedían un aura de amor puro que atraía a todos hacia ellos. Pero muchos miraban sorprendidos de ver al doctor Chiba con una mujer, y con semejante mujer.

- Te ves hermosa - Darien rompió el cómodo silencio que había cuando dio marcha al auto.

- Gracias cariño... - le sonrió complacida, tal vez Haruka tenía razón - a donde vamos?

- A un restaurante que me recomendó Gaby - le sobó la mejilla suavemente - me alegra tenerte conmigo preciosa...

- A ti, y al parecer también a tus amigos - rió alegremente.

- Al parecer si, también a ellos - detuvo el auto en el parqueadero de un lujoso restaurante - pero eres solo mía... Aunque cocines para todos... - lo último lo dijo con algo de resentimiento, podrían ser celos?

- Lo disfruto... Lita no solo me enseñó a cocinar... También me enseñó a divertirme haciéndolo.

Darien suspiró, se bajó del auto y caminó hasta El otro lado para ayudar a salir a su esposa, le ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero y entraron para disfrutar de una hermosa y romántica cena.

Horas después, llegaron a casa. En la sala, Haruka, Michiru, Dilan, Jhon y Roland, con luna dormida en su regazo, disfrutaban del pastel de chocolate mientras estudiaban.

- Buenas noches chicos - Darien entraba abrazando a Serena.

- Hola! - Luna despertó y saltó a los brazos de Serena.

- Si que es inteligente esa gata - Roland veía cómo Luna y Serena se miraban. A sus ojos, parecía como si la gata le hablara con la mirada - juraría que quiere decirle algo a Serena.

- No digas tonterías Roland, cuándo haz visto un animal hacer algo parecido - Dilan lo reprochó.

- Luna y Serena llevan juntas muchos años, ya nadie puede separarlas - Haruka intentó solucionar el momento.

- Si - Serena sonrió a todos y puso a Luna en el suelo - no me guardaron pastel? - cambió de tema viendo la bandeja vacía.

- El de ustedes está en el Horno... Te quedó delicioso Serena - Michiru respondió alegre - Lita hizo un buen trabajo contigo.

- Si, supongo - rió quitándose los tacones y caminando descalza a la habitación.

- Darien, hermano, discúlpame - Roland se levantó y se acercó a su amigo.

- No hay problema Roland... Más bien, voy a despedirme de Serena y me les uno a estudiar - miró a Luna en el piso - vamos Luna... - todos vieron caminar a la obediente gata al lado de Darien.

- Insisto, esa gata parece un perro, cuando se ha sabido que un gato aprenda trucos?.

- Ves muchas películas Roland - Michiru reía divertida.

Los dos días faltantes para que Serena entrara a estudiar pasaron rápido. En el apartamento, todos amaban la comida y la compañía de la rubia que todo el tiempo estaba sonriente y alegrándoles los días.

Serena no salía mucho. Haruka había partido en la madrugada del tercer día para presentarse ante su nuevo equipo de trabajo. Serena había despertado antes de las seis, había dejado desayuno y almuerzo para todos y estaba en la sala guardando algunas libretas en una pequeña mochila de cuero.

Vestía un jean azul ceñido a su cuerpo, unos tenis blancos y negros, una camisa de botones blanca que se adhería a su cuerpo como un guante, con mangas a sus codos y un hermoso escote. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta y su flequillo bien peinado. Se veía sexy, pero hermosa al tiempo.

- Buenos días Sere - Jhon entraba a la sala, vestido y listo para salir.

- Hola Jhon... En la cocina hay café, tostadas, jugo... Y sus almuerzos ya están listos y empacados - dijo poniendo la mochila en sus hombros y sonriendo.

- Hoy empiezas tu maestría, verdad?

- Sí... - suspiró - espero que me vaya bien...

- Seguro... - se acercó a ella - gracias por lo que haces por nosotros.

- No te preocupes, lo hago con gusto - le ofreció una hermosa y angelical sonrisa - dile a Darien que me fui temprano, tengo clase a las siete y no quiero llegar tarde.

- Llévate mi auto si quieres - Jhon le ofreció las llaves.

- No, gracias, quiero caminar un poco - caminó a la puerta - nos vemos en la noche! - y salió del apartamento camino a la universidad.

Serena caminaba tranquila hacia el campus donde recibiría su primera clase. En el apartamento, Darien llegaba al comedor donde estaba comiendo amenamente Jhon.

- Buenos días Darien - lo saludó después de morder una tostada - Serena dejó listo el desayuno, empacados nuestros almuerzo y se fue a clase... - hablaba despreocupado - dijo que quería caminar...

- Ya se fue? - Darien estaba extrañado y con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. Su princesa ni siquiera lo había despertado - y sin despedirse...

- Tranquilo tigre, la buscamos más tarde en la universidad y te despides o lo que quieras... - terminó su café - más bien desayuna que yo iré a acosar a Dilan o llegaremos tarde.

Media hora más tarde, Serena entraba a un gran auditorio, dejando a más de uno embobado con su apariencia despreocupada, pero increíblemente irresistible.

Caminó graciosamente y se sentó en la tercera hilera, por el borde izquierdo. Descargó su bolso sobre el escritorio y se limitó a jugar con un llavero en forma de conejito que colgaba de la delicada mochila.

- Hola muñeca - un joven castaño, de cabellos largos y músculos grandes movía la silla del lado izquierdo de la rubia - no te preocupes si tu cerebro no funciona correctamente... Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer tus trabajos si... - se sentó y miraba descaradamente de pies a cabeza a una muy seria Serena - ... Aceptas salir conmigo en las noches - intentó sobar la mejilla de la rubia pero una delicada mano lo detuvo sorprendiéndolo.

- Lo siento... Muñeco... - Serena imitaba burlonamente el tono insinuador del chico mientras sostenía firmemente la mano del sorprendido joven - ... Si quieres permanecer de una sola pieza - apretó tu agarre - Aléjate de mi porque no soy ninguna muñeca Barbie.

- Que sorpresa... - el joven reía con suficiencia - parece que la muñequita tiene fuerza y carácter... Pero caerás algún día... - se soltó del agarre de la rubia y salió en busca de otra silla.

- Qué fue eso Serena? - Christian llegaba y se sentaba en la silla desocupada por el patán que ahora miraba con lujuria a Serena.

- Un tonto más, como los muchos que me he topado - resopló y cambió el semblante por uno amable y dulce - que alegría verte! Es bueno saber que por lo menos hay alguien conocido en mi primer día...

La conversación se vio interrumpida por un hombre muy bien vestido, de edad avanzada, piel oscura y mirada dócil que entraba dejando a la mayoría de los estudiantes perplejo. Kofi Annan, ex secretario general de la ONU sería el encargado de instruirlos en diplomacia durante conflictos.

Serena sonrió complacida. Conocía perfectamente la vida y obra del hombre y estaba satisfecha y esperanzada por aprender del lado de él. Christian por su parte, miraba nervioso al hombre sin poder creer que él sería su profesor.

Los estudiantes tomaron asiento mientras que el africano se recostaba en una mesa dispuesta para él en el centro del escenario del auditorio. Una sonrisa a todo su auditorio y la voz del sencillo hombre resonó.

- Alguien puede decirme cuál es el principal agente que provoca un conflicto y por el que las guerras nunca terminarán? - una voz solemne pero cercana envolvió a todos los estudiantes.

Temerosos se miraban unos a otros. Muchos era primera vez que veían algo relacionada con la diplomacia o con conflicto. Serena tenía a su favor cuatro años negociando y enfrentando a los peores enemigos del planeta Tierra. Eso la tenía tranquila y se sentía confianza.

Se puso de pie ante la mirada perpleja de todos sus compañeros. El moreno la veía fijamente. Había algo en esa chica que lo hacía sentir orgulloso y esperó paciente a que la rubia hablara.

- buenos días Señor - saludó Serena bastante tranquila - el factor que se convierte en el eje central de cualquier tipo de conflicto es el poder. Todo se reduce a la ambición por dominar a alguien o a algo.

- Excelente señorita... - El maestro la miraba confiado, no lo había decepcionado. Christian al lado de Serena estaba sorprendido, y el hombre que se le había insinuado, estaba que se mordía la lengua.

- Chiba... Señora Serena Chiba, pero puede decirme Serena - respondió con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, señora Chiba - le sonrió Annan de vuelta - me sorprende que con su juventud esté casada... Pero dígame, cómo pueden combatirse los deseos de poder sin llegar a desatar una guerra?

- No siempre puede evitarse la guerra, pero la diplomacia, como usted lo dijo alguna vez, es nuestra primera línea de defensa. Que funcione en una primera instancia depende de la convicción del negociador y de la persistencia de quien busca el dominio - Serena hablaba con tanta propiedad que ahora toda la clase estaba concentrada en la conversación del maestro y la alumna.

- Me sorprende señora Chiba, no entiendo qué hace acá si comprende tan bien la base fundamental de este curso - no fue despectivo, por el contrario, infundía en sus palabras gran admiración.

- Estoy acá porque la Universidad de Tokio confió en que yo sería su mejor representación en esta maestría - sonrisa.

- No se han equivocado - miró a todo el auditorio que concentraban sus miradas en la rubia - ustedes deberían seguir ese ejemplo - señaló a Serena - Una mujer joven, bonita, sin temor a enfrentarse a quien sea y con gran propiedad al hablar. El conocimiento teórico no sirve de mucho mientras su valor los acorrala.

- Gracias señor por la deferencia que me hace, pero no es para tanto - Serena se sonrojaba.

- También es modesta - rió tranquilamente - tendrá un gran futuro como diplomática señora Chiba - caminó a la silla y se sentó mirando a los sorprendidos estudiantes.

- Ya que en nuestra amena conversación, la señora Chiba y yo presentamos la base de nuestro trabajo durante los próximos tres meses, pueden formar tríos para para trabajar. Al finalizar, haremos un simulacro de negociación si se desatase la tercera guerra mundial - miró una vez más a Serena - Señora Chiba, escoja usted a dos compañeros primero, usted será la persona con deseo de poder que pretende apoderarse de los recursos petroleros de Oriente Medio.

Había escuchado bien? Sería la mala esta vez? Ese era un reto que empezaba a apasionarla.

- Escojo a Christian y al patán de allá - respondió decidida mirando al torpe que intentó seducirla.

- Está bien - miró a todos - no pondré la calificación más alta a quien gane sino a quien actúe mejor en su papel - sonrió confiado - Y señora Chiba, será todo el planeta contra usted y su grupo, prepárese bien.

- Serena en qué me metiste? - Christian le hablaba mientras todos buscaban equipos para el trabajo y hablaban entre ellos.

- Esta es tu venganza Chiba? - el castaño de pelo largo llegó hasta ellos bastante enojado.

- No es mi venganza, solo pensé que te queda bien el papel de malo - le sonrió inocente.

- Siento lo de hace un momento - por alguna razón se sentía intimidado por Serena - Soy William - estiró su mano para estrecharla con Serena.

Pasaron tres horas más mientras los grupos sorteaban sus papeles, quieren eran aliados y quienes imparciales. El africano explicó el conflicto básico, en el que el país representado por Serena había asesinado a un prestigioso mandatario de la zona y con eso amenazan al mundo con bombas nucleares si se metían en el territorio que reclamaban ahora como suyo. El deber de Serena era intimidar tanto, que se acabara la guerra pero que todas las naciones terminaran rindiéndole pleitesía. El deber de los aliados era apoyar a un país potencia en una incursión militar que terminara con Serena. Y los imparciales, buscaban una negociación pacífica en la que Serena entregara sus armas y los aliados prometieran no interferir en los asuntos internos de la zona en conflicto.

Salieron de la clase y caminaron los tres "malos" a la cafetería de su facultad. Annan llegó tras ellos y se sentó sin pedir permiso en su mesa. Desde lejos, tres hombres miraban la escena, no escuchaban lo que decían, pero sí que reconocían al hombre canoso que hablaba con ella.

- Serena, por primera vez en mi vida - el hombre miraba fijamente a la rubia y sus dos compañeros estaban aturdidos - quiero que gane el malo en una guerra... - miró a los dos jóvenes intimidados - deberás amaestrarlos - sonrió relajado - yo no muerdo chicos. - se levantó y miró a Serena cortésmente - ha sido un placer conocerte Serena.

- El placer ha sido mío - se levantó y estrechó su mano. Desde lejos los tres hombres estaban más que sorprendidos.

Después de eso, el hombre mayor se fue y la rubia con sus dos nuevos amigos reían sin parar, ignorando que tres hombres se acercaban a ellos.

- Pero no te parece arriesgado bonita? - William recobraba la confianza con Serena - me parece que no deberíamos hacer eso... Es la nota del módulo...

- Déjenmelo a mí - estaba bastante confiada - qué hay más intimidante que un grupo de mujeres armadas a la hora de negociar?

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con nuestra bonita... - Christian pasó su brazo por los hombros de Serena cuando fue interrumpido antes de terminar su idea.

- Quieres decirme qué pasa acá Serena? - la voz de Darien era dura, fría y cargada de celos, cosa que hizo sonreír a Serena.

- Hola Darien - se puso de pie y solo se limitó a darle un beso casto en los labios - te presento a mis dos compañeros - los señaló - Christian y William - ahora señaló a Darien - este es mi esposo, Darien y sus dos amigos, Dilan y Jhon - le dio un abrazo a cada uno acrecentando los celos de Darien.

- Un gusto conocerlos... - William estiró su mano a Darien pero este se quedó quieto.

- Serena, quieres explicarme quienes son ellos y porqué este imbécil te abraza? - Señaló a Christian.

- Qué te pasa Darien? - Serena era muy consciente de lo que sucedía, y ahora el plan de Haruka cobraba sentido - Son mis dos compañeros y tenemos un trabajo bastante duro que presentarle a un ex secretario de la ONU si queremos tener una buena clasificación - a Serena le costaba muchísimo mostrarse enojada ante él.

- Tranquila Sere... Nosotros nos vamos, y estaremos buscando cosas para el simulacro - Christian se levantó y haló a su compañero mientras en la cafetería todos veían la escena que Darien estaba protagonizando.

- Por eso saliste sin despedirte? Claro!...- Darien iba a seguir hablando, pero Serena lo interrumpió.

- Mira Darien, solo estoy estudiando y tenemos cosas que planificar, te dejé tu almuerzo listo y nos vemos en la casa cuando llegues del hospital - Serena caminó, se ubicó en medio de sus compañeros, se veía tan pequeña y frágil, pero con tanta fuerza y decisión. Los tomó del brazo y empezó a caminar frente a Darien - te amo cariño, nos vemos más tarde - y siguió caminando por su lado dejando a Darien, Dilan y Jhon perplejos.

- Serena es una mujer de armas tomar - Dila reía viendo a su amigo que echaba chispas.

- Cállate Dilan - Darien dio vuelta y caminó con su rabia rumbo al hospital.

En un pasto detrás del edificio donde veían clase, Serena se detuvo y se sentó en el suelo limpiando una solitaria lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

- Estás bien bonita? - William se sentó a su lado y la miró un tanto asustado.

- Si, solo me molesta tener que enojarme con él... - sonrió de nuevo, en tanto tiempo, se había convertido en una experta para disimular sus tristezas - yo me encargo de conseguir a las mujeres y nuestro vestuario. Ustedes ayúdenme a buscar armas. El discurso deben dejarlo en mis manos, pero quiero saber qué opinan para agregarlo.

- Eres buena Serena - Christian también tomaba asiento - buscaremos el equipo necesario...

- Necesitaremos gran presión, el temor es el peor consejero a la hora de negociar, ustedes dos llevarán bombas en sus cuerpos, serán un par de suicidas... - Serena anotaba su plan en una agenda.

- Suicidas! serena te tomas esto muy en serio - Christian empezaba a sentir temor.

- Ya escuchaste, el profesor quiere que ganen los malos, y yo debo probarme qué tan buena soy en esto - por dentro sabía perfectamente que lograr eso, significaría mejorar y poder cumplir bien su papel de soberana en un futuro - iré a concretar algunas cosas, mañana hablamos - se puso de pie, se alejó y tomó una pequeña computadora rosa de su bolso.

Intentó comunicarse con alguna de sus amigas, las necesitaría para su estrategia de clase. Ninguna contestaba. Solo le quedaba Amy.

- Amy contesta! - Serena estaba desesperada con su intercomunicador en las manos.

- Qué sucede Serena? - Amy le respondió casi de inmediato.

- Gracias! Amy, sabes cuándo es la premier de la película de Sailor Moon?

- Es el quince de octubre, porqué?

- Ok. Las necesito acá para el primero de octubre, a todas, les explico todo acá, y traigan ropa para unos tres o cuatro días.

- Qué sucede Serena? - Amy empezaba a preocuparse.

- Nada, solo tengo que presentarle un trabajo importante al ex secretario de la ONU, Annan y no quiero defraudarlo, el tres de octubre seré la artífice de la tercera guerra mundial, y ustedes, mis queridas amigas, serán mi ejército.

- Estás loca Serena - Amy reía y detrás de ella, Taiki también.

- Algo... Necesito que le digas a Setsuna que confeccione nuestros uniformes muuuuy sexis pero intimidantes, además de dos uniformes militares para dos hombres de la contextura de Taiki y Seya.

- Perfecto Sere, todo anotado, algo más? - Amy estaba más que divertida.

- Si... Las extraño chicas - dejó caer un par de lágrimas.

- y nosotros a ti... Salúdanos a Haruka y Darien.

- está bien... Ah y también estamos con Michiru - agregó despreocupadamente mientras abría la puerta del apartamento que estaba solo. Solo Luna dormía en el sofá - envía mis saludos a todos...

Colgó la llamada, preparó una cena especial, un pastel para Darien, se puso un lindo vestido rosa pálido que se adhería a su cuerpo mostrando sus curvas. Puso algunas velas aromáticas en su habitación y se dispuso a esperar la llegada de Darien mientras leía un libro que le diera ideas para su trabajo, El Príncipe de Makiavelo.

Cerca de las siete de la noche, la puerta se abrió y sorprendió a Serena que leía plácidamente en el sofá, con Luna acostada junto a ella.

- Hola cariño! - Serena corrió a abrazar cariñosa a un iracundo Darien - cómo estuvo tu día? - recibió el maletín y la bata blanca que llevaba su esposo en las manos - dónde están los chicos? Quieres comer?

-Basta ya Serena! - dejó escapar su ira - esta mañana estabas con dos tipos, feliz y ni me determinaste y ahora me recibes como si nada hubiera sucedido? - cerró la puerta de un portazo y caminó a la sala - Luna, déjanos solos - le dijo a la gata que salió corriendo por el jardín.

- Amor... En la mañana estaba concentrada en un trabajo que nos pusieron - hablaba dulce y tierna, como lo hacía siempre con él - ahora solo estoy descansando y esperándote para que cenemos juntos - se abrazó a él escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro.

- Princesa, discúlpame por gritarte, pero me dejó descompuesto ver a esos hombres junto a ti - la abrazó y dejó escapar su enojo con un suspiro para hablarle suave.

- Estabas celoso Darien? - Serena lo miró a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa.

- Celoso yo? - suspiró mirándola - Serena, todos te ven como si quisieran comerte viva... Debo cuidarte.

- No te preocupes cielo - besó sus labios de forma apasionada confundiendo a Darien, eran dos Serenas diferentes la de esa mañana y la de ahora.

Esa noche cenaron y se encerraron en su cuarto antes de que todos llegaran. Con el amor que desborda por cada uno de sus poros, compartieron una noche de pasión desbordada.

Con hechos similares, con un Darien confundido, una Serena dolorida por hacerle eso a Darien y una Haruka satisfecha porque su plan surtiera efecto, pasaron los tres meses. Era la mañana del 30 de septiembre, un sábado soleado, cuando Serena y Darien partieron en el Honda negro para pasar su día de descanso en una cabaña en las montañas.

* * *

**Espero disfrutaran de este capítulo tanto como yo... Darien está sufriendo por su actitud y Serena cada vez mejora más... **

**Decidí usar a un famoso en este capítulo, para darle fuerza a la formación de la futura reina de la Tierra. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, he hecho un esfuerzo grande por respi deres a uno por uno... **

**Saludos!**


	8. El simulacro y la película de SM

**Este es mi segundo fic. El primero lo basé más en el manga de Sailor Moon que en la serie, pero este será una mezcla de ambos, en el que los protagonistas son Darien, Serena, Sammy, Luna y Haruka.**

**Debo admitir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

El viaje a la cabaña de las montañas fue largo, y más si se le suma que todo el tiempo, Serena estuvo en conferencia con sus guardianas y actual ejército por los intercomunicadores.

- No te entiendo princesa... Qué es lo que harás? Para qué mandas traer a tu hermano? - Darien le preguntó apenas Serena guardó su mini computadora.

- Es una sorpresa, después de todo, toda la universidad lo verá...

- Espera una momento, el simulacro que los agentes de la ONU van a presentar en tres días es el mismo de tu clase? - Un par de días antes, funcionarios de la ONU estuvieron pegando panfletos por todo Harvard para mostrar su más nuevo proyecto: "Preparando a los líderes del mañana".

- Sí, aunque mi grupo no lo sabe, el profesor me lo confesó ayer en la mañana...

- Tienes bastante confianza con Kofi Annan - había algo de recelo y de admiración en su voz.

- Sí, algo, él dice que soy una líder natural - sonrió complacida - además me confesó que funcionarios de las Naciones Unidas, el rector de la Universidad, los estudiantes y hasta mi decano y mi rector en Tokio, verán el simulacro - no mostraba nervios y seguía sonriendo - el profesor cree que puedo dar una muy buena impresión y conseguir una plaza como diplomática en Japón o acá mucho antes de terminar.

- Sabes el compromiso tan grande que tienes princesa? - Darien hablaba sin quitar sus ojos del camino.

- Si, lo se, por eso mandé traer a Sammy... - miró por la ventana - me está preparando un par de cosas que necesito y espero que me ayude con algo que se me ocurrió.

- Aún sigo sin entender para qué mandas traer a todos, no tienes con los dos idiotas de tus compañeros?

- No preguntes cosas cariño, en tres días te darás cuenta, y no son idiotas, solo tienen miedo de hacer de malos - una vez más se hizo el silencio hasta que llegaron a la pequeña cabaña que había rentado Darien.

Pasaron la noche más romántica que habían tenido. Darien se ocupó de decorar la cabaña con pétalos de rosas, flores, velas aromáticas, sales de baño para los dos. No podía darle la luna de miel que se merecía aún, pero ese podía ser un buen adelanto.

En la tarde del domingo, ya estaban de regreso en el apartamento, y con la ayuda de Michiru, sacarían a Dilan y Jhon del lugar para que las chicas, Sammy y los Kou (que no querían perderse el show que iban a dar) llegaran con una teletransportación.

- Princesa, ya se fueron, puedes transformarte y llamarlos - Darien se acercaba tiernamente a Serena. Sabía que para poder llamar a las chicas y que no aparecieran en otro lugar, ellas debían sentirla y la única forma, era transformada.

- Chicas - habló al intercomunicador - transfórmense.

- Como digas Serena... - y se escucharon los gritos de tranformación de todas, a la vez que Serena también se transformaba.

Hacía ya tiempo no lo hacía. Ahora su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado, y para Darien, lo que tenía ante sus ojos era a una visión similar a la de una diosa. La falda, el top entallado, las botas. Todo hacía resaltar las curvas de su esposa y por primera vez, admiraba lo sexi que se veía como Sailor Moon.

Sin percatarse de nada, Darien se quedó admirándola hasta que una voz bastante conocida lo hizo volver a la tierra.

- Cálmate Chiba, con la boca cerrada se ve igual de hermosa! - Sammy le decía mientras abrazaba a su hermana con fuerza. El chico estaba de su estatura, bastante musculoso y ahora parecía todo un hombre.

- Perdón!... - volvió a ser consciente y veía como las seis Sailor, los tres Kou y Sammy estaban saludando a Serena con alegría, y a la vez cargaban cada uno un par de maletas.

- Si cabremos todos acá Serena? - Amy veía el interior del apartamento.

- Si, enviaremos a Dilan y a Jhon a la misma habitación. Las chicas armarán un campamento en la otra y los chicos, en la sala... Además, es por pocos días... - Serena explicaba mientras deshacía su transformación y volvía a lucir un vestido informal a la altura de las rodillas.

- Es un gusto verlo Príncipe después de tanto tiempo - Hotaru saludó formalmente a Darien mientras este iba a la cocina a buscar té helado para todos.

- Me alegra verte también Hotaru, estás muy linda - Hotaru ya no se veía tan niña y empezaba a demostrar que era toda una mujer - cómo va todo con Sammy?

- Eso está bien... Permítame - le ayudó a Darien a coger unos vasos - pero cómo está usted con la princesa?

- Porqué lo preguntas?

- Porque noté su actitud diferente, llegamos y no estaba amarrada a su brazo y nos dedicó más tiempo que a usted - Hotaru definitivamente era muy intuitiva.

- No te preocupes, estamos perfectamente - tomó la jarra y salió a la sala siendo seguido por la joven pelinegra.

- William y Christian están por llegar. Y Haruka y Michiru también, cuando estemos todos les explicaré lo que haremos... - Serena estaba sentada en el suelo con sus amigos. Habían movido los muebles para dejar un amplio espacio - Sammy, trajiste lo que te pedí?

- Claro tontita - abrió su maleta y sacó un extraño artefacto parecido a una bomba de las que se adhieren al cuerpo - tengo cuatro, uno para mostrárselos, y tres para tu presentación - dijo orgulloso.

En la tarde todos fueron llegando. Los dos amigos de Darien estaban sorprendido con la belleza de las chicas y se acoplaron fácilmente a ellas. Cuando William y Christian llegaron, Serena pidió a Darien, Dilan y Jhon que salieran de la casa y ultimaron los detalles de la presentación.

Las chicas estaban entusiasmadas. Amy, los Kou y Lita no estaban muy de acuerdo, pero les divertía la idea de su amiga. El profesor le había permitido a Serena llevar actores, ignorando lo que pasaría y con la condición que solo los tres estudiantes hablaran, y así sería.

El gran día había llegado. Darien, los Kou y sus tres amigos estaban en primera fila, frente a una pantalla gigante dispuesta en un amplio parqueadero para que vieran lo que pasaba en el auditorio de ciencias políticas.

Como esa, la universidad estaba llena de pantallas, mientras que en el auditorio, los representantes de la ONU, el profesor Annan y los directivos de la Harvard y la universidad de Tokio, tenían asientos privilegiados para no perderse ningún detalle.

Todos ya conocían la situación. Serena había asesinado a un dirigente de la zona petrolera más grande del mundo y tenía secuestrados a los otros dos, autonombrándose la dueña de la región e intimidando con un gran armamento nuclear. Los demás países debían negociar con ella la libertad de los dos hombres, la entrega de las armas y su rendición.

Los estudiantes ya estaban dispuestos en sus grupos de negociación y todos estaban impacientes, pues el motivo para que estuvieran allí aún no había llegado.

- Darien, tu no venías con los gatos? - Dilan estaba sentado al lado de Darien, frente a la pantalla cuando se percató de que Luna y Artemis, quien había llegado con Mina, no estaban.

- Eh... Sí, pero ellos se van y regresan luego - Darien no sabía cómo explicar que ellos también habían sido involucrados en la locura de su esposa.

- Miren! Ya llegaron! - Jhon había alertado a todos cuando vio la imagen que se estaba proyectando.

Serena entraba con actitud altiva y dominante. A sus dos costados estaban William y Christian imitando su actitud. Cualquiera que los viera y no los conociera o no supiera que era un simulacro, saldría corriendo lejos de ellos.

La rubia lucía un pantalón camuflado ancho pero ajustado en sus caderas, unas botas militares negras y una camisa negra pegada a su cuerpo sin mangas. El pelo lo tenía agarrado en una sola coleta alta y estaba sin maquillaje. Sus dos compañeros vestían el mismo pantalón y unas chaquetas anchas a juego.

Detrás de ellos, caminaban ocho mujeres armadas con fusiles. Vestían igual que Serena pero llevaban antifaces. Todas con una actitud amenazante y mirando despectivamente a los demás en la sala.

En la puerta, Sammy, vestido igual que los dos compañeros de Serena, y llevando un pasamontañas, custodiaba la entrada con otro fusil.

El profesor sonreía complacido con la escena. Los demás invitados estaban expectantes. Pero los compañeros de clase no pudieron evitar sentirse intimidados.

El grupo no caminó a su puesto designado. Siguió derecho y se plasmó junto al moderador que sería Kofi Annan. Pararon junto a él, y para sorpresa de muchos, la mirada de odio de Serena era nueva y terrorífica.

- Ven! Por eso debemos detener a esta terrorista! - Una joven de cabellos largos y verdosos, que representaba al país potencia que pretendía invadir la zona militarmente para acabar con Serena, se puso de pie y señaló a su improvisado ejército.

En la mesa de los delegados e invitados tenían un reloj que contaba el tiempo que tardarían. Mientras más rápido solucionaran el conflicto, sería mucho mejor.

- Acabar conmigo? - Serena hablaba con bastante autoridad - yo puedo morir aquí y ahora, pero no van a detener a mis bebes... Mis misiles serían lanzados en menos de 5 segundos a cada una de sus naciones...

- No queremos una guerra - el representante de los países imparciales, que solo querían una negociación pacífica se atrevió a hablar con mucho temor - Digan sus exigencias.

Serena miró a sus dos compañeros, estaba complacida de ver que el auditorio estaba atemorizado y posiblemente tardaría mucho menos de lo pensado en obligarlos a ceder.

- La zona nos pertenece, controlaremos la industria petrolera del planeta completo, y todos ustedes tendrán que estar a mis pies si quieren tener combustibles...

- Eso es ridículo, esta mujer mató a un dirigente, secuestró a dos y nos amenaza con armas nucleares... No podemos dejarla... - la misma chica de pelo largo.

- Esperen un momento - un chico de cabellos oscuros se puso de pie - debemos pensar en el bienestar de nuestras naciones. No podemos arriesgarlos.

- Solo me importa detener a esta mujer - dijo enojado - hagamos un ataque conjunto y encontremos su armamento.

- Samuel, querido - Serena hablaba en un tono tan maternal que a muchos les sorprendió y voltearon a mirar al joven encapuchado que estaba en la puerta - podrías quitarte la chaqueta?

El chico se la quitó y dejó ver la "bomba" que tenía amarrada a su torso.

- si no siguen mis peticiones, los haré volar a todos acá. No me importa morir porque tengo gente afuera - Serena misma abrió las chaquetas de William y Christian, dejando ver dos bombas más.

Afuera, los Kou, Darien y sus tres amigos no podían creer lo que veían.

- Darien, hermano, hasta hoy te envidio... Serena es preciosa, una excelente cocinera y una gran mujer, pero me da miedo! - Dilan golpeaba el hombro de Darien quien miraba acusador a los tres Kou.

- Ustedes sabían esto verdad? - Darien preguntó mirando a los tres músicos.

- Y ahora es que se pone bueno... - Seya contestó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

En el auditorio, la misma chica estaba desesperada. Una mala opción a la hora de conciliar.

- No sería capaz de hacerlo... - miraba desafiante a Serena. La rubia le sostenía la mirada con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Samuel, Cariño, ha sido un placer conocerte - Serena asintió mirando a su hermano y en cuestión de segundos, hasta los invitados quedaron paralizados.

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la puerta, una nube de humo no dejaba ver nada. Cuando se disipó solo había restos de ropa, cenizas y algunos pedazos de lo que podría ser carne.

A los ojos de todos, Sammy había estallado en mil pedazos. Para Serena, sus compañeros y las chicas, el artefacto inventado por Sammy era todo un éxito. Además de la rapidez de este, Luna y Artemis para dejar las señas de una explosión y desaparecer.

- Soy capaz de eso y mucho más - Serena sonreía de forma intimidante - las cargas que tienen Christian y William son diez veces mayores, ustedes deciden.

Todo estaban helados. Varios de los compañeros se miraban y hablaban entre ellos intentando buscar la solución al evento.

Serena y sus amigos esperaban ansiosos. Y en la pantalla de fuera, Sammy llegaba con Luna y Artemis en sus hombros y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- buenos los efectos especiales no creen? - se sentó como si nada entre Darien y Dilan, quienes lo miraban asustados. En realidad el echo los dejó sin palabras.

- Sammy... Quieres explicarme qué sucedió? - Darien estaba confundido, orgulloso, asustado.

- Serena se tomó muy a pecho su papel de villana y con ayuda de su profesor planeó todo eso. Parece que el viejito Annan quería poner a prueba a sus estudiantes y mi tonta le ayudó.

Dentro, un joven que llevaba reunido con los líderes de cada grupo se puso de pie finalmente y aclaró su garganta.

- Acogemos sus exigencias Serena, pero asegúrenos que no usará sus armas contra nuestras naciones.

- Tendrán que confiar en mí - miró a su sexi ejército - chicas, pueden salir, misión cumplida - y con esas palabras salieron las ocho mujeres armadas del lugar dejando en el auditorio al grupo sorprendido y unos divertidos invitados.

- Gracias señora Chiba - Kofi Annan puso la mano sobre el hombro de Serena y sonrió a los otros dos chichos camuflados que empezaban a quitarse los artefactos creados por Sammy - Alguien puede decirme cuál fue el error que cometieron en esta negociación y porqué los terroristas se salieron con la suya?

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, aún el susto y la impresión los tenían mudos.

- Ya chicos... - Serena hablaba ahora confiada, tierna y relajada. Era diferente a la de hace unos momentos - el que estalló afuera era mi hermano menor y está perfectamente bien - intentó tranquilizarlos.

- El error, si me lo permite... - comenzó a hablar William - fue que se dejaron intimidar. Se llenaron de miedo y por eso se dedicaron a parar y no a ofrecer opciones y persuadirnos.

- Perfecto... - Annan empujó a Serena un poco al frente - su compañera siguió mis órdenes para intimidarlos. No era justo que ella estuviera negociando a su lado porque tiene ventaja, y la usé como método de presión - sonrió amablemente a la rubia - Ahora queda demostrado que ustedes deben empeñarse mucho. Este es un caso al que pueden enfrentarse en cualquier momento y ustedes ingresaron a esta maestría que patrocina la ONU, para ser nuestros futuros reemplazos. Por eso hay estudiantes de diferentes países.

- Pueden salir chicos - el rector de Harvard se puso de pie y permitió a los estudiantes dejar el recinto, pero detuvo a Serena y sus dos compañeros.

- Jóvenes, saben lo que lograron hoy? - Un hombre bastante canoso, con traje y un poco bajo se dirigió a los tres estudiantes - Ustedes han obtenido una plaza en las cancillerías de sus naciones para cuando regresen a sus países. William en Escocia, Christian en Holanda y Serena en Japón.

- Esperen un momento... - Serena estaba sorprendida - están hablando en serio?

- Completamente señora Chiba - respondió el rector de Harvard - ustedes lograron el objetivo principal de este simulacro, comprender la mente criminal y los deseos de poder a cabalidad...

- Esa es la mejor herramienta a la hora de conciliar, y estamos seguros que ustedes desempeñarán un excelente papel en sus naciones - habló el hombre mayor de antes - Ahora están adelantados unos tres meses, y seguro podrán regresar a su ciudades en unos cinco meses o menos.

Sorpresivamente, Serena con lágrimas en su rostro, corrió y abrazó a uno por uno por uno agradeciéndoles, ante la mirada divertida de sus dos amigos.

Después de las felicitaciones, los tres amigos salieron abrazados con Serena en el medio. Todos reían alegremente hasta que vieron el rostro enojado de Darien. A su lado Sammy sonreía a su hermana y las chicas corrían hacia ella para felicitarla.

Serena corrió a abrazar a su hermano, luego a cada una de las chicas, a los Kou, a Dilan y a Jhon, y por último se acercó a Darien a quien solo se limito a darle un simple beso en los labios, sorprendiendo a más de uno con su actitud.

Esa tarde, después de comer todos juntos, los visitantes dijeron que tenían su vuelo a Tokio y salieron acompañados de Serena y Darien a un prado solitario para teletransportarse. Las palabras de felicitación para la rubia, por su plaza conseguida, no faltaron. Todos estaban realmente orgullosos de Serena.

Darien seguía serio sin entender la actitud de Serena. Tan fría en público, pero igual de adorable cuando estaban solos. Le daba miedo preguntarle algo al respecto y solo se limitaba a aceptar sus actos, aunque ya estaba extrañando a su extrovertida rubia.

Caminaron de regreso a casa tomados de la mano y en silencio. No era incómodo, era más bien acogedor. Las personas se detenía a admirar a la pareja solo expedía amor.

- Oye, princesa - Darien la detuvo antes de llegar a la casa y la tomó por los hombros mirándola a los ojos. No quería seguir con la incertidumbre.

- Dime cariño - la mirada llena de amor de Serena se enlazó con la mirada profunda de Darien.

- Te pasa algo? - no sabía cómo empezar. Sacudió un poco su cabeza intentando aclarar su mente - Aún me amas Serena? - se atrevió a preguntar temeroso e intentando no dejar escapar ni una lágrima.

- Darien... - Serena le sonrió y tomó el compungido rostro masculino en sus manos obligándole a sostener la mirada que se volvía cristalina - ... Te amo más que a mi vida - acercó sus labios hasta dejar un Suave pero profundo roce en los de Darien, borrando así toda duda.

- Gracias princesa - la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho - Te amo Serena - la apretó más a su cuerpo y permanecieron así por un largo tiempo.

- cof-cof... - escucharon una tos fingida que los hizo volver a la realidad.

- Lárgate Roland - Darien, sin soltar un poco su abrazo, levantó la mirada y fulminó a su amigo que salía del apartamento.

- ya, ya - levantó las manos como si de un arresto se tratara y caminó hacia el campus - buena noche tórtolos! - dijo antes de desaparecer.

- Definitivamente, necesitamos privacidad preciosa... - separó a la rubia, le dio un beso suave en los labios, y entraron abrazados a la casa.

- Hola chicos! - Dilan y Jhon compartían unas cervezas en la sala, pero fue Jhon quien saludó - se nos unen? - levantó un par de latas sonriendo

- Yo estoy cansada, quédate Darien si quieres - le dio un beso tierno en los labios y caminó a su habitación dejando un "buena noche" detrás de ella.

Darien se sentó con sus amigos y tomó una de las cervezas.

- Las amigas de Serena son hermosas - se atrevió a decir Dilan - que lástima que todas estén comprometidas.

- Son grandes chicas - suspiró Darien. Después de todo, él también las había extrañado - y han cuidado de mi Serena muy bien.

- No entiendo una cosa - Dilan estaba pensativo y Jhon solo miraba. Ya sabía lo que iba a preguntar - porqué todas se mueven al rededor de Serena y la niña y la de pelo verde la llamaban princesa, igual que tú, aunque eso lo entiendo...Pero Haruka también la llamó así el día que llegaron?

- eh... - Darien se aclaró la garganta nervioso - Serena es muy valiosa para todas ellas. Todas eran muy solitarias cuando la conocieron y de algún modo, ella logró llenar sus vidas de luz... -eso había sido fácil, ahora lo de princesa - yo le digo así de cariño, la conocí cuando solo tenía 14 años, y en ese entonces, era frágil y delicada, como una princesa... Tal vez sus amigas vieron lo mismo que yo y la llaman igual...

- No, no es igual... - Dilan pensó un rato. Definitivamente era muy persuasivo - tu lo dices Con Cariño, pero ellas con solemnidad... Y no se, sin ofender hay algo en su relación con sus amigas, y hasta contigo... O no te haz dado cuenta de la imagen que proyectan cuando están juntos?

- No entiendo de qué hablas - ahora si que estaba nervioso, como iba a salir de eso.

- Darien, pareciera que tu princesa fuera el centro del mundo de sus amigas, y que tu fueras el complemento perfecto a su lado - tomó algo de cerveza y sacudió su cabeza para ordenar sus pensamientos - como si fueran uno solo y su amor fuera eterno - se rió - bah... Eso sonó algo cursi...

- Ves muchas películas - Darien no sabía cómo salir de esa y miró a Jhon - no crees?

- Lo siento amigo, pero estoy de acuerdo con este loco - Jhon señaló a su compañero - Hasta Michiru actuaba diferente con ellas acá... Es algo extraño.

- No lo se, para mí es normal... - se hizo el bobo y tomó una de las revistas de farándula que dejaba Michiru en la sala.

Hojeó las páginas rápidamente hasta llegar a una enorme página promocional de la película de SM.

- Esto no debieron estrenarlo ya? - dijo en voz baja que sus amigos escucharon y voltearon a verlo.

- Qué miras? - Dilan le arrebató la revista y empezó a leer la página en voz alta.

_"Por fin se estrenará"_

_La tan esperada película de Sailor Moon que debía estrenarse a principios de septiembre, había sido pospuesta por una de las Sailor Scout que se reunió con los productores para mover la fecha y así confirmar su presencia en el lanzamiento._

_Al parecer, Sailor Urano pidió mover la fecha por orden de su líder, por compromisos académicos de todo el grupo, y hasta solicitó pases de cortesía para una familia a la según ella, Sailor Moon salvó en una ocasión, y desde eso se ha convertido en su segundo hogar, además de otras cuatro entradas para civiles de los que no revelaron sus nombres._

_Además, certificó que la banda del momento, los Tree Lights, estarían abriendo el show, al igual que hicieron la banda sonora"._

- Hey! Los Tree Lights no fueron los que vinieron con las chicas? - Reaccionó Dilan al ver la fotografía.

- Si, por eso estábamos pendientes de ese estreno, para acompañar a nuestros amigos - otra excusa que había salido fácil.

- Es extraño... - Se quedó mirando la fotografía real de Sailor Moon y sus guerreras - Podría jurar que si le ponemos este disfraz a Serena, queda idéntica - Dilan podría ser muy tonto, pero sus ojos eran muy hábiles.

- Alguna vez dijiste que todos los japoneses nos parecemos... No creo que se parezca a ella - arrebató la revista de las manos de Dilan - Mi Serena es más hermosa.

Luna apareció en la sala y se sentó en las piernas de Darien. Había escuchado todo y sabía que su amo estaba en apuros. Lo miró a la cara y le asintió dándole valor.

Aparte de los Tsukino, Adrew, el profesor Tomoe, Nicolas y el abuelo de Rei ya sabían la verdad. El mantener un contacto permanente con las chicas los había hecho sospechar igual que lo hacían ahora Dilan y Jhon, y por consejo de Luna, Artemis y Setsuna, les habían dicho todo.

- Serena está dormida ya?- Darien el preguntó a Luna y sus amigos lo miraban extrañados. La gata negó con la cabeza - tráela por favor - la gata desapareció y los amigos de Darien ahora estaban más confundidos.

- Qué pasa Darien? - Jhon algo temeroso.

- Tenemos algo que explicarles... Tanto tiempo con nosotros les ha abierto la mente y No podemos ocultarlo mucho más a ustedes - se supo de pie al llegar Serena y la tomó de la mano. Detrás de ellos, y al lado de Serena, estaba Michiru.

- El motivo por el que las chicas están siempre en función de Serena y le llaman princesa, es porque eso es. Serena es la princesa de la Luna... - Darien la miró con amor - Yo se que es extraño, pero el mito es real... - miró a sus amigos que estaba estupefactos.

- Mi vida - Michiru habló dulcemente - ella es nuestra misión, nosotras debemos protegerla, a ella, al príncipe - señaló a Darien - y a los herederos que vengan.

- No entiendo... - Dilan intentaba atar cabos - el mito del palacio de la Luna, del Milenio de Plata es cierto... Pero fue hace miles de años... Qué tienen que ver ustedes con eso...

- No se asusten por favor - Serena hablaba con cariño - Luna, quieres explicarles a los chicos?

Luna caminó hasta ponerse frente a ellos. Iluminó la seña de su frente y proyectó las imágenes de Milenio de Plata mientras hablaba.

- Cuando el reino lunar fue destruido, la reina Selene nos dio la oportunidad a todos de volver a vivir en otra época, más pacífica y así su hija y el príncipe de la Tierra podrían reencontrarse y vivir el amor que les fue impedido hace milenios.

- Lu...Luna... Luna habla! - gritó Dilan sorprendido. Jhon solo miraba a su novia y escuchaba con atención.

Serena se transformó sin decir una sola palabra, Michiru la siguió y Darien fue el último. Los chicos miraban asustados y Luna solo esperaba que lo tomaran bien.

- Ahora debo pedirles un favor - Tuxedo Mask habló - deben guardar nuestro secreto - deshizo su transformación, siendo seguido por Serena y Michiru - pocas personas lo saben y no queremos que se convierta en el chisme de las revistas.

- No me sorprende - Jhon se puso de pie y caminó hasta Michiru, la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso - sigo amándote seas lo que seas...

- Bueno... Después de todo tenía razón, algo pasaba con ustedes - Dilan se levantó y estrechó la mano de Darien - no te preocupes amigo, no diré nada y gracias por confiar en nosotros - sonrió a Serena - y tú tendrás que pedir dos entradas de cortesía más para esa película!

Todos rieron ante el comentario. Después de eso, la vida en el apartamento sería más relajada, aunque Michiru volvió a su formalidad con Serena y Darien, ya no tenía que fingir.

Llamaron a Haruka para que pidiera otras dos entradas y para Dilan y Jhon y para que no demorara mucho en sus carreras.

Los días pasaron sin muchos cambios. Serena mantenía su plan. Haruka había llegado dos días antes y estaban a un día del estreno de la dichosa película. Dilan, Jhon, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Urano y Luna esperaban a Serena y Darien para partir juntos.

- Listos chicos! - Serena, con sus coletas de nuevo, transformada en Eternal Sailor Moon y tomada del brazo de Tuxedo Mask - nos vamos?

Así Serena se veía más fuerte, pero a la vez más dulce. Todos se tomaron de las manos, y en un segundo aparecieron en la sala del apartamento que Haruka había regalado a Serena.

El sonido de un jarrón roto los alarmó. Ikuko estaba arreglando unas rosas en la sala para recibir a su hija, pero de la sorpresa que se llevó dejó caer al suelo el arreglo floral.

- Serena! No me asustes así de nuevo! - la mujer enfadada pero alegre rodeó el desastre y se acercó a su hija.

- Hola mamá!- Serena la abrazó fuertemente y la besó en la mejilla.

- Haruka, Michiru, Hijo, Luna - saludó a todos y se extrañó al ver a los dos jóvenes - y ellos quienes son?

- Mamá..- comenzó Darien con cariño - ellos son Dilan y Jhon, dos amigos míos, compañeros y el novio de Michiru - señaló a Jhon.

- Pues sean bienvenidos! - Ikuko los abrazó como si nada. Era igual a Serena - Hija, Sammy espera que lo recojas en la escuela hoy y tu padre los espera para cenar - eran apenas las diez de la mañana.

- Está bien mamá - Serena deshizo su transformación, seguida por sus compañeras y Darien - me doy una ducha, instalo a los chicos, paso a saludar a Andrew y recojo a Sammy.

- Tienen pie de limón en la nevera, lo traje para ti - Ikuko abrazaba a Serena - estás hermosa hija - Ikuko empezaba a llorar y Serena la secundaba, así que Darien guió a los chicos hasta las habitaciones para darles privacidad.

- Gracias mamá - Serena se separó un poco para ver a su mamá. Se veía exactamente igual a como la había dejado - tu también estás hermosa.

- Serena... - Ikuko la miraba de arriba a abajo pensando - nahg... Olvídalo...

- Qué mamá? - se miró - qué tengo?

- Nada, nada, cosas de viejas... - la abrazó una vez más - recojo el jarrón y me voy a comprar las cosas de la cena.

- Te ayudo...

Ambas recogieron el desastre del piso. Ikuko se marchó y Serena entraba al pasillo de los cuartos donde escuchaba las risas de Haruka viniendo desde su habitación.

- Te lo juro Kou - Haruka estaba hablando por celular, sonriendo y de espaldas a la puerta - esos hombres no pueden verme, se mueren del miedo... Esa es una ventaja para ir de primera en el torneo... - paró para escuchar algo que le decían - está bien, llevo mis cosas a la casa del profesor y te llamo...

Serena cerró la puerta sorprendiendo a su amiga quien colgó al instante.

- Cabeza de bombón! - asustada y nerviosa - no te han dicho que debes tocar antes de entrar?

- Es mi habitación Haruka - Serena sonreía dulcemente - Dime hasta cuánto lo van a seguir escondiendo...

- No se de qué hablas Serena - se hacía la boba.

- Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que le pasa a mis chicas? - se sentó en la cama y ofreció su lado a Haruka - además, los vi cuando estuvieron en Estados Unidos... No sabías que mi habitación tiene vista al patio?

- Flashback-

- Haruka... - Seya tenía a la rubia apresada entre su cuerpo y una de las paredes - me haz hecho mucha falta... - el pelinegro acariciaba el cuerpo de Haruka con desespero mientras acercaba sus labios sin saber que eran vistos por una rubia bastante divertida.

- Pero tu saliste con Unazuki, no seas mentiroso - Haruka se apegaba más a él - yo en cambio...

- No digas tonterías Tenou - le dio un apasionado beso - sabes que fueron solo un par de citas... Tu eres mi única mujer... - antes de ver algo más Serena se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Fin De Flashback -

- Que?... - Haruka se ponía de todos los colores - no le dijiste a alguien, verdad? - su voz era casi un ruego.

- no le he dicho a alguien, pero no entiendo porqué ocultarlo

- Si fuera por él, lo gritaría... - se sentó la lado de Serena - pero me da miedo de lo que digan las demás... - hablaba triste.

- Serena! Darien! - una voz conocida que llegó desde la sala alertó a todos en la casa.

- Esa es... - Haruka se puso de pie.

- No puede ser! - Serena salió corriendo primero que todos y quedó pasmada en la sala.

- Serena! - una jovencita de unos quince años, aparentemente, de cabellos largos y rosados atados en dos coletas y luciendo un uniforme escolar, acompañada por una pelota negra, en forma de gata y que flotaba, se lanzó a los brazos de Serena - Que alegría verte de nuevo!

- Rini? - Serena la alejó un poco para verla bien - Estás enorme! - la abrazó fuertemente.

- Gracias! - la chica hizo una reverencia y sonrió - mamá te manda esto - estiró una nota.

_"Darien y Serena..._

_Lamento molestarlos una vez más. Rini quería acompañarlos en el estreno de la película, sin querer le dije que ella salía ahí y no me dejó en paz hasta que le diera permiso. Solo se quedará dos días..._

_Por cierto, felicidades por sus logros!_

_Atentamente, la Neo Reina Serena."_

- Por qué no me sorprende tenerte acá?

- Darien! - la pelirrosa corrió a los brazos de Darien, colgándose de sus hombros y enlazando sus piernas a la cintura de él.

- Rini! - Darien, con cariño, pero avergonzado, se la bajó de encima. Definitivamente ya no era una niña y eso no estaría bien visto - haz crecido bastante - la miró de arriba a abajo, esa imagen le recordaba a Serena hace unos años.

- Chicas! Tio Jhon! Tio Dilan! - la chica se lanzó a saludar a cada uno, sorprendiendo sobremanera a los dos hombres rubios.

- Rini... - Serena divertida y con algo de reproche la llamó.

- Ups... Creo que la embarré - hizo una reverencia frente a los dos hombres que no entendían lo que pasaba - Mucho gusto, me llamo Serena pero me dicen Rini.

- Darien, hay algo más que deban explicarnos? - Dilan no sabía si reír o preocuparse más.

- Les dices tu o les digo yo? - Darien miró a su esposa divertida que ahora estaba abrazada por la cintura a Rini. En realidad parecían hermanas.

- Chicos... Ella es Serena Chiba Tsukino - miró a su futura hija - nuestra futura hija...

- Ellos ya saben todo Serena? - Rini era la extrañada ahora.

- Si pequeña - Darien se abrazó a Serena por el otro lado, dando así una tierna imagen familiar que relajó a los dos hombres que querían empezar a hablar.

- Y entonces porqué no está el tío Roland? - Rini intentaba atar cabos.

- Espera un momento señorita - Darien la regañó - como que tíos?

- Pues... Es que... Ash Darien, sabes que no debo decir nada del futuro...

- Como sea! - Serena le restó importancia a la conversación - vamos a Instalarlos!

La mañana pasó rápido. Darien y Serena dejaron a Rini al cuidado de Dilan, Jhon, Haruka y Michiru porque salir con ella, implicaría explicaciones a más de uno que no debían darse aún. Los futuros reyes partieron al medio día, vestidos informalmente, a visitar a Andrew.

Entraron juntos al Crown. Estaban tomados de la mano y caminaron hasta la barra donde Andrew estaba de espaldas hablando hacia la cocina.

- Linda, trae dos malteadas de chocolate - el rubio sonaba feliz.

- Que sean cuatro Drew! - Darien, bastante animado habló sobresaltando a su amigo.

- Darien! Serena! - el rubio se veía nervioso y giró hacia la cocina - que sean cuatro linda... Y dos con mucha crema! - volteó a ellos de nuevo - Cuando llegaron?

- Esta mañana Andrew - Serena sonreía de forma angelical.

- Que alegría tenerlos de nuevo! - salió de la barra y abrazó a sus amigos.

Una castaña alta y hermosa asomó con una bandeja que llevaba cuatro malteadas que dejó sobre la barra por la impresión.

- Hola chicos! - abrazó a cada uno - me alegra que ya hayan llegado.

- También nos alegra verte... Pero no somos los únicos que llegamos... - Serena hablaba bajito solo para Lita - Rini también llegó esta mañana.

- En serio? - miró a su novio hablando con Darien - y qué vamos a decir?

- No te preocupes, solo saldrá mañana en la noche al estreno, y como Sailor Chibimoon... - sonrió a su amiga - aunque no está tan Chibi que digamos...

- Mañana pasamos por el apartamento entonces...

- Sería bueno que la saludaran, debe estar encerrada y ha sentirse mal por eso...

- Hablaré con las chicas entonces - abrazó a su amiga para volver a la conversación de sus hombres.

Almorzaron con Lita y Andrew en el Crown y antes de la hora de salida de Sammy y Hotaru, ya tenían el auto rojo de Darien, parqueado frente a la puerta. Los dos estaban recostados sobre la puerta del copiloto. Extrañamente Darien estaba recostado, y sobre él, tenía a Serena abrazada de espaldas, sus manos puestas sobre el plano abdomen de su rubia, y así ambos miraban hacia el colegio.

- No me había dado cuenta cuánto extrañaba Tokio - dijo Darien casi al oído de Serena y con un tono normal.

- yo también lo extraño... Pero pronto volveremos - la rubia sonreía complacida por el pequeño gesto de Darien

- Volveremos al apartamento del centro?

- Si Darien, es más grande que el tuyo... Creo que estaríamos más cómodos - Serena miraba los jóvenes que empezaban a salir - Mira! Allá vienen - señaló un grupo de unos diez estudiantes que caminaban hacia ellos. En el centro estaban Sammy y Hotaru tomados de la mano.

- Serena! - unos cinco chicos saludaron a Serena efusivamente a unos pasos de ella.

- Hola chicos - les sonrió con confianza. Para Darien eso era totalmente nuevo.

- Tonta! - Sammy corrió a su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza haciendo reír a su cuñado - pensé que vendrían más tarde.

- Ya ves, acá estamos - Serena lo abrazó una vez más y luego abrazó a Hotaru - debemos irnos, mamá nos espera a los cuatro en casa - miró a los amigos de su hermano - nos vemos chicos!

Para Darien, Serena actuaba diferente. Tenía bastante propiedad, a momentos era muy maternal, a momentos muy seria. En Estados Unidos no lo había detallado mucho porque la veía siempre estudiando y solo pasaban algunas horas juntos. Pero verla desenvolverse en su propio ambiente era muy diferente.

Los cuatro se montaron en el auto y Darien condujo hasta la casa Tsukino. Bajaron y entraron a la casa que parecía estar sola. Caminaron y se sentaron en la sala cuando fueron sorprendidos por una voz que al parecer no se había percato de que había alguien más.

- Ya les dije que no puedo cubrir el estreno - Kenji sonaba molesto - y no se cómo van a llegar... Se que soy el que más los ha investigado, pero no tengo idea desde que desaparecieron años atrás - miró a los cuatro jóvenes que lo observaban desde la sala - y te dejo porque mi familia me está esperando - colgó el teléfono y corrió hacia su hija abrazándola sorpresivamente.

- Papá... Me... Asfixias... - sonriendo y poniéndose roja por la falta de aire intentaba soltarse del abrazo.

- Hija! - la alejó un poco para mirarla bien - estás preciosa... - miró a Darien - me la haz cuidado bien Darien.

- Se lo prometí Kenji - se levantó y saludó formalmente a su suegro para terminar abrazando a Serena por la cintura - ella es mi vida.

- Hola chicos - Ikuko apareció en la sala aún con su delantal puesto - puede esperar en el jardín, el día está hermoso y la cena aún tardará.

Pasaron entonces la tarde hablando con Kenji en el jardín. Le contaban los detalles del trabajo de Darien y los estudios de Serena, además de la noticia de tener un trabajo fijo en la cancillería de Japón.

La noche caía cuando se sentaron a la mesa y compartieron como lo hicieron el día que Darien pidió la mano de Serena en matrimonio. La única diferencia, era que todos estaba felices y no terminaría mal.

- Mañana irán con Andrew, Nicolas, el abuelo, el padre de Hotaru y Dilan y Jhon... - Empezó a decir Serena mientras se despedía de sus padres en la puerta de la casa - Traeremos a los chicos antes de irnos.

- Si hija, como tu quieras - Ikuko la abrazó y luego abrazó a Darien y a Hotaru - nos vemos mañana hijos.

Llevaron a Hotaru hasta su casa y en ella recogieron a Rini. Dilan y Jhon se quedaron en el apartamento durmiendo por no acomodarse al cambio de horario y Haruka y Michiru pasarían la noche en la casa que compartían con Setsuna, Hotaru y el profesor Tomoe que empezaba a tener progresos en su memoria perdida gracias a la dedicación de su hija y Setsuna.

Entraron al apartamento, instalaron a Rini en una de las tres alcobas sobrantes y se encontraron con los desvelados Dilan y Jhon en la sala.

- Tendrán una hija maravillosa, esa niña es hermosa y muy inteligente - Jhon caminaba a la sala desde la cocina llevando cuatro porciones del pie de limón de Ikuko.

- Gracias hermano - Darien le respondió confiado.

- Esa niña ha sido un tormento - Serena bromeaba mientras se metía un trozo del pie en la boca.

- Es igual de hermosa a la madre - Dilan miró a Serena quien hacía gestos extraños - Sere qué te pasa?

En ese momento Serena corrió a su habitación directo al baño. Darien soltó su plato y corrió tras ella pero se encontró con la puerta del baño cerrada. Sus amigos se quedaron en la puerta de la habitación.

- Princesa, déjame entrar! - decía mientras la escuchaba vomitar.

- No se te ocurra! - decía en un leve descanso antes de volver su cara al sanitario - primera vez que le queda ese pie tan horrible a mi mamá... - siguió vomitando.

- Rini! - Darien llamó a la pelirrosa que llegó corriendo a su lado - el pie de Ikuko tenía un sabor distinto? Tu lo haz probado más que yo...

- No Darien esta igual de delicioso a siempre... - Rini estaba extrañada y escuchaba a Serena vomitar - pero déjame probar la porción de Serena - salió hacia la sala seguida por Jhon que le indicó cuál era el plato y volvieron a la habitación con el.

- Amor! - Darien preocupado - permíteme ayudarte preciosa...

- Ya te dije que... - otra vez interrumpida.

- Darien, esto sabe normal, está delicioso - Rini estaba sentada en la cama comiendo plácidamente - Cuántos años tiene Serena? - preguntó de pronto.

- 22... - Darien respondió al instante - qué tiene que ver eso?

- Mucho... - la pelirrosa se levantó divertida y caminó a la puerta siendo vista por tres hombres bastante confundidos - Serena, mamá, abre, deja que entre... - Rini sorprendió a cuatro adultos con su tono dulce y por la palabra usada.

Serena le abrió, Rini entró y volvió a cerrar tras de sí. Darien seguía en la puerta escuchando lo que pasaba en el baño y sus amigos no se movían de la puerta del cuarto.

- Sere... Ya fueron a su paseo en una cabaña en las montañas? - Rini le preguntaba a la rubia mientras le limpiaba la cara con unos pañitos húmedos.

- Si, pero y eso qué? - Serena parecía una niña caprichosa, más calmada y sentada en la tapa del sanitario - me cayó mal el pie, no mas...

- Si que te pareces a mi mamá ahora... - Rini la abrazó sorprendiéndola. Era una abrazo tan dulce y tan lleno de amor - Sere, olvidaste las píldoras en casa cuando fueron a ese paseo...

- Cómo lo sabes? - Serena estaba confundida.

- Porque... - tocó el vientre plano de Serena - acá estoy creciendo yo por tu olvido... - le sonrió y la abrazó otra vez.

- Rini! Abre esa puerta ya! - Darien había escuchado todo. Sus amigos no. Estaba ansioso por abrazar a Serena. Estaba feliz y orgulloso.

- No puedes soportar un momento madre e hija? - Rini reía desde adentro mientras soltaba el abrazo de Serena que empezaba a llorar - nunca va a cambiar... Es un entrometido - le dijo a su "madre".

- Más respeto señorita! - El pelinegro se estaba impacientando - Abre ya...

- Es una orden de tu padre... - Rini interrumpió la frase imitando malamente su voz - eso lo dices siempre Darien...

- Rini, abre - Serena se puso de pie llorando. Estaba feliz y temerosa.

- Si tu lo dices... - Rini abrió la puerta, abrazó a Darien antes de que Serena saliera - felicidades papá! - y regresó alegremente a su habitación dejando un "buena noche" a todos.

- Princesa! - Darien corrió al baño y abrazó a Serena. En ese instante, sus amigos partieron a sus habitaciones, ellos necesitaban privacidad - me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo!

- De verdad? - Serena soltó el abrazo y miró a su esposo a los ojos - En verdad te alegra?

- Claro princesa! - la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y volvió a su lado sobando el vientre plano de la rubia por debajo de su camisa - Mis dos amores...

- Darien! - Serena rompió en un llanto de inmensa alegría y se abrazó a él fuertemente.

No hubo necesidad de palabras o más actos. Esa noche, los dos durmieron abrazados, envueltos en una burbuja de felicidad que contagiaba a todos los que dormían en esa casa.

A la mañana siguiente, desde las siete, Serena ya estaba bañada, vestida y buscando algo con qué preparar comida.

- Hola mamá! - Rini la abrazó por la espalda asustándola. Era de su misma estatura - cómo amaneces?

- Bien... Te portas bien... - acarició su vientre.

- Si... - abrió la nevera buscando algo, pero estaba vacía - lo único que no soportarás en nueve meses es el pie de limón que reemplazarás por zanahorias - rió a la rubia que la miraba extrañada - vamos a comprar algo, su nevera está vacía!

- Si... - Serena volvió a la tierra - déjame le pongo una nota a Darien que aún duerme.

Serena dejó una nota en su lado de la cama, tomó las llaves del auto y salió con Rini a buscar algo para el desayuno.

El sonido del timbre despertó a Darien. Se levantó, tomó la nota. Se puso un pantalón largo de dormir y caminó a la puerta leyéndola.

_"Buenos días cariño..._

_Nos levantamos temprano y salimos a comprar algo para el desayuno... Nos llevamos tu auto... Te amamos, tu princesa y tus hijas!"_

- Serena... - suspiró bajando la nota y abriendo la puerta.

- Darien, quieres vestirte antes de abrir la puerta? - Mina entró como un torbellino, seguida por tres chicas sonrojadas al verlo sin camisa - Está bien que seas todo una adonis, pero para recibir visitas debes vestirte...

- Bienvenidas chicas - soltó la nota en la mesa de centro - lo siento pero acabo de despertar - miró el reloj de la sala. Eran las ocho de la mañana - y no es muy temprano para hacer visita? - agregó con gracia.

- Eso le dijimos a esta loca - Rei se sentaba en la sala - pero nadie puede con Mina...

- Pero no te preocupes Darien... - Amy se disculpó - trajimos panecillos de Lita y no haremos ruido.

- Bueno... Están en su casa - dijo resignado - iré a darme una ducha - y desapareció dejando a las cuatro chicas en su sala.

- Definitivamente Serena se sacó la lotería - Mina viendo a Darien desaparecer por el pasillo - Darien es perfecto!

- MINA! - gritaron sus tres amigas al tiempo.

- Ya, ya... - se dirigió a la cocina - pongamos la mesa más bien...

Dilan y Jhon aparecieron casi al mismo tiempo en la sala y se pusieron a hablar amenamente. Darien se les unió minutos después. Todos esperaban a Serena y Rini.

La puerta se abrió y Rini entraba abrazada por la cintura a Serena. La rubia reía alegremente y entraba comiéndose una zanahoria como si fuera un chocolate. Ninguna de las dos se había percatado de que había visita.

- No digas tonterías Rini! - Serena hablaba alegre - donde tu padre se entere que aprendiste a conducir conmigo... Nos mat... - cerró su boca asustada al ver todo el público que tenían. - Hola chicos! - se hizo la inocente.

- Serena... Estás comiendo Zanahorias? - Lita miró extrañada a su amiga ignorando a Rini.

- Parece que las zanahorias son más vistosas que yo - Rini soltó a Serena y corrió a abrazar a Darien - hola papá!

- No me mires así - la alejó y estaba algo enojado - cómo es eso de que tu madre te enseñó a conducir?

- RINI! - Mina se lanzó a la pelirrosa y eso hizo olvidar a todas la zanahoria que estaba comiendo Serena o el detalle de las clases de conducción.

Darien aprovechó la distracción y caminó hasta Serena, la abrazó y le dio un beso bastante largo para lo que acostumbraba a darle en público. Definitivamente estaba feliz. La soltó, mordió un pedacito de la zanahoria que estaba comiendo la rubia, le sonrió y sobó su vientre, todo sin darse cuenta que tenían siete miradas sobre ellos y que proyectaban una imagen tan familiar y hermosa que tenía a su público suspirando.

- Cómo amanecieron mis amores? - aún sobaba el vientre de Serena y le hablaba suave.

- Muy bien cariño... - le dio un casto beso en los labios - y con hambre - tomó la mano de su esposo y voltearon hacia donde todos los miraban con ternura y reclamantes.

Darien se pasmó. Serena sonreía con cara inocente. Y fue Rei quien rompió el silencio que se hizo.

- Creo que nuestros príncipes tienen algo que explicarnos... - sonreía pero se hacía la molesta.

- Sí... Ver a Serena con una zanahoria en la mano... Y cruda, es un milagro... - Amy imitaba a Rei.

- Ya, ya chicas - Serena se soltó de Darien - en vez de regañarnos, deberían felicitarnos!.

- Por fin tendremos a este demonio entre nosotros! - Mina despeinó las coletas de Rini - Felicidades chicos! - corrió y abrazó a los dos al tiempo.

Después de las felicitaciones y de una buena burla a Serena por su nuevo manjar, desayunaron todos juntos y pasaron la tarde entre amigos, a la que se integraron las Outters.

Ni los Kou, Los Tsukino o los demás podían ver a Rini, y menos ahora que la tendrían hecha una bebe en nueve meses, por eso, estuvieron solo los que sabían la verdad en el apartamento.

Dos horas antes del estreno, Serena y Darien se transportaron al jardín de los Tsukino con Dilan y Jhon para dejarlos allá. Regresaron al apartamento donde ya todas estaban transformadas y listas para partir. Habían acordado aparecerse en las afueras del teatro para entrar juntos. Sabían que la prensa internacional estaría esperando a los héroes y debían, por lo menos, darles una foto digna de una primera plana, o eso habían dicho Michiru y Haruka.

La alfombra roja se paralizó cuando aparecieron los guerreros en una formación que, aunque no estaba planeada, si demostraba quiénes eran los líderes.

En el medio y al frente, caminaban Eternal Sailor Moon, y Tuxido Mask a su izquierda tomados de la mano. Sailor Chibimoon estaba al lado derecho de Serena. Detrás de ellos, en diagonales se ubicaban las demás haciendo una V. Al lado de Rini iban Vinus, Mercury, Mars y Jupiter. Al lado de Darien, Plut, Urano, Neptune y Saturn.

Las fotos no se dejaron esperar y el bullicio los hizo sonreír. Entraron al teatro y se sentaron en los puestos de honor que había para ellos. Y así disfrutaron de la apertura que hicieron los Tree Lights y de la película que contaba cómo Sailor Moon salvó a los niños que estaban desapareciendo en enormes barcos cada noche.

Habría una gala después, pero misteriosamente, los héroes desaparecieron de sus puestos. Ellos tendrían su propia celebración en el apartamento de Serena y Darien.

Sus transformaciones estaban deshechas y estaban todas en la sala esperando a Serena, Darien y Rini que llevaban un par de minutos encerrados en el cuarto.

- Debo irme antes de que lleguen todos - Rini hablaba Seria mientras, acostada en la cama, recostaba su cabeza en las piernas de Serena y miraba a Darien quien permanecía de pie frente a ellas dos - además ustedes deben regresar a la universidad...

- Nos alegra haberte visto de nuevo - Serena empezaba a sollozar mientras acariciaba los cabellos rosados de Rini - pero pronto nos veremos como debe ser...

- Si... - la pelirrosa también empezaba a llorar - me alegra haberlos conocido en su juventud... - sorbió su nariz y se sentó en la cama - ya no podré visitarlos más...

- Lo se pequeña... - Darien se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. Miró a Serena para que hiciera lo mismo - Tu nos diste una gran alegría...

- Pórtate bien Rini... - Serna, abrazada a la versión adolescente del bebé que llevaba en su vientre le empezó a hablar de forma maternal - y... - no pudo hablar más, su llanto se lo impidió.

- Serena... - Rini soltó el abrazo que le daban sus "padres" y tomó a Serena por los hombros - serás una madre maravillosa Serena... - secó las lágrimas de la rubia - no llores más... En poco tiempo me tendrás acá...

- Si... Ti... Tien... Tienes razón - sollozó fuertemente - Gracias...

Un par de abrazos más, y los tres salieron juntos. Rini y Serena con los ojos rojos, y ambas bajo los brazos protectores de un triste Darien. Todas voltearon a verlos y sintieron la tristeza de la separación que vendría.

Rini caminó hasta cada una y les dio un fuerte abrazo, salió al balcón con su llave en la mano y siendo seguida solo por Serena y Darien. Ellos la vieron desde la puerta mientras ella les sonreía antes de decir las palabras para abrir la puerta del tiempo.

- Cuídala Darien... - regañó al pelinegro - y sabes muy bien a qué me refiero... Recapacita porque ella te necesita más que nunca... - les envió un beso a la versión joven de sus padres abrazados y desapareció tras una nube rosada.

- Se fue... - Serena seguía llorando.

- Princesa... No se ha ido - puso la mano sobre el vientre de Serena - está con nosotros, más cerca que nunca... - la besó tiernamente y la abrazó contra su pecho para consolarla.

- eh... Príncipes... Perdón... - Setsuna entraba al balcón interrumpiendo el momento íntimo - Los señores Tsukino y los demás acaban de llegar...

- Gracias Setsuna - Darien muy formal - ya vamos... - tomó el rostro de Serena y limpió sus lágrimas - sonríe preciosa, debemos darle la noticia a todos antes de volver a los Estados Unidos...

- Tienes razón... - sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron - Mis papás se van a alegrar...

Volvieron a la sala donde ahora no cabía un alma más. Los Kou, los Tsukino, el profesor Tomoe, Nicolas y el abuelo de Rei miraban a la pareja que irradiaba más amor que de costumbre.

- hola a todos... - Darien los saludó muy formalmente - antes de celebrar cualquier cosa debemos darles una noticia - miró a Serena.

- Creo que la familia se va a crecer... - Serena completó la frase tocándose el vientre - estoy embarazada...

- Voy a ser abuelo! - Kenji fue el primero en reaccionar y abrazar a su hija. Estaba más que feliz.

- Se estaban demorando ya! - Sammy abrazó a su hermana con sumo cariño.

- Hija!... Yo lo sabía - Ikuko llorando abrazó a su hija después de Sammy - esta mañana te vi diferente, más radiante...

Y así las felicitaciones siguieron hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando Serena, Darien, Dilan, Jhon, Haruka y Michiru se despidieron para volver a sus obligaciones. Dejaron el apartamento a cargo de Ikuko mientras regresaban y reaparecieron en la sala del apartamento en Estados Unidos.

- Bueno... Volvemos a la rutina... - era la mañana de un sábado soleado y Dilan miraba el sol por la ventana.

- Princesa, el lunes vas al hospital para que Roland te revise - Darien abrazó a Serena recordando que de sus amigos, él era el gineco obstetra.

- A menos que quieras que te vea tu pediatra - Dilan molestando por la especialización de Darien.

- bueno, tocará quedar en las manos de Roland... - dijo con una sonrisa de falsa resignación.

Los cuatro amigos tenían especializaciones diferentes. Roland era ginecólogo, Darien pediatra, Dilan neurólogo y Jhon internista.

Darien y Serena destilaban amor por donde pasaraN. Pareciera que el embarazo los uniera como un imán. Pero al lunes, cuando regresaron a sus clases, Serena volvió a ser igual de indiferente en público y el pobre Darien estaba sufriendo por eso.

La salida de clases de Serena se acercaba, y en el hospital, Darien y Roland la esperaban con ansias. Darien quería asegurarse que todo iba bien y Roland quería felicitar personalmente a la futura madre.

Darien y Gaby estaban tomando un café fuera del hospital cuando, a los lejos, venía Serena acompañada de sus dos amigos quienes cargaban un ramo de girasoles y un par de globos de felicitaciones.

- Gracias chicos! - Serena abrazó a cada uno cuando estuvo frente a Darien y recibió sus regalos - mañana nos vemos!

- Por nada Muñeca... - William le decía mientras la soltaba - serás la mamá más hermosa del universo! - miró a un muy enojado Darien - Felicitaciones Darien...

- Si, si, gracias - haló a su esposa para tenerla a su lado y los despidió de mala gana - tengan buena tarde...

- Hola Gaby! - Serena se hacía la boba por la actitud de Darien y abrazó a la secretaria - que bueno verte!

- Felicidades Serena! - Gaby respondió su abrazo y entró con ella al hospital olvidándose de Darien.

Para el pelinegro eso era una tortura. Habían pasado un fin de semana tan hermoso, compartiendo cada segundo y si preocuparse por nada, pero ahora su rubia lo estaba haciendo sufrir, y de qué manera... Pero eso tendría que cambiar, cambiaba o se dejaba de llamar Darien Chiba.

* * *

**Espero que se divirtieran tanto como yo con este capítulo... Quería recuperar algo de lo viejo al traer a Rini y demostrar un poco cómo sería la relación madre e hija...**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y me dejan sus comentarios... He intentado responderlos todos personalmente lo más rápido posible...**

**tengan buen fin de semana! **


	9. Confesiones de Darien, consejos de Luna

**Este es mi segundo fic. El primero lo basé más en el manga de Sailor Moon que en la serie, pero este será una mezcla de ambos, en el que los protagonistas son Darien, Serena, Sammy, Luna y Haruka.**

**Debo admitir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

La revisión con Roland se convirtió en una cascada de sentimientos. Con solo ver el ultrasonido en la pantalla, tanto Darien como Serena empezaron a llorar abrazados y Roland tuvo que separarlos para terminar el examen.

Y así había sido en el segundo y el tercer control, del que acababan de salir abrazados y alegres al escuchar por primera vez el corazón de su hija.

Estaba comenzando el mes de diciembre y tendrían vacaciones desde el 20 hasta el 9 de enero. Con ese tiempo, a Serena le quedaban dos meses y medio de estudio y a Darien y sus amigos, solo uno y medio.

Una vez salieron del exámen, Darien decidió salir temprano y pasó el resto del día con Serena entre centros comerciales, parques y hasta en un hermoso y acogedor café donde tomaron algo antes de volver a casa ya entrada la noche.

Pasaban las diez cuando Darien entraba al apartamento silencioso con Serena profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Sus amigos seguramente ya dormían y eso era raro, pero tenían sus relojes algo desordenados gracias al viaje a Japón.

Dejó a la rubia en su cama, le quitó la ropa y la arropó para que durmiera cómoda. Una vez terminó de acomodarla, salió a la cocina, tomó tres latas de cerveza y caminó hasta el patio donde Serena y Michiru tenían un par de sillas para tomar el sol. Se recostó en una, descargó dos latas sobre el pasto, destapó la tercera y empezó a tomar mientras volvía su mirada al estrellado cielo otoñal.

- Deberías ir a dormir - la voz de Luna lo asustó. No la había visto sentarse en la silla del lado.

- No puedo Luna - tomó un sorbo de cerveza - no tengo sueño.

- No tienes sueño o algo te agobia? - la gata fue bastante franca para lo que él esperaba.

- Se nota mucho? - no la miró. Siguió con sus ojos puestos en el cielo y dio un sorbo más grande a la ñata.

- Tengo que decírtelo o te sirve de evidencia las tres latas de cerveza que te vas a tomar solo... - la gata miraba el cielo también - tu normalmente no tomas más de una y eso con tus tres amigos.

- Siempre eres tan difícil de engañar... No? - Darien medio reía mientras daba otro sorbo.

- Sabes que mi labor es estar al lado de ustedes dos... - saltó al regazo de Darien y volvió la mirada a las estrellas - soy su consejera Darien, crees que no los conozco?

- Me había acostumbrado a que fueras la consejera de Serena, no la mía...

- Al unir sus vidas, me convertiste en la tuya también... - Luna sonreía viendo el cielo - y te olvidas que soy la consejera real... Y que yo recuerde, ustedes son mis príncipes...

- Gracias Luna - acarició la cabeza de la gata y bebió más de su lata - sabes qué le sucede a Serena?

- Aparte de la alegría que siente en este momento y la tristeza de haberse despedido de Rini hace unos meses? - la gata lo obligaría a abrir su corazón y esperaba poder ayudar de paso a Serena con eso.

- Lleva un varios meses muy indiferente... Ella no es así - tomó el último sorbo de la primera lata - no quiero pensar en que ya no me ame y solo permanezca a mi lado por Rini o por el futuro Tokio de Cristal...

- Te das cuenta que estás sonando como una mujer despechada? - Luna estaba divertida. Después de todo, el plan de Haruka había surtido efecto.

- Creo que es así como me siento - miró por primera vez a la gata.

- Creo que no debería decirte esto - la gata lo miró - pero lo que está pasando es tu culpa...

- Yo lo se Luna - esa frase sorprendió a la gata - ella actúa exactamente como lo hago yo con ella - rió un poco irónico - ahora siento la frustración que mi princesa siente...

- Que bueno que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo.

- Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo... Casi seis años para darme cuenta - suspiró y tomó otro trago de cerveza - Pero para mí es algo difícil...

- Porqué? - la gata no entendía - es tan duro abrir tu corazón a la persona que amas y demostrarle cuánto vale para ti?

- Eso no es lo difícil - sobaba la cabeza de la gata mientras contenía un par de lágrimas que atentaban con salir de sus ojos - Sabes que antes de conocer a Serena y a las chicas yo estaba completamente solo? Ni siquiera con Andrew podía tener una relación de amistad profunda... - miró al cielo - el miedo siempre me ha acompañado...

- A qué le temes Darien? A la soledad?

- No... - tomó otro trago - Le temo a perder, de nuevo, a alguien que amo... Solo he estado siempre... Pero no soportaría perder a lo único que le dio sentido a mi vida... No quiero perder a alguien que amo otra vez... - no pudo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas y estas empezaron a rodar por su rostro - siempre actúo con miedo...- suspiró y esperó unos minutos en silencio antes de terminar - La amo más que a nada Luna... Serena es lo único que tengo... Mi vida, mi motivo, mi centro... Mi alegría... Mi familia - suspiraba con cada palabra - Serena es todo para mí... - miró a los ojos a la gata que estaba conmovida con sus palabras - que cursi sonó eso - sonrió al final y tomó otro sorbo de cerveza.

- Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por ella? - repentinamente Luna estaba muy seria.

- Daría mi vida mil veces más por esa rubia loca - su todo era cargado de amor y ensoñasión.

- Desaste del miedo y demuéstraselo... - la gata sostenía su mirada en el conmovido hombre - Darien, agárrate de algún otro sentimiento, pero haz que desaparezca el miedo, eso solo te lleva a medidas desesperadas...

- Suenas igual a Serena cuando me explicó su ejercicio - rió para sus adentros recordando la explicación que le dio su esposa sobre el simulacro.

**- Flashback -**

- Sigo sin entender porqué tenías que traer a las chicas y montar una escena tan tétrica - le decía Darien mientras mantenía a Serena, desnuda, abrazada a su cuerpo, la noche en que las chicas partieron.

- Darien, hay un sentimiento que bloquea las funciones de todo ser humano, lo obliga a tomar decisiones de forma apresurada y sin evaluar consecuencias - con buen humor le explicaba al pelinegro - El temor y la intimidación pueden anular la capacidad de pensar... Por eso debía atemorizarlos, así no serían capaces de buscar una solución.

**- Fin Flashback -**

Esa noche Darien comprendió varias cosas. La primera, su princesa había crecido mucho a nivel intelectual y se convertía en una gran mujer. La segunda, el miedo que él sentía era la respuesta a lo que siempre se preguntó "¿porqué no puedo demostrárselo?". La tercera, tenía que cambiar antes de que su mayor temor se cumpliera. Y la cuarta, cada vez que conocía algo nuevo de Serena, más crecía el amor por ella.

- Yo se que puedes hacerlo - Luna le sonrió confiada - y ahora es el mejor momento, ella necesita sentir que estas a su lado apoyándola, pero más que nunca, necesita sentir tu amor.

- Lo haré - terminó su cerveza con un solo trago y se puso de pie - hasta mañana Luna - la ponía en la silla suavemente - y gracias...

- Por nada príncipe - la gata lo miró con sumo respeto - es mi deber como guardiana...

- Dejémoslo en que es tu favor como amiga - tomó la otra cerveza y caminó a la cocina para guardarla.

Cuando volvió al cuarto, encontró a Serena profundamente dormida, con sus cabellos dorados inundando la cama, sus manos sobre el vientre plano y una sonrisa en los labios. Parecía un hermoso ángel.

Se quitó la ropa, se metió a la cama y automáticamente, Serena se abrazó a él. Era como si sus cuerpos se amoldaran sin pedirles consentimiento. Como si ese fuera su lugar. La abrazó con sumo cariño, besó sus cabellos y quedó dormido al instante.

Cuando Serena despertó a las seis de la mañana no encontró a Darien a su lado. Se sentó en la cama y encontró una hermosa rosa roja acompañada de una nota.

"Buenos días mis princesas...

Me levanté temprano y salí a trotar un poco... Espero que cuando despierten yo ya haya llegado, pero si no es así, les dejo un beso enorme y algo que comer en el horno... Por cierto, Luna salió conmigo...

Las amo.

Atentamente, el hombre más feliz del mundo".

- Pero mira que sorpresa - Serena hablaba a su vientre con amor - tu papá nos dejó el desayuno... Pensé que se le había olvidado cocinar - rió alegre recordando que Darien pasaba unos minutos más en la cama desde que ella se levantaba a preparar de comer.

Se levantó y puso la rosa en un jarrón con agua en su mesita de noche. Se dio una rápida ducha y buscó un lindo vestido blanco de holganza que llegaba un poco por encima de su rodilla. Unas hermosas y delicadas cintas rosadas servían como tirantes y otra como cinturón que marcaba la pequeña cintura y dejaba caer la prenda suelta y libre. Se puso unos zapatos rosa de bailarina y tomó su ya típica mochila de cuero. El cabello lo arregló suelto con una tierna media cola que amarró con otro cinto rosa. Se veía hermosa y simplemente adorable.

Salió a la cocina y mientras buscaba lo que Darien le había preparado, una voz graciosa le habló por detrás.

- Si que eres polifacética - Dilan entraba a la cocina a buscar algo de comer también - puedes verte extraordinariamente sexy un día y al otro puedes verte increíblemente adorable - le dio un beso en la frente, acto que habían adoptado Jhon, Dilan y Roland con el tiempo - cómo amaneces linda? - era tan fácil querer a Serena.

- Gracias por tu sinceridad - le sonrió mientras metía en su boca un pedazo de tostada - pero que no te escuche el ogro Chiba porque te parte la cara - ambos rieron recordando los celos del pelinegro.

- A quien tengo que partirle la cara? - Darien entró sonriendo a la cocina. Vestía su ropa deportiva y llevaba una toalla en su cuello.

Sorpresivamente, caminó derecho hasta Serena, le dio un beso ni tierno, ni apasionado en los labios y sobó su plano vientre. Sorprendiendo a Dilan y a su esposa.

- Buenos días preciosa - saludó a Serena mientras la abrazaba - come algo mientras me doy un baño para llevarte a clases... - le dio un tierno beso y salió del lugar. Dilan y Serena se miraron extrañados, sonrieron y se instalaron en el comedor.

Dilan, Serena y Jhon comían alegremente cuando apareció Darien vestido, con su maletín y bastante sonriente.

- Princesa... - se puso de pie a su lado y tomó un sorbo del café de Serena - tu hermano aún tiene mi tarjeta?

- No cariño, la tengo guardada en mi armario en Tokio - le respondió sonriente - si quieres voy por ella...

- No, llama a Ikuko y dile que se encargue de la pintura y decoración del cuarto de Rini, cuando volvamos, nosotros compraremos los muebles y la ropa para ella - se agachó, le dio un beso, tomó otro poco de café y se dio cuenta del rostro extrañado de sus dos amigos... - y a ustedes dos qué les pasó?

- Nada, nada... - contestaron los dos disimulando.

- Esta tarde quiero reunirme con ustedes para proponerles algo, en el almuerzo hablamos - miró a Serena - nos vamos princesa?

Salieron juntos, Darien dejó a Serena en el edificio donde recibía clases y se marchó al suyo.

Mientras Serena al medio día estaba reunida con sus dos compañeros y uno de sus maestros estudiando. Darien esperaba a que Roland terminara una consulta y se les uniera en un restaurante cercano al hospital.

Dilan y Jhon miraban al sonriente pelinegro con curiosidad.

- A qué se debe todo esto... Con nosotros puedes ser sincero - Jhon habló después de unos diez minutos de silencio.

- Chicos, va a llegar un momento en el que yo ya no pueda ejercer - suspiró - ya saben suficiente del futuro, no me pregunten por que, pero debo asegurar un buen ingreso a mi familia y la herencia de mis padres no me durará toda la vida...

- Habías dicho que la tenías en un ahorro, no? - Dilan por primera vez no estaba bromeando.

- Si, está en un ahorro en un banco en Japón... Y quiero proponerles algo, pero debemos esperar a Roland...

- Perdónenme chicos - el mencionado se sentaba - sabes lo difícil que es atender a tu profesora embarazada?

- Era eso o estabas coqueteando con otra paciente? - Jhon divertido.

- Bueno, bueno... - Darien reía alegremente al ver a sus amigos. Ultimamente estaba de muy buen humor - pidamos algo, tengo hambre y debemos regresar pronto...

Un mesero les entregó la carta, tomó sus pedidos y los dejó solos con cuatro copas de agua frente a ellos.

- Chicos, estoy planeando fundar un hospital en Tokio - comenzó Darien sin rodeos - Lo planeaba hace mucho, pero estaba esperando a incrementar un poco mi capital - tomó un poco de agua - En unos dos meses Serena terminará, y nosotros en uno más o menos... Cuando eso suceda, volveremos a Tokio, pero para eso quiero que ya esté todo listo.

- No es eso muy pronto? - Dilan sonaba extrañado.

- Si, pero en navidad estaremos allá de visita y encargaré a alguien para que organicen todo... - respondió el pelinegro tranquilo.

- Está bien... Pero en donde entramos nosotros? - Roland no entendía nada.

- Quiero que trabajen conmigo en el hospital - miró a Jhon - tú, supongo que no tendrás problema con eso, Michiru regresará a Japón en tres meses...

- Cuenta conmigo, yo no quiero separarme de mi hermosa - Jhon tenía ojos ensoñadores.

- Jajajajaja lo sabía - Darien no pudo contener una sincera risa - ustedes qué dicen?

El mesero interrumpió la charla con los platos que habían pedido. Los puso frente a cada uno y se marchó. Una vez lejos, Roland volvió a hablar.

- Yo no tengo nada acá... Además si mi paciente más hermosa se va, debo ir tras ella, no voy a dejar que alguien más vea a Serena y a mi sobrino - Roland orgulloso produjo una sonrisa de orgullo en Darien.

- O sobrina - Dilan rió alegremente recordando a la adolescente de pelo rosa que había conocido. Miró a Darien serio - supongo que si mis amigos se van... Tendré que ir con ellos...

- Admítelo, quieres seguir cerca de los pasteles de chocolate de Serena - Jhon molestaba al rubio de pelo largo.

- Si... Mi debilidad por sus pasteles ha crecido... - se sonrojó - Perdóname Darien, pero tu princesa cocina delicioso...

- Tendrás que probar los manjares de Lita, esa si le gana y por mucho - Darien estaba feliz por poder seguir trabajando con sus amigos - entonces, en dos o tres meses estaremos todos en Japón...

- Oye Darien... - Roland se veía avergonzado cuando habló tras meterse un bocado a la boca - irán a Tokio en navidad, o escuché mal?

- No escuchaste mal, iremos a pasar las fiestas con la familia de Serena y sus amigas...

- Sería mucha molestia si voy con ustedes? - se había puesto tan rojo que un tomate se pondría celoso.

- Y tu familia? - Darien llevaba mucho tiempo compartiendo con esos tres. Sabía perfectamente que Roland no tenía madre, pero que su padre vivía en la florida con una joven con la que se había casado unos meses antes.

- Esa niña con la que se casó mi padre no quiere ni verme, se irán a pasar las fiestas en un crucero o algo así - se notaba algo triste - Supongo que mi padre ya eligió su vida, y mi familia ahora son ustedes...

- Que conmovedor - Jhon fingía que una lágrima se escapaba de su ojo - si ellos no te llevan, te llevo yo... O crees que pasaré las fiestas lejos de Michiru?

- Y qué pasará con tu mamá y tu hermana? - Darien estaba divertido al ver a sus amigos haciendo planes para dentro de unos quince días. Al parecer, tendría visitas.

- Me las llevo, después de todo, ellas van a donde yo esté - Jhon tranquilo - Además, así las dejo buscando una casa y estableciéndose en Tokio y hago el ingreso de Karen a un instituto - Darien recordó que Jhon respondía económicamente por su hermana de quince años y su mamá desde que su padre los abandonó.

- A no! No pensarán dejarme a mí solo - Ahora era Dilan quien hablaba algo exaltado - Si Karen se va a Tokio, Danna me va a decir a mí que la lleve, esas dos chicas son inseparables - Dilan había perdido a sus padres cuando intentaban salvar a su hermana menor de morir ahogada en un paseo que hicieron a la playa años atrás. Ahora, él tenía la responsabilidad de darle todo. La chica vivía en la casa de la madre de Jhon, pues eran vecinos desde pequeños.

- Oigan, oigan... - Darien seguía divertido viendo a sus amigos - supongo que tendré que preparar un lugar para recibirlos a todos... - pensó por unos minutos - Jhon, tengo un apartamento pequeño con dos habitaciones, tal vez allá puedan quedarse tu madre y Karen mientras se establecen, así en el apartamento, se quedan Roland y Dilan que comparta habitación con Danna, porque tenemos un cuarto en remodelación.

- En serio Darien? - Jhon no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Si, además, cuando volvamos, Danna podrá quedarse con tu madre de nuevo, o le pedimos el favor a los Tsukino que la cuiden.

- No es mucha molestia pedirle eso a los padres de Serena? - Dilan empezaba a preocuparse - ella podrá quedarse con Lina y Karen, como siempre.

- Como quieras... - Darien se ponía de pie al terminar su comida, sacó unos billetes que dejó en la mesa - yo invito hoy... - dio media vuelta y salió del lugar dejándolos con un "gracias chicos" a su espalda.

Salió del restaurante con su celular en la mano. Marcó un extenso número y comenzó a hablar mientras caminaba animado hacia la cafetería donde sabía que encontraría a Serena. Esperaba que ya estuviera sola.

La vio a los lejos mientras seguía hablando y riendo con su interlocutor. Estaba hermosa, sentada sola leyendo un libro.

- Ya sabes qué hacer Andrew, hablamos luego... - dijo mientras se acercaba.

- "Lo tengo todo amigo, buscaré a Amy esta tarde y le pediré ayuda, con lo demás, le diré a las chicas que me ayuden" - escuchó la voz de Andrew al otro lado.

- Gracias Drew, te dejo... - colgó la llamada, guardó el celular en su bolsillo y se acerco por la espalda a su amada rubia.

Sin decir nada, tapó los ojos de Serena por detrás, produciendo una risita adorable en ella.

- Ya suéltame Christian, no estabas con tu novia? - Dijo Serena pensando que era su amigo con sus manías de bromearle.

- Cómo que Christian Serena? - Darien la destapó enojado y se sentó en frente.

- Discúlpame Darien, es que Christian siempre hace eso... - respondió sin mayor preocupación - Qué tal tu día cariño? Que milagro que vienes por estos lados...

- No me gusta la confianza que tienes con ese par - seguía enojado y estaba omitiendo la pregunta de Serena.

- Viniste a hacerme una escena Darien? - se puso de pie, puso un separador en el libro, lo cerró y lo tomó junto a su bolso - mejor me voy a casa...

- Es... Espera princesa - Darien se puso de pie y la retuvo del brazo - perdóname... Me molestó que me confundieras... - la volteó para que le mirara - solo venía a saludarte - puso una mano en el vientre de Serena - a saludarlas...

- Siempre hay alguien mas! - retiró la mano de Darien de su vientre y se volteó - Cuándo lo vas a entender Darien? - se soltó - nos vemos en casa - caminó dejando a Darien confundido.

- Volví a equivocarme contigo princesa... - suspiró el pelinegro antes de escuchar una voz detrás de él.

- Nos vemos más tarde amor, creo que tengo que hacer algo - Christian caminaba hacia Darien después de despedir a su novia - Darien, puede darme unos minutos?

- Otra vez tu? - Darien se dio la vuelta y vio de frente al amigo de su esposa - qué quieres?

- Siéntese - le ofreció la misma silla de la que se había levantado - quiero hablar con usted sobre Serena... - se sentó frente a él.

- Quién te crees que eres? - la rabia de Darien iba creciendo.

- Se que para usted solo soy un aparecido - Christian estaba muy tranquilo - pero para ella soy lo más cercano que tiene acá a su hermano Samuel.

- No lo entiendo - se relajó un poco y se sentó por fin.

- Sabía usted que lo que más extraña Serena es a su hermano?

- No, no lo sabía - de repente, Darien se sintió mal y estaba atento a lo que le diría el amigo de Serena que seguramente, tenía unos 23 o 24 años.

- Y sabe por qué? - el joven hablaba confiado - Porque para ese chico, aún teniendo novia, no hay nada en el mundo a parte de su hermana...

- Eso lo se, pero qué tiene que ver con lo que quiere decirme?

- Sabe que Serena confía mucho en mí? - Darien asintió silenciosamente así que prosiguió - Se perfectamente cómo es su relación, y si puede verme en este momento como a Sammy, le agradecería que le diera el lugar que Serena se merece...

- Y según tu cuál es ese lugar?

- Darien, te das cuenta cómo arruinaste el momento anterior?

- Si, se que lo arruiné, como lo hago siempre, pero no se qué hice... - Darien estaba confundido.

- Recuerda las palabras de Serena... - esperó un momento y al ver que no decía algo, siguió - "Siempre hay alguien más"...?

Como un flash, en la mente de Darien pasaron varias escenas de su vida con Serena. En la boda, con Ikuko, las notas que le dejaba a "sus princesas", el "a saludarlas" de hace un momento. Siempre que se refería a ella o quería demostrarle a ella o alguien más que la amaba y lo mucho que valía para él, terminaba involucrando a alguien más. A las guardianas, a su familia, a su futura hija.

- Darien, hola, estás ahí? - Christian estaba llamándolo hacia varios minutos.

- Si, disculpa - se puso de pie de repente - gracias por todo Christian! - le estiró su mano y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Christian confundido.

Entre tanto, Serena estaba en casa preparando un pastel de chocolate mientras mantenía una charla con Sammy por skype en la laptop que tenía sobre el mesón de la cocina.

- No crees que te pasaste un poco tonta?... Después de todo es su hija, también debe sentir amor por ella... - el rubio comía un pedazo de lo que parecía ser pie de limón mientras miraba a su hermana batiendo una mezcla.

- Lo se Sammy, se que el la ama... - le sonrió a su hermano - pero nunca piensa en mí, solo en mí... - probó la mezcla y sacó la batidora del molde - es tan malo pedir que piense en mí un momento? Solo en mi?...

- En eso tienes razón bonita - últimamente, y gracias a la falta que se hacían los dos hermanos, eran mucho más cariñosos entre sí - Sere... - de repente se puso más serio - cuándo regresan? Me haces falta...

- Supongo que iremos en navidad bonito - le sonrió a su hermano - quieres que te lleve algo?

- Con solo tu presencia me conformo - un murmullo venía por detrás de Sammy - Si papá, ya le pregunto... - dijo mirando sobre su espalda y volviendo a la pantalla de nuevo - dice papá que quiere escoger él los colores de la habitación de tu hijo...

- Papá está más emocionado que nosotros - Serena rió tranquilamente - dile a papá que busque colores para niña... Tonos rosa no estarían mal...

- Niña? No es muy pronto para saberlo? - Sammy estaba confundido.

- Hem... Si, es pronto, pero así lo siento - se tocó el vientre.

- Si tu lo dices bonita, yo le diré... - miró el reloj - debo dejarte Sere, cuídate mucho, quieres?

- Claro bonito, cuida a mamá y a papá... - le envió un beso volado con la mano - te quiero tontito.

- Y yo a ti tontita - le envió un beso igual y luego colgó la llamada.

Serena siguió preparando su pastel sin darse cuenta que había tenido un testigo silencioso que vio toda la conversación. Darien se había transformado para llegar rápido y sin ser detectado a la casa. Quería sorprenderla, pero se quedó escuchando la conversación con Sammy. Por fin había entendido el gran problema que tenía. Sammy siempre estuvo pendiente de ella y solo mencionó a la bebé un par de veces. Solo existía Serena, y eso era lo que él debía hacer, demostrarle que solo existía ella.

Decidió no interrumpirla ahora que estaba concentrada cocinando y cantando alegre. Volvió a salir a escondidas para regresar a su consultorio. Más tarde vería qué hacer para compensarla.

Terminó su día pensando más en Serena que de costumbre. Sabía que debía hacer algo para enmendar tantos años de indiferencia. Por ahora, solo podría llevarle algún presente para pedirle perdón. Le llevaría rosas rojas, esas rosas que tanto amaba y la reanimaban cada vez que la olía. Eso lo había notado días antes.

Compró un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y se dirigió al apartamento. Entró con una enorme sonrisa y encontró a sus tres amigos, Serena, Michiru y Haruka quien sostenía una enorme copa en las manos.

- Uyyy gracias Chiba, no pensé que me recibirías tan bien después de ganar la copa... - Haruka hablaba de forma dramática - que galante y detallista...

- Lo siento Tenou, pero estas rosas son para otra mujer... - dijo serio mirando a Serena divertida con el comentario de su amiga - La adrenalina no va conmigo, eres demasiado intensa para mí, lo siento - bromeó y caminó directo a la rubia a la que le extendió el ramo - Hola princesa - la miró a los ojos mientras ella se ponía de pie - me perdonas por lo de esta tarde?

Todos los miraban con un gesto tierno. Él se veía tan arrepentido, tan sincero. Ella estaba conmovida.

- No hay nada que perdonar - lo abrazó fuertemente mientras contenía un par de lágrimas, definitivamente el embarazo la tenía sensible.

- Bueno... Muy linda la escena romántica pero hoy estamos celebrando y quiero mi pastel! - Haruka se divertía enormemente.

- Es cierto! Lo hice esta tarde cuando supe que habías quedado campeona - Serena soltó a Darien y corrió a la cocina para recoger el pastel que había decorado con el nombre de su amiga y un enorme "Felicidades".

Pasaron esa noche celebrando el triunfo de la nueva promesa del automovilismo mundial. Pero para Darien aún existía un sabor amargo, tenía que enmendar las cosas con Serena y aún no sabía como.

* * *

**Un capítulo más bien corto, pero muy sentimental, espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo...**

**He contestado sus comentarios personalmente y a algunos le he dicho que voy a hacer una encuesta... Por eso mismo quiero preguntarles sobre qué temas les gustaría mi siguiente fic... me gusta escribir fics S&D, pero quisiera saber en qué circunstancias quisieran verlos.**

**Quedo atenta a sus comentarios y a sus respuestas... Intentaré darles gusto, porque a este fic le quedan un par de capítulos más para terminar...**

**Feliz semana! besos!**


	10. La primera navidad en familia

**Este es mi segundo fic. El primero lo basé más en el manga de Sailor Moon que en la serie, pero este será una mezcla de ambos, en el que los protagonistas son Darien, Serena, Sammy, Luna y Haruka.**

**Debo admitir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi**

Nota: capítulo con alto contenido lemon.

* * *

- Dónde están todos princesa? - Darien, recién levantado, con su pantalón largo y sin camisa, entraba a la cocina donde Serena estaba estaba escuchando música y cantando en pijama, mientras sacaba un par de rebanadas de pan de la tostadora.

Estaba tan concentrada que no escuchó al pelinegro, así que él decidió quedarse en la entrada viéndola bailar y cantar alegre con esa sexy pijama de satín negro. No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola hasta que ella dio la vuelta asustándose.

Él solo sonrió, se acercó a ella, la tomó por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Besó sus labios con gran pasión. Desde hacía varios meses no contaban con tanta privacidad y quería aprovechar el momento.

Sin dejar de besarla, la tomó de las caderas y la sentó en el mesón de la cocina, después de haber empujado todo lo que Serena había puesto para el desayuno. Dejó de besar los ansiosos labios de la rubia para bajar por su cuello y deslizar los tirantes de la pijama dejando sus redondos y ahora más sensibles pechos al aire.

Tomó uno con una mano y con la otra se dedicó a sacar la pijama que estaba estorbando, para seguir con su pantalón, quedando completamente desnudo. Mientras él se deshacía de todo y besaba el cuello de la excitada rubia que solo emitía gemidos de placer y halaba el cabello de Darien enredando sus dedos en él.

Cuando se deshizo de las bragas negras de encaje que llevaba Serena, le penetró de una sola envestida. Ambos gimieron fuertemente. Esa era la primera vez que se dejaban llevar por la pasión al máximo. La primera vez que sus deseos primaban sobre su amor. Y la primera vez que se unían de esa forma fuera de su habitación.

Darien la embestía cada vez más fuerte, mientras se deleitaba con el sabor de los suaves senos de Serena. Para la rubia, todo era nuevo, no sabía si por su sensibilidad aumentada gracias al embarazo que aún no se notaba, o porque ambos estaban dejando que el placer los invadiera. De lo que si estaba segura era de Darien le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

Con un abrazo que buscaba una unión más fuerte entre ambos le dio paso a un intenso orgasmo de los dos.

- Serena! - gritó Darien cuando sintió que llegaba a la cima del placer y corría su semilla dentro de su amada rubia.

- Darien! - gritó Serena abrazándose más a su esposo y sintiendo el enorme placer del clímax mientras él recostaba su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de ella.

Pasaron un tiempo abrazados y desnudos mientras ambos se calmaban y reculaban sus respiraciones. Serena acariciaba la espalda de Darien y él, como niño pequeño, seguía abrazado con su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello de Serena sin mostrar un menor indicio de querer levantarse de ahí.

- Cariño... Amor... - Serena llamaba a su esposo pensando que se había dormido de pie - quieres soltarme y vestirte?... Darien! - gritó finalmente al no sentir que él reaccionara.

- Te escuché desde la primera vez preciosa - la soltó y le dio un apasionado beso que duró solo un instante - solo estaba muy cómodo ahí - se agachó, tomó la pijama de Serena, sus bragas y su pantalón. Le entregó las prendas para que se vistiera mientras él se ponía el suyo y volvía abrazarla para ayudarle a bajar del mesón - te amo princesa- le dijo finalmente mientras acariciaba su cuerpo.

- Hey! Doctor Chiba! Usted a caso no tiene hambre? - Serena divertida quitaba las manos de Darien de su cuerpo - porque yo si...

- Que aguafiestas princesa... - rió alegre mientras miraba las cosas del desayuno que había movido y al parecer, arruinado con ese ataque de pasión - creo que ya no hay desayuno amor... - la haló hacia él, la abrazó por la espalda y se señaló el desastre que habían hecho - ve a bañarte princesa, yo recojo esto y comemos algo fuera, te parece?

- La próxima vez recuérdame salvar la comida - le sonrió tiernamente mientras se soltaba y caminaba hacia el cuarto.

Terminaron de prepararse y recoger las cosas en la cocina y salieron abrazados a buscar algo de comer. El frío del invierno era ya bastante intenso y pronto empezaría a nevar, por eso, no fueron muy lejos.

Una vez sentados y con sus platos frente a ellos, Darien rompió el silencio.

- Donde están todos hoy princesa? - preguntó extrañado El pelinegro. La noche anterior se había dormido temprano porque empezaba a sentirse enfermo por el invierno y no compartió con sus compañeros - no se supone que partimos mañana en la mañana?

- Por eso todos salieron hoy cariño - le acarició la mejilla a Darien - Jhon, Michiru y Dilan fueron a recoger a Lina, Karen y Danna al aeropuerto. Haruka salió a comprar un obsequio para... Hotaru - por poco y dice que para Seya - y Luna la acompañó, además, creo que Roland iría con ella para comprar algunas cosas y enviárselas a su papá.

- Roland y Haruka? - Darien estaba extrañado - no es raro?

- No cariño... Haruka tiene sus preferencias en otro lado - dijo tranquila mientras mordía un pedazo de un panecillo.

- Sabes algo que yo no princesa? - el pelinegro pasó de extrañado a divertido.

- Si, pero no puedo decir nada, espera que lleguemos a Japón... - se llenó la boca de comida para hacer énfasis en que no diría nada y eso hizo reír a Darien.

Terminaron su desayuno y regresaron al calor de apartamento. Serena se dispuso a cocinar un pastel por pedido de Dilan para recibir a su hermana y de paso a la familia de Jhon. Aún no los conocían pero Serena estaba entusiasmada por hacerlo. Darien se instaló en la cocina para robarle ingredientes y pruebitas a su esposa que ya le había pegado dos veces con una cuchara y una vez con una de las aspas de la batidora.

- No más Darien Chiba! - gritó finalmente y bastante enojada cuando se encontró con la mano de Darien metida en la mezcla de la cubierta del pastel que estaba ya en el horno - sal de la cocina ahora mismo! - y lo persiguió hasta la sala pegándole con una cuchara mientras este se lamía los dedos untados de crema de chocolate

- Ya, ya, no más princesa! - reía de su enojada esposa mientras corría al rededor del sofá principal de la estancia.

En ese momento un grupo de risas los obligó a mirar a la entrada y se toparon con una Michiru extrañamente abrazada a una joven rubia como el sol, son sus cabellos al hombro y que reía bastante divertida. Jhon abrazaba por los hombros a una mujer muy bonita, rubia como sus hijos y que aparentaba una edad similar a la de Ikuko. Dilan entraba revolviendo unos cabellos largos y de un tono dorado ocre, muy similar al de él.

- Dale duro Sere! Que no se robe mi pastel! - Dilan fue quien comenzó a hablar.

- Que vergüenza - Serena sonrojada, hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo y les dio la bienvenida a las tres mujeres - perdonen mi impertinencia, pero ese de allá - señaló a Darien quien aún tenía rastros de chocolate en sus dedos - me estaba robando el pastel con el que esperaba recibirlos - sonrió dulcemente a los invitados - mucho gusto, yo soy Serena Chiba.

Mientras Darien se terminaba de lamer los dedos, todos entraron a la casa y entraron el gran número de maletas que habían preparado para trasladar sus vidas a Tokio.

- Permítanme ayudarles - Darien ya limpio se acercó a las dos jovencitas que empujaban con dificultad un par de maletas y las dejó en el centro de la sala para recomponer su posición y abrazar por los hombros a Serena - perdonen la escena que vieron, yo soy Darien Chiba - besó los cabellos de Serena sorprendiendo a más de uno - sean bienvenidas...

- Muchas gracias - Lina, la madre de Jhon abrazó a Serena y luego a Darien - y no se preocupen, se veían adorables, no parecen una pareja casada - rió alegre - mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de ustede.

- Ella es la princesa? - Danna, la hermana de Dilan se soltó de su hermano y caminó hasta Serena - no te imaginas cuánto he querido probar los pasteles de los que tanto me habla ese tonto - señaló a su hermano - mucho gusto - extendió su mano a Serena y a Darien - yo soy Danna Smith.

- Que adorable - Darien le sonrió a la chica - nunca aprendas las mañanas de tu hermano - le dijo en un falso susurro que escucharon todos y por el que soltaron una fuerte carcajada.

- No te preocupes, antes espero que Tokio se las quite - dijo la jovencita alegre.

- bueno, y esta chica tímida es Karen, mi hermosa cuñada - Michiru habló sin soltar el abrazo de la chica que estaba sonriente pero algo temerosa.

- Hola! - Serena caminó hacia ella y tomó sus nerviosas manos - nosotros no mordemos Karen - miró a Danna - quieren ayudarme a terminar el pastel mientras los chicos guardan sus cosas? - la voz de Serena era tan maternal y adorable que producía una gran confianza.

- Siiii! - Danna brincó y corrió hasta su amiga, la tomó de la mano y luego tomó del brazo a Serena que reía divertida al ver a esa chica tan parecida a ella uno años atrás.

- No es justo! - Darien hacia un puchero fingido mientras veía a su esposa partir a la cocina acompañada de las dos chicas - yo quería más crema!

- Ya goloso, déjalas y ayúdanos a preparar todo el equipaje para mañana - Dilan le entregó una maleta a Darien y lo empujó.

- Señora Davis - Michiru llamó la atención de su suegra - vamos con las chicas a la cocina...

- Ya te dije que me digas mamá o Lina Michiru... - la mujer sonreía confiada mientras seguía a Michiru y dejaban a los tres chicos solos.

- Tu hermana es adorable - Darien le hablaba a Dilan mientras movían un poco la sala - se parece tanto a Serena hace unos años...

- Es un poco alegre, pero esa chica es mi vida - Por primera vez Dilan demostraba adoración por alguien.

- Menos charla y más acción... - Jhon reía mientras intentaba mover un sofá solo.

Ese día lo pasaron hablando con las recién llegadas. Haruka, Roland y Luna llegaron poco tiempo después del almuerzo cargados con bolsas llenas de obsequios y se unieron a la amena reunión.

Todos saldrían en la madrugada hacia el aeropuerto. Incluso Roland pasaría la no he en el apartamento para salir a tiempo y acompañado. Además habían contratado un carro grande que los llevara y llevara el enorme equipaje de las Davis y Danna, porque ellas ya no regresarían a los Estados Unidos.

Era ya el atardecer del quince de diciembre en Tokio. El flujo de personas que entraban y salían de Japón era enorme, pero la ansiedad de un joven rubio superaba la de cualquiera.

- Porqué no llegan? - el joven se estaba impacientando.

- Cálmate lindo, ya llegarán, mira - Hotaru le señaló el tablero donde aparecían los vuelos internacionales - ya aterrizaron.

- Cálmate Sammy, cualquiera que te viera diría que es tu novia la que viene en ese avión - Andrew sonreía mientras abrazaba a Lita.

- Pero Sammy tiene razón... Porqué no aparecen? - Seya se escuchaba ansioso, demasiado para lo que debería estarlo.

- Y tú de qué te quejas Kou? - Nicolás, abrazado a Rei lo miraba divertido - tu solo estás acá porque necesitábamos más autos.

- Eh... Si... Pero... - Seya no sabía que decir.

- SERENA! - el grito de Sammy salvó al músico de una explicación.

El rubio salió a correr cuando vio a su hermana caminando tomada del brazo de Darien. La tomó de las manos y la cargó dando vueltas con ella dejando a todos con una enorme sonrisa.

- Mi bonita! - decía Sammy mientras besaba la mejilla de Serena después de volverla a poner en el suelo - te he extrañado mucho mi tontita!

- Y yo a ti - ella lo abrazó ante una mirada tierna de Darien y sus amigos.

- Kou! - un grito sorprendió a todos menos a Serena y misteriosamente a Hotaru.

Haruka, al mejor estilo de Sammy, soltó su maleta y corrió a los brazos de su músico, olvidándose del hecho de que nadie sabía que ellos tenían una relación desde hace ya tiempo atrás. Se abrazó al pelinegro sorprendido y le dio un apasionado beso que provocó un

un coro de "Oh" en casi todos los presentes.

- No puedo creer lo que veo - Rei estaba tan sorprendida que no lograba quitar los ojos de Haruka y Seya besándose.

- Haruka... - Serena le puso la mano en el hombro haciéndola volver a la tierra - ese es el ejemplo que quieres darle a Hotaru? - Hotaru también sonreía al igual que Serena. Por fin no se esconderían más.

Muy colorada, Haruka se soltó de Seya y miró a su "hija"con una expresión extraña. Hotaru entendió que se sentía avergonzada y corrió a abrazar a su "papá".

- Wow... Por fin encontró a alguien - Michiru reía mientras caminaba tomada de la mano de Jhon y del otro lado, de Karen.

- Amigo! - Andrew soltó a Lita y abrazó a su Darien.

- Dilan, abrazando a Danna, caminaba detrás de todos.

- Quien es esta niña tan linda? - Lita, con su amabilidad fue a saludar a Dilan y Danna que eran los que tenía más cercanos.

- Hola Lita - Dilan le dio un beso en la mejilla - ella es mi hermana Danna.

- Hola! - la chica, por alguna razón, se sentía en familia y abrazó a la castaña sorpndiéndola.

- jejeje - rió nerviosa - hola Danna! - soltó el abrazo y le dijo a Dilan al oído - se parece a Serena cuando tenía su edad...

- Eso dicen todos - le respondió el rubio orgulloso. En realidad admiraba a Serena.

Rei se percató de que había alguien que llegaba solo y al que nadie había saludado. Haló a Nicolás y caminó decidida hasta Roland que estaba algo cabizbajo.

- Roland! - lo abrazó cariñosa. Más de lo que solía serlo normalmente, pero no dejaría que se sintiera mal o solo. Serena les había advertido un poco de todos y sobre todo, de que Roland estaba un poco decaído.

- Hola Rei - le sonrió un poco forzado.

- Mira, él es Nicolas, mi novio - Rei los presentó. Mientras caminaba con los dos al enorme grupo que se había formado y donde Andrew estaba hablando.

- Si Roland, Dilan y Danna van para la casa de Darien y Serena, Sammy y yo podemos llevarlos en el auto de Darien y el mío - empezó a repartir personas - Hotaru llevará a Haruka y Michiru, Nicolás y Rei llevarán a Jhon y su familia al apartamento de Darien... Y... Oigan para qué trajimos a Kou? - sonrió divertido al ver que sobraba un auto.

- Yo me voy con Haruka si no les molesta - Seya abrazó posesivamente a su rubia y Hotaru solo pudo reir.

- Está bien - Hotaru habló seria - yo llevaré a mamá Michiru para que ayude a Jhon y a su familia a instalarse en el apartamento y que papá Haruka acompañe al pobrecito Seya - le guiñó el ojos al novio de su papá Haruka sin darse cuenta que Lina, le preguntaba extrañada a su hijo porqué la chica las estaba llamando así.

Así salieron cuando ya caía la noche hacia los lugares de destino de cada grupo, prometiendo que la bienvenida sería al siguiente día mientras armaban el árbol de navidad en la casa de los príncipes.

En el ahora, apartamento Davis, la puerta de la entrada se abría mostrando el lugar reluciente, con flores frescas en varios jarrones y con un dulce aroma a vainilla que provenía de un aromatizador automático.

- Para ser un apartamento de soltero y abandonado hace tanto, está muy bien cuidado - Jhon entraba acompañado por Nicolas cargando maletas.

- La madre de Serena mantiene los dos apartamentos limpios, arreglados y con flores - Rei venia detrás, seguida por Lina, Karen, Michiru y Hotaru.

- Incluso, ayer reemplazamos parte del mobiliario para que estuvieran más cómodos... - Hotaru descargaba una pequeña maleta mientras se adelantaba a todos para indicarles los espacios - la primera puerta a la derecha por el pasillo, es la habitación de Jhon - señalaba los lugares - la puerta del frente tiene dos camas gemelas para que duerman la señora Lina y Karen... - seguía señalando - cuando Jhon vuelva a los Estados Unidos, supongo que Danna compartirá esa habitación con Karen... - señaló el fondo del pasillo - ese es un segundo baño, el primero está en la habitación principal.

- Gracias Hot... - Michiru abrazaba por los hombros a su atenta hija.

- Hija, sin ofender - Lina miró a las dos chicas abrazadas - en serio esta jovencita es tu hija? Y cómo es que le dice a Haruka papá?

- MAMÁ! - Jhon llamó la atención de su madre un poco avergonzado.

- No te preocupes mi vida, ella tiene derecho a saber - le dijo tranquila mientras invitaba a la mujer y a Karen a sentarse - Hotaru es hija de un viejo amigo de Setsuna Meio, mi otra, casi hermana. El profesor Tomoe sufrió un grave accidente hace unos años y duró mucho tiempo internado y las tres nos hicimos cargo de Hotaru... - miró con cariño a la pelinegra - y en esa época, Haruka no había descubierto su lado tan femenino, por eso para Hotaru fue su "papá".

- por eso tengo dos mamás, dos papás y unos suegros que también son como mis padres también - la chica sonreía y miraba con inmenso cariño a Michiru.

- Escogiste una gran mujer hijo - Lina abrazó a Michiru y luego a Hotaru - y ahora debes cuidar de esta jovencita también - rió mientras Hotaru respondía a su abrazo.

Al mismo tiempo, en el apartamento Chiba, Danna entraba alegre saltando y soltándose del brazo de Serena.

- Su casa es muy bonita! - la chica daba vueltas por la sala mientras Andrew y Lita la miraban con adoración recordando a su amiga hace unos años - porqué tantas rosas rojas? - preguntó sacando a todos de la ensoñación viendo a la joven quinceañera.

- A serena le encantan las rosas rojas - Darien le respondió de forma dulce - su madre mantiene el apartamento limpio y con rosas frescas todo el tiempo.

- Ahhh que lindo! - la chica se dejó caer en el sofá haciéndolos reír a todos y provocando una mirada de reproche en Dilan.

- Roland, quieres ayudarme con algo en la cocina? - Serena había notado la aparente tristeza en el amigo de su esposo y quería animarlo de alguna forma.

- No es justo! - Dilan y Darien gritaron divertidos al tiempo - Nosotros te ayudamos!

- Ustedes se lo comen todo, Roland no... Y Lita va a instalarlos - tomó a su doctor de cabecera del brazo y lo llevó a la cocina dejando a todos divertidos en la sala mientras Lita les indicaba sus habitaciones.

- Gracias Serena, eres un ángel - Roland ayudaba a Serena a sacar unas tazas para servir el té que la rubia estaba preparando.

- No tienes por qué sentirte mal Roland - el tono de Serena era serio y consolador, por un momento, el joven se sintió hablando con una hermana - se que puedes sentirte mal por lo de tu padre pero créeme, nosotros estamos felices de que nos sientas como tu familia - soltó la tetera y abrazó al chico triste - date la oportunidad de conocer a todos - soltó su abrazo y vio a Darien en la puerta de la cocina.

El pelinegro estaba parado ahí lo suficiente para haber escuchado a su esposa animar a uno de sus amigos. Como siempre ella estaba ayudando a otros y ofreciendo su cariño para que los demás estuvieran bien. Sentía gran admiración y orgullo al verla así. Le hizo señas a la rubia para que o dijera nada y volvió a la sala sonriendo.

- Gracias linda - Ronald le besó la frente y siguió ayudándola con el té. Ese abrazo realmente lo había reconfortado.

La noche pasó tranquila en cada casa. En el apartamento Chiba, Lita y Andrew se fueron temprano y dejaron descansar a los viajeros. En el apartamento Davis, Hotaru y Michiru partieron después de cenar con Jhon y su familia. Haruka y Seya no aparecieron en ninguna de sus casas y los demás esperaban con ansiedad a que amaneciera para reencontrarse.

El sol estaba iluminando la mañana fría de Tokio cuando Serena, vestida, peinada y muy animada, estaba en la cocina dejando todo listo para que comieran algo sus invitados al levantarse.

El reloj no marcaba las ocho de la mañana aún cuando sonó un golpeteo en la puerta y Serena se quitó el delantal para ir a abrir.

- Cómo amaneció mi bonita? - Sammy abrazó a su hermana y besó su mejilla.

- Bien Sammy - le dio un beso igual a su hermano - déjame despierto a Darien y voy por mi bolso para que vamos a comprar las cosas - la noche anterior, habían quedado en ir juntos a comprar las decoraciones navideñas para los dos apartamentos y para el templo de Rei donde tendrían la cena de navidad y año nuevo.

Sammy se sentó en la sala a esperar mientras en la habitación, Darien seguía profundamente dormido y Serena acariciaba sus cabellos.

- Amor... Darien... Despierta - le hablaba con sumo cariño.

- Cinco minutos más princesa... - el pelinegro adormilado le decía mientras se cubría más con la manta.

- Darien, ya me voy con Sammy... Recuerda que tienes una reunión en dos horas con Andrew, Amy y los chicos para hablar sobre el hospital... - Serena le hablaba muy cerca al cuello, cosa que hizo estremecer a su esposo.

- Está bien... Ya me levanto... - se volteó para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos celestes de Serena - ya comiste algo princesa?

- No, voy a desayunar con Sammy, Rei y Nicolas... - le dio un tierno beso en los labios - en la cocina hay comida preparada para todos...

- Te amo preciosa - Darien se sentó en la cama e hizo lo que había tomado como hábito desde el día en que habló con Christian. Apareció sobre su mano una hermosa rosa roja y se la entregó - cuídate mucho... - le dio un apasionado beso en los labios y luego le sobó el vientre - cuida a tu mamá... - le habló a la aún plana panza de Serena.

- No te entiende Darien - rió la rubia - aún no tiene cerebrito siquiera - besó a su esposo - te amo cariño...

- y yo a ti mi princesa - tomó su rostro entre las manos y le sostuvo la mirada llena de amor - compra cosas muy lindas, cuerda que esta es nuestra primera navidad en familia...

- Lo haré... - rió y lo golpeó con un cojín - ahora arriba doctor Chiba!

- Eres mala Serena! - intentó tirarle el mismo cojín a la rubia pero ella fue más ágil y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Danna que salía de su habitación vestida y muy contenta.

- Hola Sere! - la chica la abrazó bastante efusiva - puedo ir con ustedes? Di que si!

- Está bien, vamos, además, seguro te aburrirías con tu hermano y los chicos hoy - la abrazó por los hombros y caminaron a la sala donde Sammy seguía esperando - listo bonito... Podemos irnos.

Y así salieron los tres camino a un centro comercial donde ya los esperaban no solo Rei y Nicolas sino también los Tsukino y Hotaru acompañada de Michiru y Karen.

Al ver a sus hijos acerase, Kenji soltó a Ikuko y salió a correr para abrazar a su hija. La alzó, dio vueltas con ella, la besó y hasta le sobó la panza hablándole a su nieto.

- Papá, será que me dejas saludar a mi hija y a mi nieto? - Ikuko movió a su esposo para abrazar de igual forma a Serena.

Los saludos se extendieron por un buen rato, hasta que Danna, Karen y Hotaru llamaron a todos para entrar en una tienda llena de adornos navideños.

Entraron todos juntos y compraron casi medio almacén. Cuatro árboles grandes, cientos de bolas, luces, guirnaldas, moños, muñecos de peluche y cuanto accesorio veían.

Terminaron casi al medio día, cuando después de comer algo juntos, todos se separaron para comprar los regalos. Serena, Nicolas y Sammy salieron por un lado. Ikuko, Danna y Hotaru, por otro. Kenji, Rei, Michiru y Karen entraron a otro almacén.

Serena estaba feliz, caminaba abrazada a su hermano y bromeaba con Nicolas mientras el castaño buscaba un buen regalo para Rei y su abuelo.

Al mismo tiempo, Darien, Andrew, Amy, Ronald, Jhon y Dilan salían de un restaurante donde ultimaron detalles del hospital que entre Amy y Andrew ya estaban muy avanzados. Habían hecho la compra de un edificio con un poder que Darien les había otorgado y ya estaban adquiriendo los equipos médicos necesarios.

Juntos, se encaminaron a otro centro comercial para comprar regalos y regresar al apartamento Chiba donde se encontrarían con todos después de las cinco de la tarde.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Serena, Sammy, Danna, Rei, Nicolas, el abuelo, los Tsukino, Michiru, Hotaru, Lina y Karen. Después llegaron Lita, Mina , Setsuna, el profesor Tomoe, Haruka y los Kou. Y finalmente, Darien, sus tres amigos de la universidad, Andrew, Unazuki y Amy. Todos llegaban cargados de bolsas con regalos que iban dejando en la habitación de Darien y Serena para que Rei y Nicolas los llevaran al templo.

La familia estaba completa y se disponían a poner los adornos de la casa de la pareja que los había convertido en una familia de 25 personas que giraban al rededor de dos que se preocupaban por cada uno y que los contagiaban con el inmenso amor que se sentían mutuamente y que sentían por cualquiera que se acercara a ellos.

- Serena! - la voz de niño mimado de Darien hizo reír a más de uno cuando, haciendo pucheros, miraba a su esposa para que lo salvara del azote de Mina que lo tenía como poste de luces para verificar que estuvieran buenas antes de ponerlas en el árbol.

- Quédate quieto Darien o me vas a enredar las luces! - Mina seguía envolviendo al pelinegro con la instalación blanca.

- Ayúdale Cariño... - Serena respondió con dulzura - eres el más alto acá...

- Tu hermano mide lo mismo que yo! - seguía haciendo pataleta mientras Mina lo envolvía en luces ante la mirada divertida de Yaten.

- Si, pero Sammy está ocupado - Serena estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor con sus padres, su hermano, Lita y Amy, haciendo una lista del mobiliario que tendrían que comprar para el bebé que venía en camino.

- Si cuñadito! - Sammy divertido le respondió provocando una risa colectiva.

La sala de la casa estaba al más no poder. Había gente por doquier. Pero de lo que muchos no se dieron cuenta, fue que había dos personas, solitarias, hablando en el balcón.

- Así que tu eres la hermana de Andrew... - Roland miraba las luces de la ciudad mientras Unazuki miraba el cielo.

- Si... La misma - la chica estaba distraída.

- Cuántos años tienes? - Roland quería entablar una conversación. Si bien se sentía triste aún, era muy duro ver a la linda pelirroja deprimida y quería ayudarle.

- Cumplí 22 hace un mes - la chica lo miró disimulando una lágrima que corría por sus mejillas.

- Pensé que tenías la misma edad de Sammy y Hotaru... - no tenía idea de cómo hablar con ella.

- No... Solo tengo menos de un año de ser mayor que Serena - y tu eres... - hizo memoria -Roland, verdad?

- Si, el mismo - sonrió a la chica al usar sus mismas palabras.

- Y porqué estás acá y no disfrutando con todos? - la chica se recostó en la baranda más cerca de él.

- Estas fechas no son las mejores para mí - había un dejo de tristeza en su voz aunque estaba sonriendo.

- Bueno, tenemos algo en común... - miró de nuevo a las estrellas.

- Pero tienes a tu hermano, a Lita y a todos esos chicos - él no entendía porqué se sentía tan mal.

- Si, lo se... - suspiró - pero no puedo evitar extrañar a mis padres... Andrew tiene ahora un nuevo motivo e su vida mientras yo solo pienso en estudiar... Creo que después del accidente de mis padres, perdí yo también parte de mi vida...

- Cuánto lo siento... - la miró y se dio cuenta que Unazuki empezaba a llorar - fue hace mucho?

- Si.. Yo tenía diez años... - otro suspiro - pero bueno, supongo que hay que seguir - sonrió de forma forzada.

- Si... Si no mírame a mí... - la miró a los ojos - soy un extranjero que pasa las fiestas con unas personas que solo hasta hace poco conocí y que me adoptaron en su familia... - rió irónico - cosa que no hizo mi padre al cambiarme por una chica de tu edad y olvidarse de que aún tenía un familiar de sangre...

- Una chica de mi edad? - Unazuki se sorprendió.

- Sí... La chica la convenció de casarse y se encargó de alejarlo de mí... Él era lo único que me quedaba... - suspiró - está viejo y enfermo... Yo quería cuidar de él...

No supo en qué momento los papeles se cambiaron y unos brazos pequeños, tiernos y frágiles lo abrazaron con fuerza. Unazuki lo estaba consolando cuando era él quien se sentía mal. En la puerta del balcón, Serena los miraba de forma tierna y para darles algo de privacidad, descorrió las cortinas sin que los demás se percataran.

La noche se alargó por varias horas, Serena fue a descansar antes de la media noche en la habitación de Dilan y Danna mientras Rei se llevaba los regalos al templo. Los demás continuaron poniendo adornos y poco antes de las tres de la mañana, todos se despedían, prometiendo que esa noche, harían lo mismo en el templo.

Y así fue. A las ocho de la noche estaba el templo lleno de personas que ponían luces, adornos, peluches y cuanto adorno navideño compraron. Finalmente decoraron el enorme árbol que había en una sala grande con los regalos que todos habían comprado.

Una noche antes de navidad, Serena y Darien salían en el auto de la casa de los Tsukino. Darien conducía mientras sobaba con su mano derecha la pierna de Serena. Ambos estaban sonrientes y muy felices. Desde que se enteraron que serían padres, una nueva energía y una conexión mágica había nacido en ellos. Y ese momento no era la excepción. Aunque el silencio era acogedor, Serena decidió romperlo.

- Me gusta mucho nuestra vida actual... - la rubia miraba al frente.

- No te entiendo princesa.

- Es solo que... - miró a Darien y sobó su mejilla con cariño - en estos momentos desearía no tener un futuro escrito...

- Preciosa - Darien imitó el gesto de Serena - nosotros podemos escribir nuestro futuro... No lo crees?

- Lo creía hasta hace unos meses que vino Rini - se tocó el vientre - se veía como toda una princesa... Tarde o temprano seremos los reyes, o no? - dejó resbalar una tierna lágrima por sus mejillas.

- Pero ella no dijo nada del futuro... - Darien quería consolarla de alguna forma, pero era cierto que para él, su vida actual era suficiente y tampoco se le hacía muy buena idea asumir un trono impuesto - hemos tomado decisiones que pudieron cambiar en algo las cosas, no?

- No lo se Darien... - suspiró y sonrió aunque aún sentía lágrimas correr por su rostro - ... No quiero ir a casa...

- Pero preciosa... - Darien detuvo el auto. Eran más de las diez de la noche y la rubia últimamente se agotaba fácilmente - deberías descansar...

- No, no quiero Darien... - Serena le sonreía con cariño - puedes llevarme al lugar donde están las ruinas del laboratorio de Tomoe?

- Princesa... - confundido - para qué quieres...?

- Solo llévame Darien.

Al llegar al lugar, Serena bajó del auto y caminó al centro del desastre. Se sentó sobre los restos que pudo ser una pared. Darien la siguió sin entender porqué la rubia se sentó y solo fijo sus ojos en el cielo nublado. Se sentó cerca de ella y solo esperó.

- Sabías que desde que te fuiste venía a este lugar muy seguido? - la voz de Serena lo alertó.

- No lo sabía - la abrazó para darle calor - porqué lo hacías princesa? Qué tiene este lugar?

- Acá fue la última batalla que libramos juntos... La última batalla en la que luchamos tu, Rini y yo... - la rubia seguía mirando el cielo - No se por que, pero acá sentía que podía tener una conexión con ustedes - puso la mano en su vientre - aunque no estuvieran cerca... Además me gustaba venir a penar este lugar...

No dijo más. Le dio un beso en los cabellos y la apretó más a su cuerpo. Ella solo suspiró y sonrió.

- Quiero enseñarte algo - Serena se puso en pie y removió algunos escombros que parecían estar dispuestos en una especie de choza miniatura - ven - extendió su delicada mano a Darien y lo haló para que mirara el pequeño espacio.

Una luz plateada y muy tenue emana desde una pequeña abertura que no se sabía a donde llegaba, pero que si parecía estar muy dentro.

- Qué es eso? - el pelinegro empezó a mover trozos del edificio para saciar su curiosidad hasta que sintió la mano de Serena en su hombro.

- No lo descubras amor - lo animó para que se pusiera de pie con una mirada más que sorprendida - cuando peleamos acá los tres parte de nuestras energías quedaron en el lugar... - se abrazó a él recostando su rostro en el pecho musculoso - estamos parados sobre lo que será el palacio de Tokio de Cristal... - ahogó su voz un poco - o eso dicen Haruka y Setsuna.

- Princesa... - sintió tristeza de su esposa y solo la aferró más a él.

- Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste antes - la rubia no se movía pero hablaba dulcemente - tal vez las cosas hayan cambiado un poco... Rini llamó a los chicos tíos y cuando fuimos al futuro la única familia que teníamos era a las Sailor Socut... - suspiró - ni siquiera supimos algo de mis padres o de Sammy... Y Rini estuvo escondiéndose de todos para no interferir mucho en el futuro... Antes no lo había hecho...

- Serena... - Darien la alejó un poco para mirarla a los ojos - deja que el tiempo decida preciosa... Tal vez algo en el futuro ha cambiado y podríamos hablarlo con Setsuna...

- Setsuna últimamente se ha negado a guiarme en ese aspecto - Serena sonrió inocente - solo dice que las decisiones que he tomado y que tomaré son muy importantes y que repercutirán mucho en nuestra última batalla...

- Última batalla? Acaso no fue la que tuviste contra Galaxia? - el dolor por lo sucedido se reflejó en su voz. Nunca quiso dejar sola a su princesa.

- Recuerdas que cuando Rini vino lo hizo por Diamante, Zafiro y sus secuaces?

- Si...

- Bueno, pues ellos deberán aparecer en algún momento... O eso se supone y deberemos enfrentarlos... De esa batalla nacería nuestro reino... Pero ahora contamos con cuatro de sus sirvientes como amigas y grandes empresarias de cosméticos, déjame decirte - Serena sonrió orgullosa por lo mucho que habían crecido como empresarias las hermanas de la persecución a las que habían purificado - Rubeus, Esmeralda y Zafiro también se purificaron y aunque Diamante no lo hizo, sí se hizo consciente de que era un títere... Todo eso pudo haber cambiado en algo lo que sucederá...

- No recordaba todo eso... - se sentó de nuevo en donde estaban antes y atrajo a Serena para sentarla sobre sus piernas - pero tiene sentido... Tal vez cuando aparezcan de nuevo las cosas sean diferentes y no haya batalla...

- Tal vez... Pero no debes olvidar que Diamante se obsesionó conmigo y tal vez si exista una lucha...

- No me recuerdes eso princesa - sintió un gran dolor al recordar cuando rescató a Serena de ser besada a la fuerza por Diamante y besó el cuello de Serena disimulando las lágrimas que querían delatarlo - no quiero pensar en ese tipejo acercándose a ti...

- Diamante no estaba tan mal... - bromeó la rubia sabiendo que a Darien le molestaría así que siguió antes de que él reaccionara - pero yo le pertenezco a mi príncipe hace mucho, mucho tiempo - se giró para besarlo.

- y qué pasará entonces en este lugar? - hizo caso omiso del comentario de Serena.

- Según me informó Setsuna, están empezando a hacer una subasta pública por estos terrenos - suspiró - se abrirá en un año más o menos y todas, incluso los Kou estamos ahorrando para comprarlos... No podemos dejar que la gente vea lo que hay en los cimientos...

- Porque no me habías dicho nada de eso?

- Darien, estabas gastando mucho con lo del hospital, sin mencionar que no estoy trabajando y prácticamente me estás manteniendo... No quería que terminaras con tu herencia en tan poco tiempo... - le sonrió de forma infantil - además gracias a mis becas, mis padres no gastaron los ahorros que habían para mi educación y decidieron dármelos, los tengo ganando algo de intereses y los usaré en esto...

- No creí que mi esposa me guardara ese tipo de secretos - fingió molestia y habló con exagerado dramatismo.

- Era más una sorpresa... - se puso de pie y empezó a caminar al auto seguida por su divertido esposo - ahhh... Karmesite me confirmó que vendrán mañana, así que debo ir a comprar unos cuatro regalos más... - agregó como si nada.

- En serio aún se hablan? - a Darien le sorprendía esa amistad tan fuerte que se había formado entre las cuatro hermanas y las Sailor Scout.

- Claro Darien! - Serena se ponía el cinturón - ellas son grandes personas...

- Si tu lo dices preciosa - encendió el auto - te acompaño entonces mañana temprano...

En el apartamento Chiba, Roland y Dilan tomaban unas cervezas en el balcón mientras que Danna cantaba y bailaba en la sala mientras los dos chicos se reían.

La puerta se abrió y Darien y Serena entraban riendo alegremente hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un abrazo de la chica.

- Serena! Darien! - definitivamente era muuuuuuy parecida a Serena y eso la enterneció - casi no llegan! - tomó la mano de Serena - me ayudas a elegir qué vestir mañana? - sin esperar a que la rubia respondiera miró a Darien - y tu ve a beber con los chicos que te estaban esperando... - haló a Serena y dejó a todos riendo alegres.

La hora del almuerzo se acercaba. Al templo Hikawa ya había llegado la mayoría de los invitados. Los Tuskino, Setsuna, Hotaru y Tomoe estaban sentados en una mesa hablando amenamente. Haruka, Michiru, Seya, Jhon, Lina y Karen, estaban sentados en otra. Lita y Amy, en compañía de Andrew, Unazuki, la doctora Mizuno y Taiki estaban poniendo una mesa con la comida. Rei, Nicolas y el abuelo retocaban la decoración y acomodaban regalos en el árbol. Mina, Yaten, Artemis y Luna hablaban con Karmesite y sus hermanas que acababan de llegar.

La risa contagiosa de Danna y Serena juntas anunció que estaban todos completos. Detrás de ellas caminaban alegres Darien, Roland y Dilan, cada uno con una cereza en la mano y tras un saludo colectivo, se dio inicio a la comida de navidad para seguir con la repartición de los regalos.

Comieron, bebieron, rieron, jugaron y abrieron sus regalos. Los Tsukino estaban literalmente, embobados con la personalidad de Danna, tanto que se ofrecieron a quedarse con ella cuando regresara su hermano a los Estados Unidos a lo que Dilan tuvo que acceder por el entusiasmo de su hermana.

La noche avanzaba y todos seguían en las mesas al rededor del árbol ahora vacío de regalos. Bueno, todos menos Serena y Darien. Desde las diez de la noche, Serena se fue a la habitación de Rei para descansar, si bien el embarazo no le daba grandes molestias, si consumía mucha de su energía. Y Darien... Bueno, él entraba cada media hora exacta a ver que no le faltara nada a su amada o a verificar si en verdad quería seguir allí.

Era la sexta vez que Darien entraba para revisar que su rubia dormía. Todos lo miraban enternecidos cuando, sin decir nada, caminaba hacia el interior. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró a Serena sonriendo feliz con un sobre en la mano. Recordó que después de que cada uno entregara sus obsequios, en el árbol quedó un sobre rosado que tomó Setsuna y lo entregó a Serena diciéndole algo al oído. Fue el único regalo que ella no abrió en compañía y parece que acababa de hacerlo.

La escuchó sollozar mientras y vio como escondió el sobre debajo de la almohada de forma apurada. Él sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Sobó el hermoso rostro con su mano y miró los intensos ojos azul celestes que tenían muestras de que había llorado.

- Más secretos con su esposo señora Chiba? - Darien estaba sonriente y le sostenía la mirada.

- Eh... Secretos?... - se hizo la inocente pero la habían descubierto.

- Quién te dio el sobre princesa? - levantó la almohada y sacó el sobre. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que el sello tenía la imagen de una media luna dorada y decía "Hospital Milenio de Plata", el nombre que solo él, Andrew y Amy sabían que tendría su hospital. Eso lo dejó sin palabras.

- Es tuya... Bueno, tuya y de Rini... - Serena dijo en un susurro - creo que la enviaron sin mi permiso... Por decirlo de algún modo...

- Yo? Escribiendo cartas? - Darien estaba confundido y. Sacó un par de hojas del sobre. Sonrió al identificar su caligrafía y la de Rini - bueno, parece que sí puedo escribirlas...

- Y eres mejor escribiéndolas que hablando - se la arrebató - pero es mí regalo... No el tuyo! - le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.

- No dejarás ver lo que te escribí?... - estaba realmente sorprendido.

- No cariño - besó sus labios - y déjame dormir otro rato, si?... Regresa a la fiesta... - diciendo eso, se acostó nuevamente abrazada a la carta.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, arropó a su amada rubia, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y salió dejándola descansar.

Media hora después regresó a revisarla. Estaba profundamente dormida y no aguantó la curiosidad. Tomó la carta que estaba a un lado de Serena, salió por la puerta trasera para que nadie lo interrumpiera y se sentó en una roca a leer su propia carta.

_"Esto es más difícil de lo que creía que iba a ser... No se si empezar por llamarte amor, princesa, preciosa o simplemente, Serena... Creo que me quedo con tu nombre, así no estaría traicionándote contigo misma..._

_Quería aprovechar la fecha y que nuestra hija acudió a mí para enviarte un presente por nuestra primera navidad como una familia, para agradecerte muchas cosas..._

_Hoy, quince años después, agradezco enormemente el juego estúpido que empezaste en tu universidad, en realidad me ayudó a darme cuenta de muchas cosas y a verte como la mujer más valiosa del mundo... Solo tenme paciencia... No es fácil cambiar los malos hábitos de un día para otro... Pero no debes dudar del gran amor que siento por ti... O bueno, que mi yo pasado siente por ti..._

_Te sorprenderás por haber dicho que solo han pasado quince años, cuando Rini regresó, sin mi permiso, a ver la dichosa película de nuestra historia, no era la misma Rini que había regresado años atrás, y no solo por la edad._

_Recordé que un día antes de navidad, hace quince años, me hablaste de tu gran preocupación y recordé tu tristeza por las chicas y por mí, y junto a Rini, decidimos darte un regalo de navidad que te tranquilizara._

_Como ya te dije, la Rini que fue no era la misma de hace unos años, y han pasado solo quince años, no un siglo... _

_- la caligrafía cambió -_

_Tu y papá tomaron decisiones que cambiaron el futuro... Debieron haberse visto las caras cuando nuestro presente empezó a cambiar y desapareció el palacio..._

_- la caligrafía volvió a cambiar - _

_Es verdad, nos sorprendimos pero Setsuna nos ayudó a entender lo que pasaba... En nuestros recuerdos siempre quedó la vida que llevamos y que ahora no llevaremos... Y Rini también recuerda todo... Pero ahora somos más felices de lo que éramos siendo reyes..._

_- la caligrafía cambió -_

_No podemos revelarte mucho, pero te aseguro que ahora llevamos una vida normal y papá no tuvo que dejar el hospital, ni las chicas sus vidas... Pero te aseguro que su vida estará llena de sorpresas porque ahora no tienen idea de lo que sucederá..._

_Gracias Serena por dejarme conocerte de otra forma... Eres una madre estupenda, pero haber sido tu amiga de joven me ayudó a ser quien soy hoy... Dale mis saludos a Darien..._

_Feliz navidad... Te amamos!_

_Darien y Rini."_

Darien no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que había en esas hojas. Sintió un gran alivio. Se puso de pie, dejó la carta en el lugar donde la encontró y regresó a la fiesta que, parecía no querer terminar. Haruka bailaba de forma romántica con Seya. Michiru divertida los grababa a escondidas. Los Tuskino abrazaban a Hotaru y hablaban algo con ella y Tomoe. Dilan, Dana y Karen bailaban juntos. La doctora Mizuno hablaba con Taiki y su hija. Setsuna miraba a su hija y a Tomoe con ternura desde una mesa. Roland y Unazuki hablaban y reían en una mesa apartada. Andrew bailaba con Lita y a su lado, Rei y Nicolas los imitaban. Yaten, Mina y el abuelo asaltaban la mesa de bocadillos y Karmesite y sus hermanas acompañaban a la distraída Setsuna.

Sintió un abrazo por sus hombros. Sammy se paró junto a él viendo la graciosa escena.

- Crees que quieran dormir hoy? - Sammy miraba a todos mientras seguía abrazando a su cuñado.

- No parece... - rió alegremente - oye Sammy...

- uhm...

- Cómo haces con Serena? - le preguntó sin rodeos - uno los ve y es como si ella fuera el centro de tu vida...

- Es que lo es Darien - soltó el abrazo, le ofreció una cerveza y se sentaron en una mesa - solo dejo que mi corazón actúe cuando estoy cerca de ella...

- Y Hotaru qué dice de eso?

- A Hotaru le encanta... En realidad nunca se molestó por el trato que tengo con mi hermana, porque a ella la trato igual... Pero ella sabe muy bien que por mi hermana daría mi vida, mataría o haría lo que fuera para verla feliz y bien - habló mirando a su novia que estaba abrazada a Ikuko.

- Y no te da pena de lo que digan por tratarla así? - tenía que esmerarse y podía encontrar en su cuñado algo que le sirviera.

- Pena? No Darien... No te imaginas lo orgulloso que me sentía cuando la gente creía que era mi novia... Me enorgullece que la gente sepa que la amo y que vale mucho para mí - respondió tranquilo.

- Ya veo... - tomó un sorbo de cerveza y caminó al lado de Sammy hasta donde estaba la familia de Serena y siguió compartiendo con su familia hasta las tres de la mañana cuando empezaron a partir todos.

Los días de fiesta terminaron llenos de alegría. Serena estaba mucho más relajada y no habló de eso con nadie, así que todos creyeron que era gracias al embarazo. Habían regresado el día anterior a los Estados Unidos y se preparaban para volver a su rutina al día siguiente.

* * *

**Bueno... Este era un capítulo de receso Porque pronto terminará esta historia... **

**Ojalá les guste... Ya estoy uniendo sus consejos para mi próximo fic, que al parecer, será una continuación de "Una vida normal", aunque aún no me decido bien...**

**Seguiré respondiendo sus comentarios de forma personal...**

**feliz fin de semana!**


	11. Marcando territorio, misión cumplida

**Este es mi segundo fic. El primero lo basé más en el manga de Sailor Moon que en la serie, pero este será una mezcla de ambos, en el que los protagonistas son Darien, Serena, Sammy, Luna y Haruka.**

**Debo admitir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

En el auditorio donde Serena veía clases, la rubia estaba sentada con sus dos compañeros discutiendo la cita de un libro cuando una chica de cabellos rojos, con pecas y una sonrisa radiante entró corriendo y agitada hacia ellos.

- Serena, Serena! Tienes que ver esto - la chica tomó a la rubia de la mano y la hizo ponerse de pie, acto imitado por sus dos amigos.

- Ya cálmate Jenny - La rubia estaba extrañada mientras era arrastrada por su compañera y seguida por Christian y William.

- No!... Tu apellido de soltera era Tsukino verdad? - la pelirroja le preguntó muy convencida. Esa era información que nadie sabía.

- Sí, pero eso qué tiene que ver? - salían del auditorio y vieron un tumulto de gente en la cafetería.

- Mucho, apúrate! - la haló más fuerte y la rubia solo pudo reír ante el entusiasmo de la chica que venía de Suramérica.

Al llegar, la multitud le abrió campo a la rubia y sus tres acompañantes. La pelirroja sonreía complacida. Serena miraba a sus dos compañeros extrañada y volvía su rostro al lugar que llamaba la atención de todos.

- Pero qué demo... - Serena hablaba en un susurro pero fue interrumpida por una de las chicas de la cafetería que se acercó a entregarle un sobre.

- Me dejaron esto para usted Señora Chiba - estiró la mano a la rubia que seguía confundida.

Una enorme pancarta hecha con aerosol de colores sobre una sábana blanca ocupaba una de las entradas de la cafetería.

_"He sido un tonto... Serena Tsukino, te casarías conmigo de nuevo?..."_. Ese era el mensaje que toda la facultad de Serena había visto. Primero no entendieron a quién se refería, pero ella era la única con ese nombre así que decidieron buscarla.

Serena miraba desconcertada. Christian sonreía como idiota y William despejaba un poco a los curiosos. La rubia tuvo que tomar asiento mientras William quitaba la pancarta y la doblaba. Los curiosos fueron partiendo y dejando a los tres amigos solos. Christian abrazaba a Serena por la espalda y le masajeaba los hombros. No había dicho nada ni había leído la nota. Estaba en shock desde quince minutos atrás y sus compañeros ya estaban preocupados.

- Di algo muñeca que ya me estás preocupando! - dijo finalmente William desesperado sentado frente a la rubia.

- Estás bien? Di algo por favor... - Christian le habló a modo de ruego.

Sin decir nada, Serena miró el sobre y sacó la nota que había dentro. La perfecta caligrafía de Darien la hizo sonreír a medida que leía las pocas palabras que había escrito.

_"Mi amada princesa, permíteme enmendar un poco los errores que he cometido contigo... No contestes a mi pregunta aún, déjame luchar por tu sí... Mientras, te espero esta noche, a las ocho, en la dirección que hay en el sobre... Usa algo abrigado... Te amo Serena..."_

- Por Dios... Serena di algo! - gritó finalmente William cuando su paciencia no dio para más.

- No la grites Will... - Christian miró la nota en las manos de Serena y la leyó en voz alta para su amigo.

- Con que el doctorcito busca enmendar sus errores? - a William no le hacía mucha gracia que su amiga sufriera por el imbécil de su esposo que no era capaz de tratarla como debía.

- No le digas así... - Serna por fin habló y un nuevo brillo en sus ojos sorprendió a sus dos acompañantes... Estaba radiante - Él solo es algo tontito...

- Muñeca, pareces una adolescente enamorada - Christian reía al ver la su amiga cambiar su forma de hablar, de reírse y hasta de mirar - nadie diría que eres una mujer casada y en embarazo...

- No me importa! - les sacó la lengua de forma juguetona a sus dos amigos, tomó la sábana doblada y salió dando saltitos dejándolos riendo a carcajas.

- Oye... No se suponía que íbamos a preparar una exposición con ella? - preguntó William a Christian cuando lograron respirar.

- Se supone... - Christian abrió uno de sus libros y empezó a leer.

En el hospital, Darien entraba a su turno después de clase. Tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro y todos lo miraban extrañados. Normalmente era muy serio.

- Buenos días doctor - Gaby se puso de pie para recibirlo y él la abrazó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó frente al escritorio de su secretaria dejándola de pie y algo asustada - está bien?

- Mejor que nunca Gaby... - tomó la agenda de su secretaria y empezó a hojear sin entender así que se la devolvió - tengo muchas citas hoy?

- En realidad, no, creo que solo una en dos horas y queda libre.

- Perfecto! - necesito que me consigas esto para antes de irme - le entregó una lista, se puso de pie y entró a su consultorio.

Después de Darien, entraron sus tres amigos riendo como niños que hacen una travesura.

- Pueden creer eso, en serio... - Rolando cargaba un aerosol y lo lanzaba al aire - lo perdimos.

- Nah... - Dilan se detuvo frente a su consultorio - A mí todo esto me parece interesante... - entró a su consultorio y dejó a sus amigos saludando a cada una de sus secretarias.

Serena manejaba mucho más despacio de lo que acostumbraba. Desde navidad Haruka se había quedado en Tokio y le había dejado su mazda para que no dependiera de la cafetera de Darien, como llamaban al auto negro del doctor Chiba.

Seguía sin encontrar el lugar de la dirección. Había contado los kilómetros desde que tomó la carretera y aseguraba que no había manejado más de tres. Pero entonces dónde estaba el lugar que le había indicado Darien?

Una luz que bailaba al ritmo que el viento le imponía llamó su atención. Un par de antorchas empezaban a iluminar un sendero al borde de la carretera. Ya iba retrasada y no quería retomar sus viejos hábitos. Encaminó el auto por el sendero rodeado de antorchas encendidas y pinos cubiertos de nieve.

El paisaje se iba despoblando hasta convertirse en un peque claro, donde, en medio de pétalos de rosas rojas y velas del mismo color, estaba parado Darien sonriendo al carro blanco que se estacionaba frente a él.

En las manos, el pelinegro cargaba un enorme ramo de rosas. Estaba vestido bastante informal aunque muy abrigado, pero con esa imagen de fondo, parecía todo un príncipe azul.

Serena se bajó del auto nerviosa. No sabía cómo hablarle después de lo sucedido en la mañana. Ni siquiera lo había visto en el resto del día o la había llamado.

Al ver que la rubia se bajaba del hermoso deportivo corrió para tenderle la mano. Serena se sonrojó y no precisamente por el frío. Darien la miraba con infinito amor mientras la guiaba de la mano al centro del claro. Ella no entendía porqué estaban en ese lugar hasta estar en el centro y darse cuenta que la luna llena encajaba perfectamente en el medio del claro rodeada de enormes pinos.

Llevaban cerca de diez minutos sin decir nada. Se abrazaban el uno al otro mirando la brillante luna en el cielo. Fue entonces cuando Darien rompió el silencio.

- Señorita Tsukino... - Serena se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de soltera en los labios de su esposo. Lo miró a los ojos y no estaba enfadado, así que solo esperó - ... Aceptaría una invitación a cenar conmigo esta noche? - le extendió el ramo de rosas mientras sostenía su mirada.

- Sería todo un honor - le siguió el juego. Recibió el ramo y le sonrió de forma adorable.

- entonces... - puso su mano delante de él, con la palma hacia arriba y le miró con inocencia - Podría prestarme las llaves de su auto para llevarla?... No traje el mío... - su tono era seductor y tierno a la vez.

- Darien sabes que es de Haruka y no le gustaría que tu manejaras a su bebé - Serena le reprochó.

- Tienes que arruinarme el momento? - Darien sonaba entre indignado y feliz - te vas a dejar cortejar o me lo vas a poner más difícil? - la tomó por la cintura y la giró para que quedara de espaldas sobre su pecho.

Con una mano inmovilizó las de la rubia, y con la otra buscó en el abrigo las llaves del auto. Las sacó y triunfante la abrazó más a él y recostó su cabeza en el delicado hombro de Serena, sonriendo triunfante.

- Creíste que me iba a subir en ese auto de nuevo contigo al volante?... - le dio un beso en el cuello - estabas muy equivocada princesa.

Agilmente la volteó de nuevo y volvió a su estado inicial, seductor y serio. Levantó las llaves frente a ella y le sonrió de lado de una forma irresistible.

- Gracias por prestármelas... - le ofreció su brazo a la sonriente Serena - ahora, si me permite.. - comenzó a caminar hacia el auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto y le ayudó a subir.

Después, apagó las velas, las recogió y se montó al mazda donde Serena seguía riendo divertida ante las ocurrencias de su príncipe.

El auto empezó su marcha. Darien sobaba la pierna de Serena mientras con la otra mano conducía y mantenía su mirada en el camino. Ella, cargaba sus rosas y miraba por la ventana. El silencio era acogedor, pero una vez regresaron a la carretera, Darien lo rompió.

- Qué tal tu día princesa? - preguntó como si nada haciéndose el inocente - algo interesante?

- Bastante normal... - le restó importancia - aunque en la mañana fui la envidia de media facultad...

- Si?... Y eso? - Darien quería hacerse el desentendido, su plan era reconquistarla... O bueno, conquistarla porque en realidad, en su relación nunca hubo esa etapa.

- Un loco enamorado me pidió matrimonio con una enorme pancarta en la mitad de la cafetería... Después, solo pasé el día en casa leyendo unos libros y cocinando un pastel para que mis compañeros de casa tuvieran algo con qué acompañar su jornada nocturna de estudios... - respondió casi mecánica.

- Te pidieron matrimonio? - le sobó la mejilla con ternura - y es un buen partido o solo un tonto admirador más?

- Creo que es un buen partido... - le contestó sin mirarlo pero apretando la mano con la que Darien le sobaba la mejilla - aunque en ocasiones se pasa de tonto...

- Entonces, qué le responderás? - fingió interés.

- No lo se aún... Me dejó una nota en la que decía que no le respondiera todavía... Puedes creerlo? - sonaba como si fuera un chisme de barrio.

- Tal vez teme que le digas que no - volvió a sobar la pierna antes de detener el auto en un bonito restaurante - llegamos señorita Tsukino.

Bajaron del auto y entraron. No era un restaurante elegante, pero era bastante agradable. Buscaron una mesa que Darien ya había reservado y que estaba al lado de un ventanal que daba a un pequeño estanque en el que se reflejaba la Luna.

Tenían el lugar iluminado con lámparas tenues y velas. Serena miraba a Darien que estaba radiante y son le quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Te gusta el lugar? - le preguntó después de haber ordenado.

- Está hermoso Darien - sus miradas estaban fijas la una en la otra - gracias...

- No hay nada que agradecer preciosa - le sobó la mejilla - mereces todo esto y mucho más Serena...

La cena terminó entre conversaciones sin importancia. Darien sobaba de vez en cuando la mejilla de su esposa, su rodilla o las manos. Ella lo miraba sorprendida y simplemente aceptaba todas las muestras de afecto que él le daba.

Regresaron a la casa con Darien al volante. Serena dormitaba en el asiento del copiloto y Darien la miraba acariciándola varias veces. Bajaron del auto y Darien abrazó a su rubia. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con tres chicos sonrientes, rodeados de libros y de platos con restos de pastel.

- Vaya, vaya! - Dilan los veía de forma acusadora - Parece que al doctor Chiba se le olvidó que teníamos una sesión de estudio hoy...

- No se me olvidó - besó a Serena en la mejilla - solo me surgió un compromiso...

- Cielo, me voy a dormir, estoy cansada - Serena estaba rendida y solo quería su cama.

- Está bien princesa - la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la cama y su amigos solo se tragaban las risas por la actitud de Darien.

- Serena, recuerda que te espero mañana para hacerte el tercer chequeo - Roland le dijo mientras veía a la pareja desaparecer.

- No me he olvidado! - le gritó alegre cuando Darien la metió al cuarto.

- Esos dos definitivamente se aman de verdad - Dilan comía el último pedazo del pastel al que se había vuelto adicto.

- Se ven muy lindos así... - Ahora era Jhon quien hablaba - espero que Michiru y yo podamos vernos de la misma forma...

- Y a todas estas, dónde está tu sirena? - Dilan recordó la forma en que Haruka trataba a su amiga.

- Regresa en dos días, quería pasar un tiempo más con Hotaru y Setsuna... - miró el libro y siguió estudiando.

- Chicos discúlpenme - Darien regresaba con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios - quería darle una sorpresa a Serena.

- Lo supusimos desde que esta mañana nos obligaste a pintar esa pancarta... - Roland hablaba divertido - qué te respondió?

- Nada, no quiero que me responda aún - tomó uno de los libros y se dispuso a estudiar con Luna acompañándolo posada en sus piernas, dando así por terminado el tema.

Al día siguiente, Serena estaba en la cafetería con sus dos compañeros haciendo tiempo para su cita.

- Entonces siguió tratándote como Tsukino? - William tomaba un café mientras jugaba con un lápiz.

- Si... está de un cariño... - Serena comía un panqué con un jugo.

- Eso me alegra por ti y por este jovencito - Christian acariciaba el vientre de Serena que apenas empezaba a abultarse, aunque gracias a los consejos de Setsuna, su ropa no dejaba verlo.

- Jovencita - Rió Serena tocándose - será niña...

- Cómo estás tan segura?... Aún no se puede ver el sexo, o si? - William confundido.

- Una madre lo siente...

- Hola preciosa - La voz de Darien sorprendió a los tres y a algunos de los estudiantes que estaban en el lugar, haciendo que Christian retirara temeroso la mano del vientre de Serena.

Sin decir nada más, Darien abrazó a Serena por detrás de la silla, la besó de forma demandante y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola chicos - miró a los dos asustados jóvenes - han cuidado bien de mi princesa?

- Eh... Darien... Hola... - Christian estaba extrañado - Si... Parece que el viaje a Japón le despertó algunos antojos... - le señaló el panqué cubierto con miel y chocolate al tiempo.

- No es demasiado dulce amor? - Darien tomó un poco de panqué sintiendo una sensación empalagosa - Sí, es demasiado... - y lo alejó de su esposa.

- Darien, que milagro verte por acá - Serena logró decir algo después de asimilar la actitud relajada de Darien.

- Vine a recogerte princesa - le besó los labios - tenemos una cita con Roland en veinte minutos - se levantó para ir a la cafetería - voy a buscarte algo salado para que compenses ese panqué...

Mientras Darien estaba en el mostrador, William hablaba bajito en la mesa.

- Qué le pasó a tu doctor?

- No lo se, estoy igual de sorprendida... - miró el panqué con ganas de tomarlo pero Christian se lo impidió.

- Te dijimos que era demasiado dulce Muñeca - lo puso sobre la mesa de enseguida.

- Por eso son mis amigos y no mi marido! - los miró con reproche a lo que sus amigos no pudieron evitar reír - ustedes deben consentirme!

En eso, Darien llegó a la mesa con una paquetito de galletas saladas que le entregó a Serena y un café al que le daba un sorbo.

- Sabes que Roland te va a regañar si se entera de ese postrecito princesa? - Darien la miraba con inmenso amor y le sobaba la mejilla.

- No le vamos a decir verdad? - hizo un puchero muy tierno a lo que sus amigos no pudieron parar la carcajada que les produjo.

- Esta vez te la paso amor - la abrazó por los hombros y la acercó a él - Chicos, por favor, no dejen que se coma algo taaaaan dulce, eso le hará daño - no era reproche, hablaba con mucha confianza.

- No volverá a pasar Darien - Christian le respondió con una sonrisa - aunque tu princesa - le acarició la mejilla a Serena por costumbre pero al pelinegro pareció no importarle así que siguió - es bastante testaruda...

- Lo se - le besó la mejilla y se puso de pie - Vamos amor - le extendió la mano para ayudarla a parar y miró a los dos chicos - feliz día chicos, hablamos luego - tomó a Serena por la cintura y empezó a alejarse con la perpleja rubia.

- Darien estás bien? - logró decir Serena después de cinco minutos caminando abrazada a él y robándose miradas tiernas de los estudiantes que se cruzaban.

- Claro amor - la apretó más a él - Estoy perfectamente...

Serena no dijo más, se dejó abrazar, besar y acariciar en el camino al hospital. Al llegar, entró con ella abrazada, cosa que sorprendió al personal. Si bien ya sabían que la Barbie era la esposa del doctor Chiba, nunca los habían visto cogidos de la mano si quiera.

- Buenos días doctor! Buenos días señora Chiba - escuchaban por los pasillos a medida que entraban.

Al llegar al patio de los consultorios, Gaby corrió a saludar a Serena. La abrazó con inmensa alegría, por alguna razón, la sentía como una hermana.

- Cómo va ese sobrino? - Gaby le sobaba la panza a Serena mientras Darien sonreía orgulloso abrazando a su esposa.

- Todos insisten en que es niño...es una niña! - dijo de forma dramática a Gaby. Después cayó en la cuenta de algo y miró seriamente a Darien - Cariño, ya le ofreciste a Gaby un puesto en el hospital? Es la mejor secretaría que podrías tener!

- Ehm... - Darien no le había dicho nada a la joven, pensando en que tal vez le costaría dejar su país - no princesa, no le he ofrecido aún... - miró a su amable secretaria - Gaby, quisieras ir conmigo a Tokio cuando regresemos? Voy a necesitar una buena asistente que me aguante y que aguante a Serena...

- Es en serio doctor? - Gaby parecía muy sorprendida y alegre al tiempo - todas las chicas se van con los otros doctores y usted fue el último en hablar! - bajó su mirada algo triste - pensé que no le gustaba mi trabajo...

- Él es así Gaby - Serena le tomó las manos - nada me gusta más que saber que Darien tiene alguien muy profesional ayudándole.

- Gracias Serena! - Gaby la abrazó pero fueron interrumpidas por una voz masculina.

- Serena, Darien... Pueden pasar que no tengo todo el día? - Roland miraba la escena divertido.

El examen había comenzado normalmente, lo único que restaba era el ultrasonido y Serena ya estaba acostada y preparada para ver a su Rini en la pantalla. Darien a su lado, sobaba la pequeña pancita con cariño mientras Roland preparaba el gel.

- Listo padres - tenía el gel en la mano y empezó a esparcirlo sobre el abdomen de Serena - vamos a ver si este bebé quiere dejarse ver hoy - Acercó el instrumento a la pancita - sientes a tu hijo en algún punto en específico?

- Creo que por acá... - Serena señaló un lado de su abdomen.

- Veamos... - pasó el instrumento por el lugar y una imagen tridimensional se proyectó mostrando el pequeño feto con sus extremidades en formación y su cabecita ya con algunos rasgos - escuchan su corazón? - solo en ese momento, se dio cuenta que sus amigos lloraban mirando la imagen.

- Ya chicos, si se van a poner así en cada cita, tendré que vendarles los ojos - rió y empezó a mirar si podía decir el sexo del bebé pero algo estaba extraño y no pudo evitar sorprenderse - Si no los conociera, juraría que tienes dos placentas Serena - les señaló la imagen - una normal, que es esta... Y una que parece un aura... Que es esta... - los miró extrañado y se dio cuenta que sus amigos tenían una expresión de preocupación - tranquilos, nunca había visto nada así, pero por lo demás, la nena crece normal... - aún hablando seguía detenido en el aura de luz que envolvía a Rini.

- Pero está bien? Mi hija está bien? - Serena hizo caso omiso al comentario de Roland. En el fondo sabía que era obra de su cristal de plata, o del cristal propio de su hija.

- Va a ser una nena? - Darien fingió sorpresa esperando que a su amigo se le olvidara el pequeño detalle, ahora se arrepentía de haber pedido las ecografías tridimensionales a partir del tercer mes.

- Si, parece que será una nena, pero Serena quiero hacerte algunos exámenes más, quiero saber qué es eso...- quitó el instrumento, imprimió los resultados y le pasó una toalla a la rubia para limpiarse el gel.

- No es necesario Roland - Serena se sentaba en la camilla mientras Darien hablaba - Princesa, creo que tío Roland tiene que saber la verdad - miró a Serena recordando que Rini consideró a los tres amigos de Darien tíos.

- Tío? Chicos, porqué esas caras? - Roland se ponía nervioso al ver a Darien y Serena sonriendo y de una forma extraña - no me asusten, quieren?

Sin mas opción, y de la misma forma que pasó con Dilan y Jhon, Serena y Darien le contaron a su amigo su secreto. Darien incluso se transformó delante de él, aunque no le permitió a Serena usar su energía en transformarse con Rini creciendo en su vientre.

Roland al principio no lo digirió tan bien como sus otros amigos, tuvo que sentarse unos minutos, tomar tres vasos de agua y aguantarse un abrazo consolador de Serena para volver a su estado normal.

- Él si se lo tomó mal... - Serena hablaba con pesar sentada en el escritorio del consultorio de Darien después de su cita con Roland.

- No debe ser fácil amor - Darien la abrazaba para que la rubia recostara la cabeza en su hombro - debemos darle tiempo... - la alejó un poco y la miró a la cara antes de darle un apasionado beso en los labios - ahora señorita Tsukino, quiere dejarme trabajar y esperar a que esta noche compartamos una cena casera?

- Como quiera doctor... - se bajó del escritorio y caminó hacia la puerta - cuál es su comida favorita para prepararla?

- Me han dicho que su arroz con curry es delicioso - se acercó a ella hablando suave - y si se acompaña con un mouse de chocolate, quedaría perfecto - la abrazó y la besó para despedirla.

- Será un placer esperarlo a cenar doctor - le dio un beso en la mejilla - lo estaré esperando - abrió la puerta y salió dejando a Darien asustado con ese beso, él lo quería en los labios y no pensaba dejarla ir sin que le diera lo que quería.

Darien salió detrás de ella y en la mitad del patio la abrazó dándole un apasionado pero tierno beso, dejando sorprendidos a más de uno.

En la noche cenaron juntos como Darien lo planeó y se acostaron a dormir temprano. Definitivamente, a Serena el embarazo le robaba gran parte de su energía diaria y no aguantaba estar despierta después de las nueve de la noche.

Los días pasaban y Darien seguía apareciéndose con flores, globos, postres, notas, besos y abrazos en la cafetería de la facultad de Serena. Ya todos lo reconocían y las mujeres envidiaban a la rubia. Su relación se fortalecía cada vez más, pero aún después de un mes y medio, el pelinegro no había mencionado la propuesta de boda y seguía tratando a Serena como Tsukino y no como Chiba.

Ella por su lado, disfrutaba las atenciones no solo de Darien, sino también de sus compañeros y profesores que la consentían de más por su pequeña panza que ya no se ocultaba con la ropa.

En la mañana del 14 de febrero Serena estaba concentrada en un libro mientras esperaba a sus dos amigos en la cafetería de siempre. En una coca plástica frente a ella tenía un par de zanahorias cortadas en julianas que iba comiendo de forma rededor, varios estudiantes estaban en el mismo plan. Los exámenes se acercaban y muchos estaban preparándose para ellos.

Una rosa roja se posó suavemente sobre las hojas que Serena pasaba. A su vez, unas manos fuertes la abrazaron por los hombros y empezaron a masajearla en forma relajante. Un aliento seductor y muy conocido le acariciaba el cuello y se dejó llevar por la sensación, cerrando los ojos y estirando el cuello para relajarse.

- Qué tal tu mañana princesa? - La voz de Darien la obligó a abrir los ojos.

- Tranquila cariño - descargó el libro sobre la mesa y siguió disfrutando del masaje que su esposo le daba - y la tuya?

- Creo que buena... - le dio un beso en el cuello - entregamos el último requisito para terminar el postgrado - se sentó al lado de Serena y robó un trozo de zanahoria que empezó a morder divertido - te ves hermosa hoy - le dio un beso en los labios provocando suspiros en los curiosos. Esos dos generaban un extraño sentimiento en quien los viera juntos.

- No digas mentiras Darien - sobó su pancita - me veo gorda! - habló de forma dramática fingida.

- No son mentiras amor - la abrazó y sobó su panza - te ves adorable... - le dio un beso en los labios - y donde están tus compañeros?

- No lo se, dijeron que los esperara acá - tomo el pedazo de zanahoria que Darien tenía en la mano y se lo comió - pero ya tardaron mucho... Se supone que estamos preparando el reporte final para poder regresar en mes y medio a casa...

- Extrañas tanto Tokio? - no habían hablado de eso desde que pasaron navidad en su ciudad.

- Extraño a Sammy, a las chicas... A papá... - la voz de Serena se tornó un poco triste - y quiero preparar todo para Rini.

- Ya vamos para cinco meses y no le hemos comprado nada a nuestra princesa - sobó la panza de Serena con cariño - nos estamos retrasando...

- Muñeca! - William corría a la mesa algo apurado y cargando una torre de libros.

El chico se sentó en la mesa frente a su amiga y sonrió a la pareja.

- Muñeca - tomó la mano de la rubia y la besó - Darien - le dio un saludo con la cabeza - Perdóname Muñeca, pero casi no me levanto.

- Amor, ya te dejo en buena compañía, vengo a buscarte para almorzar juntos... - Darien besó a Serena, le hizo una pequeña venia a Wlliam y salió del lugar.

- Vaya cambio el del doctor - William se reía - y donde está Christian?

- No lo se... - vio a su amigo correr a ellos apurado - allá viene - lo señaló.

- Perdón... - se sentó al lado de Serena dándole un beso en la frente - se me hizo un poco tarde.

- Tranquilos, más bien, empecemos a trabajar - la rubia sacó sus libros del bolso y se percató de una nota que había enredada con ellos.

Sin decir nada la abrió y distinguió la caligrafía de Darien. ¿Cuándo la había puesto entre sus cosas? No pensó mucho y le leyó mentalmente.

_"Señorita Tsukino, no puedo esperar más por su respuesta... Quisiera saber si está dispuesta a unir nuestras vidas eternamente, y si no fuera mucha molestia, quiero pedirle que esta tarde, cuando me acompañe a almorzar responda la pregunta que le hice hace un tiempo..._

_Eres mi vida Serena y solo quiero hacerte feliz por siempre, de la misma forma en que tu me haces feliz a mi... Te amo..._

_Nos vemos en el almuerzo..."_

- Serena! Te estamos hablando! - Christian le arrebató la nota y se la mostró a Dilan.

- Definitivamente ese doctor te tiene loca muñeca - William se reía.

- Dejemos esto para mañana! - cerró los libros y los guardó - y ayúdenme a estar bonita... - tocó su vientre algo triste - aunque será difícil no verme gorda...

- Vamos Serena, te ves hermosa así - Christian le sobaba la panza con cariño y le tomó las manos - vamos que debemos dejarte como toda una princesa.

Y así salieron los tres rumbo a las tiendas cercanas donde pasaron toda la mañana buscando vestidos, zapatos accesorios. William y Christian se divertían enormemente viendo a su amiga medirte prenda tras prenda y modelando con la ropa por el almacén.

Finalmente se decidieron por un vestido blanco que llegaba unos cinco centímetros por encima de la rodilla. No tenía tirantes, pero bajo el busto, tenía una cita rosa pastel que resaltaba la pancita y la hacía ver adorable. Tenía unos zapatos de bailarina blancos con citas rosa y su cabello estaba atado en una media cola con una cinta rosa que funcionaba como adorno.

Regresaron a la cafetería y Darien ya estaba esperando sentado en una mesa dándoles la espalda.

- Ve muñeca - Christian la puso delante de los dos - disfruta este momento... Buena suerte!

Serena caminó sola hasta su esposo y lo abrazó por la espalda sin decir nada. El tomó los brazos de la rubia y los apretó contra su cuerpo con una sonrisa.

- Podemos irnos ya preciosa? - Darien hablaba sin mirarla, mientras ella seguía abrazándolo.

- Si cariño - soltó su abrazo para que él pudiera pararse.

Darien se paró y quedó sorprendido al ver lo hermosa que estaba Serena. Era la imagen más adorable y perfecta que podría ver. Se veía tierna, radiante, feliz y, aunque no lo creyera, provocativa.

Se acercó a ella y la besó sin importarle nada ni nadie. Con amor y deseo. La soltó y la miró de arriba abajo.

- Estás perfecta - la abrazó por los hombros y caminó con ella hasta el auto.

Llegaron a un restaurante elegante, decorado con hermosas flores blancas, rosadas, rojas y verdes. Los condujeron a una mesa bastante iluminada por los rayos de sol, pero con un dejo romántico.

Sentados uno frente al otro, después de terminar el postre, Darien tomaba las manos de Serena mirándola a los ojos. Suspiraba buscando las palabras para hablarle y abrir sus sentimientos. Serena lo miraba con amor y dulzura, esperaba que él dijera algo y sostenía la mirada en los ojos azul zafiro para infundirle valor.

- Serena - habló serio después de un suspiro - quiero pedirte perdón...

- No tengo...

- Sí, si tienes algo que perdonarme - La interrumpió - Princesa, tardé mucho en tratarte como te lo merecías, en deshacerme de tantos fantasmas que no me dejaban ver bien... Eres la mujer más maravillosa que puede existir y quiero que me perdones por darme cuenta tan tarde... Después de más de cinco años pude amándote, pude por fin demostrártelo sin temor...

- Darien...

- Déjame terminar princesa - le dio un beso en la mano donde reposaba el anillo de bodas - yo se que ya eres mi esposa, que estábamos destinados a estar juntos desde antes de nacer... Se que tenemos un pasado que nos marca y que tenemos un futuro destinado... Pero hoy solo soy Darien Chiba, el hombre que perdió a sus padres pero que encontró el tesoro más valioso del mundo... El hombre que una vez perdió toda esperanza y que hoy es el más feliz sobre la tierra... - entre cada frase le daba un beso sobre el anillo - ... El hombre que te ama profundamente y que aún sabiendo que ya eres mi esposa, se dio a la tarea de hacer lo que no hizo cuando debía por tonto... El hombre que por fin decidió hacerte la propuesta que dio por hecha hace unos años - sacó de su bolsillo una cajita aterciopelada y la puso en la mano donde Serena tenía su anillo de bodas. La veía sollozar y derramar lágrimas, pero estaba sonriente - Serena Tsukino, te casarías conmigo? - abrió la cajita y dejó que Serena viera la hermosa joya que contenía.

Era una cadena de oro blanco tan delicada que parecía un fino hilo de seda. En su centro colgaba una media luna entrelazada con el símbolo del planeta Tierra, sobre un círculo que detrás decía "D&S, un amor tan puro que ni el tiempo podrá vencerlo".

Darien veía a Serena llorando tocando el dije que su esposo seguramente había mandado a hacer de forma exclusiva.

- Darien... - se levantó de la mesa, la atravesó y se paró frente a él extendiéndole la cajita - Claro que acepto! - le dio una adorable sonrisa y se dio la espalda para que él pudiera ponerle la cadena.

Con su a delicadeza, Darien abrochó el delicado collar y giró a la rubia para verse reflejado en los ojos celestes que lo miraban con infinito amor. Tomó su rostro entre las manos y depositó en los labios rosados un beso tan profundo que casi los hacía flotar. Un beso que parecía detener el tiempo y eliminar todo a su alrededor. Un beso tan puro que ambos entregaban su corazón en él.

Una vez se separaron, Darien apretó a su esposa contra su pechó y sobó los rubios cabellos con adoración.

- Gracias princesa - le dio un beso en los cabellos - gracias por hacerme tan feliz...

- Gracias a ti Darien... - Se abrazó a él tanto como su panza se lo permitía - gracias por amarme...

Y con un beso más, se selló la promesa de amor eterno que estuvo esperando por ser pronunciada durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo... Yo me conmoví mucho escribiéndolo... Ya quedan solo uno o dos capítulos para terminar esta historia y comenzar la nueva... Espero que me a ompañen con mi siguiente aventura...**

**Un saludo a todos los que me han comentado, creo que a todos les he contestado, también a los anónimos y a los que solo se pasan de vez en cuando...**

**Feliz día a todos...**


	12. Sellando el amor, el regreso a Tokio

**Este es mi segundo fic. El primero lo basé más en el manga de Sailor Moon que en la serie, pero este será una mezcla de ambos, en el que los protagonistas son Darien, Serena, Sammy, Luna y Haruka.**

**Debo admitir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

- Princesa, ya le dije que se ve hermosa - Michiru terminaba de peinar a Serena que estaba decaída mirando su imagen en el espejo.

- No digas mentiras Michiru! - estaba a punto de empezar a llorar de nuevo - me veo gorda!

- Se ve adorable - Michiru se agachó frente a Serena para estar a la altura de la silla en la que estaba y tomó el rostro de la deprimida rubia entre las manos - Usted es hermosa princesa, y el embarazo la hace ver mejor...

Era el 20 de abril. Serena se preparaba para la ceremonia que la universidad y la ONU habían preparado para despedir a los tres estudiantes modelo que terminaron el ciclo y volverían a sus países a trabajar con las cancillerías. La rubia se acercaba a los seis meses de embarazo y la sensibilidad se le había despertado al punto tal en que pasaba de la alegría a la depresión como se pasa la hoja de un libro.

Michiru intentaba subirle el ánimo pero llevaba en esa tarea más de tres horas y no lograba convencerla. Los chicos habían salido y no llegaban aún y Luna permanecía sobre las piernas de Serena acompañándola.

- Ánimo Serena - Luna habló antes de que Michiru perdiera la paciencia - mira que tu tristeza también la siente Rini.

Se sobó la panza y sonrió. Esa era la palabra mágica. Cada que le mencionaban el nombre de su bebé, la alegría la invadía.

- Cómo están mis princesas? - Darien entró a la habitación. Ya estaba vestido con un smoking negro,camisa blanca y corbata negra igual. Se sorprendió al ver a Michiru ponerse de pie y sonreírle de forma forzada.

Le hizo una seña para que saliera del cuarto y Luna la siguió, dejándolos solos. Caminó hasta la silla e invitó a Serena a ponerse de pie.

Tenía puesto un vestido negro de seda que llegaba hasta el suelo y resaltaba el blanco de su piel y el dorado de sus cabellos. La parte superior tenía un par de fruncidos de tela que servían como tirantes y justo debajo del busto, se ajustaba perfectamente para caer sobre su panza hasta el suelo en una hermosa cascada. El cabello lo llevaba atada en una coleta alta con mechones rizados por su rostro. En el cuello colgaba el collar que Darien le había regalado como reivindicación de sus errores. Y finalmente, en su mano izquierda llevaba puesta la pulsera gemela a la de él, que habían servido como "argollas" de su renovación de votos un mes atrás.

La abrazó de forma tierna y besó sus cabellos. Serena se sentía relajada en los brazos de Darien y se dejó envolver por él para tranquilizar la crisis que había sufrido momentos antes.

- Estás hermosa amor - Darien la alejó para darle una vuelta y admirar la luz de su esposa. Finalmente puso la mano sobre el vientre de Serena y lo sobó con inmenso cariño.

- No me mientes? - Serena hacía un tierno puchero.

- Cómo podría hacerlo mi vida? - la besó con pasión y volvió a mirarla a la cara - Mina y Hotaru ya llegaron con tus padres y Sammy... Quieres ir a saludarlos?

- Siiii - dio un pequeño saltito haciendo reír a Darien y salieron juntos de la habitación.

Llegaron a la sala donde Dilan, Jhon y Roland hablaban tranquilamente con Kenji e Ikuko, Sammy molestaba a Luna, Mina buscaba algo en la cocina y Hotaru abrazaba a Michiru con cariño.

- Hola familia! - Serena sonriente llamó la atención de todos.

Sammy fue el primero en reaccionar al ver a su hermana con la tierna panza tan grande y corrió a abrazarla con delicadeza.

- Mi bonita estás preciosa! - soltaba el abrazo y la miraba de arriba abajo sobando la panza - El embarazo te sienta muy bien - le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se agachó para besarle la panza, algo que quería hacer desde que la empezó a ver crecer por Skype.

- Hija! - Kenji movió a su hijo para abrazar a la rubia y darle un beso.

Y así siguieron los saludos hasta que llegó Mina con los restos de un panecillo en la mano y miró a su amiga asustada.

- Vaya que estás enorme Serena! - lo dijo con cariño y admiración mientras caminaba a la rubia para abrazarla.

- Muy amable de tu parte Mina - Serena le reprochó mientras abrazaba a Mina con cariño.

- Las chicas te mandan saludes y se excusan por no venir, pero tenían compromisos - soltó el abrazo para hablar antes de que se le olvidaran las razones que le mandaron a decir - Haruka dice que la perdones, pero que no podía negarse a una semana en la playa con Kou... - empezó a enumerar con los dedos- Setsuna está acompañando a Tomoe a unas sesiones de tratamiento - bajó la voz - esos se traman algo, estoy segura - sonrió antes de seguir la lista - Amy tenía práctica interna esta semana, Lita tiene a cargo el Crown porque Andrew y Unazuki están fuera de la ciudad en un retiro de descanso... Rei está encargada del templo porque el abuelo se fue a las montañas a meditar...

- Ya Mina, ya entendí - Serena se reía alegre - es mala época para unos grados...

Después del reencuentro, salieron camino al salón en que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Todo estaba elegantemente decorado. Había invitados de la ONU y las tres universidades de los homenajeados, además de personal de los gobiernos para los que trabajarían.

En una mesa vio a William acompañado de dos personas mayores y caminó a él para saludarlo.

- Buenas noches - Serena saludó cortésmente.

- Hola muñeca - William le dio un beso en la mejilla y miró a sus... Abuelos? - Abuelos, ella es Serena, la compañera de las que le hablé y una gran mujer.

- Pero que linda niña - la mujer de pelo cano y sonrisa sincera tomó las manos de Serena y la miró de pies a cabeza deteniéndose en la panza - te ves hermosa querida, me alegra saber que nuestro nieto está bien relacionado.

- Ya nani, no la achantes - William rió nervioso antes de mirar a Serena - ya viste a Christian?

- No, acabo de llegar - miró a los dos ancianos - podría tomar prestado a su nieto unos minutos para presentarle a mi familia?

- Claro querida - la mujer habló impidiendo que su esposo lo hiciera.

Serena caminó junto a su amigo hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaban sus familiares y amigos.

- Mamá, papá, él es William, uno de mis amigos - señaló al joven - William, ellos son Ikuko y Kenji Tsukino, mis padres... - los señaló y luego señaló a los demás - al resto ya los conoces...

- Mucho gusto señores - hizo una reverencia - tienen una hija maravillosa.

- Gracias hijo - Ikuko le respondió con cariño.

Y así siguieron las presentaciones. Luego fueron con Christian, su madre y su hermano, y finalmente, cada uno, presentó sus familias a quienes fueron sus profesores. Para comenzar por fin la ceremonia.

Un par de palabras del rector de Harvard, de los miembros de los gobiernos y del profesor Annan, dieron el preámbulo a la entrega de diplomas y finalmente a la cena que compartían todos juntos.

La cena de gala avanzaba y ya muchos habían terminado y estaban bailando. Entre ellos, Sammy y Serena dominaban la pista de baile ante la mirada tierna de muchos presentes.

- Por fin me vas a contar qué sucedió con Darien? - Sammy hablaba suave y cariñosamente a su hermana.

- Ya te dije, se dio cuenta de sus errores y los enmendó...hace un mes renovamos los votos... - le responde la rubia como si fuera la décima vez que lo hacía. En realidad era la octava vez que Sammy preguntaba por detalles.

- No te hagas la tonta Serena, quiero detalles, cómo fue? A donde te llevó?...

- En en serio Sammy? Quieres tantos detalles? - le contestó pícara.

- Si! Quiero saber cómo fue ya que no quisiste compartirlo con nadie! Ni con la pobre Luna! - la regañó.

- Bueno... Pero solo a ti por ser mi hermano... - comenzó Serena.

**- Flashback -**

La tarde del primer viernes de la primavera caía manchando el cielo con miles de colores. Darien salía del hospital con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro. Había preparado todo para pasar un fin de semana especial al lado de Serena. Rentó una casa en la playa, la había mandado a decorar y ambientar para ellos, y por si fuera poco, habló con un sacerdote de una religión naturalista para "volverse a casar" con la rubia por un ritual que les permitiera conectarse con quienes realmente eran, los príncipes de la tierra y la luna.

Serena no sabía nada al respecto. Ella estaba en el jardín, acostada con Luna sobre el césped mientras miraban el cielo teñirse de colores y hablaban acerca de cómo decorar la habitación de Rini.

Sin saber de donde, una rosa roja calló sobre la panza de Serena asustando a las dos amigas y haciendo que se sentaran a mirar hacia la puerta. Allá, sonriendo y mirando a la rubia, estaba Darien, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de cristal.

Caminó hasta la gata y su esposa, sentándose en medio, abrazó a Serena por los hombros y sobó la cabeza de Luna.

- Darien quieres dejar de jugar con tus poderes y asustarnos? - Luna pacía enojada.

- ya Lunita - extendió una mano sobre la gata, se hizo una pequeña luz y dejó caer sobre su cabeza una pequeña corona hecha de pétalos de rosa - para ti también hay - y vio como la gata se sonrojó.

- Cómo estuvo tu día mi vida? - Serena rompió el momento antes de que Luna siguiera regañándolo.

- Bastante normal - le dio un beso en los labios y volvió a ver a Luna - Luna, te molestarías si te dejamos este fin de semana con los chicos?

Serena y Luna se miraron extrañadas sin entender porqué la pregunta.

- Quiero llevar a Serena fuera de la ciudad y tener un momento solos - se defendió el pelinegro antes de que lo azotaran a preguntas.

- Si es por eso, supongo que le diré a Dilan que me deje dormir con él - Luna contestó con algo de recelo.

- Luna, pero si duermes con él todas las noches... - Darien la miró con rostro pícaro.

- Ya, ya... váyanse de una vez entonces! - la gata enojada salió del jardín dejando a sus amos solos.

- Ve a preparar tu maleta princesa - Darien hablaba mientras ayudaba a Serena a ponerse de pie - yo dormiré una siesta y salimos en media hora - le dio un beso en los labios y entró a la casa acostándose en el sofá de la sala.

Serena caminó a su habitación y cuarenta minutos después, estaban en el auto de Darien, tomando una carretera que los llevaría directo al mar.

Darien conducía tarareando las canciones que sonaban con volumen bajo en el equipo de sonido. Serena dormía plácidamente a su lado y entre sus manos sostenía la rosa que Darien le había dado en el jardín.

No supo cuándo o como llegó a ese lugar. La brisa salina inundaba la habitación en la que estaba. La rubia se percató de que tenía sus cabellos sueltos y su pijama puesta. Estaba acostada en una enorme cama con doseles de seda blancos y mantas del mismo color. Las paredes eran de madera y grandes cristales cubiertos por cortinas de satén blancas que seguramente tenían vista al mar.

Miró al lado de la cama y vio a Darien dormido profundamente a su lado. Se levantó con cuidado y caminó hasta una puerta que encontró. Al abrirla vio una estancia amplia, con una chimenea, dos sofás bastante grandes, alfombras mullidas y una mesita de centro. Al otro lado, encontró una barra con tres puestos y detrás de ella, una cocina pequeña pero bastante acogedora.

Caminó a la cocina, buscó lo que supuestamente Darien había llevado como "provisiones" y puso a hacer el café en una pequeña cafetera eléctrica que había sobre el mesón. Una vez puesto, caminó a un enorme ventanal que seguramente estaba alineado con el del cuarto y corrió las cortinas, encontrándose con una puerta de cristal que daba a un camino pequeño de piedras sobre la arena de la playa y el mar en frente.

Hipnotizada por la belleza del paisaje, abrió la puerta y dejó que el calor del sol mañanero se apoderara de su cuerpo, caminó por la arena y terminó por sentarse frente a la casa para ver los cambios del cielo y las suaves olas llegando a acariciar la arena fina de la orilla.

Una vez más perdió la noción del tiempo. La brisa movía los extensos cabellos rubios a su antojo y el sol acariciaba su cuerpo con tanta sutileza que parecía resaltar su luz propia.

Darien se levantó de la cama una hora después de Serena, asustado al no verla salió a la estancia y se percató del olor a café, sirvió una taza y siguió su camino hacia el ventanal abierto. La noche anterior se había asegurado de dejar todo bien cerrado, así que su amada rubia debía haber salido por ahí.

Al pasar el cristal solo pudo quedarse de pie la arena estaba sentada Serena, en pijama y acariciando su creciente pancita con amor. Sus cabellos rebeldes moviéndose a todos lados y la luz del sol resaltando su belleza.

Llevaba casi 20 minutos viéndola cuando ella se puso de pie y giró a verlo. Darien no pudo hacer otra cosa diferente a sonreírle. Frente a él estaba su amada, con un vestido de satén rosa pastel que llegaba a medio muslo, moviéndose al viento. Tenía en su rostro la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto y sus cabellos arremolinados le daban un toque simplemente angelical.

Ella corrió hacia él y se abrazó a su amado. Darien, vestido solo con un pantalón holgado de pijama, la recibió gustoso y la apretó a él. Besó sus cabellos y acarició su espalda como si ella fuera de cristal.

- Buenos días princesa... - le dijo en un susurro - cómo dormiste?

- Como un bebé amor... - ella hablaba aún abrazada a Darien - Esto está hermoso Darien! gracias! - lo miró a los ojos y depositó un beso cargado de amor en los labios del pelinegro.

- Voy a prepararte el desayuno y en la habitación te dejé un obsequio para que uses en la noche... Tenemos un compromiso esta noche... - le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras apoyaba la frente en la de Serena.

- Compromiso? - Serena se alejó un poco, estaba extrañada - cómo que tenemos un compromiso?

- Es una sorpresa, hermosa - le dio un beso más - date una ducha y yo preparo algo de comer para los tres - le dio un beso más mientras acariciaba la panza.

Serena corrió como niña pequeña hacia la habitación para ducharse, dejando a Darien con una carcajada en la mitad de la estancia.

La tarde la pasaron juntos entre juegos en el mar donde sintieron los primeros movimientos de Rini, tomando el sol en la arena y caminando juntos por la orilla del mar.

A las seis de la tarde, Darien se bañó y vistió mientras Serena dormía un poco, le dejó una nota y salió de la cabaña.

Serena se despertó cuando la tarde se convertía en noche. A su lado una rosa roja estaba sobre una nota escrita a mano.

_"Princesa... En el sofá hay una caja blanca, dentro hay un vestido que quiero que uses esta noche... En la tina dejé algunos jabones aromáticos para que te des un baño relajante... En el tocador están tus joyas y todo lo que necesitas para estar perfecta..._

_Tenemos algo pendiente y esta noche es perfecta... Por eso te invito formalmente a nuestra segunda boda... _

_Espero verte hermosa esta noche, a las ocho te recojo..._

_Te amo Serena y te agradezco hacerme inmensamente feliz..."_

Se levantó y buscó el hermoso vestido de seda blanco que su esposo le había elegido. Miró el tocador y se percató de que allí estaba la cadena, el anillo de de bodas, el de compromiso y hasta su corona de reina.

Hizo caso en todas las indicaciones de Darien y se sentó a esperar pacientemente en la sala a que llegara. A las ocho en punto, Darien, vestido con un conjunto blanco de lino, entró y encontró a su princesa dormida en el sofá.

- Princesa... - la movió con suavidad - Serena, amor, despierta...

- Hmmm? - la rubia despertaba.

- No piensas dejarme plantado en nuestra boda? O si? - Darien le sonreía con adoración.

- Perdóname Darien, pero a tu hija parece gustarle más dormir que cualquier otra cosa - se tocó la panza.

- Pero esta noche - puso la mano sobre el vientre de Serena - esta pequeña princesa tendrá que esperar, porque es nuestra noche, nuestra celebración... - tomó el rostro de Serena con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos - Te amo Serena Tsukino... Te amo... - y terminó por sellar sus labios con un tierno beso - ahora, - se levantó y tendió su mano para ayudarle a levantarse - vamos porque nos están esperando...

Juntos caminaron unos diez minutos por la playa y llegaron a un pequeño kiosco cubierto por telas blanca, coronas de rosas y pétalos esparcidos como una alfombra sobre la arena. El pequeño espacio estaba cercado por una pared de fuego que se tornaba azul debido a la sal del mar y que dejaba una entrada para que ellos pudieran ingresar. En el centro, un hombre alto, vestido de blanco y con cabellos negros y largos, les extendía una mano en señal de bienvenida.

Serena estaba sorprendida. Nunca imaginó que Darien pudiera hacer todo eso por ella. No dudó de su amor, pero le sorprendía los detalles y el tiempo que se había tomado para sorprenderla.

Darien la guió hasta el hombre, que con un par de palabras en un lenguaje extraño y una reverencia, los saludó y tomó sus manos. La de Serena, encima la de Darien y con las suyas cubrió ambas.

- Serena Tsukino... Princesa Serenity... - miró a Serena con solemne respeto - Darien Chiba... Príncipe Endymion... - miró a Darien de la misma forma - para mí es muy grato celebrar la unión de los soberanos de la tierra y la Luna, nuestros padres, nuestros ancestros y la humanidad entera esperaron milenios por que esta unión fuese real...

Darien miraba al hombre con respeto. Serena estaba confundida. Y el extraño indígena estaba complacido por ser quien presidiera esa unión.

El sacerdote levantó sus manos sobre la pareja y una luz rosada salió de ellas bajando hasta las manos unidas t desapareciendo de inmediato.

- Príncipe, trajo lo que le pedí? - miró al sonriente pelinegro.

- Claro... - sacó de su bolsillo un estuche con dos pulseras idénticas en oro blanco, talladas con sus nombres y con el mismo símbolo que le había mandado a hacer en la cadena.

Le extendió la caja al hombre y este tomó cada una poniéndolas en sus muñecas y recitando palabras extrañas.

- Por fin el destino se ha cumplido y ahora son ustedes quienes lo escriben - posó su mano sobre la pancita de serena y siguió - que los frutos del amor puro sean bendecidos por la madre Tierra y la hermana Luna... - bajó la mano e hizo una reverencia a la pareja y salió caminando del lugar dejando a los dos solos.

- Quien era ese tipo Darien? Qué fue todo eso? - Serena estaba feliz pero asustada.

- Él es un indígena de una tribu que conoce el mito de nuestras vidas pasadas, cuando buscaba la forma de casarnos de nuevo o de renovar nuestros votos, encontré a esa etnia y me reconocieron al instante - Darien le halaba mientras la abrazaba bajo la luz de la luna y con la brisa del mar moviendo los cabellos de ambos - Sabían mis dos nombres y el porqué los buscaba... Así que fue un honor para ellos hacer este ritual para nosotros...

- Fue hermoso... - levantó la cabeza y cruzó su mirada con la azul zafiro de Darien - Gracias amor...

**- Fin de Flashback-**

- Y así pasó todo - terminó de contar Serena a su hermano después de tres canciones bailando juntos.

- Wow, eso si que me sorprendió... Darien se volvió tan cariñoso? - Sammy siempre esperó que su cuñado tratara a su hermana como la princesa que era.

- Sí... Pero no le digas nada, se supone que eso quedó como un momento íntimo... Un momento de los dos...- le agregó la rubia antes de sentarse con su hermano en la mesa donde estaban todos.

- No te preocupes mi bonita, no diré nada - le dio un beso en la frente - pero me alegro mucho por ti...

Los hermanos volvieron a la mesa y alguien más se acercó. Uno de los integrantes de la comisión del gobierno japonés saludó a los presentes y pidió hablar a solas con Serena. Ella aceptó y caminaron a una mesa vacía.

- Señora Chiba, es un placer poder conocerla al fin - empezó el hombre muy amable - me han hablado maravillas de usted y no puedo esperar a poder trabajar juntos - le extendió la mano para estrecharla - mucho gusto, soy Yuki e integro la comisión de prevención y negociación que usted presidirá a partir de la otra semana.

- Mucho gusto - le estiró la mano y la estrechó con delicadeza - pero llámeme solo Serena.

- Lo intentaré... Usted será mi jefe y me cuesta dejar la formalidad...

- Cuántas personas conforman la comisión? - preguntó la rubia para no empezar a discutir sobre su título.

- Somos cuatro personas contándola a usted - el hombre era bastante seguro de sí - Mitsuki, Diamante, usted y yo...

- Un momento, me dijo Diamante? - Serena no esperaba escuchar ese nombre tan pronto y por instinto puso su mano sobre la panza.

- Si, Diamante Black, es un hombre bastante agresivo a la hora de tomar decisiones, pero es justo y muy correcto con lo que hace.

- Si usted lo dice... - intentó guardar la compostura - espero integrarme al grupo la otra semana.

- No tienes dos semanas para hacerlo? - el hombre estaba confundido.

- Sí, pero mañana mismo regreso a Tokio - lo miró con ternura - tengo que usar esta semana para hacer algunas compras y dejar un par de asuntos listos... Y no quiero perder el tiempo... - se pus de pie y extendió su mano al hombre castaño frente a ella - ha sido un placer conocerlo Yuki.

- Igualmente señora Chiba - apretó su mano y la escoltó a la mesa de regreso.

La celebración terminó poco después de las doce y regresaron al apartamento para despedir a las visitas. Sería raro que quedara un registro de cinco extranjeros que salen del país y no entraron nunca, así que debían marcharse con teletransportación, y llevarían algunas de las cosas de los chicos.

Una vez solos en la habitación, una adormilada Serena soltaba su cabello frente al tocador y rompía el silencio del cuarto.

- Diamante ya apareció... - dijo con algo de preocupación - bueno, el Diamante del presente...

Darien salió de la cama al instante y corrió para poner sus manos en los hombros de Serena. Su rostro denotaba preocupación y temor.

- Lo viste princesa? - fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

- Aún no lo he visto... Pero Yuki me dijo que hace parte del equipo de trabajo que presidiré - Serena se giró y se abrazó a Darien con fuerza - recuerdas cómo sucedió todo con la familia de la luna de las tinieblas?

- Según nos dijo el Rey Endymion, los expulsaste porque se revelaron a tu poder o algo así... - estaba confundido - no recuerdo bien princesa.

- Solo espero que el futuro haya cambiado para bien y no tener que luchar contra él...

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo amor - la levanto de la silla y la llevó de la mano hasta la cama, ayudándole a acostarse - ahora hermosa, duerme que mañana partimos a Tokio de nuevo... - le dio un beso en los labios, la arropó y se acostó a su lado abrazándola.

La tarde del día siguiente caía y ya estaban Dilan, Jhon, Roland, Darien, Serena Michiru y hasta las cuatro secretarias que los doctores habían invitado a ir con ellos para trabajar en el hospital.

Serena dormitaba en su asiento, sentada en el medio de Darien y Gaby. Darien explicaba a su secretaría lo que los esperaba en Tokio, y que no se preocupara, ya se había ocupado de conseguir una residencia provisional para las cuatro.

La voz de la auxiliar de vuelo anunciando en aterrizaje despertó a Serena. A sus dos lados, Darien y Gaby hablaban sobre la vida en Tokio.

- Hola hermosa - Darien acarició la mejilla de Serena y le sonrió con adoración.

- Hola - le respondió Serena imitando su caricia - Hola Gaby.

- Hola Serena... - la chica estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por llegar.

Llegaron, bajaron del avión, y fuera los esperaba un extenso grupo de personas. Rei y Nicolas, Mina y Yaten, Haruka y Seiya y Sammy y Hotaru.

Yaten, Seiya, Haruka, Rei y Nicolas se sorprendieron al ver la panza de Serena. Aunque ya estaba crecida, la rubia se veía hermosa y radiante.

- Wow Bombón - Seiya abrazaba a Serena - te vez tan tierna...

- Gracias, por lo menos no me dices que me veo ENORME! - lanzó una mirada asesina pero divertida a Mina y Rei.

- Bueno chicos, creo que los saludos los dejamos para mañana en el templo - Rei llamó la atención de todos - ustedes deben descansar así que Haruka y Seiya llevarán a Michiru y Jhon al apartamento, Nick y yo iremos con Dilan a recoger a Danna y los llevamos a su nuevo apartamento - Rei empezaba a repartirlos - Mina y Yaten llevarán a las chicas a la casa en la que se quedarán juntas y Sammy y Hotaru llevarán a Darien, Serena, Luna y Roland a su casa...

- Como ordene Jefa! - Yaten con gracia hizo un gesto militar y todos empezaron a caminar hacia los autos.

Una vez llegaron al apartamento, los príncipes, Roland y Luna se sentaban a la mesa para comer algo antes de ir a descansar.

- Hicos, perdonen la molestia, me pondré a buscar un lugar para vivir esta misma semana - Rolando mordía un pedazo de pizza - ustedes merecen estar solos...

- No te preocupes - Serena le hablaba con cariño - quédate el tiempo necesario... Es más - miró a Darien - Mañana quieres acompañarnos a buscar unos muebles para la habitación de Rini?

- De verdad quieren que los acompañe? - Se sentía extrañado.

- Claro! Aunque salir de compras con mi princesa puede ser algo eterno - Darien le envió un beso volado a Serena por encima de la mesa.

- Gracias chicos! - estaba realmente feliz.

Toda una semana de compras dieron como resultado una habitación hermosa, llena de muebles blancos con detalles en rosa. Conejos de peluche, paredes pintadas con conejitos, nubes y una representación del Milenio de Plata hecha especialmente por Darien. El armario ya estaba lleno de ropita y todo listo para su llegada en unos meses.

La noche del domingo antes de que Serena y Darien se integraran a sus trabajos, Roland se había ido a descansar temprano y la pareja estaba mirando la ciudad desde la terraza en compañía de su consejera.

- No le haz dicho nada a las chicas? - Darien rompió el silencio mientras abrazaba a su esposa por detrás y dejaba descansar sus manos sobre el abultado vientre.

- No, espero conocerlo mañana y ahí tomaré la decisión - respondió ella como si nada.

- Sabes que estaré pendiente de cualquier cosa, verdad? - se notaba algo de nervios en las palabras de Darien.

- No te preocupes mi vida...

- Sí me preocupo princesa... - suspiró - no quisiera verte al lado de Diamante de nuevo...

- Darien - Serena se volteó y lo miró a los ojos con infinito amor - Olvida lo que vivimos con él y sus hermanos... Este Diamante aún no está corrompido por Caos y dudo que llegue a estarlo... - le dijo confiada.

- Serena tiene razón Darien - intervino la gata que estaba sentada en el barandal - Caos ya no existe, ya no podría manipularlo...

Darien suspiró, le dio un beso apasionado a Serena y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- Me llamarás después de conocerlo? - tenía una mirada de súplica - no podré estar tranquilo si no lo haces...

- Lo haré cariño - le sobó la mejilla - pero quiero que te concentres en Milenio de plata... Debes inaugurarlo la otra semana y ponerlo en funcionamiento...

- Sí, lo se - la apretó a su cuerpo con adoración - mañana haremos selección de personal y revisaremos lo que haga falta, supongo que el sábado... - dudó un momento y cayó en la cuenta, su rubia sabía el nombre del hospital y él no se lo había dicho. En ese momento recordó la carta del futuro - Porqué sabes el nombre del hospital Serena?

- Me lo contó un pajaaaaaaaaaaarito - dijo bostezando.

- Estás cansada hermosa - la alejó y la tomó por las manos llevándola dentro - es mejor ir a dormir.

Llegaron al cuarto, se prepararon para dormir y estaban ya acostados y abrazados cuando la rubia rompió el silencio.

- Darien...

- Dime princesa - él acariciaba sus cabellos mientras la sentía recostada en su pecho.

- Quiero proponerte algo... - estaba dudosa.

- Lo que quieras Serena... - empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

- No se donde está tu hospital... Pero cuando logremos comprar los terrenos do de estaba el laboratorio de Tomoe... - hablaba despacio - quisiera que movieras las instalaciones a un edificio nuevo que esté exactamente sobre el punto que te mostré la otra vez...

- No te entiendo preciosa - en realidad estaba confundido. Sabía que las chicas querían comprar esos terrenos para construir una complejo residencial para todos y estar cerca unos de otros, pero qué tenía que ver su hospital?

- Recuerdas que te mostré lo que dejó el cristal de plata?

- Si...

- Creo que el cristal puede ayudarte en tu labor de salvar vidas, sería buena idea que la energía del cristal de plata cubriera el hospital... - lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Los cimientos de lo que sería nuestro palacio? - empezaba a entender.

- Si... - sonrió la rubia - creo que es la mejor forma de aprovechar esa energía que hay en el lugar.

- Se hará como tu quieras princesa - le besó los cabellos - ahora duerme mi amor...

La mañana se abría con un brillante sol. En la cocina del apartamento, Serena terminaba de preparar el desayuno cuando una voz masculina la sacó de su tarea.

- Cuándo vas a seguir mis recomendaciones Serena? - Roland entraba ya vestido a ayudarle con la tetera que la rubia tenía en sus manos - deberías hacer menos y descansar más - soltó la tetera y le acarició la panza - este peso de más no es un buen amigo de las tareas del hogar.

- Roll, soy una chica fuerte - le sonrió - además me gusta hacerles de comer...

- Aún así, el primero de junio te mando a guardar cama, quieras o no - le dio un beso en la frente - no quiero que esta pequeña te robe más energía de lo que hace normalmente, no creas que tu cansancio es normal Serena.

- No empieces de nuevo - Serena le restaba importancia a lo que Roland le decía desde su cuarto mes de embarazo.

- Si no me haces caso Serena, le diré a Darien... - la amenazó - tu pequeña te roba energía lo sabes...

- Si, si - tomó una tostada y se la metió en la boca - desayuna que iré a ver si Darien ya despertó - y salió hacia la habitación.

No le preocupaba mucho su pérdida de energía. Sabía que Rini no era una niña normal y que su energía era más fuerte que la de ella por tener algo de la de Darien. Físicamente le exigía mucho pero tenía en mente que sería capaz de soportarlo.

Entró al cuarto y encontró la cama tendida y todo organizado. Darien salía del baño con su ropa puesta y bien organizada y le sonreía con cariño.

- Estás lista princesa? - se acercó y la abrazó.

- Si, voy a llamar un taxi, ya no tengo auto - le dio un beso

- Yo te llevo y regreso por Roland - tomó su chaqueta del perchero y la abrazó por la cintura incitándola a salir.

Veinte minutos después y tras una tierna despedida, Serena caminaba por los pasillos de la cancillería en busca de la oficina que le asignaron. Su caminata la encabezaba Yuki, el chico amable que conoció en Estados Unidos.

- Está lista señora Chiba? - Se detuvo el hombre de cabellos violeta frente a una puerta.

- Creo que sí Yuki - estaba un poco nerviosa.

El hombre abrió la puerta y se encontraron en una especie de apartamento con cuatro habitaciones y una estancia decorada con sillones y escritorios para cuatro secretarias. Eran los primeros en llegar pero aún así había un ramo de flores coloridas en una mesa de centro y un enorme letrero de "bienvenida".

- Gracias Yuki! - Serena lo abrazó sorprendiéndolo.

- Es de todo el equipo - empezó a hablar después de separarse y señalaba las puertas - esta es mi oficina y mi secretaria se llama Jinny... Esa es la oficina de Mitsuki y su secretaría es Karol... Esa es la de Diamante y su secretaría es Esmeralda... - llegó a la puerta más grande - Esta es tu oficina y aún no tienes secretaria, aunque Diamante ofreció a su hermano menor, Zafiro para ocupar ese puesto y así empezar a enseñarle... - la haló a un pequeño pasillo - por ese pasillo queda un baño y la cocina... El otro baño está en su oficina... Y finalmente - la llevó de nuevo a la estancia - y nuestra sala de juntas es la estancia, nos gusta sentirnos relajados cuando discutimos temas importantes... - la miró - qué te parece?

- Está perfecta! - contestó alegre - cuando llegan todos?

- Llegan en una hora más - caminó y le abrió su oficina decorada con muebles tradicionales de madera oscura y con algunos cuadros de arte contemporáneo - si quieres, en tu escritorio hay una carpeta con los detalles de los proyectos en los que trabajamos actualmente, léela mientras llegan y vengo por ti para presentarlos.

- Te lo agradezco - caminó al escritorio, tomó la carpeta y se sentó en un amplio sofá que estaba en la mitad de la enorme oficina.

- Es un placer tenerla con nosotros - se paró en la puerta - hablamos en un rato - salió y cerró tras él.

Los proyectos que estaban detallados en la carpeta eran interesantes, necesitaban un par de ajustes desde su criterio, pero eso la entusiasmaba más. Estaba tan concentrada leyendo y haciendo anotaciones en el papel, que no se dio cuenta que tocaban a su puerta.

- Señora Chiba, me asustó - Yuki entraba a la oficina.

- Perdón, me concentré - dejó la carpeta sobre el sofá - ya llegaron todos?

- Si, la están esperando afuera - le señaló la puerta - Incluso, Diamante se tomó la libertad de traer a su hermano para que usted lo juzgara.

- Bueno, qué estamos esperando? - caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

Frente a ella había una choca de largo cabello castaño, en medio de dos que parecían hermanas y con los cabellos color ocre al hombro. Al lado de las tres mujeres estaba Esmeralda, muy bien vestida y con una sonrisa sincera. Junto a ella estaba Zafiro con una actitud algo tímida y prevenida. Y abrazando a su hermano por el hombro, un muy relajado Diamante la miraba sonriente.

No era el hombre intimidante que conoció una vez. El hombre obsesionado con ella y con destruir Tokio de cristal. Esta se veía dócil. Fuerte pero accesible y amable.

- Chicos, ella es la señora Serena Chiba - señaló a Serena sin percatarse de que la rubia estaba estática analizando a Diamante - Serena, ellos son Mitsuki y Karol - señaló primero a la castaña y luego a su acompañante de la derecha - Ella es mi secretaria Jinny, hermana gemela de Karol - señaló a la otra chica - Esmeralda, Diamante y Zafiro - señaló a los tres en orden.

- Mucho gusto chicos - hizo una pequeña reverencia - llámenme Serena, quieren?

- Un placer Serena - Mitsuki se acercó y le extendió la mano a lo que Serena respondió con un suave apretón.

- Un placer Señora Chiba - las dos hermanas caminaron y tomaron sus manos con respeto.

- Un gusto conocerlas - Serena intentaba disimular su sorpresa.

- Es todo un placer conocerte Serena - Esmeralda la abrazó con sumo respeto.

- Igualmente, Esmeralda - sonrió mientras recibía y respondía el abrazo.

- Serena, me han hablado maravillas de ti, es un gusto poder conocerte y trabajar a tu lado - Diamante, con galantería y dulzura se acercó a hablarle mientras tomaba su mano derecha y la besaba - Soy Diamante Black y estoy a tu servicio...

- Me alegra conocerte - lo miró a los ojos - espero que seamos un buen equipo.

- Seguramente será así - llamó con la mirada a Zafiro que caminó hasta estar con ellos - él es mi hermano Zafiro, le pedí que viniera para que lo conocieras, trabajó como mi asistente un tiempo, pero por la Universidad se había retirado y ahora busca trabajo de nuevo - lo empujó un poco para que estuviera en frente de la rubia - espero no te moleste.

- No me molesta - miró a Zafiro - es un placer conocerte y quedas contratado - le estiró la mano para estrecharla con la del tímido chico - aunque nunca he tenido asistente, así que me debes ayudar mucho - le sonrió tiernamente.

- Bueno, ya que hicimos las presentaciones, debemos reunirnos para explicarle a nuestra jefa el trabajo y hacerle un recorrido por el edificio- Mitsuki habló llamando la atención de todos.

La reunión duró casi tres horas. Tres horas en las que hablaron de negocios, proyectos, tomaron un pequeño tentempié y se presentaron de forma un poco más profunda.

Pasado ese tiempo, Diamante y Zafiro se ofrecieron para hacer un recorrido por el edificio con Serena. Caminaban los tres despacio cuando Diamante cambió drásticamente el tema de la conversación que era solo los detalles de cada oficina.

- Cuántos meses tienes?

- Perdón? - Serena no comprendía la pregunta.

- Cuantos meses de embarazo tienes? - le señaló la panza - debes estar ya avanzada, no?

- Oh... - se tocó el vientre - Voy para los siete meses...

- Y qué será? - su tono era amable y familiar, lo que más le costaba aceptar a Serena.

- Una niña - le sonrió a los dos hermanos.

- Bueno, creo que tendremos que cuidar a una linda madre y una pequeña bebé de la gran cantidad de hombres que trabajan acá - Diamante seguía con su tono amable.

- En verdad las únicas mujeres somos las de nuestro grupo? - preguntó Serena.

- Bueno, hay una cuantas en el aseo y otras como secretarias, pero en cargos altos, solo tu y Mitsuki - ahora fue Zafiro quien habló cuando estaban ya llegando ala oficina de nuevo.

- Es increíble... - Serena se detuvo para dejar que Zafiro abriera la puerta.

- Si... Pero bueno - Diamante tendió su mano en señal de que entrara Serena primero a lo que ella obedeció - nosotros te cuidaremos de los buitres...

- Darien! - El grito de Serena asustó a Diamante y Zafiro al entrar a la estancia.

- Princesa! - Darien se levantó del sofá en el que esperaba a su esposa, dejó un vaso con agua que Karol le había dado. Le dio un tierno beso a la rubia y miró con algo de recelo a los dos hermanos.

- Darien, ellos son Diamante y Zafiro - empezó Serena con tranquilidad - Zafiro es mi asistente... - miró a los dos chicos - Chicos, él es Darien Chiba, mi esposo...

- Es un gusto conocerlo Señor Chiba - Zafiro fue el primero que estiró su mano estrechando la del pelinegro.

- Igualmente... Zafiro - Darien miró a su esposa con cara de interrogante.

- Un placer Darien - Diamante fue el siguiente en estrechar su mano con Darien - Tiene una esposa adorable.

- Gracias... Diamante - abrazó a Serena por la cintura - Preciosa, vamos a almorzar juntos?

- Claro Cariño - miró a sus compañeros que sonreían ante la imagen tan perfecta que proyectaba la pareja - Chicos hablamos en un par de horas - Serena se despidió de sus nuevos compañeros y salió con Darien a comer.

Durante el almuerzo, Serena explicó a su amado pelinegro las personalidades originales de los hermanos Black y Esmeralda. Logró convencerlo de que no había ningún problema con Ellos pero se comprometió a estar atenta para tranquilizarlo.

Él por su parte, le explicó cómo habían terminado de cuadrar todo en Milenio y que tenían un par de horas de descanso antes de seguir escogiendo su personal.

Esa conversación, sin saberlo, demostraba claramente los cambios que habían provocado con sus decisiones. Marcaba su futuro y era la clara evidencia de que lo que más temían no se cumpliría. No tendrían un reino que gobernar, pero podrían ayudar a las personas desde sus empleos y sus proyectos.

Ahora era cierto que no sabían qué esperar de su futuro y podrían disfrutar de la vida normal que habían deseado.

* * *

**Espero que disfrutaran de este capítulo... Se que me demoré algo en publicarlo y no excusa, pero el trabajo ha estado duro esta semana y he llegado muy cansada a casa para sentarme a escribir...**

**Queda un capítulo más y el epílogo, espero que estén preparados para el final... Cuando publique el epílogo publicaré mi próxima historia para que se enganchen...**

**Feliz casi fin de semana!**

**Sophie.**


	13. El fruto ha nacido, una nueva vida

**Este es mi segundo fic. El primero lo basé más en el manga de Sailor Moon que en la serie, pero este será una mezcla de ambos, en el que los protagonistas son Darien, Serena, Sammy, Luna y Haruka.**

**Debo admitir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi**

**Hemos llegado al final, solo resta el epílogo que les traerá muchas sorpresas y creo que será bastante largo... Espero no demorarme mucho y publicarlo antes del domingo en la noche junto a mi siguiente historia...**

* * *

- Serena cómo estás? - un hombre de cabellos cortos y azulados entraba a la habitación que la rubia compartía con su esposo. En las manos llevaba dos carpetas con documentos y un pequeño ramo con flores de colores. Se sentó en la cama con mucha confianza y le extendió las carpetas - te traje todos los documentos que pediste, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con que sigas trabajando.

- Zafiro, eres mi asistente, no mi marido, y no me regañes - le sonrió - ahora dame esas flores y ponme al tanto.

- Y quien te dijo que eran tuyas? - Bromeó.

- A menos que quieras cortejar a Darien, deben ser para mi - se sentó en la cama con dificultad. Su panza ya estaba bastante crecida y como Roland se lo había prometido, llevaba en cama unos 20 días. Se cansaba con solo caminar a la ducha y dormía casi todo el día.

- De pronto puedo volverme homosexual y...

- No digas tonterías Zaf... - lo interrumpió - ya se que estás saliendo con mi amiga Petzite -le iba a arrebatar el ramo pero él fue más ágil y se puso de pie.

- Me descubriste jefa - le sacó la lengua en un acto infantil - iré a ponerlas en agua mientras vas leyendo eso y te pongo al tanto.

Zafiro salió de la habitación. Desde que Serena estaba guardado reposo, él iba a su casa todas las tardes para trabajar a su lado. Su terca jefa insistió en que o podía dejar de trabajar y hasta le dio una copia de las llaves, por petición de Darien para que entrara y ella estaba dormida.

Para Darien no fue tan molesto como pensó Serena que sería. Él y Zafiro pasaban horas hablando, se tomaban un par de cervezas y hasta se sentaban a la mesa juntos cuando llegaba del hospital. Pero lo que más agradecía era que Zafiro Black le hiciera compañía a su esposa y la estuviera cuidando mientras él trabajaba.

Roland se marchó del apartamento un mes después de llegar. Rentó uno cerca de la casa de Unasuki, pero todas las noches iba a revisar a la rubia para serciorarse de que todo iría bien para el parto.

Además de Zafiro, Sammy pasaba por las tardes a visitar a su hermana y a acompañarla. La impotencia de Serena al tener que estar encerrada era enorme y sus amigas tenían obligaciones académicas que cumplir, así que tenía que conformarse con Sammy, Hotaru y Zafiro.

- Zafiro, sabes si tu hermano me consiguió los datos que le pedí? - le gritó Serena desde la cama para que su eficiente asistente le escuchara.

- Sí, dijo que cuando termine algunos pendientes te los trae - Zafiro llegaba a la habitación con un vaso de agua que le ofreció a Serena - Y tu? - se sentó al lado de la rubia - cómo sigues?

- Cansada - rió tras tomar un trago de agua - no veo la hora de que nazca - se tocó la panza - el embarazo agota bastante...

- Será extraño verte sin esta carga - le sobó la panza.

- Lo se... - se rió - Zaf, toma la laptop que hay en mi tocador, tráela y revisa mi cuenta bancaria por favor... Creo que ya se cumplió el tiempo y puedo hacer uso de esos ahorros.

- No entiendo tu obsesión por esos terrenos - Zafiro estaba al tanto, al igual que Diamante, de la intensión de Serena por comprar las ya famosas ruinas de Tokio. Diamante se ofreció para mover algunas influencias y conseguirle privilegios a la ora de la compra que se abriría en un par de días - yo solo veo un montón de escombros...

- Es un proyecto personal mi Zaf - le palmeó el hombro - construiremos un condominio y moveremos Milenio de plata para ese punto.

- Allá tu - le dio un beso en la frente - Serena, debo dejarte, tu hermano no debe tardar y quedé en recoger a Diamante que me prestó su auto, hablamos más tarde... - la incitó a acostarse, revisó rápidamente la cuenta y dejó la computadora en el tocador de nuevo - el dinero de tu cuenta estará disponible para pasado mañana, no creo que te de para adquirir toda la extensión del lugar.

- No te preocupes... - le sonrió mientras un bostezo la obligó a parar - lo compraremos entre varios... Y gracias Zafiro, eres el mejor asistente!

- Por nada, linda - le dio un beso en la frente, regreso más tarde - y así dejó a Serena acostada y a punto de dormirse para ir por su hermano.

Un par de minutos después, Serena estaba profundamente dormida, de nuevo. No eran las tres de la tarde cuando Sammy entró solo al apartamento. Sabía que a esa hora Serena dormía y caminó derecho a la cocina para preparar la cena sin que la rubia se tuviera que levantar. Esa era su rutina. En ocasiones iba con Hotaru, pero casi siempre lo hacía solo.

Para Darien eso era de gran ayuda. Su rubio tormento estaba acompañada, no tenía posibilidades de levantarse a limpiar o cocinar y eso lo tranquilizaba. Siempre llegaba a eso de las cinco, levantaba a Serena, le ayudaba a bañarse y salía con ella a un parque cercano para que saliera y respirara un aire diferente.

El olor a carne asada despertó a Serena. Con dificultad se puso de pie y caminó lentamente a la cocina. Allí, muy contento estaba su apuesto hermano menor terminando guardar la comida que preparó.

- Gracias mi bonito - dijo Serena parada en la puerta de la cocina.

- Tu qué haces ahí? - el rubio, alarmado, soltó lo que tenía en la mano y corrió a su hermana guiándola hasta el sofá - Sabes que debes guardar reposo...

- Duermo todo el día Sammy, déjame levantarme un poco - le hizo un puchero infantil.

- Para eso está Darien, cuando él llegue te saca un momento... - se sentó a su lado y la abrazó por los hombros - tienes que cuidarte bonita, sabes que te estás quedando sin energía y la vas a necesitar para el parto - Sammy estaba al tanto del gran temor que tenía Roland, pero aún así, ni el doctor ni él le habían dicho algo a Darien para no preocuparlo. Para el pelinegro, las medidas de su amigo eran preventivas y de lo más normales.

- Lo se - suspiró - puedes traerme mi broche? Esta en la mesita de noche - le pidió con voz dulce y solo recibió un suspiro como respuesta.

Sammy acompañaba a su hermana todas las tardes por otro motivo que solo conocían él y Roland. La energía de Serena se consumía tanto que recurría todas las tardes a su cristal de plata para reponerse un poco. Sammy la acompañaba todo el tiempo e incluso había demostrado afinidad con esa energía.

Llegó a la sala y le puso el broche en el pecho a su hermana. Ella cerró los ojos y una luz plateada la cubrió mientras él le sostenía las manos. Sus cabellos flotaban y la energía irradiada le daba nuevas fuerzas a Serena.

Esa sesión no duraba más de cinco minutos. Sammy regresaba el cristal a su lugar y los dos se quedaban charlando un rato.

- Donde está Luna? - Preguntó Sammy al no ver a la gata ese día.

- Dijo que iría a la casa de Mina para hablar con Artemis - contestó despreocupada - supongo que no regresará hoy.

- Quieres darte un baño o vas a esperar a Darien? - Sammy acariciaba con cariño los cabellos de Serena mientras ella estaba recostada sobre sus piernas.

- Zafiro y Diamante deben estar por llegar - se levantó con cuidado - debería darme un baño ya - miró a su hermano - me pones a llenar la tina? Te tocó ayudarme esta vez.

- Está bien - se puso de pie y caminó a la habitación para preparar el baño mientras Serena buscaba algo que ponerse en el armario.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Serena ya estaba bañada y vestía un tierno overol de denim que le resaltaba su panza.

Los dos estaban sentados en la sala hablando cuando el timbre los interrumpió. Sammy caminó a abrir la puerta, dio paso a los visitantes y regresó al lado de su hermana. Diamante llegaba con un semblante alegre y con una carpeta en la mano. Zafiro entraba detrás de él bastante sonriente. Al parecer traían buenas noticias.

- Serena... - Diamante caminó a ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en el sofá junto a la rubia extendiéndole la carpeta - lo logré!

- Son buenas noticias? - no abrió la carpeta sino que miró intensamente al platinado mientras Sammy y Zafiro tomaban asiento.

- Conseguí el precio más bajo por el terreno - él mismo abrió la carpeta y se la mostró - creo que con esa cifra puede comprarlo sola - le señaló el monto.

- Si! - abrazó a su compañero efusivamente y todos rieron por su actitud infantil.

- Pero... - la interrumpió - deberías pagarlo en tres días y firmar las escrituras, de no ser así, lo pondrán en subasta pública y hay muchas personas interesadas...

- Zafiro! - le habló tan fuerte que el azulado se asustó - necesito que organices todo para hacer ese negocio en tres días.

- Ya lo tengo listo, solo debemos esperar a que tus ahorros estén disponibles en dos días - le sonrió a su jefa.

- Eres el mejor asistente! - Serena estaba feliz. Por fin podría comprar los terrenos donde estaba centrada la energía de su cristal de plata y no tendría que pedirle a las chicas o a Darien su ayuda.

- Ya solo te quedará hacer ahorros para construir - bromeó Diamante.

- Eso ya lo veré después - le restó importancia y volvió sus ojos a los documentos que Diamante le entregó.

Mientras leía, los tres acompañantes se miraban entre sí. Esa mujer parecía alegrarle la vida a todo el que hablara con ella y, aunque débil, siempre estaba radiante.

Una voz masculina los sacó a todos del silencio de sus propios pensamientos. Darien entró a la casa llevando en su mano una hermosa rosa roja.

- Hola chicos - caminó directo a Serena y se arrodilló para estar a su altura. Ella descargó los documentos en sus piernas y se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules celestes - Hola princesa - le dio un tierno beso en los labios y acarició la panza - Cómo haz estado?

- Bien amor - le sonrió y se movió un poco para darle espacio entre ella y Sammy.

- Y a qué se debe la reunión de todos, no es normal verte por acá Diamante... - aunque aún tenía algún recelo por el platinado, Darien hacía un gran esfuerzo por tratarlo bien.

- Venía a traerle unos documentos a Serena - respondió tan cortés como siempre.

- Darien... - Serena lo llamó con ternura - en tres días los terrenos serán míos... - le extendió la carpeta que el pelinegro empezó a hojear bajo la mirada de todos.

- No estoy de acuerdo hermosa - dijo finalmente dejando los documentos sobre la mesa de centro - quiero pagar parte de eso, ahí estará mi hospital después de todo...

- Darien, déjame comprarlo a mí - hizo un tierno puchero - tu construyes nuestra casa si quieres, pero déjame hacerle este regalo a mis chicas... - por un momento olvidó que Zafiro y Diamante estaban ahí y no sabían la verdad de ellos.

- Princesa, creo que las chicas querrán pagar algo de sus casa, no? - Darien omitió el MIS en la frase de Serena.

- Yo quiero regalarles eso - dijo seria - está decidido, lo pagaré sola - miró a su asistente - ya sabes qué hacer mi Zaf - y no te molestes Darien - le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que el pelinegro solo pudo sonreír.

Tras la corta reunión, como siempre, Darien salió con su rubia al parque. Estaban sentados en una silla de hierro forjado. Él la abrazaba y pegaba a su cuerpo. Ella miraba a los niños correr de sus padres riendo.

- Te imaginas cuando estés así con Rini? - Serena sobaba su panza y miraba a un padre cargando a su hija en los hombros y riendo juntos.

- Ya será pronto hermosa - le dio un beso en lo cabellos mientras miraba al mismo hombre feliz llamando a su esposa y uniéndose al juego.

- Cuántos hijos quieres tener? - preguntó de pronto la rubia.

- Porqué lo preguntas? - Estaba confundido.

- Nunca lo hablamos - suspiró viendo a la tierna familia - Supimos que tendríamos a Rini, pero nunca hablamos de lo que queríamos o si esperábamos algo más...

- Ahora que lo dices - le dio otro tierno beso sonriendo - No me molestaría otro hombre en casa para que me apoye y me ayude a cuidar de mis dos princesas...

- En verdad quieres más hijos conmigo? - el pensamiento de tener que ceñirse al futuro que conocieron abrumó por un momento a la rubia.

- Con quién más los tendría Serena? - la alejó un poco y tomó su rostro entre las manos para mirarla a los ojos - Me encantaría formar una gran familia contigo princesa...

- Te amo Darien - le susurró conmovida y a punto de llorar.

- Vamos Hermosa... - le secó una traicionera lágrima - no llores mi vida - un tierno beso en los labios - yo también te amo - otro tierno beso y volvió a abrazarla para mirar a la familia que ahora jugaba junta.

Los días pasaron tan rápidamente que Serena no podía creer que por fin daría a luz a su hija un día antes de llegar al hospital. Estaba dormitando en la habitación que le asignaron en Milenio de plata. A su lado, Darien contaba los minutos después de que le aplicaran la droga para el dolor. En el sofá frente a la cama, Ikuko leía un libro pasivamente. Y en otra silla, junto a la puerta, Haruka pasaba los canales de la televisión.

- Cuánto tarda esto? - ya desesperado Darien se puso de pie.

- Ánimo hijo, un parto puede durar horas... - Ikuko estaba bastante tranquila.

- Vamos Chiba, ni que el de la panzota fueras tú... Mira no más a cabeza de bombón durmiendo profundamente...

- Sabes a la perfección porqué está dormida y porqué estás acá Haruka, así que no me digas que me calme - Roland había hablado con Darien en la madrugada cuando Serena tuvo una decaída por su falta de energía y decidió contarle la verdad, desde eso, la rubia no recuperaba el sentido. Por eso llamó a Haruka para que le ayudara a pasarle energía ya que siendo tan temprano, las chicas estaban estudiando.

- De qué me perdí Darien? - Ikuko no estaba al tanto de nada y la discusión entre sus dos acompañantes la preocupó y preguntó algo exaltada.

- Nada mamá - Darien la abrazó por los hombros - Ella está acá por prevención no más...

- Dime la verdad hijo, no me engañes - Ikuko era bastante persuasiva.

- Ikuko, Serena perdió el conocimiento desde esta madrugada - Comenzó Haruka suavemente - sabe que su bebé no es ordinaria y le consume bastante de la energía. Una mujer normal tal vez estuviera muerta desde el quinto o sexto mes, pero Serena es fuerte.

- Haruka! - Darien se enfadó. Se suponía que debían tranquilizar a Ikuko y esas no eran las mejores palabras.

- Ella estará bien, verdad Darien? - Ikuko miró a su yerno muy preocupada.

- Yo no voy a permitir que nada malo le pase - la abrazó - ella estará perfectamente, se lo prometo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Roland entró cargando un par de carpetas con exámenes y la historia de Serena.

- Darien, puedo hablar contigo un momento? - Roland se veía algo preocupado.

- Claro - soltó a Ikuko y salió por la puerta siguiendo a su amigo hasta la oficina.

- Seré sincero contigo - comenzó después de sentarse en su escritorio y suspirar - Hermano, no se cómo proceder con Serena... - se pasó la mano derecha por los cabellos con frustración - Tu esposa tiene todos los signos vitales estables, las ondas cerebrales normales y la dilatación está avanzando pero su energía parece seguir en descenso... No se qué hacer...

- Y una cesárea? - El pelinegro estaba agotado y muy preocupado. Habló mientras se sentaba frente a su amigo.

- Sería la mejor opción pero necesitaría que le mantuvieras sus energías altas... No sé cómo hacer eso, pero debe haber una forma - se sentía impotente - Además no me parece justo que esté inconsciente en el parto...

- Intentaré despertarla y te aviso - Darien se puso de pie - esto va a salir bien... - las palabras las decía más para él que para Roland - ve y tomate un café y regresas a la habitación.

Darien salió y caminó suspirando al cuarto. Allí encontró a Haruka tomando las manos de Serena que brillaban bajo una intensa luz plateada y amarilla. Ikuko veía eso asombrada y sonreía a su hija.

- Chiba! - Haruka lo miró y le hizo señas que se acercara a la cama - Está intentando despertar pero parece que mi energía es débil - Vio como Darien se sentaba en la cama al lado de la rubia - Llamé a Hotaru y me dio una idea... - miró directamente a los ojos al príncipe y con seriedad prosiguió - Rini tiene energía de ambos, la energía que proviene de usted puede ser lo que le falte a la bebé y así yo repararía la energía de la princesa.

- Pero Haruka... - estaba confundido.

- Hijo hazle caso... - ahora era Ikuko la que lo alentaba - Tiene sentido lo que dice...

Un sonoro suspiro salió por los labios de Darien e hizo aparecer su cristal dorado dirigiéndolo al vientre abultado de Serena. La luz dorada envolvió a la rubia centrándose en la panza, mientras que la luz amarilla y plateada que salía de las manos de Haruka que envolvían las de Serena y el broche de la rubia, se hacía más intensa.

Un par de minutos después Serena abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba pálida y se veía radiante de nuevo. La debilidad había quedado atrás y hasta se veía algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Qué hacen? - preguntó confundida viendo a su amiga y a su esposo concentrados.

- Shhh hija, déjalos terminar - Ikuko le respondió para tranquilizarla.

Otro par de minutos pasaron y Darien abrió los ojos agotado y Haruka soltó las manos de Serena. Los dos se miraron y luego miraron a la cabecera de la cama donde Serena les sonreía con adoración.

- Gracias Haruka - dijo Darien sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Serena y acercándose a ella para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios - funcionó...

- Qué funcionó amor? - Serena estaba confundida.

- Porqué no me dijiste nada Serena? - Darien le preguntaba en tono suave - no te imaginas el susto que me llevé cuando perdiste la conciencia y cuando Roland me explicó

- No quería preocuparte - miró a Haruka - ni a las chicas...

- Si nos lo hubieras dicho, tal vez tu embarazo hubiera sido mejor princesa - le dio un beso en la frente.

- Si cabeza de bombón - Haruka la miró tiernamente - al parecer a la Pequeña dama le hacía falta la energía de su papá... - le sonrió a su amiga.

- Eso era lo que me pasaba? - Preguntó inocente.

- Si amor - Darien le acarició el rostro - te consumía el doble de energía porque tú sola estabas supliendo la energía de los dos...

En ese instante Roland entró y se sorprendió al ver a Serena como si nada le hubiera pasado.

- Pueden explicarme cómo lograron esto? - señaló a la rubia sonriente - Llevó seis meses intentando balancear a esta madre terca y ustedes lo hacen en diez minutos?

- Solo digamos el sentido común les faltó a estos dos - bromeó Ikuko al ver que nadie respondía y provocando una risa en todos los presentes.

- Luego me darás la receta amigo - rió a Darien - Señora Tsukino, Haruka, pueden esperar afuera mientras reviso a esta princesa? - dijo mirando a las dos mujes.

- Claro!... - Ikuko empujó a Haruka y salió de la habitación.

- Vamos a ver cómo va esto Serena - se acercó a la cama - Darien le ayudas a acomodarse para revisarla?

- No creas que se me hace mucha gracia que mires a mi mujer - bromeó el pelinegro mientras ayudaba a Serena a sentarse y a acomodarse para que Roland pudiera ver su dilatación.

- Bueno doctor Chiba, usted podrá ser mi jefe pero si va a interferir con mi trabajo, le tendré que pedir que salga - empezaba a revisar a Serena mientras bromeaba.

- Quieren dejar de discutir por tonterías? - Serena intervino - quiero tener a mi bebé en mis brazos y nadie me ha dicho feliz cumpleaños hoy! - lo último lo dijo mirando a Darien, al que, por la preocupación se le había pasado.

- Princesa, te prometo que apenas salgamos de esto te compenso este cumpleaños - le dio un beso en la frente.

- Tórtolos, parece que esta pequeña está lista - se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado examinando a la rubia - iré a preparar la sala - se acercó a Serena y le dio un beso en la frente - me alegra que estés fuerte para que no te pierdas el nacimiento de tu hija... - y tras decir esto, salió dejando entrar a las dos mujeres que esperaban afuera.

- Lista cabeza de bombón? - Haruka se sentó en la cama de Serena y le sobó la panza.

- Creo que si - empezaba a sentir nevrios.

- Entrarás con ella verdad? - Ikuko miraba a Darien quien relucía de nuevo de felicidad.

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo...

Un par de horas después, una pareja de jóvenes esposos arrullaba a una pequeña bebé de cabellos rosa. Frente a ellos, Ikuko los miraba enternecida, Sammy abrazaba a su madre y Kenji lloraba como un niño pequeño. Haruka se había marchado y las demás chicas quedaron en ir pasando en las horas de la tarde para conocer a su nueva princesa.

- Gracias Serena - Darien le daba un beso en los cabellos mientras sobaba la carita de Rini y abrazaba a Serena por la cintura - gracias por darme tanta felicidad

- Gracias a ti Darien, por darme este maravilloso regalo - le besó los cabellos a la bebé.

- Es el turno de tío Sammy! - Sammy caminó hasta la cama. Desde que nació, todos solo querían cargarla.

- No, es turno de papá - Darien sonrió con picardía a su cuñado y tomó a la niña en brazos y se quedó mirándola fijamente.

Darien estaba experimentando el mayor éxtasis de su vida. Tenía a su lado a la mujer que siempre soñó. Sus suegros lo habían acogido como un hijo y ahora tenía en sus brazos a su propia hija. Una niña que terminó de sellar la tristeza de su corazón y logró dejar en el pasado el accidente en el que perdió a sus padres. Ahora solo tenía ojos y mente para formar un futuro para su hija y para Serena, la mujer que le dio sentido a su vida.

- Hija, debes descansar - Ikuko se acercó a la rubia que claramente se veía agotada - Duerme un poco - le sobó la frente a Serena y le dio un beso - Nosotros volveremos mañana.

- Gracias mamá - miró a su madre con cariño y luego a los dos hombres que se acercaban para despedirse - nos vemos mañana Bonito, papá...

- Claro hija - Kenji le dio un beso en la frente - estoy muy orgulloso de ti Serena.

- Nos vemos mañana bonita - Sammy movió a su padre y se acercó a su hermana para besarle los cabellos - me despides de Darien que parece embobado - le dijo suave pero sus padres rieron junto a Serena por el comentario. Acto seguido dejaron a la nueva familia sola.

Serena se acomodó y en menos de cinco minutos quedó profundamente dormida. Darien seguía embobado con su bebé en brazos que ni cuenta se dio de que sus padres salieron. De hecho lo único que lo sacó de su trance fueron los ojos escarlata de su hija que se abrieron, lo miraron fijamente y el llanto suave que emitió.

- Serena... Amor... - se dio vuelta para ver la cama y encontró a la rubia dormida. Miró al sofá donde estaban sus suegros y estaba vacío, así que volvió a mirar a su hija que sollozaba en sus brazos - Qué hago contigo Rini? Tienes hambre?

La niña lo miraba intensamente seguía sollozando. Serena se despertó con los suaves sonidos y vio a Darien confundido. Solo pudo sonreírle con adoración.

- Súper papá necesita ayuda? - le dijo suavemente y Darien cruzó su mirada con la de ella.

- No sé qué tiene - se acercó y le extendió a la pequeña que se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre buscando, instintivamente, sus pechos.

- Tiene hambre cielo - se bajó el camisón de un lado y dejó uno de sus pechos al aire para que la niña lo tomara - y eso que tu eres el pediatra acá.

- Pediatra si... Experto en identificar llantos, no - se sentó al lado de Serena y la abrazó mientras miraba cómo alimentaba a su hija.

- Tendrás que aprender con tu hija - le dio un tierno beso en los labios y volvió la mirada a la pequeña.

- Serena! Cúbrete si vas a hacer eso por Dios! - Mina entraba abrazada a Yaten y pegó el grito - no quiero que mi Yaten esté viendo los pechos de mi amiga!

- Puedes hablar más alto Mina? - Darien entre molesto y divertido - Creo que no te escuchar en la habitación del lado y que mi hija sigue tranquila con esos gritos - en realidad la niña se exaltó. Él tomó una pequeña manta y cubrió a la bebe y la parte del cuerpo que Serena tenía descubierta.

- Ya cascarrabias - Mina se soltó de Yaten y se acercó y lo palmeó en la espalda - felicidades papá - se acercó a su amiga y descubrió la manta por encima para ver a la niña - Está hermosa Serena - la cubrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga - felicidades.

- Felicidades Chicos - Yaten se acercó, imitó el gesto de mina con Darien y a Serena le dio una tierna sonrisa.

Y así pasaron los dos días siguientes. Todos llegaban a saludarlos, a conocer a Rini y a acompañar a los nuevos felices padres.

Regresaron a casa al tercer día. Allá recibieron la visita de los compañeros de Serena del trabajo, de Christian y de William que viajaron para conocer a la bebé.

Los días transcurrían y Serena y Darien veían cómo su hija crecía. La rubia se recuperó al mes de haber dado a luz y estaba como si nunca hubiera estado en embarazo. Darien era el hombre más feliz y radiante del mundo.

Las chicas trabajaban junto a sus novios en el proceso de construir su condominio ya que Serena les había regalado los terrenos. Los Tsukino se unieron y hasta Sammy, sin decir nada y con la ayuda de su padre, estaba construyendo la suya para proponerle matrimonio a Hotaru en un futuro. Darien tuvo que conformarse con construir solo el hospital porque las chicas insistieron en pagar la casa de los príncipes como agradecimiento.

Cinco meses pasaron. Los planos del condominio y del hospital estaba listos y en la fase inicial de construcción. Serena aún permanecía en casa y trabajaba a distancia. Darien se propuso solo trabajan en las mañanas y regresar a casa a eso de las dos de la tarde. Y luna disfrutaba de la compañía de Serena y los logros de la niña.

- Serena, creo que a Rini le hace falta un cambio de pañal - Luna apareció en la cocina donde Serena estaba cocinando el almuerzo.

- Deberías usar tu forma humana para ayudarme Luna, no solo para salir de paseo con Artemis - le reprochó la rubia a su guardiana recordando que tantos encuentros con el gato blanco era porque él le enseñaba a cambiar de forma a voluntad, cosa que él mismo dominaba desde años atrás cuando le dio a Mina su último poder.

- Perdón, pero la mamá acá eres tu - salió de la cocina - cuando nazca Diana lo haré - le gritó desde la sala donde estaba la niña, sentada en su sillita sobre la alfombra.

- Serías una buena nana Luna - salió Serena y se agachó para tomar a Rini quien sonreía feliz de ver a su mamá.

- Lo seré cuando ya no use pañales, te lo prometo - Luna se alejaba de la mal oliente niña.

- No es tan malo - le dio un beso a la niña que reía a carcajadas mientras Serena la alzaba sobre su cabeza haciéndole caras - verdad hermosa? - le preguntaba en tono mimoso a la bebé.

Caminó con la niña hasta la habitación para cambiarle el pañal sucio mientras Luna seguía en la sala. Minutos después regresó, dejó a la pequeña en su silla al cuidado de Luna y volvió a la cocina a terminar de preparar la comida porque Darien estaba a punto de llegar y ya estaba algo retrasada.

En la sala, Luna le hablaba a la bebé como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Le contaba historias de sus recuerdos en Milenio de Plata.

- Y tu abuela Selene terminó cubierta de tierra por culpa de tu madre, puedes creerlo? - la gata estaba echada frente a Rini. La niña la miraba fijamente como si entendiera todo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Darien entró sonriente. Descargó su chaqueta y su portafolio en el perchero de la entrada y caminó a la sala. La niña dejó de mirar a Luna y estiró sus manitas mientras reía alegre a su padre

- Ya llegó tu papá y no escucharás más mis historias, verdad? - dijo Luna a la nada y volteó para ver a Darien acercándose a tomar a Rini en brazos.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Luna - dijo burlón el pelinegro que se enderezaba con la niña recargada en uno de sus brazos - hola hermosa... Luna te ha cuidado bien? - le decía tiernamente a la niña mientras tocaba su naricita con delicadeza.

La pequeña solo reía a carcajadas mientras su papá caminaba a la cocina.

- Sigo pensando que un gato no es buena nana para mi hija, princesa - le dijo a Serena en broma cuando se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura con su otra mano libre y le daba un apasionado beso en los labios.

- No quiere cambiar de forma hasta que Rini deje los pañales - le respondió la rubia después de separarse - qué tal tu día cielo?

- Tendrá que hacerlo en algún momento - se sentó en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor que tenían en la cocina y sentó a la niña en la mesa frente a él - de hecho, pensaba dejársela este fin de semana para invitarte a un lugar...

- Tu le dices y si acepta, nos vamos entonces - le dijo de forma pícara mientras soltaba su delantal sobre el mesón - quieres comer ya?

- Descansa un poco hermosa - Se puso de pie y le entregó la niña a Serena - yo sirvo - le dio un beso en los labios y le palmeó el trasero suavemente - ve y te recuestas un momento en la cama.

Y esa era la rutina de todos los días. Después tomaban una siesta los tres juntos y si el tiempo estaba seco, salían al parque con Luna.

Costó mucho trabajo convencer a Luna de cuidar a Rini por el fin de semana. Tuvieron que dejar que Artemis le hiciera compañía y le ayudara. Al pobre le correspondía cambiar los pañales. Y mientras, los dos príncipes viajaban por la carretera rumbo a una pequeña cabaña en Osaka que Darien había adecuado como casa de descanso. Le había pertenecido a su padres pero nunca la había usado y pensó que podría darle una pequeña sorpresa a Serena.

Llegaron al lugar pasadas las seis de la tarde del viernes. Serena se bajó del auto sin esperar a que su esposo le ayudara. Dejó que el olor a pino y rosas la envolviera y se deleitó con el hermoso paisaje campestre que los rodeaba.

- Te gusta princesa? - preguntó el pelinegro al acercarse a ella por la espalda y apretarla contra su cuerpo.

- Es hermoso cielo - la rubia se volteó y alzó su mirada para fijarla en los ojos azul zafiro de Darien.

- Es toda tuya - le extendió la llaves frente a ella.

- Qué? Estás bromeando Darien? - Serena estaba sorprendida.

- No hermosa - la abrazó contra su cuerpo - era mía hace años, bueno de mis padres... Solo la organicé un poco para ti...

- No me lo habías dicho antes - se soltó un poco - pasa algo con esta casita?

- Ahora no, antes si - suspiró hondo - Serena, en este lugar pasé el último día con mis padres - sentía algo de dolor, pero era soportable, ya la herida estaba sanada.

- Dar... - se quedó sin vos y solo pudo abrazarlo con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima.

- No te preocupes princesa - le sobró la espalda con cariño - eso ya quedó en el pasado y lo he superado, ahora es un refugio para nuestra familia - le besó los cabellos con ternura - Quieres entrar? - la añejó un poco y le sonrió.

Entraron tomados de la mano a la pequeña cabaña. Era acogedora, con pares hechas con paneles de madera y bien decoradas con obras de arte de muy buen gusto. Había algunas fotografías esparcidas por el lugar donde se veía a Darien siendo un niño en compañía de sus padres. Otras eran de Serena y Sammy abrazados ya grandes. Algunas de ellos dos con Ikuko y Kenji y sobre la chimenea, una enorme de ellos cargando a Rini. Era una fotografía hermosa que había tomado Haruka unas semanas atrás.

El suelo estaba cubierto en diferentes partes por mullidas alfombras y era bastante amplia. Un corredor conectaba la sala con las tres habitaciones de la casa y con la cocina. En el fondo, una puerta de cristal abría paso a un enorme jardín donde un enorme sauce dominaba el centro y tenía un columpio para dos colgando de sus ramas.

- Es preciosa Darien, en serio - Serena había recorrido toda la casa y acariciaba una a una las fotos que estaban sobre mesas y paredes.

- Me alegra que te guste - la abrazó de frente y la miró a los ojos - es mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado.

- Te amo! - Se lanzó a los labios de Darien apoderándose de ellos con pasión.

La pasión pasó de los labios a las manos y de las manos a los cuerpos que estaban destinados a amarse por la eternidad. Se amaron como la primera vez. Despacio, con inmensa pasión. Con el amor que solo ellos dos sabían demostrarse.

- Princesa... - Darien rompió el silencio mientras abrazaba a Serena que descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo. Estaban en la alfombra de la sala, sin ropa y regulando sus respiraciones.

- Dime - respondió ella en un susurro.

- Crees que lleguemos a asumir el trono pronto? - sabía que no sería así pero quería serciorarse de que ella quisiera lo mismo.

- No lo se - mintió - pero no quiero cambiar la vida que tenemos ahora por un palacio y fama...

- Esperemos que sigamos así mucho tiempo más - la apretó a él y le besó los cabellos - Te amo Serena...

- Y yo te amo a ti Darien - dijo finalmente abrazándose a él con toda la fuerza que podía.

* * *

**Bueno... Creo que todo debe terminar... Espero que les guste el epílogo de esta historia... Agradezco enormemente que me acompañaran hasta acá... Trabajo escribiendo todos los días, pero poder dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y saber que a alguien le gustan mis locuras es una buena medicina para combatir el estrés diario de la oficina...**

**Espero publicar el epílogo esta misma semana...**

**Gracias a todos!**

**Besos! **

**Sophie**


	14. Epílogo: amo nuestra vida

**Este es mi segundo fic. El primero lo basé más en el manga de Sailor Moon que en la serie, pero este será una mezcla de ambos, en el que los protagonistas son Darien, Serena, Sammy, Luna y Haruka.**

**Debo admitir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

Un torbellino de cabellos rosa corría por los pasillos del hospital. Enfermeras y doctores se reían al ver el afán que la "pequeña" del doctor Chiba llevaba para ver a su padre. No era una fecha muy común para que él estuviera trabajando, pero tenía una cita urgente con un paciente al que le había tomado bastante cariño y no pudo rehusarse.

No era aún el medio día, pero el ambiente festivo invadía cada rincón de Milenio de plata. Y las sonrisas al escuchar los "disculpe", "perdón", "lo siento", que la pelirosa jaba a sus espaldas.

- Hola Gaby! - saludó Rini ala secretaria de su padre.

- Niña Rini! - intentó detenerle el paso pero la revoltosa siguió derecho hacia el consultorio - ... Su papá está en cita... - dijo a la nada.

En el consultorio, Darien terminaba de dar las indicaciones a la madre de Luke, un niño de ocho años que perdió la memoria tras una caída en su casa y al que le tomó cariño.

- Papá! - la mujer se sobresaltó mirando a la puerta y Darien no pudo hacer más que sonreír. No iba a poder quitarle el vicio a su hija de entrar a su consultorio como loca.

- Disculpe señora Rin... - Se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta tomando a Rini del brazo - Mi hija es un poco traviesa y hace esto siempre - miró a los ojos a Rini que sonreía inocente - te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso! - la empujó hacia fuera y cerró el consultorio para volver al escritorio - Le pido disculpas, esta niña hay veces me saca canas verdes...

- Pero si no es una niña Doctor - la mujer divertida - es toda una señorita... Cuantos años tiene? Quince?

- Si, los cumplió hace seis meses - resopló un poco - pero bueno, creo que no tengo más recomendaciones, cuando tengamos el tac, podremos, con el especialista, ver qué tanto ha evolucionado - se acercó al niño que era un poco tímido - Luke, estarás muy juicioso estas fiestas - le revolcó un poco los cabellos castaños - y feliz Navidad pequeño - miró a la mujer mientras caminaba a la puerta para abrirla y darle pasó a la mujer y al niño - feliz navidad señora Rin...

- Feliz navidad Doctor - le dijo la mujer al pasar al lado de él - y muchas gracias...

- Papi! - la pelirrosa que tenía la misma estatura de su madre y un cuerpo ya con curvas se abrazó a su padre - ven! Tienes que ayudarme! - lo haló al consultorio y el pelinegro no pudo hacer más que reírle a Gaby que lo miraba apenada.

Darien tenía ya 40 años, y si bien los años no pasaban muy rápido por él, Serena y las chicas, aparentaba ya unos 30. Era un hombre apuesto y atlético, y según Serena, se volvía más apuesto con los años.

- Serena Chiba Tsukino... Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no pases al consultorio sin avisar! - la regañó serio.

- Papá tenía afán, mamá debe estar por llegar y no puedo dejar que vea lo que voy a pedirte... - la miró con ojitos de yo no fui.

- Qué quieres princesa? - dijo tras un suspiro.

- Quiero enviarle un regalo a Serena - solo se refería a su madre con el nombre cuando hablaba del pasado - dime que sí...

Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de Darien. Por fin podría dejar de ocultar que quince años atrás había leído esa carta que estaba a punto de escribir. Sacó una hoja del cajón y la puso sobre el escritorio. Llamó a Rini para que se sentara en sus piernas y le sonrió con adoración.

- Tengo el regalo perfecto... - empezó a escribir.

"Esto es más difícil de lo que creía que iba a ser... No se si empezar por llamarte amor, princesa, preciosa o simplemente, Serena... Creo que me quedo con tu nombre, así no estaría traicionándote contigo misma...

Quería aprovechar la fecha y que nuestra hija acudió a mí para enviarte un presente por nuestra primera navidad como una familia, para agradecerte muchas cosas...

Hoy, quince años después, agradezco enormemente el juego estúpido que empezaste en tu universidad, en realidad me ayudó a darme cuenta de muchas cosas y a verte como la mujer más valiosa del mundo... Solo tenme paciencia... No es fácil cambiar los malos hábitos de un día para otro... Pero no debes dudar del gran amor que siento por ti... O bueno, que mi yo pasado siente por ti...

Te sorprenderás por haber dicho que solo han pasado quince años, cuando Rini regresó, sin mi permiso, a ver la dichosa película de nuestra historia, no era la misma Rini que había regresado años atrás, y no solo por la edad.

Recordé que un día antes de navidad, hace quince años, me hablaste de tu gran preocupación y recordé tu tristeza por las chicas y por mí, y junto a Rini, decidimos darte un regalo de navidad que te tranquilizara.

Como ya te dije, la Rini que fue no era la misma de hace unos años, y han pasado solo quince años, no un siglo..."

- Ehhhh pero yo también quiero! - le arrebató la pluma divertida.

"Tu y papá tomaron decisiones que cambiaron el futuro... Debieron haberse visto las caras cuando nuestro presente empezó a cambiar y desapareció el palacio..."

- Dejáme terminar! - le dijo divertido, en verdad estaba disfrutando el momento

"Es verdad, nos sorprendimos pero Setsuna nos ayudó a entender lo que pasaba... En nuestros recuerdos siempre quedó la vida que llevamos y que ahora no llevaremos... Y Rini también recuerda todo... Pero ahora somos más felices de lo que éramos siendo reyes..."

- El regalo era mío papá! Yo ya termino - le hizo un puchero al quitarle la pluma - no es justo - Darien solo pudo sonreírle a su hija.

"No podemos revelarte mucho, pero te aseguro que ahora llevamos una vida normal y papá no tuvo que dejar el hospital, ni las chicas sus vidas... Pero te aseguro que su vida estará llena de sorpresas porque ahora no tienen idea de lo que sucederá...

Gracias Serena por dejarme conocerte de otra forma... Eres una madre estupenda, pero haber sido tu amiga de joven me ayudó a ser quien soy hoy... Dale mis saludos a Darien...

Feliz navidad... Te amamos!

Darien y Rini."

- Está lista - tomó la carta y la metió en uno de los sobres que había en el escritorio - llévala y no te tardes... - se la entregó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias papá! - le dio un beso y caminó al baño - te quiero!

- Y yo a ti princesa - le dijo justo cuando ella cerro la puerta del baño y se abrió la del consultorio dándole paso a Serena.

La rubia no había cambiado mucho, aún con 37 años, parecía de 27. Tenía el cabello un poco más corto, a la cintura, suelto y un poco reblujado dándole un toque informal. Vestía un jean negro que se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Unos tacones negros y una blusa holgada pero algo transparente, de color rosa fuerte.

Detrás de ella, caminaba un joven muy parecido a Darien, con la piel un poco más blanca y los ojos azul celeste. Endymion tenía 14 años, nació el 3 de agosto después de que Rini cumpliera el año de adad y fue concebido el día en que Darien le enseñó la cabaña de Osaka a Serena.

El joven pelinegro entraba llevando de la mano a una pequeña de 8 años. Con los ojos azul zafiro de Darien y el cabello plateado de su abuela lunar, Selene era la adoración de la casa. Era tierna y dedicada.

- Hola hermosa - Darien se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hasta Serena abrazándola a su cuerpo y dándole un apasionado pero corto beso.

- Hola cielo - miró todo el consultorio - haz visto a Rini? Se tiró del auto antes de dejarme aparcarlo.

- Sí, interrumpió mi cita como de costumbre - la soltó y miró a su pequeña hoja - hola princesa - le dio un beso en la mejilla y la cargó sobre su mano izquierda. Luego miró a su hijo que ya casi alcanzaba su estatura y le dio un beso en la mejilla - hola campeón - miró a Serena de nuevo - está en el baño, tenía afán...

- Esa niña no va a aprender nunca - Serena sonrió a su esposo y miró al baño donde escuchó la cisterna bajar - Rini nos vamos...

- Ya mamá! - la chica salió del baño acomodando sus coletas - ya podemos irnos de compras!

- Mamá! Yo no quiero - Endymion miraba a su madre con súplica, detestaba salir de compras con Rini y como el hermano hombre, era el que tenía que cuidar a su hermana cuando salía.

- Endy - Tu y yo nos vamos a jugar videojuegos mientras las chicas compran - Darien abrazó por los hombros a su hijo con la mano que tenía libre y salió encabezando la marcha.

Detrás de ellos, Serena y Rini, abrazadas, caminaban charlando.

- Nos vemos en la fiesta de esta noche Gaby - se despidió Darien.

- Claro doctor! - le sonrió - feliz día niños... Hasta la moche Serena!

- Feliz día Gaby - dijeron los tres bien educados chicos.

- Nos vemos más tarde Gaby - Serena se despidió y salieron todos juntos bajo la vista y palabras de felicitación para la familia del director del hospital.

Una vez en el auto de Serena, Darien se montó en el lado del conductor, los chicos atrás y Serena al lado de su esposo. Era una lujosa camioneta con el motor un tanto modificado por Haruka.

En el centro comercial, los chicos se separaron y la mujeres se fueron a adueñar de las tiendas. Siempre que salían los cinco de compras pasaba lo mismo. Lo hacían más por Endymion, para que descansara de su intensa hermana.

- Papá - Endymion miró a su padre que estaba detenido frente a una joyería en busca de algo - Cuál era el afán de Rini? No quería ir al baño, verdad?

- Tu hermana no te engaña - lo apretó por los hombros y lo incitó a entrar a la joyería - estaba llevando algo al pasado...

- No entiendo porqué no nos dejan ir a Selene y a mí - El chico se detuvo frente a un hermoso reloj deportivo mientras le hablaba a su padre que miraba un juego de joyas de oro blanco y diamantes que incluía aretes, y gargantilla.

- Ya te lo he dicho Endy - Darien se paró tras él y le puso la mano en el hombro mientras miraba el mismo reloj - No es bueno saber mucho del futuro y ellos no saben que tendríamos más hijos a parte de Rini - le dijo suave y le hizo una seña a la chica que atendía - Me muestra ese reloj por favor? A mi hijo le gustó - señaló el juego de diamantes - ese juego y otros dos más sencillos para niña?

- No pensará llevar todo eso? - el joven se asustó al ver la cantidad de accesorios que ponía la chica frente a ellos - no es mucho?

- Eres igual a tu madre - le revolcó los cabellos negros - quieres o no quieres el reloj?

- Ya papá - se sacudió a su padre con vergüenza - no soy un niño - tomó el reloj para examinarlo bien - y si lo quiero - sonrió inocente a Darien, recordándole la hermosa sonrisa de Serena.

En otra parte del centro comercial, una rubia corría como niña pequeña detrás de sus dos hijas. Las tres cargaban unas cuantas bolsas y reían juntas.

- Disculpe - Serena Se detuvo al chocar con un hombre alto, mayor y al que le había hecho tirar sus bolsas.

- Serena? Serena Tsukino? - el hombre se asustó al ver a la rubia. Las dos chicas vieron que su mamá se detuvo y corrieron a su lado.

- Kobayashi? - Serena se sorprendió al ver a uno de los amigos de su esposo.

- Mamá... Quién es él? - Selene se colgó del brazo de su madre y Rini se quedó de pie a su lado reconociendo al hombre que estaba ya algo mayor.

- Si Serena! - miró a las chicas - los años son generosos contigo - le tomó una mano y la hizo girar bajo la risa de la rubia y la pelirrosa y la rabia de la platinada - está hermosa - sobó los cabellos de Selene - y estas niñas son...?

- Son mis hijas - abrazó a Selene de un lado y a Rini del otro - Selene y Serena.

- Hermosas como la madre... Pero te ves joven para una hija tan grande - sobó la cabeza de Rini.

- ni tanto - rió despreocupada - y Saori? Qué pasó con ustedes dos?

- El año en que te conocimos Saori fue transferida a Osaka y yo me fui con ella - mostró su mano izquierda donde brillaba una argolla de oro - y nos casamos...

- En serio? - que alegría me da por ustedes...

- Mamá! - Sele le haló la mano a Serena - quién es este señor? - la niña era bastante celosa.

- Princesa - se agachó para estar a su altura - él es un viejo amigo de tu padre...

- En serio te casaste con Darien!? - Kobayashi se sorprendió al escuchar esa frase de Serena - eras tan joven cuando salías con él...

- solo tres años, no exageres - le restó importancia mientras se enderezaba - nos casamos cuando terminé la preparatoria y él aceptó una beca en los Estados Unidos... Yo acepté otra un año después...

- Me sorprendes... - se pasó la mano por los cabellos - y dónde está mi amigo? Quisiera saludarlo...

- Debe andar con nuestro hijo jugando videjuegos o comprando algo - hablaba mirando a su alrededor.

- Oh... - sonaba resignado.

- Pero si quieres, esta noche tendremos la celebración de la navidad en el parque central de Tokio de cristal - ese era el nombre que pusieron al condominio donde vivían todos. Un grupo de casas de dos pisos y enormes jardines con un gran parque en el centro.

- Ese condominio que se construyó hace unos años? - todo Tokio sabía qué era Tokio de cristal y Milenio de plata, y que ambos, pertenecían a una pareja joven de exitosos profesionales.

- Sí, ese mismo - le sonrió - pueden ir, estoy segura que Darien se alegrará...

- Serena, disculpa, tu hija no se parece un poco a tu prima? La que conocimos hace años? - estaba examinando a Rini hacía rato.

- eh... Sí... Se parecen un poco - rió nerviosa y Rini igual.

- Mamá! - Endymion apareció a la espalda de Serena abrazándola con cariño y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- Ya veo que si te casaste con Darien... - Kobayashi reía al ver al chico que era notablemente muy parecido a su padre.

- Quién es él mamá? - Endy le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a la rubia mientras se posaba a su lado.

- Son un poco celosos tus hijos o me equivoco? - sonrió a Serena - Mucho gusto, soy Kobayashi, un viejo amigo de tu padre - le estiró la mano al joven.

- Mucho gusto - apretó la mano del hombre - Endymion Chiba...

- Hola hermosa - la voz de Darien los hizo mirara a todos hacia la espalda de Serena. El pelinegro caminaba a ellos cargando res pequeñas bolsitas.

- Darien! Amigo, los años no te pasan! - Kobayashi se acercó para recibir a su amigo - que hermosa familia tienes!

- Kobayashi? - Darien lo miró de arriba a abajo - ha pasado tiempo sin vernos! - se notaba alegre y de la nada abrazó al hombre.

Después del saludo y reencuentro, la familia Chiba Tsukino regresó a su casa a prepararse para fiesta de la que serían anfitriones.

- SELENE!- el grito de Rini retumbó desde el segundo piso de la casa - Ven acá! Devuélveme mis aretes! - un torbellino plateado bajaba las escaleras rápidamente y se escondía detrás de un sofá. Detrás un torbellino rosa corría desesperada y quedaba al otro lado.

- MAMÁ! - Selene casi llorando - Rini me quiere pegar!

- Selene! - la voz autoritaria de Darien apareció en la sala donde las dos chicas estaban peleando - cuántas veces hay que decirte que no tomes las joyas de tu hermana...

- Es que son mas bonitas... - se quitó unas enormes candongas de plata que obviamente le quedaban demasiado grandes para su pequeño rostro- y no encuentro las mías - le extendió la mano a su padre con los aretes y miraba al suelo arrepentida.

- Cómo las vas a encontrar si tu cuarto parece un mar de cosas - resopló resignado. su hija menor era bastante desordenada - Pídele disculpas - Darien las tomó y se las pasó a su hija mayor.

- Perdóname Rini - aún miraba al suelo - no volveré a tomarlas... - la voz sonaba como un susurro.

- Ven acá enana! - Rini haló a su hermanita y la abrazó con fuerza dándole un beso en los cabellos.

- Mucho mejor - Darien las abrazó con cariño - ahora... Endy! - gritó hacia las escaleras por las que su hija bajó corriendo.

- Dime papá...

- Quieren ayudar a Selene a ordenar un poco el cuarto... No encuentra sus aretes - lo dijo mientras abrazaba a su bebé.

- Vale papá - el joven se agachó y se puso de espaldas - sube enana! - dijo en tono amable para que su hermanita se montara en su espalda.

Los tres hijos de Serena y Darien salieron en dirección a la habitación de la más pequeña mientras Darien entraba en el enorme cuarto principal.

Allí, Serena estaba en ropa interior sentada en la cama aplicándose una crema humectante en todo el cuerpo. El conjunto de encaje negro relataba sobre en su piel y la crema que se aplicaba le dejaba pequeños destellos por todas partes.

Darien la miraba embelesado, recostado en la puerta que acababa de cerrar. Aún con el pasar del tiempo, ella seguía tan hermosa y despertando en él tanta pasión como cuando eran más jóvenes.

Se acercó despacio a la cama y le quitó la crema de las manos. Se ubicó encima de ella y la obligó a acostarse en la cama. Recorrió con su mano y suavemente el contorno del cuervo bien delineado de su amada y la miró a los ojos con inmensa pasión.

- Lo haces para provocarme verdad? - le dijo en un susurro seductor.

- Bájate Darien - la rubia divertida intentaba quitarse de encima a su esposo pero sin mucho éxito.

- No... - le dejó un beso en los labios y volvió a mirarla - eres tan hermosa princesa - bajó sus labios desde los de la rubia hasta su pecho, en el valle entre sus senos.

- Darien, los niños pueden vernos - Serena empezaba a sentir que la pasión invadía su cuerpo.

- Están entretenidos amor - le dio un beso más en los labios - los mandé a ayudar a Sele con su habitación...

- Sabes que eso es imposible - rió la rubia recordando cómo estaba el cuarto cuando fue a despertar a su hija esa mañana. Todo estaba regado en el suelo. Cuadernos. Libros, ropa, zapatos, paquetes vacíos de comida, juguetes...

- Por eso... - otro beso - no vendrán a molestar en un buen rato - deslizó una e las tiritas del sostén negro sobre el hombro de Serena dejando besos por donde pasaba su mano y encendiendo el fuego de ambos.

Con la suavidad de un pétalo de rosa, Darien despojó a Serena de las pequeñas prendas que llevaba puestas. Ella le quitó la camisa deportiva que tenía y estaba desabrochando su pantalón.

- Mamá! - la voz de Rini se escuchó fuera del cuarto.

- No que los tenías entretenidos? - Serena tomó la toalla que aún reposaba en la cama y se envolvió en ella.

- Esto tiene que ser una broma - Darien se sentaba en la cama frustrado. Por centésima vez, sus hijos interrumpían su momento.

- Ve y te das una ducha fría cariño - riendo, Serena le dio un beso en los labios y caminó a la puerta. La abrió y se asomó de lado.

- Mami! - Rini se asomaba por la puerta ya bien vestida y con un maquillaje suave - Helios vino con Diana y Cloe para que les ayude a organizar el parque... - Helios vivía en la casa del lado con Luna, Artemis, Diana y Cloe, la hija menor de los consejeros reales, que ahora usaban su apariencia humana todo el tiempo - puedo ir?

- Ve princesa - Serena le dio un beso en los cabellos - y pórtate bien y no le des mucho trabajo a Luna, quieres?

- Si mamita! - le dio un beso en la mejilla - Endy está ayudando a Sele a "ordenar" su cuarto - hizo las comillas con los dedos - nos vemos ahora... - y salió corriendo por el corredor.

- Qué quería Rini amor? - Darien gritaba desde el baño mientras se duchaba al escuchar a Serena cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

- Pedir permiso para ir con Diana, Cloe y Helios a organizar el parque - respondió Serena mientras se ponía su ropa interior de nuevo.

- La dejaste ir con Helios? - sonó enfadado.

- Darien! Tiene quince años! - se burló - y Helios es un buen chico.

- Pero ella aún es una niña! - reprochó el pelinegro.

- Darien no empieces de nuevo - Serena apareció en el baño vistiendo solo el conjunto negro de encaje cosa que asustó a Darien.

- Tu no me entiendes - le hizo un tierno puchero mientras veía a su esposa buscar algo en el armario del baño.

- Ya se que es tu bebé - se acercó a la ducha y movió la puerta de cristal para darle un beso - pero algún día tiene que crecer...

- Pero aún no... - seguía empeñado.

- Ya termina de ducharte que tenemos que ir a ayudar a todos - le cerró la puerta de la ducha, tomó una loción del armario y salió cerrando la otra puerta bastante divertida.

En la habitación de Selene, Endymion terminaba de tender la cama de su hermana menor mientras esta seleccionaba la ropa que tenía en el suelo en dos montones: para lavar y para guardar.

- No puedo creer que seas tan desordenada - reía el joven pelinegro poniendo unos muñecos de felpa sobre la cama y sentándose a descansar - si nana Luna no me lo dice no creo que mamá haya sido igual...

- Ya Endy! No me molestes - ponía el último calcetín en la torre de ropa sucia - me ayudas? - le puso ojitos de yo no fui mientras señalaba el montón de ropa que debía llevar al cuarto de lavado.

- No me vas a comprar con esos ojitos Sele - se rió.

- Si no me ayudas, le diré a mamá que estás saliendo con Aome - la cara de picardía de Selene asustó a su hermano.

- Yo no estoy saliendo con ella! - dijo prevenido - solo somos amigos!

- Yo se que no... El día que Luna me llevó a casa de tía Haruka porque tu estaba allá en clase de música con tío Seiya y Rini estaba con mamá y papá en una reunión en el colegio, te vi con Aome en el jardín... Staban tomados de la mano y la besaste... - lo que tenía de pasiva Selene, lo tenía de persuasiva, igual a su madre.

- No le digas nada a mamá por favor - Aome era la hija de Seiya y Haruka. Tenía la misma edad de Endymion, iban juntos a la escuela y además, pasaban horas enteras tocando guitarra juntos bajo la supervisión de Seiya - ni a papá... - se sentía avergonzado, era su primera novia.

- No les diré si me bajas esto al cuarto - puso cara inocente. Esa niña manejaba a su familia a su antojo.

- Esta bien - dijo tras soltar un suspiro. Acto seguido tomó el montón y salió de la habitación.

- Por Dios hijo! Qué es eso? - Serena abrió la puerta de su habitación para ir a ver como estaban sus hijos y se encontró a su hijo de frente cargando el montón de ropa.

- La ropa sucia de Selene - sonrió - ya casi terminamos con su cuarto - no dijo más y siguió su camino dejando a Serena riendo en pleno pasillo a carcajadas.

Serena caminó a la habitación de la menor de sus hijos y continuó la tarea que habían empezado Endy y Rini. Endymion se liberó y decidió irse a su cuarto a jugar videojuegos mientras era la hora de la fiesta.

Mientras, en el parque, Rini corría al lado de Diana. La hija mayor de Luna y Artemis que tenía la misma edad de Endymion y Aome. Cloe tenía la edad de Selene y esa corría detrás de las dos chicas, siendo seguidas por Helios.

El guardián de Ilusión había sido relegado y crecía haciéndose pasar por el hijo mayor de Luna y Artemis. Tenía tres años más que Rini y estaba hecho todo un hombre. Era apuesto, carismático y atento con todos.

- NANA! - Rini se lanzó a Luna para abrazarla.

- Hola Rini - le dio un beso en la mejilla - dónde están tus hermanos?

- Limpiando la habitación de Sele - Rini era muy extrovertida. Miró a lo lejos para buscar quién más estaba ayudando pero al no ver a nadie más se sentó en una banca a ayudar a Luna a desempacar bolitas de navidad para el enorme árbol.

- Rini - no voy a poder alcanzarte nunca - Cloe llegó cansada y se sentó a su lado - eres muy rápida...

- Mamá, qué más hay que traer? - Helios había aprendido no solo a vivir con Luna y Artemis, sino a verlos como sus verdaderos padres.

- Creo que Artemis tenía un par de cajas más por traer y Lita tiene en casa las bandejas con la comida - Luna descargó unos adornos sobre el césped y se sentó en el mismo banco en que estaban Rini y Cloe - Ve con Diana y Rini por las bandejas quieres?

- Está bien - empujó a su hermana para que bajara de un columpio en que estaba descansando y luego le ofreció su mano, galantemente a Rini para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

La pelirrosa sonrojada aceptó, se puso de pie y permitió que su novio la abrazara. Caminaron juntos hasta la casa de Lita. Delante de ellos caminaba Diana tarareando una canción. Se detuvieron frente a la casa que tenía un hermoso jardín de rosas amarillas y naranja y fue Diana quien tocó la puerta.

- Hola chicos - Lita cargaba un hermoso niño rubio de unos cinco años que tenía su rostro empapado de lágrimas y se sobaba la cabeza.

- Qué le pasó a Andy? - Diana miraba al triste niño.

- Se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo por brincar en la cama - Lita estaba igual de hermosa. Se veía de la misma edad de Serena y su típica coleta.

- Quieres que lo vea papá? - Rini se soltó de Helios y caminó hasta Lita.

- No, no es necesario - se movió un poco - supongo que vienen por la comida, verdad?

- Si Lita - Helios se acercó y todos entraron a la casa por las bandejas.

Minutos después los tres jóvenes regresaban al parque donde ya estaban Amy y Taiki adornando el árbol en compañía de Cloe y Nick, su hijo de 10 años.

Las horas pasaban y cada una de las chicas llegaba con su familia. Rei caminaba junto a Nicolas quien llevaba en brazos a su hija de cinco años, Lin. Andrew y Lita llegaron llevando de la mano a Andy. Mina y Yaten caminaban abrazados cada uno a las gemelas que habían tenido, Lory y Lana. Setsuna, llegó en compañía de el profesor Tomoe quien había recuperado completamente su memoria y como había dicho Mina, tenían una relación. Michiru y Jhon llegaron acompañados de la madre de él y una hermosa niña de cabellos azules, Hira. Unasuki y Roland fueron acompañados por un par de niños que tenían 11 y 7 años y muy parecidos al doctor.

Las hermanas de Dilan y Jhon no asistirían porque vivían en los Estados Unidos con sus propias familias. Dilan, en compañí de Gaby, la secretaria de Darien, cargaba a una "pequeña" de 12 años en su espalda, Tina. Haruka y Seya llegaron acompañados de Aome.

Los Tsukino, muy bien conservados gracias a la energía del lugar, llegaron juntos y abrazados. Después de ellos, Sammy, abrazado a Hotaru, llevaba de su mano a una pequeña pelinegra de seis años Inna. Incluso, Saori y Kobayashi llegaron con un niño de 13 años, Kora. Rini y Helios se sentaban cerca de Luna, Artemis, Diana y Cloe. Diamante llegó con Esmeralda y su hijo, Robin y Zafiro se excusó porque salió de vacaciones con Petzite y sus dos hijas.

La noche empezaba a caer y todas las familias ayudaban a adornar el árbol. Solo faltaban los anfitriones que seguían en casa lidiando con su pequeña hija.

- Selene nos vamos! - Endymion decía esa frace por décima vez desde el primer piso. darien y Serena llevaban sus manos llenas de regalos y ya estaban impacientes porque a la niña le dio por bañarse antes de salir.

- Ya Endy, no la presiones - Darien divertido al ver la impaciencia de su hijo.

- Pero papá...

- Voy por ella - Serena se decidió - ten príncipe - le extendió los regalos a su hijo y subió a la habitación de Selene.

La niña estaba sin peinar , con la toalla amarrada a su cuerpo y sollozaba con su cabeza metida entre las rodillas. Serena se acercó a ella y le hizo levantar el rostro. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta lo que le sucedía.

El símbolo de la familia lunar estaba brillando intensamente en su frente. A Rini se le despertaron los poderes con solo cinco años. A Endymion a los tres y fue el más difícil de controlar. Con sus hijos, todos habían guardado el secreto de sus vidas hasta que despertaban por sí solos. Selene se había demorado, tanto que Serena y Darien creían que eran la primera hija de un guerrero en nacer completamente humana.

Serena abrazó a su hija con cariño. La pequeña se escondió en el pecho de su madre y desahogó su llanto.

- Qué me pasa mamá? - estaba asustada y confundida.

- Nada malo princesa - le dio un beso en la marca y se levantó de la cama - ponte algo de ropa, voy por tu padre.

La niña obedeció mientras la rubia bajaba las escaleras. Darien estaba sentado en el sofá y Endymion seguía impaciente en la puerta.

- Endy, amor, adelántate - Serena se acercó a su hijo y le sobó el rostro - tu padre y yo tenemos algo que hablar con Sele...

- Qué pasó Serena? - Darien se paró automáticamente y caminó hasta estar a su lado.

- Selene despertó - suspiró - justo hoy... Que gracioso...

- Con que eso tenía la enana que no quería dejarme entrar a su cuarto - ojalá no sea como yo - rió el joven que hizo aparecer una rosa blanca en su mano, de la misma forma que lo hacía su padre. Se la entregó a Serena - Dásela, dile que la quiero mucho... - le dio un beso a cada uno de sus padres, tomó los regalos y salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

- Me diste unos hijos maravillosos Darien - Serena miraba la rosa blanca.

- Somos un buen equipo preciosa - La abrazó con fuerza y le dio un tierno beso - vamos que nuestra hija nos necesita.

Entraron a la habitación donde Selene estaba recogiendo los vidrios de un espejo que se quebró. Seguía sollozando, con la media luna en su frente y emitiendo una luz plateada desde ahí.

- Deja eso ahí princesita - Darien entró primero y detuvo a su hija. Se sentó en la cama y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Le sobó con cariño la frente y se sorprendió por la inmensa energía que sintió - Amor, ven, tócala - no estaba asustado, más bien sorprendido.

Serena hizo caso, le entregó la rosa a su hija, pasó la mano por la frente iluminada de Selene y tuvo la misma reacción que él. La energía de Selene era exactamente igual a la de Serena. Sus otros hijos tenían una energía bastante fuerte, incluso, la de Endymion sobrepasaba la de Darien y Rini era mucho más ágil que Serena, pero sin duda, hasta ese momento, la energía más fuerte de todos los guerreros seguía siendo la de la soberana de la Luna y ahora, la de su hija.

- Papi qué me pasa? - la niña estaba asustada - me miré en el espejo y me asusté tanto que no se cómo una luz lo quebró...

- Amor - Darien le hablaba muy dulce - tu hermano nos cubrió la casa con espinas cuando pasó lo mismo - le dio un beso en la frente - no te asustes... - Hermosa, ve por tu cristal - Darien sacó de su trance a Serena, que estaba de pie a su lado.

- Voy - solo pudo decir eso antes de salir.

- Endymion también tiene esto? - se señaló la marca.

- Sí princesa - le dio un beso en la frente - y Rini, tu madre, Luna y Artemis.

- Pero porqué?... - no entendía nada.

- Amor, miráme - Serena llegó con su broche y se sentó al lado llamando la atención de Selene - esto te va a explicar un poco lo que sucede - puso delante de ella el cristal y lo convirtió en un báculo del que empezó a emanar una luz que cubrió a la pequeña - princesa cierra los ojos y permite que te muestre nuestra historia - le dijo con dulzura y la niña obedeció.

Darien solo veía a Serena concentrada y a Selene relajarse. Unos minutos después, Serena volvió su cristal a la forma normal. Sobre la cabeza de Selene había aparecido una tiara, igual a las que aparecieron sobre Rini y Endy en sus momentos. Ellos eran los príncipes oficialmente. La pequeña abrió los ojos, se tocó la cabeza y sintió la coronita.

- Y cómo es que puede ocultar todo esto? - seguía preocupada por la media luna en su frente y la corona que salió de la nada.

- Fácil cielo - Darien le quitó la tiara y le besó los cabellos con ternura - Ten, guárdala bien y cerca de tu cama, con eso es suficiente - le sonrió confiado.

- Y la marca?

- De eso me encargo yo mientras dominas tus poderes - Serena pasó su mano por la frente de Selene haciendo desaparecer la luna - Cielo, procura no asustarte mucho o enojarte cuando estés en público para que no pase lo mismo que con el espejo - sonrió al recordar que Endymion a los cuatro años había atrapado a Artemis en un matorral porque le dijo que no podía comer pastel antes de cenar.

- Y no te preocupes, todos te vamos a ayudar - Darien abrazó a Serena y le dio un beso en los labios - verdad hermosa?

- Si - le dio un beso en la frente a Selene y se puso de pie - ahora, te peinaré para que salgamos - y comenzó su trabajo con la niña aún en las piernas de su padre.

Unos minutos después, cuando todos comían y halaban en la fiesta, Rini y Helios estaban bailando juntos al igual que Aome y Endymion y los más pequeños corrían jugando, Serena y Darien caminaban abrazados el uno al otro y el pelinegro cargaba en su mano derecha a la hermosa Selene.

Todos los saludaron con confianza. Selene se integró rápidamente al juego con los niños y Darien y Serena se sentaron a hablar con los Tsukino, Sammy y Hotaru.

- Porqué tardaron tanto? - Sammy miraba su reloj y ya eran más de las diez de la noche.

- Selene despertó - dijo el pelinegro tranquilo mientras tomaba una galletita untada con alguna mezcla rara y que estaban en el centro de la mesa - pero fue mucho más sencillo que con Endymion, Rini y que Inna...

- No me lo recuerdes - Sammy dijo casi resoplando. Recordó que casi sufre un infarto cuando vio, hace unos meses, a su hija levitando sobre la cama y en un trance extraño hablando de felicidad eterna.

- Hubiera pagado por verte la cara bonito - le dijo Serena riendo.

- No lo molesten, aún no lo supera y la niña no sabe controlar del todo los trances - Hotaru, hecha toda una hermosa mujer con el cabello largo hasta la cintura y muy esbelta, le daba una palmada en el hombro a Sammy - cierto lindo?

- Y a las chicas qué tal les ha ido? - Kenji se había divertido mucho con Endymion cuando aprendía a controlarse, igual con Aome que provocó un temblor bastante fuerte un vez que su padre la castigó por no hacer la tarea.

- Supongo que bien... - Darien fue quien respondió - intentamos mantener eso en un bajo perfil... Pero la lluvia torrencial de hace unos días fue de Nick... El alza de la marea el año pasado, fue Hira... Y así... - seguía tomando galletas de forma despreocupada.

- Estos niños los van a enloquecer - Ikuko miraba a los niños que jugaban.

- un poco... - Serena tomó una galletita y en ese momento Mina llamó la atención de todos.

- Pueden acercarse por favor? - la Rubia, abrazada a su esposo levantaba la mano cerca del árbol y los llamaba a todos - queremos brindar todos juntos! - levantó la copa.

Todos caminaron hacia el árbol de navidad con una copa en la mano. Cada familia estaba en un punto, con sus hijos al lado y formando un enorme semicírculo.

- Queremos brindar por nuestras vidas, por nuestros amigos - Mina señaló a la familia Chiba - y por la felicidad que invade a Tokio de cristal gracias a Serena y Darien... - levantó la copa al cielo - Salud!

- Salud! - el coro de todos se escuchó fuerte en el espacio y acto seguido, siguió la fiesta.

Pasada la media noche, los jóvenes y niños estaban jugando con sus nuevos regalos. Darien y Serena dominaban la pista de baile como siempre. Él la abrazaba con fuerza y se deslizaba con ella con gracia al ritmo de la música.

- Gracias princesa - habló Darien tan suave que solo ella lo escuchaba.

- Porqué amor? - estaba confundida.

- Por hacerme tan feliz, por los tres hermosos hijos que me diste... Por mi maravillosa familia - terminó su frase con un tierno beso en los labios de su esposa.

- Gracias a ti Darien... - se recostó en el hombro del pelinegro y vio a sus hijos a lo lejos.

Rini estaba sentada en un columpio y Helios la empujaba suavemente, ambos reía alegs. endymion estaba sentado en una mesa cercana, algo sonrojado y tomando las manos de Aome. Y Selene, dormitaba recostada en el pecho de su abuelo Kenji que la tenía cargada sobre sus piernas.

- No debes agradecer nada preciosa - Darien también miraba a su hijos dejándose embriagar por la felicidad.

- Sí... Si debo... - seguía recostada - gracias por haber cambiado un poco para mí, por ser un hombre perfecto y por haber hecho que nuestro futuro fuera este y no un palacio - finalmente lo miró a los ojos con inmeso amor - te amo Darien...

- Y yo a ti Serena - le dijo antes de fundir sus labios en un profundo beso cargado de amor puro - amo nuestra vida...

Fin...

* * *

**Ahora sí, el final llegó... Espero que a todos le gustara tanto como a mí...**

**Ahora solo me queda darles las gracias por acompañarme e invitarlos a seguirme en 'Amor Real' mi nuevo fic...**

**mil y mil gracias...**

**Sophie.**


End file.
